De Crisálidas y Mariposas
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO — Bella é solitária e se esconde de todos, tem um amor platônico por Edward, bonito e sensual, mas ele precisa de aulas e recorre a ela, sem suspeitar que seu coração morto pode ser ressuscitado pelo toque de uma borboleta e não sabe como ela pode ser frágil.
1. Capítulo 1

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS;**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Saranya.x** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Bella é solitária e se esconde de todos, tem um amor platônico por Edward, lindo e sensual, mas ele precisa de aulas e recorre a ela, sem suspeitar que seu coração morto pode ser ressuscitado pelo toque de uma borboleta e não sabe como ela é frágil.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Bella observou fixamente sua imagem refletida no espelho. Raras vezes fazia isso, não era algo que quisesse enfrentar cada manhã, pelo menos com cuidado; mas nesse dia era possível um encontro com seu companheiro de estudos Edward Cullen para repassar alguns pontos do exame de cálculo, e queria estar mais apresentável que nos outros dias.

Arrependeu-se de imediato, gostar de Edward Cullen era uma missão impossível para uma garota como ela, que por não saber o que fazer com o seu cabelo, o recolhia em um bolo alto que ela parecia uma velha, suas lentes eram grossas como fundos de garrafas por causa dessa maldita miopia hereditária que se os deixasse de usar se tornava um ser mais desastrado do que costuma ser, não podia se dar o luxo de tirar-los, se tornaria em um perigo público número um.

— Não tenho esperanças. — Suspirou com desilusão fechando os olhos para a dura realidade que mostrava o espelho.

A ausência de uma mãe a havia feito inepta para passar maquiagem, com dificuldade, quando ela tinha 14 anos, Charlie havia se enchido de coragem para falar de menstruação e os absorventes, envergonhada teve que admitir que já era tarde porque já fazia um ano que havia acontecido e que toda a informação necessária havia sido dado na escola.

Sua alergia ao frio fez com que ela colocasse uns grossos jeans desbotados e uma jaqueta acolchoada que a fazia parecer mais um esquimó do que uma típica adolescente norte-americana.

Edward Cullen, ao contrário, era tão popular e atraente que nem se arriscava a se aproximar dela a não ser porque necessitava de uma maneira desesperada melhorar suas notas de cálculo. Nesse assunto Bella era a melhor, Edward era inteligente e bom nos estudos, mas sua vida social e os treinamentos de esporte não deixavam muito tempo para se dedicar a uma matéria tão complicada, e as garotas, sempre queria comparecer para todas e sua impossibilidade de dizer não, o obrigava a se dividir entre várias ao mesmo tempo.

Isso não foi algo que passou despercebido por Bella, que não perdia de vista esses olhos verdes desde que estava na pré-escola, e estava mais do que consciente de que estava longe, muito longe do perfil das garotas bonitas, superficiais e de plástico, com quem andava Edward.

A superficialidade e a plasticidade não a preocupava, era muito inteligente para poder pensar se era necessário, mas a beleza não era simulada, impossível, a menos que tivesse acesso ao melhor cirurgião plástico, algo inacessível, impossível para uma filha de um modesto chefe de Polícia de uma pequena cidade. Além disso, o constrangimento era algo também difícil de esconder, lembrou.

Bella olhou para seu velho Chevy e por um momento teve a certeza de como esse desbotado veículo se parecia com ela, era um traste, como ela mesma se considerava, deu de ombros e pensou finalmente que não se importava, amava seu carro por mais barulhento e lento que fosse.

Ao chegar na sala de aula foi desagradável, enquanto procurava sua carteira observou no centro da sala de aula, que Lauren não se soltava dos lábios de Edward, sentada em seu colo e este correspondia o beijo em meio a brincadeiras de seus companheiros.

— Lesma — exclamou Bella olhando-a passar sua língua pelos lábios de Edward e colocando-a dentro de sua boca, o qual ele correspondeu passando sua língua na dela, acariciando-as por fora de suas bocas, em um beijo feito para ser mais um espetáculo, do que um romântico com afeto. Ressoavam os assovios brincalhões, enquanto a grande maioria aplaudia.

Bella sentiu náuseas, pensando em como Lauren havia se convertido algo naturalmente sensual em algo tão grotesco. Era difícil culpar Edward.

— Não seja nojento Edward — gritou Alice, sua irmã, já sentada ao lado de Bella.

Só a chegada do professor colocou ordem e parou o beijo, do qual Bella, ainda que sem gostar de ver, não havia podido tirar os olhos e logo não tirar de sua cabeça. E foi difícil se concentrar lembrando de Edward belo, monumental e apaixonado com sua língua enrolada com a dela, uma de suas tantas namoradas, tinha que reconhecer era grotesco, mas assustadoramente sensual.

Bella começou a sonhar de que era sua boca que ele beijava sua língua que ele buscava e encontrava com a dele e ele se rendia diante dela apaixonada, sem controle.

— Senhorita Swan, qual é a primeira fase da mitose? — perguntou o professor, ao perceber que Bella se encontrava em outro planeta.

Alice a cutucou com o cotovelo de uma maneira tão evidente que todos os estudantes começaram a rir, Bella acordou, mas já era tarde para evitar a vergonha publica, tão normal ultimamente em sua vida, depois da barulhenta queda na cafeteria e a lamentável sequência de golpes dados e recebidos na aula de ginástica, o que importava mais uma?

— Prófase — escutou uma voz masculina sussurrando perceptível somente para ela, uma voz aveludada e suave que soprava a resposta vinha da carteira de trás, onde normalmente sentava Edward Cullen. Ela acreditou até sentir seu hálito quente, quase, quase sobre seu cabelo.

— Prófase — respondeu Bella em voz alta, mas temerosa, diante do assombro do professor que estava certo de que, a havia pego em um ato de extrema distração.

O professor se afastou bufando sobre os alunos que levavam o corpo e não a mente para a aula, mas continuou sua aula.

Bella estava corada, uma onda de sangue recolheu em seu rosto e ficou ali, enquanto ela se encolhia detrás do grande caderno em o qual escrevia. Arrancou uma folha e a dobrou delicadamente, escreveu um _'Obrigada!' _com a esperança de que estivesse expressado, como se quisesse em poucas palavras refletir tudo o que sentia por ele, e passou com cuidado, sem olhar para trás.

O papel foi devolvido um tempo depois com um _'Por nada'_ escrito com a caligrafia bela e estilizada de Edward. Mais embaixo, estava, _'Cálculo, hoje as três da tarde, na minha casa.'_

Ela assentiu sabendo que ele a entendeu. Um sorriso se estendeu por seu rosto diante da perspectiva encantadora e torturante ao mesmo tempo, de passar à tarde de funções e logaritmos com Edward Cullen. Não era muito romântico, mas era o máximo que podia conseguir, pensava.

A comunicação era discreta entre eles, por pedido expresso de Edward, quanto esse pediu ajuda em um tom baixo para ela, completamente sedutor disse:

— Bella, obrigada por aceitar me ajudar com cálculo, mas por favor que fique entre nós, não é bom para o meu histórico quando quero tentar uma vaga em Dartmouth ou Harvard, que sei que é necessário ajuda para isso.

— Não se preocupe ninguém saberá — ela respondeu com um sorriso arrebatador, haveria concordado em lhe dar aulas até de altos do trapézio se Edward tivesse pedido. — Mas então, para sermos discretos, onde estudaremos? Não pode ser na escola.

— Na minha casa estará ótimo ou na sua se você quiser. Minha família não se intrometera, sei que meus irmãos são discretos e dificilmente me trairiam, não se exporiam ao que eu posso falar... — ele sorriu maliciosamente.

— Perfeito — exclamou Bella com à respiração um pouco agitada, encantada de que Edward pela primeira vez em toda a história, desde a pré-escola, se deu conta de sua existência. — Começaremos na sua casa, estarei à hora que você quiser.

Desde esse dia tinha entre uma e duas jornadas de estudos por semana, a mais de um mês.

Para Edward verdadeiramente não lhe convenia para nada que soubesse que tinha sessões de estudo com Isabella Swan, a desinteressante, ainda que inteligente colega de estudos, sem estilo e escondida atrás dessas lentes enormes. O que pensariam suas admiradoras? E os fãs do primeiro e segundo ano que o seguia por todo o lado como se fosse um ídolo a imitar, sua popularidade, que nem sequer sabia para que a queria, poderia ser gravemente afetado. Lamentavelmente, tão pouco poderia se dar ao luxo de ficar em cálculo.

* * *

Bella já não se sentia intimidada como na primeira vez que viu a mansão dos Cullen. Agora podia atravessar o caminho das árvores com felicidade e enfrentar a imponente construção sem amedrontar-se. Esme a recebeu com um sorriso que parecia estranhamente compassiva e com Alice havia começado a forçar uma amizade; Bella não era nem melhor e nem pior amiga, as más experiências com a amizade que considerou sincera de Jéssica e Mike, à haviam isolado e a haviam feito optar por cumprimentar alguns e deixar passar a quem queria ignorar, que eram quase todos, sem estudar nada, mas com as visitas a casa dos Cullen, Alice acabou se tornando uma verdadeira amiga, era difícil levantar muros e manter-los diante da franqueza e alegria de dela, ainda que fossem diferentes, pois tinham gostos e formas de ver a vida muito diferentes, havia um grande conforto e carinho que tinha sido gerado entre elas, talvez algum tipo de afinidade cósmica, Bella não sabia identificar.

— Edward ainda não chegou, mas Alice está em seu quarto — lhe disse Esme.

— Obrigada senhora, o esperarei lá — e correu para o andar de cima.

— Não me chame de senhora Bella, me faz sentir como uma velha — Esme respondeu sorrindo, enquanto ela já se sumia no final das escadas.

Alice estava em seu computador, visitando alguns sites de moda. Fechou o laptop quando sua amiga chegou e a recebeu com um abraço.

— Bella! Você veio hoje para a aula com Edward? Acho que ele saiu com Laureen.

— Disse-me para que eu viesse hoje...

— Claro, e você como sempre fez o que ele diz.

— Não tenho uma vida social muito ocupada como para me opor uma mudança de agenda Alice.

— Ou como para se opor a vê-lo hoje, muito mais perto do que amanhã...

— Alice, já conversamos sobre isso, por favor. Como pensa que posso ter alguém interesse romântico no seu irmão? Olha pra mim, quando estudamos, ele mantem o olhar fixo nos textos, deve dar pena me dar uma olhada.

— Não se subestime Bella, Edward é rodeado por muitas garotas lindas, mas nunca, por mais lindas que fossem, ele se apaixonou. Quem sabe seus gostos não são o ele mesmo pensa.

— Ou talvez é gay e está em conflito, por isso anda com tantas mulheres. — completou Bella revirando os olhos — ou talvez não goste da espécie humana, e prefere as extraterrestres, vai esperar até a colonização alienígena para saber, enfim Alice, existem muitas possibilidades, menos a que ele, nem por engano, me vai notar.

Alice sorria, sua amiga parecia inteligente e estranhamente bonita, com toda essa roupa e essas lentes, parecia mais um ser assustado, escondido do mundo, mas não feia, jamais. Só não se havia visto de verdade, porque nada se havia revelado.

— Bella não especule um garoto com uma vida sexual com garotas tão ativa como a de Edward não pode ser gay, sem dúvida desfruta ou não faria tanto, ele tem algo, um bloqueio em frente aos sentimentos, isso sim. Mas bem, se tem tanta certeza de que não te interessa, deveria pelo menos deixar de babar quando o vê, amiga, ao menos que tenha esperanças de que ele se dê conta e te corresponda de alguma maneira, não é muito sutil que beije o chão onde ele pisa, especialmente quando não merece.

Bella franziu o cenho, a preocupação de apoderou dela. Que sentido tinha fingir na frente de Alice? Era tão perceptiva.

— Oh Alice! Da pra perceber não é? — Bella se jogou na cama, desesperada, para segurar as mãos da sua amiga.

— Sim Bella, é tão evidente que eu praticamente soube desde o pré-escolar, e isso que eu não estava estudando com vocês nessa época.

— Não, por Deus! É tão vergonhoso que esteja tão na cara. — disse Bella cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Alice retirou as mãos do rosto dela para olhá-la nos olhos, tratando de acalmá-la.

— Não se preocupe Bella, ele é um homem, tão ignorante das indiretas como das diretas, nem se quer imagina.

— Na verdade, a ele deve ser tão improvável, tão desnecessário, nem deve pensar sobre isso.

— Bella, não vê a si mesma com clareza, você só precisa mudar um pouco sua visão de si mesma, poucas mudanças e estará perfeita, para ele ou para qualquer outro, você se esconde por debaixo dessas toneladas de roupas e esses óculos para que não te vejam, mas na realidade você é muito bonita detrás de tudo isso, deixa-me te ajudar, você verá, mas não faça por Edward, faça por você Bella, reconheça sua beleza e assim será mais fácil para os outros ver também.

Alice tinha tanta sabedoria em si como se levasse décadas vivendo na terra e não tivesse dezessete anos que na verdade tinha, pensava Bella, mas em todo o caso, exagerava no otimismo.

— Conformo-me de vê-lo, como estar perto, como sentir seu perfume enquanto pensa em como resolver os problemas de cálculo. Quanto mais difíceis são, mais atraente se vê.

— Você se conforma com pouco amiga, merece muito mais. Logo, ele não precisara da sua ajuda.

— Eu sei, mas o tenho agora. Eu prefiro isso do que nada.

— Não perce as esperanças Bella, quem sabe no futuro, ele sente as borboletas no estômago quando te olhar — Alice apertou suas mãos com força, tratando de lhe dar animo.

— Ele deve sentir larvas no estômago quando me olha. — respondeu Bella desdenhosa.

— Toda a borboleta um dia foi uma larva... — disse Alice, sorrindo e dando de ombros.

Bella não teve remédio a não ser sorrir também.

Escutou umas batidas na porta, um enorme Emmet, irmão mais velho de Alice e Edward, abriu ela com um sorriso.

— Alice, Bella, mamãe quer que desçamos para comer um pouco, ela preparou um bolo que vocês nem imaginam.

Emmet era namorado de Rosalie Hale a três anos, já tinha vinte e havia adiado sua entrada na universidade até decidir que carreira tomar, não queria se enganar com isso.

Essa amiga de Edward e Alice, que visitava a casa a algum tempo o fez rir várias vezes, ele a considerava espirituosa e, de certa forma o perturbava, não encontrava sentido. Amava Rosalie, era evidente, portanto, não era romântico, pensava, Bella era o oposto de Rosalie. A urgência de proteção apoderava-se dele quando ele à via estava extasiada com Edward, e ele não prestava a menor atenção. Então, quando eles tinham acabado de comer, ele perguntou:

— Que horas Edward te disse para vir?

— As três — disse ela com um pouco de tristeza.

— E já são quatro e meia. — observou Emmet olhando o relógio. — Bella. Não vale a pena esperar ele.

— Quem sabe algo importante o tenha atrasado, ele precisa dessa aula, os problemas de cálculo essa semana são, mais difíceis que os da semana passada, não posso ir.

— Veremos agora que assunto importante o atrasou. — disse Emmet com suspeita.

Pegou seu celular e diante do olhar atento de Bella e Alice apertou um numero na discagem rápida.

Depois de uns segundos de espera impaciente Edward atendeu, Emmet colocou o telefone no viva-voz sem o dizer nada.

— Olá irmão, onde você está?

— Emmet como sempre tão oportuno... — disse Edward irritado.

Escutaram ao fundo umas risadas de mulher, quase como um gemido, uns engasgos e novamente, as risadas.

— Bella está te esperando aqui em casa à uma hora e meia.

— Não me diga que essa garotinha está reclamando, já me esperou antes por quase três horas, não se preocupe, ela não tem nada melhor para fazer, Alice a manterá ocupada.

No fundo, novamente, se escutava a voz feminina dizendo 'Edward, volta'. Ele respondeu com o tom irritado 'Pare, Laureen, espere…'

— Edward, só me diga uma coisa, estão com ou sem roupa?

— Isso com você não soa erótico Emmet, por mais doce que seja sua voz, as meias contam como roupa?

— Desliga isso! — ordenou Alice para Emmet, vendo o rosto de Bella com angústia, ela com os olhos fechados para evitar as lágrimas, mas escutava tudo.

— É horrível ter sexo com as meias, ainda que seja por dignidade tire-as.

— Laureen não se importa, certo querida?

Mais risadas tontas como resposta.

Bella tirou os óculos, os olhos se iluminaram com lágrimas que finalmente não pode mais conter. Isso era humilhante. Até que ponto chegaria a se rebaixar? Um soluço involuntário escapou da sua boca, ao qual alertou Alice, que de imediato desligou o celular de Emmet cortando a chamada.

— Não deve ser tão cruel. — sussurrou em voz baixa.

— Cruel? Tenho que descê-la da nuvem, a pobre deve se dar conta do tipo de homem com que desperdiça seu tempo — também sussurrou.

Bella se recompôs, fez um grande esforço para sorrir, mordeu o lábio com força quase até sair sangue, e com a certeza de que não podia julgar Edward quando nem se quer chegavam a ser amigos, se preparou para sair.

— Pelo visto Edward está muito ocupado, vou para a casa.

— Alice e eu te levamos.

— Não é necessário, trouxe minha caminhonete.

— Bem, então te seguimos em nosso carro, é cedo, podemos jantar por ai, conversar um pouco — propôs Emmet, ansioso para que ela aceitasse.

Bella hesitou.

— Não posso, devo fazer umas coisas em casa.

— Mas se estava disposta a esperar Edward até quem sabe que horas, não tem desculpa, nos divertiremos um pouco. — disse Alice.

— Certo, não tem desculpa — Emmet a segurou pela cintura e a colocou nos seus ombros para levar a garagem.

— Deixe-me — Bella tentou soltar-se.

— Não tem escapatória, o tempo que tinha para um só Cullen, agora o investirá em dois, é todo um negócio.

Bella não teve mais remédio a não ser sorrir sinceramente diante dos esforços de Emmet para alegrá-la.


	2. Capítulo 2

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS;**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Saranya.x** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Bella é solitária e se esconde de todos, tem um amor platônico por Edward, lindo e sensual, mas ele precisa de aulas e recorre a ela, sem suspeitar que seu coração morto pode ser ressuscitado pelo toque de uma borboleta e não sabe como ela é frágil.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Para Bella, almejar o que pensava e nunca obter não era nada de novo. Como quando Renée abandonou a Charlie e ela, buscando uma vida mais livre e não atada a um matrimonio e maternidade prematuras.

Mesmo que Renée sempre mantivesse contato por telefone, Bella sempre ansiou que retornasse. Vivia diariamente com a dor de um pai abandonado pela única mulher que havia amado, sem conseguir refazer sua vida, foi algo mais além das suas forças; teve que apoiá-lo, desejando com ele o retorno da sua mãe, uma mãe que com o passar dos anos se casou e teve novos filhos, filhos com quem ela ficou e amava.

Pensava que também sua mãe havia abandonado seu pai por culpa sua, e Charlie destruindo neurônios tratando de decifrar que tudo o que tinha vivido com ela foi tão ruim, tão ruim que ela fora embora, mas Bella sabia que não fora por ele exatamente.

Bella tinha a profunda convicção de que havia alguma coisa errada em si, como que para sua própria mãe a tinha abandonado antes dela completar um ano, depois de tudo, aos seus outros filhos, seus irmãos a quem nem sequer conhecia, e sim os amava e cuidava.

O choque da noticia do casamento de Renée foi tremendo, sobre tudo para Charlie, mas mais ainda foi a noticia de que tivera gêmeos; a Bella lhe custava acreditar, mas esperava que fossem abandonados assim como ela fora, se envergonhava de querer isso, lutava contra o desejo, mas sempre o impacto que nunca passava e agora os meninos já tinham 10 anos. Porque ela havia sido abandonada e eles não? Porque eles tiveram o direito de ter uma mãe, quando era a mesma dela? Dificil de aceitar para uma menina de 8 anos, e mesmo agora com 18, não podia. Bella nunca quis viajar a Phoenix para conhecê-los, por mais que sua mãe – nas suas breves ligações – a convidava para isso.

Edward era seu amor platônico, porem nunca até ele lhe pedir ajuda para estudar, considerou que fosse um amor real, agora que voltava a essa convicção de que era tudo uma fantasia, se dava conta de como havia se enganado até o ponto de acreditar que seria possível. Ela não era como Laureen e nem como Jéssica, nem como tantas outras que haviam passado pela cama de Edward, nem pela de qualquer outro.

"Iludida, tonta, tonta Bella. Tê-lo por perto transtornou sua cabeça" — repetia Bella.

Antes de dormir, a imagem de Edward veio a sua mente. Era irracional, sobre tudo nesses momentos, sabendo que a ele, ela lhe inspirava um pouco menos que desprezo, e essa imagem a fazia sonhar com seus profundos olhos verdes que a olhavam desde o fundo da sua própria mente conseguia conciliar o sono.

* * *

Esta noite, Alice esperou pacientemente por Edward em seu quarto. Ele chegou mais ou menos as 11 e ficou surpreso por encontrar sua irmã ali, esperando-o a essa hora tão incomum.

— Deve ter algo muito importante para me dizer para ficar me esperando – Edward disse, um pouco preocupado – Todos estão bem?

— Sim, é importante, Edward, você deixou Bella esperando – Alice não pode evitar seu tom furioso.

— É por isso que você está assim? Não é algo muito importante, fez uma tempestade em copo d'água.

— Porque não leva nada a sério? Mesmo que seja por teus estudos, não pode se dar o luxo de protelar cálculo, e Bella estava mais do que disposta a te ajudar com isso.

— Certo – disse com certa desilusão – eu sinto muito Alice, tem razão, posso colocar em jogo muitas coisas, menos meu ingresso na faculdade de Medicina, você sabe que é o que eu mais quero.

— Irmão, isso é importante, mas Bella é mais, merece respeito, ela tem uma doce paciência contigo que chega ao absurdo, o que desespera e Emmet e eu, e não deve abusar dela.

Edward ficou em silencio por um minuto, processando tudo.

— Emmet o colocou no viva-voz, estávamos com Bella e para ela ficou claro que deixava de lado suas tutorias para ter sexo com essa vadia com quem você anda, se sentiu mal, foi evidente. – completou Alice, sentada na beira da cama de seu irmão, que havia se recostado.

— Eu não entendo, não é como se eu tivesse a cortejando ou ela estar apaixonada por mim para se incomodar com isso.

— Não se incomodou Edward, a magoou, é tudo...

— Mas eu não tenho nada com ela, ela apenas me ajuda em calculo.

— Sim, mas para ela ficou claro que você preferia suas diversões a suas aulas com ela, que não te importava um pouco com seu tempo, que ela desperdiçou te esperando e te ajudando; ela também tem deveres e deixa de fazê-los por ti. – suavizou Alice lhe dizendo uma verdade parcial.

— Eu não havia visto desse ponto. Eu sinto, mas hoje eu não havia planejado, Laureen me levou a sua casa com a desculpa de buscar alguns livros e me levou a seu quarto, sabe como é, mal fechou a porta e ela estava em cima de mim.

— Sim claro, e você tem essa vontade de areia movediça. Que desperdício irmãozinho, você é bonito, inteligente, uma estranha combinação por certo, é bem sucedido em tudo que faz, mas suas mulheres são aquelas que tem passado pela cama de todos os garotos da escola, você deveria se valorizar um pouco mais.

— Não são minhas mulheres, não tenho nada com Laureen nem com ninguém, não é emocional, é apenas sexo.

— Sexo claro, que chato deve ser ter sexo sem emoções, vocês garotos parecem separá-los bem.

— Não tenho tido o prazer de juntar sexo com sentimentos, porque não estou apaixonado Alice, se eu tivesse esperado me apaixonar para ter sexo ainda seria virgem. Imagine que vergonhoso seria. – disse com escárnio.

— Eu creio que você ainda é virgem, um virgem emocional, você não se permite conectar com as mulheres em uma dimensão além de sexo.

— Ai vem minha sabia irmã – Edward virou os olhos para o alto.

— É sim irmão, que vergonhoso seria que você fosse virgem na sua idade, me falta um ano e por estar esperando estupidamente me apaixonar para ter sexo, perdi tempo; durante este ano tentarei me livrar de tal vergonha, Laureen não tem um irmão ou primo que me faça este favor?

— Alice – Edward respondeu abraçando-a – você sempre será melhor do que eu, e por mais erros que eu cometa, você vai esperar o garoto adequado. Não se preocupe, entendo o seu ponto de vista e irei me desculpar com Bella.

Alice lhe deu um beijo na bochecha com um sorriso e o deixou só para descansar.

— Ah, aliás — ela disse antes de fechar a porta – Emmet está mais bravo que eu.

— Que idiota, diga para ele que não atenderei mais suas ligações.

Edward ficou vestido sobre a cama, pensativo. O que tinha essa garota que havia ganho os corações de seus irmãos? Até Emmet, que só tinha olhos para Rosalie. Bella havia ganhado dois muito eficientes defensores advogados. Se ela o perdoasse e eles estudassem juntos, ele trataria de observa-la melhor para descobrir esse estranho porque.

Lembrou de Laureen e de seus estúpidos jogos eróticos, sua pele estava pegajosa, se levantou porque precisava de um banho, imediatamente.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Alice deteve Emmet a tempo para que não falasse com Edward, porque possivelmente brigariam, conhecendo seu caráter. Ela lhe contou sobre o acordo a que haviam chegado, Emmet desconfiado disse:

— Esteja ciente de que ele peça desculpas Alice, se não ele vai se ver comigo.

— Eu sei, confie, ele cumprirá.

— E estarei atento para que não volte a fazê-lo, Bella deveria se fixar em um homem melhor, não acha irmãzinha?

— A vida não é justa Emmet, nunca escutou isso?

— Creio que já havia escutado algo assim por ai. – disse com tristeza.

Na aula, Alice tratou de ver o rosto de Bella através de seus óculos. Boa tentativa a de esconder seus olhos atrás de lentes tão grossas, porque ela se tornava enigmática, pensou Alice. Ela lhe devolveu um sorriso e seu olhar de preocupação.

— Bella, você está bem?

— Oh, claro, super bem – respondeu Bella.

— Voltara a dar aulas para Edward?

— Não Alice não acredito que seja necessário, ele tem avançado muito e duvido que está interessado em receber mais aulas.

— Não amiga, ele não pode se dar ao luxo de baixar a guarda, ele necessita ainda.

Alice se sentia estranhamente esperançosa pelo amor que havia detectado, o que Bella sentia por Edward, era como uma luz que ela não sabia explicar como percebia, como se ela fosse capaz de dar vida ao coração morto de seu irmão, esse coração que por alguma estranha razão era como se nunca tivesse começado a bater. Era uma intuição nada racional, Bella não era o tipo de que Edward gostava, mas algo dentro dela lhe dizia que Bella desejava lhe dar aulas. Por agora deixaria se levar pelo instinto, e com o tempo saberia se seus pressentimentos estavam certos, já que antes essas pequenas intuições lhe haviam dado indícios do futuro e tinha aprendido a dar créditos a eles.

— Edward é um garoto brilhante, não sei como foi mal em cálculo, com poucas aulas ele tem adquirido um ritmo espetacular na matéria. E alem disso, tenho outras coisas a fazer do que esperar que teu irmão deixe de lado suas diversões para ir as minhas aulas, ele tem o direito de determinar o que fazer em seu tempo livre.

Bella ajeitou seus óculos para que Alice não visse a dor de seus olhos, era claro que Edward estaria mais interessado em qualquer coisa menos nas aulas que ela lhe dava, afinal pela mal companhia que ela era.

— Em todo caso Bella, nós somos amigas certo? Emmet e meus pais também gostam muito de você, pode nos visitar quando quiser.

— Obrigada, sim, você sempre será minha amiga. — Bella sorriu agradecida

Edward sabia que precisava encontrar tempo para conversar Bella, devia isso a Alice, mas queria adiá-lo até o último tempo e foi para fora e viu a cabeça dela no seu Chevy de idade, tirou Tanya de cima dele que parecia um parasita grudada em seu pescoço e conseguiu interceptar Bella um gesto que ela odiava, porque parecia encantador.

— Oi – disse ele.

— Er… Olá – suspirou.

No fim ela respondeu, queria ter um gesto de raiva ou pelo menos de indiferença, porém não conseguia.

— Peço desculpas a você, Bella, desculpa, eu agradeço o tempo que gasta, realmente, foi criancice de minha parte deixar você esperando. Eu sei que ouviu as minhas palavras ao telefone, mas eu sempre brinco com Emmet, nunca falo sério com ele – disse ele apressadamente.

— Não se preocupe, você é naturalmente livre de fazer o que quiser com o seu tempo. O que você não pode é dispor do meu, eu também tenho coisas diferentes para fazer do que te esperar.

Bella tentou lembrar com esforço que vivia ocupada, tinha começado a ler "Orgulho e Preconceito" pela décima oitava vez,e já estava decorando os diálogos do Sr. Collins, era justo ter um tempo para isso, e o jantar de Charlie sempre foi muito importante.

— Eu sei, e desculpe-me, de novo. Então, retomamos as aulas esta tarde? — Edward estava muito seguro de conseguir o perdão com facilidade.

— Não Edward, talvez eu não tenha explicado bem, o resumo é que eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer – Bella se surpreendeu por ter tido a integridade para dizer as palavras mesmo contra seu desejo.

Ele também se surpreendeu que esta garota um tanto insignificante fora capaz de lhe dizer não, quando nenhuma outra garota havia feito, lhe deixou pasmado.

— Bella não é possível, eu preciso de você, sexta-feira é a prova e nos falta fazer mais da metade dos problemas — praticamente implorou.

— Você é muito bom no cálculo Edward, se sairá bem nisso, não necessita de mim para obter uma boa nota, eu digo como uma especialista, pode acreditar. Tchau. – E se esforçou para abrir a porta do seu veiculo, mas ele, instintivamente segurou a porta para que ela não pudesse abrir.

— Não aceito um não como resposta – ele disse e era verdade. – Você entende cálculo mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, tem uma paciência inestimável comigo, que não têm nem meus próprios irmãos, e eu tenho uma prova muito importante na sexta-feira, também deverá fazer e é inútil dizer que não têm tempo quando você tem que estudar também para esta prova.

— Não tenho tempo a perder estudando com você — respondeu ela — Talvez Laureen precise de você de novo, ou Jessica, ou Tanya; sempre irão importar mais.

Suas palavras foram ressentidos, Bella ela disse: _"Alerta, alerta,__você está se descontrolando",_ sentiu que estava revelando muito. Edward percebeu seu tom, mas optou por ignorá-lo, algo dentro dele lhe permitiu facilmente evitá-lo, porque as palavras de Bella insinuaram ciúme? Não, bobagem.

— Olha, vamos fazer um acordo… – Edward disse com certo desespero em sua voz, era uma concessão grande com ele que garotinha ousou recusar a sua vontade e de repente ele sentiu uma necessidade absoluta de ceder – Volta a me dar as aulas e eu prometo, eu juro, com sangue se você quiser, que eu respeito o seu tempo e você será a minha prioridade sobre todo o resto que tem ou quer fazer, o que você acha? – ele perguntou ansiosamente.

— Hum, podemos provar, pelo menos uma semana para ver se você cumpre... – Disse ainda incerta, era muito tentador dar estas palavras que lhe foram interessante, parece que ele estava desesperado para que ela aceitasse,_ "o calculo é tão importante?" _pensou. – Pegue uma folha de papel e uma faca, para assinatura com sangue.

— Você tem uma faca? — ele perguntou, rindo, sabendo que era uma piada.

— Claro, para situações como esta, lembre-se que as promessas com sangue comprometem a alma. Só tem um problema, o cheiro de sangue me enjoa.

— Então não bastaria acreditar que sou um cavalheiro? — Lhe perguntou, divertido, quando ela não conseguiu encontrar o inexistente punhal em sua bolsa.

— Tudo bem. – Bella finalmente cedeu para o alívio de Edward, que não se explicava o interesse que tinha que a menina finalmente disse que sim.

— Tudo bem. – Ele também disse, e estendeu a mão para um aperto, selando o pacto – Hoje, às três da tarde? Na sua casa ou na minha casa? – Ele deu uma risada curta porque essa pergunta era feita freqüentemente as meninas, mas para outra coisa.

Uma corrente elétrica passou pelos dedos de ambos, com apenas um simples toque. Bella adivinhou o motivo para essa vibração estranha, Edward estava confuso, olhou para suas mãos no final do toque e achou estranho essa corrente elétrica que foi cruzada com os dedos, mas não disse nada.

— Sim, as três... em sua casa. – Concluiu ela, atordoada.

Bella correu para seu Chevy, o feitiço de Edward sobre ela era algo que queria fugir naquele momento, não é tanto o cálculo, mas sim a matemática elementar aplicada ao caso, intensos olhos verdes mais sorriso satisfeito, como uma combinação perigosa que acelerou incontrolavelmente os batimentos do seu coração.


	3. Capítulo 3

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS  
**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Saranya.x** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Bella é solitária e se esconde de todos, tem um amor platônico por Edward, lindo e sensual, mas ele precisa de aulas e recorre a ela, sem suspeitar que seu coração morto pode ser ressuscitado pelo toque de uma borboleta e não sabe como ela é frágil.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Bella chegou na casa dos Cullen quando faltavam quinze minutos para às três; a desconfiança da pouca velocidade do seu carro, a fez sair com antecipação. Edward não havia chegado ainda.

Alice a segurou pela mão apenas abriu a porta e sorrindo a comprimento:

— Bella, voltou, que alegria!

— Sim, Edward pediu desculpas… foi muito convincente.

— Eu imagino, não acredito que necessitaria ser muito persuasivo, faria qualquer coisa que ele pedisse.

Bella desviou o olhar para o teto, tentando disfarçar sua vergonha, era verdade, não podia duvidar disso.

Emmet a recebeu com um abraço descomunal. Ela o sentiu tão quente, que uma breve gargalhada saiu dela enquanto ele a abraçava, e permitiu o contato físico, ao que com freqüência recusava das outras pessoas.

— Bella! Como só vem a essa casa para ver Edward, suponho que… o perdoou rápido? – disse soltando-a.

— Sim… eh… - Bella não pode completar a frase.

— Ele se desculpou Emmet – lhe disse Alice, sabendo que onda de vergonha tomou conta de Bella ao ver sua bochecha corada.

Emmett lhe devolveu o olhar demonstrando estar contra, mas em consideração a Bella ao ver sua confusão não disse nada mais sobre ele.

— Vou ter que pedir que seja minha tutora em alguma matéria para que venha ver a mim, não o idiota do meu irmão – disse com certo brilho nos olhos.

Nesse momento Edward cruzou a porta, sem dúvida, havia escutado as últimas palavras de Emmett. Eram três em ponto, Bella notou que ele começava a cumprir sua promessa.

— Falavam de mim? – perguntou no lugar de comprimentar.

Os dois irmãos se olharam fixamente, Emmet o respondeu com sua característica honestidade.

— Que estranho, falávamos de idiotas e você se sente incluído.

— Eu disse porque falou 'seu irmão', e eu sou o único que tem.

— Ah claro, não só é o único irmão como o único idiota nessa sala, deixar plantada uma garota como Bella é um ato de pura idiotice.

— E o que isso te importa? É um assunto meu com Bella em particular, e você não deve saber de nada, é só entre ela e eu. Deveria se ocupar com Rosalie, unicamente – Edward estava a ponto de perder a paciência, do qual normalmente tinha pouco.

— Claro que me preocupo com Rosalie, e também com Bella porque é minha amiga e eu sim a respeito.

Alice olhou para Bella como se tivesse dizendo que só ela podia deter, ela entender e falou com uma voz firme.

— Chega garotos, o que aconteceu não é motivo para vocês brigarem, já passou e está perdoado, sem volta. Emmet por favor, eu sou a ofendida, eu sou que deve dizer para esquecer ou não, e lhe digo que eu decidi superar, está apagado.

— Ok, é sua decisão, eu respeito. – Emmett olhou para Edward de qualquer forma como se tivesse dando uma lição de como tratar Bella.

— Obrigada, e considero todos vocês meus amigos, preferia não voltar a essa casa se eu me tornar motivo de briga.

— Você não é motivo de briga, não é verdade meninos? – lhes perguntou Alice com o olhar inquieto.

— Certo. – disse Edward.

— Claro. – completou Emmett – não voltaremos a falar desse assunto.

A tensão se dissolveu levemente.

— Vamos, Edward, começar a aula.

Edward levou Bella até seu quarto onde tinha um escritório amplo que servia para estudar.

— Espero que não tenha que deixar de lado seus entretenimentos para vir – ela disse tentando relaxar um pouco o ambiente com um pouco de sarcasmo, do qual se arrependeu de imediato.

— Não se preocupe, meus entretenimentos não tiveram que ser deixados de lado, só foram um pouco mais cedo – respondeu a olhando como se lembrasse de algo em específico.

Bella se sentiu perturbada, se deu conta de que Edward acabou de ter sexo com alguma de suas namoradas. Quando se sentaram no escritório, ela prendeu a respiração para não sentir seu cheiro, tão próximo por alguns segundos, porque não era só seu cheiro, era seu cheiro misturado com de mais alguém; não queria sentir, não queria pensar.

Imediatamente começaram com os problemas de cálculo da semana; a dificuldade dos mesmos era necessário uma aproximação física que não haviam tido antes, ela explicando e ele tentando entender. Apesar do desconforto que sentia, para ela começou a ser interessante ver, seus olhos verdes brilhantes atentos as suas palavras, seu cenho franzido quando o problema tinha complexidades, seus dedos massageando a ponte do nariz quando não entendia algo de primeira. Estava tão lindo, e também vulnerável, não como esse garoto popular e superficial que gostava de aparentar ser.

Bella sorriu quando viu como ele tentava resolver um problema difícil. Ela não desviava seu olhar dele enquanto ele estava concentrado de frente ao papel. Caia a tarde e o sol, pronto para se escondeu antes do crepúsculo, entrava pela ampla janela, a luz começou a de frente com o rosto de Bella que logo se sentiu descoberta em seu olhar penetrante nele; envergonhada se afastou, buscando um ponto fixo no chão.

Edward estava curioso, ele começou a sentir esse olhar antes de levantar os olhos do papel, como se ignorasse seu campo viral para chegar a ele, fingiu se concentrar no problema enquanto se enchia de inquietação com essa sensação de saber que estava sendo observado tão atentamente.

Finalmente não suportou mais e a olhou brevemente, foi suficiente para que ela abaixasse o olhar, suficiente para ele, graças à luz que refletia nela, detectasse um brilho cintilante em seus olhos cobertos pelos óculos e uns fios vermelhos de seu cabelo mogno recolhodo nesse desfavorecedor rabo de cavalo. Ela continuava com sua jaqueta de esquimó.

Ele deixou o papel de lado e apontou:

— Bella nós estamos em minha casa, é quente, por que continua com essa jaqueta?

Ela levantou os ombros.

— Eu me acostumei, se converteu em minha segunda pele.

A curiosidade de Edward aumentou, mas ele era verdadeiramente um problema se sentir curioso, se sentia capaz de dissecar uma rosa para encontrar a origem da sua beleza, em grande parte por isso, queria ser médico. Por um momento, a luz do sol que já não era suficiente para apreciar-la, com um movimento suave, para não assusta-la, aproximou sua cadeira da dela.

— Por que usa esses óculos Bella? – perguntou com um pouco de desagrado.

Ela se sentiu subitamente como se fosse a vovozinha da Chapeuzinho Vermelho, mas dizer 'são para ver melhor' parecia muito ridículo, sorriu para seus pensamentos, era uma brincadeira que podia fazer facilmente com Emmett, mas com Edward, não.

— Tenho miopia, ainda que é hereditária, meu pai disse que sofro porque tenho medo do futuro, e não quero ver.

— Isso é verdade?

— A miopia?

— Não, o medo.

— Quem sabe... meu pai me conhece muito e é muito sábio, não tanto como Alice, mas ele é.

Ele sorriu diante do reconhecimento, já sabia facilmente como era Alice.

— Para estudar não precisa ver de longe, não precisa deles agora.

Ele com um movimento rápido tirou seus gigantes óculos.

O que viu foi inesperado. Edward enfrentou impressionantes olhos achocolatados que o olharam com surpresa, eram vivos, cheios de matizes profundos e brilho, cercados por cílios suaves e longos, naturais, sem nenhuma maquiagem. Também viu pela primeira vez sua pele branca, quase transparente, coberto por um vermelho que pareceu adorável. _Adorável?_ Estaria ficando louco, pensou.

Ela deixou ele fazer e o olhou praticamente sem respirar.

Ele continuou explorando, com um único movimento, quase involuntário de sua mão, levou ao prendedor que prendia seu cabelo, o abriu e retirou; umas ondas suaves de cabelo macio ligeiramente ondulado, de cor de mogno, cairão até a metade das suas costas e um aroma irresistível de morangos tomou conta do ambiente, Edward não resistiu e colocou o cabelo entre seus dedos estendendo suavemente pelas suas costas.

Os dois estavam surpreendidos, ele porque sua curiosidade o havia levado a ser, tão atrevido, ela porque sabia que não o deteria, ele porque ela o havia permitido fazer, olhar e tocar, ela porque ele havia cedido a um impulso inexplicável de fazer, olhar e tocas.

Bella estava ficando sem ar, e ele se deu conta disso. Edward tirou sua mão de seu cabelo, não entendendo se a expressão de Bella era de raiva ou agitação;

— Respira Bella – ele disse, se culpando por ter colocado eles em uma situação embaraçosa.

Ela abriu seus lábios rosados para puxar ar. Edward olhou sua boca e pensou que esses lábios eram virgens, como o resto do seu corpo. Teve um impulso de prova-los, só para saber como é poder pegar algo de alguém que se mostrava como absolutamente inocente, a fazendo parecida com um anjo, não, ela parecia mais terrestre do que um anjo porque a senta tão perto, tão física ao seu lado, era mais como uma borboleta. [N/A: Mariposa em espanhol]

Na escola as garotas bonitas eram rodadas, não lembrava de ter beijado lábios virgens ou ter desflorado alguma de suas múltiplas amantes. Todas, ele lembrava, sempre teriam tido um amigo, um vizinho, um primo ou um entregador de leite que as havia provado antes dele.

Fechou os olhos diante das tamanhas idiotices que estava pensando; normalmente se queria algum lábio, os tomava. Por que nesse caso não podia simplesmente, fazer o mesmo? Um terror tomou conta dele, como se estivesse enfrentando um grave perigo, a adrenalina começou a correr em suas veias, não, não era tão fácil simplesmente tomar esses lábios e sair ileso, não entendia a razão.

Voltou ao papel de cálculo, e para sua própria surpresa o resolveu no mesmo instante, passou para uma Bella nervosa para revisar, ela o olhou brevemente e não pode evitar de devolver com um sorriso triste.

— Breve, não precisara mais de mim – ela disse como modo de felicitação.

Bella torpemente começou a arrumar seu cabelo no seu eterno penteado e buscou seus óculos na mesa para coloca-los de imediato, pegou suas coisas e se despediu, saindo precipitadamente do quarto; Edward enquanto a olhava sentiu que tivesse sido testemunha de uma borboleta que havia escondido as asas para se esconder de novo em sua crisálida.

Uma vez só, Edward relembrou o aroma de Bella, respirando profundamente, subitamente desceu as escadas para abrir a geladeira, tinha uma repentina vontade de saborear morangos com creme.

*****

Fazia dois anos quando Bella tinha 16 completos, era tão solitária como sempre havia sido. Mike Newton e Jéssica Stanley eram um casal, saiam juntos faziam dois meses e por alguma razão que Bella não saber por que, começaram a convida-la para seus grupos de estudo e a compartilhar a mesa de almoço com eles.

Era estranho, mas permitiu, pela primeira vez abaixou a guarda de seu escudo invisível que a fazia intransponível, inacessível aos demais, ainda que para Bella era insuportável o jeito meloso que reinava entre eles.

Que interesses teriam? Ela era simpática, simplesmente? Bella não acreditava, mas tão pouco, questionava. Faziam coisas juntos e conversavam, era agradável, ter a dois humanos com os quais conversar, diferente de seus pais.

Logo descobriu qual era a intenção, não era de Jéssica, era dele, Mike Newton. Uma tarde que ele estranhamente não estava com sua namorada se aproximou com certa força buscando seus lábios; foi a primeira e única vez que um garoto havia querido fazer um avance amoroso com ela. Mike era bonito, poder ter deixado que ele a beijasse não teria sido nada mal, considerando que ela carecia de oportunidades para obter se quer um beijo de um garoto, mas várias razões a fizeram afasta-lo com determinação, quase com violência.

Primeiro, era o namorado da sua suposta amiga; estranho, sim, mas Jéssica era o mais parecido do que tinha como amiga; segundo, desde que tinha memória da existência do sexo oposto só pensava em Edward Cullen, e ainda que Mike fosse lindo e seu amor por Edward notavelmente platônico, tinha a sensação de que beijar outro era como trair-lo, estúpido, sim, ela sabia; terceiro, quando sentiu o rosto do garoto perto de sua boca, sua simples respiração sobre seus lábios, ela nem sequer permitiu que ele se aproximasse mais, porque lê deu ânsia, não havia a mínima química entre eles.

Os olhos de Mike brilharam com uma ira infinita. Pensava que aproximar de Bella seria fácil, uma a mais para seu curriculum, para dizer que havia provado a uma virgem e até para passar um bom tempo, tinha a fama de pouco atrativa, mas ele havia descoberto nela um encanto que não se encontrava em nenhuma outra; alem disso, era certo que nenhum outro garoto da escola havia sequer pensado em alcançar, não era como as outras garotas.

— Está será sua única oportunidade comigo Bella – disse Mike esperando pressiona-la para que cedesse, pelo menos ao contato inicial que estava propondo.

— Está será sua única oportunidade de se desculpar por me fazer está louca proposta Mike, se quer continuar conservando minha amizade, sem nada mais. Esquecerei que é um traidor com sua namorada, que é também minha amiga.

— Você é estúpida? Muitas garotas esperam uma oportunidade comigo. E você – disse olhando-a de cima a baixo com desprezo. – Se atreve a me rejeitar?

— Sim, Mike, ainda que não acredite, porque pedindo o que me pediu e ao mesmo tempo me desprezando eu noto. Me valorizo muito como para beijar só porque acredita que estou desesperada para tocar um garoto, não necessito.

Até ai permitiu Bella uma conversa, se afastou e desde esse momento deixou Mike falando, ignorava o que quer que fosse que ele havia dito a Jéssica como explicação para o fim dessa rasa amizade, pois ela tão pouco voltou a lhe dirigir a palavra, antes bem, ela dirigia com freqüência olhares cheios de ódio e desprezo.

O que não imaginava Bella, era que Mike nunca ia perdoar esse desprezo.

*****

Já estava escuro quando Bella chegou em casa agitada, com sorte seu pai não havia chegado do trabalho e podia passar direto para seu quarto; outra noite, outra, pensando em Edward Cullen.

Bella relembrava o toque suave e furtivo de seus dedos em seu cabelo, seu perfumo, atraente e repulsivo ao mesmo tempo, esse cheiro a subjugava, mas ao mesmo tempo a repelia porque nesse dia, momentos antes, com certeza ele havia acariciado outra mulher. Uma onda de ciúmes correu por seu peito enquanto ela desabotoava sua roupa para tomar um banho.

Debaixo da água quente deixou correr as lágrimas, não era algo para explicar, definitivamente era anormal a atração que sentia por Edward, quando o viu pela primeira vez muito pequena teve a estranha certeza em seu ser, que eram esses olhos verdes, esse cabelo acobreado e essa pele branca e pálida, habitaria seu coração para sempre. Por que tudo não podia ser mais simples? Por que ela não podia, simplesmente, se acostumar em passar essa vida sem ser amada por ele? Por que essa tortura suave se estendia por suas veias quando ele a olhava essa tarde, quando tirava seus óculos e soltava seu cabelo, não podia ser a base das asas para fazer voar a esperança, antes de criar uma tumba para os sentimentos nunca expressados? Porque Bella não entendia se ele fazia isso por pena ou para brincar com ela, era muito difícil de compreender, os olhos de Edward nesse momento eram indecifráveis, não eram frios como sempre, havia algo quente dentro deles, mas seguiam sendo indecifráveis.

Pensou em sua mão e o qual diferente havia sido tudo se tivesse amado seu pai da forma que ela amava Edward, era como um amor cravado em pedra, ou no ferro, ela tentava tirar de dentro dela, mas não conseguia, cada palavra, cada nova experiência por mais breve e simples que fosse ao seu lado, só a fazia sentir como outra camada de ferro fundindo seus sentimentos, era sua loucura, seu masoquismo, o que fazia manter seus sentimentos, caminhando só para sua própria auto-destruição. Sem duvida ela tinha uma dúvida. Quem sabe sua mão havia amado alguém assim uma vez, a alguém diferente de seu pai, a Phill, por exemplo? Ter uma mãe nesses momentos seria útil, pensava.

A patrulha encheu com luz a varanda da pequena casa, Bella viu as luzes refletindo contra a pequena janela do banheiro, a água já estava esfriando. Saiu rapidamente, e entrou em seu quarto antes de ter que ver seu pai, esperando que o sonho não iria ser nada para se reparar.

Nem se quer havia feito o jantar para Charlie, lembrou com desilusão.


	4. Capítulo 4

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS  
**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Saranya.x** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Bella é solitária e se esconde de todos, tem um amor platônico por Edward, lindo e sensual, mas ele precisa de aulas e recorre a ela, sem suspeitar que seu coração morto pode ser ressuscitado pelo toque de uma borboleta e não sabe como ela é frágil.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Pela manhã Edward chegou à escola em seu veloz Volvo prateado, ajudava a Alice a descer do carro quando uma ruidosa caminhonete chegou e estacionou em frente a eles. Uma garota desastrada e um pouco inibida ao ver quem estava na frente, desceu do carro e quase caiu ao tropeçar em seus próprios pés, se levantou e caminhou alguns passos para depois voltar, havia deixado as chaves na ignição.

Edward a contemplou enquanto Alice a cumprimentava de maneira efusiva dando saltos e ele com uma breve movimento de sua mão. Pareceu que seus movimentos tinham uma graça sutil, ela era como uma jaqueta andante com óculos, ela gracioso e curioso ao mesmo tempo, como na tutoria anterior sentia vontade de tirar essas capas que a cobriam incluindo essa cruel jaqueta para averiguar o que ocultava com tanto cuidado. A falta de jeito dela lhe fluía com tanta naturalidade que não parecia grotesca, mas lhe dava um ar característico, que a distinguia dos outros.

Durante a manhã se deu conta de que se encontravam mais vezes do que antes, ou quem sabe sempre cruzavam dessa forma e só agora notava? Era uma escola pequena, era normal se encontrarem todos o tempo, mas até agora se dava conta de que tinha várias aulas com ela, não só calculo e biologia, também tinha aula de inglês com ele? Sim, era, também atravessou o almoço enquanto tentava se livrar de Laureen, do mesmo modo, quando corria para sua aula de ginástica. Seria agora Bella onipresente? Estava em todas as partes.

Em todo o caso, ele a ignorava o máximo que podia, já que cada vez que a via não conseguia esquecer esses memoráveis olhos que escondia por trás desses óculos gigantes e não se permitia que fossem mais perturbadores do que poderiam chegar a ser.

Nunca havia colocado tanta atenção em uma garota tão simples como ela, tinha suficiente atenção sobre si de muitas garotas lindas que se juntavam ao seu redor, como aves de rapina em torno da carniça; elas chegavam até ele sem se quer ele pedir, ainda que desde muito cedo ele estivesse à procura de um verdadeiro sentimento, depois de ter provado tantas garotas, havia perdido a esperança de encontrar, e mais, pensava nisso como algo que para ele não existiria. No começo teve esperanças com Tanya quando começaram sua relação, mas depois de uns encontros com sexo incluído, descobriu que ela era vazia, como uma fruta atraente sem polpa doce, só era a casca. O mesmo que tinha encontrado em outras. O amor era uma farsa, pensava, só poderia ficar no vazio que lhe provocava por ser tão admirado e querido pelas mulheres e invejado pelo homens, no vazio de uns simples entretenimentos com os quais se iludia com os seus próprios desejos verdadeiros. Mas paradoxalmente, ao mesmo tempo, sentia que não podia viver sem isso.

Edward agarrou-se a esse vazio, que lhe deu a segurança para ter o controle de tudo que acontecia em sua vida, sabendo que era necessário para todos os fortes e nada vulneráveis, em especial o afeto, com os únicos que se permitia soltar e mostrar seu lado emotivo era com sua família, era impossível negar a Alice e amava muito sua mãe como para mostrar diante ela seu lado frio e indolente.

As horas passaram e quando Edward viu Bella saiu com seu lento e barulhento carro desde o estacionamento, se deu conta de que no dia seguinte seria o exame final de cálculo, e que a tutoria dessa tarde seria a última. Uma estranha sensação encheu o seu peito, respirou fundo antes de ignorar a sensação incomum.

* * *

Essa tarde a reunião para estudar foi na casa de Bella. Ela estava muito nervosa de que Edward pela primeira vez ia ver sua própria e modesta casa, a qual sem dúvida, Bella adorava. Era seu refúgio e o de seu pai, não era uma mansão como as dos Cullen, não tinha móveis que combinavam com outros e nenhuma linha de cor definida, mas era os quais ela havia crescido, os que haviam acompanhado em seus planos solitários, nos quais havia sonhado com a volta da sua mão que estava para sempre perdida e com um amor impossível.

De todo o modo, não podia deixar de pensar que seria um tanto ridículo ver Edward sentado em tão modestas cadeiras, em tão pouca harmonia com sua beleza varonil. Edward combinava com sua casa luxuosa, com seu quarto, quente e com um tapete macio, com seu carro, esse Volvo prata onde qualquer que visse só esperava encontrar um homem tão extremamente bonito como ele, mas não com a casa dela ou com ela mesma; combinava tão pouco com ele como as mesmas cadeiras velhas e pouco artísticas de sua mesa.

Havia sido difícil para Bella o convidar para estudar aqui, em sua casa não tinha desculpa para se manter coberta por sua jaqueta eterna e seu pai se inquietaria ao vê-la com esse garoto, porque ele não sabia que não devia se preocupar de nada, mas era necessário convida-lo. Estava tão envergonhava com tanta atenção por parte de Alice, Emmet e Esme que não queria ser tão pesada.

O efeito era tal como pensava quando disse a Charlie que um garoto viria a sua casa para estudar, esse se preocupou muito, como ela nunca levava ninguém para casa só pode pensar que era alguém especial, ela o acalmou diante da sua cara de pasmo.

— É Edward Cullen, pai, filho do Dr. Carlisle Cullen, deve conhece-lo, é o neurologista e psiquiatra do hospital.

Charlie suspirou com a maior preocupação, por um momento, as lembranças o arrastaram até a época em que foi amigo de Carlisle Cullen.

— Sim, claro que conheço o Doutor Cullen… O que você tem a ver com sua família? Quero dizer, sei que estudam juntos, mas desde quando são amigos? – perguntou tentando acabar com sua inquietude.

— Edward não é meu amigo pai, só o ajudo com algumas aulas de cálculo, Alice e Emmett, seus irmãos, sim são meus amigos e Esme, sua mãe é encantadora.

— Conhece a todos então?

— As tarde que eu não tenho estado aqui, eu tenho ido dar as aulas para Edward em sua casa, tem algo mal com isso?

— Bella, algum desses garotos… - demorou para formular a pergunta. - É seu namorado?

Seu pai definitivamente a amava demais e era tão cego para as suas imperfeições que lhe parecia impossível que algum dos Cullen não senha se fixado nela; era ridículo, mas escondeu, não parecia muito apropriado zombar do seu próprio pai na sua frente.

— Não, já te disse, a Edward só dou aulas e Emmet tem namorada.

— Bem, confio em você Bella, estarão só em casa – e saiu, mas seu rosto ficou marcado com uma onda de preocupação e se arrastou pelas lembrando que havia sido despertado nessa breve conversa com a filha.

Bella sabia que seu pai não tinha com o que se preocupar, para Edward interessava unicamente suas aulas, era óbvio que esse seria seu ultimo encontro, sua ultima aula; ainda que por alguns segundos lembrou da reunião anterior, no quarto ele, um tremor percorreu seu corpo ao lembrar do seu olhar quando encontrou com seus olhos sem os óculos que a obstruía, o toque de sua mão em seu cabelo e quando soltou o prendedor, quando entrelaçou os dedos em seu cabelo, sabia que podia ser efeito de suas fantasias pensar que havia uma estranha carga de sensualidade em torno dele, mas não podia deixar de sentir com intensidade a força desse momento. Havia sido uma experiência forte só para ela, para ele não, em absoluto, lamentavelmente, pensava. Só queria uma esperança para poder vê-lo novamente, de alguma maneira, em um espaço diferente da escola onde dificilmente a cumprimentava.

Suspirou profundamente e nesse momento alguém bateu suavemente na porta. Agitada abriu para encontrar-se de frente a uns esplendidos olhos verdes que a estudavam, como se quisessem, e mais, como se pudessem ler sua mente.

— Olá.

— Olá.

Foi puro e simples. Nenhuma palavra a mais.

Edward observou atentamente o interior da casa e sentiu se confortável, não era ostentoso, na verdade, era um lugar bastante simples, limpo com um ar de lar muito diferente, era colhedor e amável, como a própria Bella.

Ela com timidez o disse para sentar na estranha mesa, cuja as cadeiras eram de diferentes cores e formas.

— Em casa sempre estudo com alguma música no fundo, te incomoda? Posso colocar algo suave – disse ela.

— Perfeito, o que quiser. – ele lhe respondeu.

Edward se sentiu estranhamente nervoso com diante dessa garota, que hoje a diferente das outras vezes não tinha aquela jaqueta que a tampava toda, vestia uns jeans desbotados, mas que marcava as pensas e uma blusa solta que deixava de vez em quando, com o movimento, mostrar suas suaves curvas, era magra, não muito alta, mas tinha o corpo definido, não como uma modelo ou boneca inflável, não era bronzeada e com seios de plástico, mas sim de mulher, mulher de verdade, da vida real. Edward não esperava, imaginava que se uma garota se tampava era porque algo muito desagradável guardava ali dentro, quem sabe um corpo fofo e lineal, mas não, ainda com essas roupas demodadas, se notava que essa garota tinha um belo corpo, natural. Desejou de todo o coração voltar a tirar os modestos óculos e sentir o aroma do seu cabelo solto, por que se escondia? Se perguntava.

Bella colocou ao fundo uma suave música de ambiente, que Edward reconheceu imediatamente, e ele esperava mais surpresas?

— Você gosta? – perguntou ela timidamente.

— Adoro, de verdade, é minha melodia favorita. Você sabia? Alice te disse?

— Sua favorita? Não acredito, é minha favorita. Amo Debussy, Clair de Lune me transporta y me relaxa.

— Claro que também é minha favorita, eu juro.

Edward pegou seu celular no seu bolso, como tinha um reprodutor de música, realizou algumas marcações, colocou o fone e aproximou o ouvido de Bella. Era verdade, Debussy, Clair de Lune. Bella devolveu um olhar surpreendido, era a número um da sua lista de reprodução.

— Parece que temos bom gosto. — Ela respondeu agora com tranqüilidade, de certa forma não entendia porque alguém não pudesse gostar de Clair de Lune.

— Sim temos. — Ele respondeu inquieto.

Que duas pessoas no mesmo planeta, cidade e com idades parecidas terem em comum alguns artistas do momento, não era grande coisa, mas encontrar dois jovens do século XXI, da mesma idade, da mesma cidade, mesma escola, estudando juntos para o mesmo exame de cálculo e que gostavam do mágico Debussy, era uma influencia cósmica quase paranormal, pensava Edward. Essa garota tinha mais complexidades do que pensaba, quem sabe atrás dessa jaqueta que hoje havia deixado de lado escondia mais coisas do que pensava. O preocupava descobrir? Muito.

— Vamos começar. — disse ela com uma fingida tranqüilidade.

Como ela podia estar tão tranqüila? Pensava Edward, como se a estranha coincidência que acabaram de descobrir fosse a mais normal do mundo enquanto lhe perturbava. Ficou impactado diante dessa reação dela tão pouco esperada.

Diante do lembrete de que não precisava dos óculos para ver de perto, Bella os tirou sorrindo levemente, deixando que Edward navegasse em seus olhos com os dele por um breve momento, ambos afastaram com o leve tremor que essa troca de olhares produziu, concentraram-se especialmente nos complicados problemas de cálculo que tinham para a tarde.

Duas longas horas se passaram dedicadas a resolver os problemas, finalmente, estavam cansados e Bella começou a fazer o jantar de Charlie, um delicioso aroma que encantou Edward, começou a espalhar pela casa, mas não disse nada, ele pensou que se dissesse era como se auto-convidar para jantar. Olhou em silêncio para a garota que diligentemente e em poucos minutos havia feito uma comida apetitosa.

— Edward, você tem tempo, poderia ficar e jantar? — ela finalmente disse, morria porque queria que ele ficasse pelo menos uns minutos a mais em sua casa, perto dela.

— E seu pai? Não vai se incomodar?

— Não, jantaríamos sozinhos, meu pai chega muito tarde, você é minha única oportunidade de jantar acompanhada.

— Não negaria sua única oportunidade…

Para Bella essas palavras soaram sugestivas? Por Deus – pensou – sua loucura não era temporal, ficaria com ela para sempre.

— Além disso, parece delicioso, o que você preparou? — ele completou.

— Uma lasanha com frango e champignon.

Edward teria um encontro com Victoria, a garçonete ardente com cabelo de fogo da cafeteria da avenida central de Forks, quem praticamente tinha se oferecido na noite anterior e haviam concordado de se verem nesse dia no final de seu turno, já sabiam ambos para que, mas agora, esse plano lhe pareceu supérfluo e não necessariamente porque a comida fosse tentadora.

— Eu fico, obrigado.

— É justo, eu sempre termino jantando em sua casa.

— Mamãe ama cozinhar e ter convidados, você sabe, não é nenhum incômodo que jante em casa, além disso, eu não pago suas aulas e de alguma forma tenho que retribuir que perca seu tempo comigo.

— Não perco tempo e não deve me retribuir. — Disse ela com firmeza.

Bella não sabia se desfrutava da satisfação de ter Edward ali para ela, ainda que nem se quer fossem amigos, mas com o mais perto do que ela podia chegar a ter, ou preocupava-se porque já haviam terminado sua jornada de estudo, a última, última, última, o final, essas palavras martelavam em seu cérebro.

Serviu o jantar para os dois com um refrigerante e sentou na mesa. Queria estar atenta a sua reação quando comesse a lasanha, era sua melhor especialidade.

— Nossa — disse ele — não imaginei que pudesse existir uma lasanha melhor que a da minha mãe.

— De verdade, você gostou? — perguntou ela com ilusão.

— Amei.

Comeram um pouco em silêncio, não era incômodo, estranho sim, mas não incômodo, para nenhum dos dois. Bella o olhava com admiração, não queria perder um minuto do espetáculo de tê-lo perto, comendo sua comida, em sua modesta mesa. Era uma oportunidade única, quem sabe nunca vá se repetir. Depois de tantos anos o contemplando, Bella já havia memorizado as formas do seu rosto, a suavidade no nível da sua pele, as formas revoltar do seu rebelde cabelo acobreado, seu olhar verde nesse momento pensativa, mas nunca havia fixado em suas mãos, não pode se conter e disse o que pensava.

— Edward, você tem mãos lindas. — Bella se surpreendeu com suas próprias palavras, normalmente pensava e ficava calada, mas nesse caso estava tão encantada que não pode se conter.

— Obrigado, não digo que seja meu forte. — Edward foi irônico, mais se sentia estranho, havia recebido elogios, muitos, mas esse? Nunca.

— Desculpe, não queria te incomodar, é que me surpreende um pouco, parece mãos de pianista.

— Por que acha isso? — disse ele sorrindo com admiração, colocando suas mãos sobre a mesa, a vista, estava muito, muito intrigado com essa garota.

— Porque seu dedos são delicados e grandes, finos, como se exalassem arte ou sensibilidade. — estremeceu diante de suas próprias palavras, era uma verificação da intensidade do que sentia por ele.

— Tenho que reconhecer que não sou muito famoso pela minha sensibilidade, mas bem, pelo contrário.

— Eu sei — respondeu com convicção.

— Entretanto, você me pegou…

— Não entendi, te peguei?

— Sim, não sou pianista exatamente, isso são de especialistas maiores, mas desde garoto toco piano.

— Não sabia, é incrível. Mas por que não sabem disso na escola? — Perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior, estava agora, de verdade muito surpreendida. Podia ser que Edward Cullen malditamente lindo e atraente, ser ainda mais perfeito do que ela sabia?

— Não é algo que eu goste de exibir exatamente, é a primeira que sabe com exceção da minha família.

— Você esconde de propósito? Digo, como para que não saibam de algo que possa sentir? — Ela perguntou, intuitiva.

— Não, minha fama de insensível, eu ganhei porque flui de uma forma natural — sorriu irônico — era verdade, poucas coisas me deixam vulnerável, mas a música, rompe todas as minahs barrreiras. — Disse sem saber por que razão estava sendo honesto.

— E quer ser concertista?

— Não, quero ser médico, como meu pai, não me especializar em neurologia e psiquiatria, como ele, mas médico sim.

— É estranho, você quer curar pessoas…

— Sim, mas, por que é estranho?

— Não imaginava, você sempre parece muito, muito superficial. — Ela disse como se fosse uma brincadeira, Edward se deu conta também de sua honestidade. — Mas não é… tanto que quer curas pessoas, é o melhor que posso imaginar para a vida de uma pessoa, e a música também cura como a medicina.

— É verdade, a música cura. — Clair de Lune o embriagava e o relaxava, tirando qualquer irritação que tivesse e ela sabia, havia experimentado também. — Bom, sim, como dizia, poucas vezes mostro o que sou, ao menos no meio de quem vivo, de verdade, nunca encontrei uma garota interessada em saber especificamente algo diferente do que pareço.

— Sim, imagino que as garotas querem de você algo muito diferente. — Sorriu, mas uma grande tristeza a invadiu, finalmente, ela também queria isso dele, não as culpava, sim duvidas se sentiu mais e continuou. — É triste, não imagino alguém que te olhe e não veja o que se reflete ai em seus olhos, e não querer saber mais.

— Algum dia tocarei piano para você. — Respondeu fugindo da profundidade do que ela lhe acabou de dizer.

Bella o olhos fixamente, foi inevitável, tanta contenção diante dele e já estavam conversando depois de quase quatro horas de tê-lo em sua frente, ele desviou o olhar diante da intensidade do dela. Quem sabe fosse melhor que colocasse seus grossos óculos, seu olhar direto era o mais penetrante, pensava ele.

Mas esse olhar o fez sentir o peso de uma coisa que nem pensou, por agora; era a de que nesse dia se acabariam as aulas e não tinha mais desculpas para falar com Bella Swan. Como manter isso com ela, que parecia tão interessante, sem converte-lo em uma de suas tantas diversões sexuais que nunca o haviam levado a nenhum lugar? E é que nesse caso, por mais que as garotas o inquietassem, não interessava-se por ela sexualmente, ou pelo menos era isso que pensava. Pensou em uma solução, uma que nunca havia usado antes.

— Bella, você quer ser minha amiga? Não tenho nenhuma, todas foram minhas namoradas ou relações ocasionais, ou minha irmã, e Rosalie, que são da família. Seria minha primeira amiga.

— Amiga?

Bella ficou maravilhada diante da possibilidade, de vê-lo, tê-lo por perto, ainda que fosse com a imagem de 'amiga', era a luz da esperança que desejava, mas não queria isso se era só aparência ou si a expunha a se aproximar de uma pior maneira a ele, além disso, ele dificilmente a cumprimentava na escola, ainda queria que tudo sorri sem ninguém saber, sua escola vivia em alerta.

— Não sei Edward, acredito que issa formalidade é estranha, a amizade é algo mais espontâneo do que propor a alguém, 'Seja meu amigo', com Alice e Emmet simplesmente aconteceu.

— Alice e Emmet não são como eu, você não sabe, Bella, como é difícil pedir o que eu estou pedindo, geralmente eu aceito o que me oferece e pronto, claro, é absurdo forçar algo que não queira. — Encontrou-se, para sua surpresa, estranhamente ressentido.

— Por que você quer ser meu amigo? — A curiosidade foi maior.

— É bom para mim saber que tem uma mulher sensível com a qual posso falar e para qual não sou um objeto sexual.

— Claro assim como eu não sou para você.

— Exatamente — Isso doeu em Bella, Edward aceitou facilmente.

— Também seria bom ter um amigo para quem não sou um objeto sexual. — brincou ela com um sorriso divertido, disfarçando sua dor, sabendo que para ele era muito claro que ela não era o objeto sexual de ninguém. — Mas só seremos amigos si as oportunidades que vamos nos dar permitir que flua uma amizade, deve superar algumas coisas antes.

Edward se sentiu bem diante do estranho brilho dos olhos de Bella, mais luminosos que sempre por um momento fugaz e a admirou por não ceder aos seus desejos. Por agora se sentiu satisfeito.

— Então ficamos como quase – provavelmente segundo as circunstâncias amigos? — ele disse.

— Sim, ficamos assim.

Deram a mão, e como na primeira ocasião, o toque lhes produziu uma corrente estática que percorreu o corpo. Serem amigos era um experimento interessante para uns garotos que não haviam tido verdadeiramente. Poderiam manter sua promessa? Edward se preocupava em abrir brechas diante dela que nunca, jamais, havia aberto, mas se sentia preparado para fechar as portas quando fosse necessário. Bella preferia essa quase amizade com limites, os limites que ela não havia sido capaz de manter, os colocava ele pondo denominação de amizade ao que queria com ela. Era necessário para poder tê-lo por perto, mas era difícil de aceitar, enquanto fossem amigos ele teria suas conquistas habituais, suas aventuras sexuais. Seria capaz de converter-se em confidente dessas coisas? Poderia ela suportar, ainda quando se consumisse de ciúmes? Se perguntava.

Edward não suspeitava que essa intenção de amizade limpa ia durar muito, muito pouco tempo.

**

* * *

**

Rosalie Hale vivia em Forks à três anos, quando seus pais morreram e se viu obrigada a voltar da Inglaterra para sua cidade natal, para tomar posse dos bens e negócios de sua família, seu irmão Jasper continuava em Londres estudando e ela viajava de vez em quando para o visitar.

O que a praticamente prendia em Forks tendo tantas oportunidades de vida no exterior, era que estava apaixonada como uma louca possessa por seu namorado atual, Emmet Cullen.

Emmet era para ela tudo o que podia desejar, atraente, sensível, gracioso e com uma força sexual descomunal que a mantinha satisfeita, como nenhum homem a havia feito antes.

Ela sabia que seu lugar estava com Emmet onde ele estivesse e entretanto ele não queria sair de Forks, ela tão pouco o faria, por mais que sentisse saudade profundamente o seu irmão mais novo.

Mas Rosalie estava muito preocupada ultimamente, Emmet com uma inocência que ela não podia definir, à algumas semanas falava frequentemente de uma garota, amiga de Edward e Alice, e que agora ele também gostava muito, e a qual Rosalie não tinha mais remédio do que se aborrecer porque uns ciúmes irracionais haviam se apoderado dela, e isso que nem se quer a conhecia. Ela tinha que escutar desesperadamente comentários _como 'Amorzinho, hoje Bella nos fez rir, tem umas __ocorrências__, é muito__ inteligente.' _ou_ 'Bebezinha, Edward fez algo horrível a Bella hoje, ela não merecia isso, então eu e Alice, a levamos para jantar e foi muito divertido.' _

Esperava a conhecer logo para acabar com seu temor ou para despeja-lo por completo, além disso, Rosalie sabia que era muito bonita, loira natural, com grandes olhos de um azul marinho brilhante e um corpo de causar infarto, não era muito fácil que qualquer outra garota competisse com ela por Emmet.

Nessa tarde na casa dos Cullen, foi inevitável interrogar Alice.

— Hoje Bella vira? Emmet disse tanto dela que quero conhecê-la.

— Não, hoje não, a aula de hoje era na casa dela, mas se quiser a convidamos em breve para que a conheça, é uma garota adorável.

Nossa, o mesmo discurso de Emmet agora dito por Alice, se assustou muito mais do que estava. Rosalie só pode falar com receio.

— Quão adorável?

— Muito, bem, quando a vê pela primeira vez pode passar despercebida, mas quando a conhece, impacta profundamente, é muito doce.

— Oh, isso é o que Emmet está passando, está impactado com ela. — ela disse ainda mais ressentida.

Alice a olhou nos olhos e leu com facilidade neles.

— Rose, por Deus, você está com ciúme… não há razão, te garanto, Bella gosta de Emmet, mas como amigos, nada mais, sério, você se aliviara quando a conhecer. — Alice não pode evitar rir diante do detectável ciúme da cunhada.

O laço entre Alice e Rosalie era muito forte, na falta de irmãs, uma se apoiava na outra e nos três últimos anos a família de Emmet praticamente a havia adotado como filha, já que não tinha sua própria família e seu irmão estava longe.

— Tenho medo de conhecê-la Alice, Emmet a admira tanto, não quero nem ouvir falar dela, sei que devo conhecê-la, saber o que estou enfrentando, porque não duvide que lutarei por Emmet com unhas e dentes.

— Estou certa de que ela não quer tira-lo de você Rose, suas expectativas apontar para outro lado, não é algo que eu posso te contar, desculpe, é muito pessoas dela, mas te garanto que pode ficar tranqüila.

— Nunca vi Emmet estar impressionado a respeito de nenhuma outra pessoa, o pior é que Jasper vem da Inglaterra dentro de pouco tempo, se me encontrar mais será terrível. Vai me pressionar para que eu vá com ele e é tão perceptivo, não posso engana-lo a respeito do que sinto e tenho certeza de que pode seguir estudando lá porque estou bem em Forkes. Não quero ir, não quando amo Emmet como o amo.

Alice estremeceu quando escutou o nome de Jasper, não o conhecia, era o irmão do que Rose sempre falava, mas não a havia visitado e quando escutava seu nome uma onda de pressentimento a invadia, como se ele fosse uma parte importante de sua própria vida.

— Não fique angustiada Rose, te apresentarei e suas duvidas iram sumir.

Só Alice tinha o poder de tranqüilizar Rose dessa forma.

Para Alice era evidente de que teria que falar seriamente com Emmet, e quem saber também com Bella, ainda que saiba que estava longe de pensar que uma garota como ela, despertaria ciúmes em uma mulher como Rose. De alguma maneira que só Alice via em sua mente, os destinos de seus irmãos, de Rose, de Bella e dela se enlaçavam de uma forma incrível, dependendo uns dos outros. Jasper era um mistério que só resolveria conhecendo-o, e isso nunca iria ocorrer se Emmet e Rosalie rompem-se sua relação e ela ia viver na Inglaterra.

Os laços do destino eram frágeis e mudavam, mas buscava faze-los de forma que só ela se dava conta e era consciente de que isso era uma grande responsabilidade.


	5. Capítulo 5

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Saranya.x** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Bella é solitária e se esconde de todos, tem um amor platônico por Edward, lindo e sensual, mas ele precisa de aulas e recorre a ela, sem suspeitar que seu coração morto pode ser ressuscitado pelo toque de uma borboleta e não sabe como ela é frágil.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Um papel chegou a Edward de maneira sigilosa, de sua companheira sentada na cadeira da frente, estando prontos para começar a prova de cálculo, ele leu um _'Sorte'_, escrito com uma caligrafia um pouco infantil, sorriu e escreveu com rapidez para devolvê-lo a ela.

Bella leu um _'Obrigada, mas devido as suas aulas não precisarei.'_ E sorriu amplamente, Edward havia sido um grande aluno e com certeza superaria a prova; pelo menos, o pouco que havia podido dar a ele depois de anos o amando, havia feito um bem a ele.

A prova foi difícil, durou duas longas horas, resolvendo os problemas mais complexos que o professor já havia dado durante as aulas. Bella estava atenta às perguntas e as resolveu, mas elas não requeriam muita concentração porque as respondia com habilidade, de vez em quando virava o rosto para ver o semblante de Edward, ele estava concentrado, mas não desesperado, como estavam Mike e Laureen que olhavam para todos os lados buscando ajuda.

Bella foi a primeira a entregar sua prova diante do olhar atônico de seus companheiros que lançaram dardos com os olhos pois muitos queriam um maior prazo para entregar a prova; o professor sorriu satisfeito e ficou convencido de que a melhor aluna de sua turma não ia o decepcionar.

Logo pegou suas coisas e saiu da sala rapidamente, tentou vencer o impulso, mas não pode evitar o esperar na saída, perto da porta. Sabia que rompia parte do trato falando publicamente com Edward, mas precisava, pelo menos para perguntar como havia ido, ainda que os resultados com certeza sairiam na semana seguinte.

Encostou-se nervosa na parede enquanto pouco a pouco a sala ia se desocupando, não sabe como, mas o sentiu perto pouco antes dele abrir a porta para sair, ele sorriu levemente ao passar, mas logo desviou o olhar e não lhe dirigiu uma palavra passando direto, ela finalmente, diante de sua indiferença, não foi capaz de formular uma pergunta.

Amigos? Dificilmente. Lógico que o que poderia esperar agora era sua indiferença. Tudo havia acabado, pelo seu rosto, pode deduzir que ele havia ido bem no exame, assim estava feito – pensava ela – já não precisava dela para nada.

Estranhamente o pode da dos que ela trazia não a oprimiu, se sentiu forte, simplesmente havia acontecido o que ela sabia que iria acontecer, o mais lógico, Edward seguiria sua vida a parte da dela, como havia sido sempre. Era algo complexo de se aceitar, mas por ter sido tão previsível ela havia se preparado para isso, apesar d os propósitos da aparente amizade de sua última aula.

Agora só queria passar despercebida o resto de sua vida, ficar debaixo da sua jaqueta escura e se esconder de todos, a final de contas, se não era olhada por Edward Cullen, não interessava o olhar de mais ninguém. Queria ser uma lagarta dessas que se escondiam em sua crisálida e que escondem sua feiúra em meio a seda, ela seria com certeza uma dessas lagartas que viravam fóssil ali e nunca sairia para se tornar uma borboleta.

O treinamento havia sido excessivo, os garotos estavam esgotados e amaldiçoando o treinador, enquanto tomavam água já no vestiário.

Edward havia tomado uma ducha que o havia feito recuperar as forças, a tensão por causa do exame também o havia esgotado. A água fria havia caído nos músculos atordoados pelo exercício e estava satisfeito ao lembrar como cada um dos pontos do exame de cálculo desse dia haviam sidos resolvidos com Bella, antes em suas aulas, graças ao qual havia sido fácil resolvê-los. Secou-se lentamente e envolveu seu quadril com a toalha. Quando saiu encontrou-se rodeado pela sua equipe de basquete, entre eles Mike, Ben e Jaimes; todos zoavam animadamente de alguém, Edward não demorou para suspeitar de quem falavam, já que eles se calaram quando ele se aproximou.

— Então, agora você está com Bella Swan? – perguntou Mike, rindo.

— Não, não estou saindo com Bella Swan, ela era minha tutora de cálculo. – Por mais que quisesse ocultar, era melhor para seu prestígio que soubessem das aulas do que pensassem que ele saia com ela.

— Sério? Escutamos que você lhe dedicou duas tardes por semana e te vemos agora pouco com ela no estacionamento.

— Sério, eu estava mal em cálculo e ela me ajudou estudar – lhes disse Edward já irritado, enquanto pegava sua roupa do armário e vestia. – E não tenho que lhes dar explicações.

Mike continuou falando.

— Estávamos fazendo o inventário Edward, sobre as garotas que provavelmente chegariam virgens a universidade, quem acha que vamos permitir? Só falta duas delas que sabemos que não ficaram com ninguém, mas pelo menos, nenhum de nós temos esperança que você tivesse cumprindo em tirar Bella Swan da lista.

— Não, não tenho nada sexual nem romântico com ela, satisfeitos? Acredito que não é o meu tipo e nem de nenhum de vocês.

James interrompeu rindo e dizendo:

— Está errado, sim ela é o tipo de alguns de nós, Mike estava com ela na cabeça por um tempo e ela lhe deu o fora da pior maneira possível.

— Cala a boca! – gritou Mike furioso.

Edward não imaginava que algum garoto da equipe, os mais bonitos e populares da escola, havia se interessado por Bella, quem sabe Mike não era tão estúpido como sempre havia pensado e via mais além do seu nariz, pois Bella era estranhamente interessante, ainda que em público sempre pareceria ao contrário.

— Bem, então duas garotas ainda continuam virgens, são Isabella Swan e qual a outra? – perguntou Edward.

— Não vai gostar de saber… - lhe disse Ben.

— Alice – disse James com o olhar de luxúria.

Edward se assustou, não imaginava que o destino se sua irmã estava na mão de alguns desses garotos, tão parecidos com ele.

— Oh não, Alice já está fora dessa lista, ela e um primo tiraram a vergonha de chegarem virgens a Universidade, foi nas férias de verão do ano passado, os garanto. – Edward preferiria sua irmã com má reputação do que assaltada por uns vândalos do sexo.

— Tem certeza? – insistiu James. – Porque não conhecemos nenhum namorado e eu posso perfeitamente me encarregar…

— Não será necessário – disse Edward com a voz firme. – Já disse.

— Sério? Com um primo? Isso é incesto. O que seus pais disseram? – Perguntou Mike, simulando nojo.

— Claro que não sabem, e nem devem saber. – Edward sentiu repugnância ao pensar em sua irmã com um garoto tão vulgar como James, que só queria usá-la e logo a deixar, uma vez que não fosse útil, exatamente como ele mesmo fazia.

— Tudo bem – disse Mike – vamos dar o benefício da dúvida, afinal, é sua irmã, mas devemos resolver o assunto da garota Swan, nenhum dos presentes quer ficar com ela e como vocês estão próximos com isso que disse das aulas, então será seu trabalho Cullen.

— O que? Deitar com ela? – perguntou já assombrado.

— Não sei se deitado, de pé ou contra a mesa Edward, mas tem que tirar a virgindade dessa garota, se não, não faríamos caso, está em jogo nosso prestígio de equipe, você deve fazer. – completou Mike com o olhar inquisitivo.

Edward sabia que nada o obrigava a fazer o que lhe pediam, a pressão desses garotos, que nem sequer eram seus amigos, era uma simples estupidez do ego masculino; era normal compartilhar suas realizações sexuais e se vangloriarem disso, o mais irônico é que a maioria das garotas se haviam encarregado de perderem sua virgindade sem a ajuda da famosa equipe de basquete, mas agora, lembrou de um cabelo mogno, longo, sedoso e com cheiro de morango entre seus dedos, uns olhos castanhos que olhavam profundamente e com curiosidade, um toque quase elétrico de dedos suaves e finos, uns lábios inexplorados, nunca antes saboreados por outro, um corpo misterioso, perdido entre toneladas de roupa, mas interessante pelo o que ele conseguiu ver. Havia jurado que tentariam ser amigos, mas nesse momento pareceu tentador levar sua relação a outro nível, o sexual nada mais, ela sem dúvida se sentiria agradecida por ele, que o garoto mais bonito da escola tirasse sua virgindade e modificaria o nível de impopularidade que ela vivia, todos os homens começariam a olhá-la depois disso.

Com intensidade quis ser o primeiro explorador desse terreno inexplorado, o que conseguiria conquistar essa virgindade que por um breve instante lhe pareceu sagrada, ele tinha essa missão, buscaria tê-la para ele plenamente e completamente, era como enjaular uma borboleta para seu próprio prazer, e nada mais. Só de pensar nisso, estremecia.

—Você não pode com Bella Swan – lhe disse Mike, lentamente, já cansado do seu silêncio.

— Sim eu posso com ela. – lhe respondeu Edward, olhando-o fixamente com fúria.

Ben estava pensativo e calado, finalmente não agüentou e disse para Edward:

— Bella é uma garota diferente, com uma garota como ela não é tão fácil ter sexo e ela é do tipo que se comprometem com sentimentos, Edward, é perigoso, acredito que você pode se queimar e a ela também.

Edward foi tomado por uma profunda vontade de se queimar e abraçar esse fogo.

—Eu não misturarei sentimentos com isso, assim que não terá nenhum risco Ben, como sempre.

—Mas com ela poderia ser, não é como Tanya, Jéssica ou Laureen, que saciam sua vontade com outros, ela é frágil, mais vulnerável.

—Estar com alguém que eu mudaria sua vida, será uma relação benéfica para ela ainda que esporádica e só sexual.

— Alguma vez conversou com ela Edward? Essa garota transpira profundidade, é dessas que um cara buscaria para se casar e ter filhos, ainda que não seja muito atraente, não acredito que ela possa ter uma relação somente sexual, ainda mais que lê livros românticos, Ângela a bibliotecária que me contou. Não a subestime Edward, repito, é jogar com fogo.

— Pois eu não me queimarei, te garanto.

Disse Edward ignorando seu próprio temos que lhe dizia, realmente, Bella era muito mais, era sensibilidade, olhos penetrantes e Clair de Lune. Tocou a ponte do nariz para afastar esses estranhos pensamentos, olhou para Mike e James dizendo:

— Será um grande sacrifício, meu recorde até agora é só de mulheres bonitas. – disse com cinismo, ainda que já sabia que neste ponto o que menos importava era seu prestígio, que vá para o diabo ele.

—É uma experiência nova Cullen, estará cansado do mesmo, toda uma novidade para se divertir, além disso não acredito que em seu recorde tenha uma virgem. – lhe disse James malicioso.

— O que me pedem não me representa nenhuma dificuldade. – concluiu Edward com toda a segurança levantando os ombros.

— Era o que eu esperava garoto, nunca nos decepcionará. – completou James.

Mike sorriu satisfeito, já sabia que quando tivesse passado tudo entre eles e isso seria quando ele tivesse a oportunidade de recolher os pedaços de Bella, depois que Edward a usasse por uma semana ou dois,sabendo que, talvez menos, e com isso, levar a esperada rejeição de Edward Cullen, e conhecendo-a como havia conseguido conhecer, sabia que estaria praticamente destruída. Oh garota frágil e apaixonadinha, era tão evidente que amava o Cullen, quão mais destruída ficasse mais possibilidade teria de ter uma possibilidade com ela, ainda que já não fosse o primeiro, ainda desejava Bella Swan com todas as suas forças.

No fim das aulas Alice esperou Bella em frente ao seu velho Chevy.

Como sempre estava alegre e dançava diante da perspectiva de apresentar, Bella a Rosalie para libertá-la desse opressivo ciúme, mas no fundo, se preocupava em como entrar uma forma de como as coisas ficassem conforme o destino que tinha previsto, como em um puzzle gigante com fichas descomunais que ela não podia manejar.

Bella a viu de longe com desconfiança, lamentou que Alice a esperasse precisamente agora que ela só queria ir para casa, se esconder debaixo das cobertas e hibernar por toda a eternidade, ou pelo menos até o fim do ano.

— Olá Bella.

— Olá Alice, me esperava?

— Sim, tem alguém que quer desesperadamente te conhecer e te levarei até ela.

— Alguém? Ela? Quem quer me conhecer? – perguntou Bella realmente muito intrigada.

— Rosalie Hale, a namorada de Emmet, ele falou tanto de você que bom, está louca para te ver.

—Que estranho o que pode ter dito Emmet sobre mim?

—Que é inteligente, espirituosa, divertida, Bella, deixa essa carranca, não tem que ser adivinha para reconhecer como Emmet te admira. Não tema, Rose é como uma irmã para mim, é um pouco espinhosa, mas é adorável e teremos uma tarde de garotas, podemos ir fazer compras ou ao cinema, o que quiser.

Para tarde de garotas Bella ficaria mais entusiasmada se tivesse que ir visitar uma funerária em plena gripe espanhola, mas não tinha nada especial para fazer e bem, enfrentar a dor que a invadia não era bom. O plano era viável sempre e quando não incluísse Edward.

— Tudo bem, irei para casa e deixarei um recado para meu pai. — Aceitou sem muito entusiasmo.

— Perfeito, Edward e eu te seguiremos no carro até sua casa, te esperaremos, deixa seu recado e seu carro, e ele nos levará.

— Edward? – ela temia, o plano que havia sido arruinado antes, não suportaria sua indiferença o tendo tão perto.

— Sim, tem algum problema com isso Bella? – Alice se preocupou.

—Claro, você sabe o que me representa ter ele tão perto. Além disso, não era a tarde das garotas?

—Sei o que ele representa, se contem para não se lançar sobre ele.

—Quase acertou – lhe respondeu irônica, abaixando o olhar com tristeza.

— Ele só nos deixará na casa de Rose e vai nos buscar depois. Em todo o caso prepare-se, o que você tem que fazer para não sucumbir o encanto da sereia, amarrá-lo em um poste ou ao carro, mas agora mesmo, porque ele está vindo.

Bella suspirou diante do inevitável, em todo o caso lhe causava curiosidade como ele agiria por perto ao fingir que ela não existisse, com Alice ali na frente. O que aconteceu foi o que menos esperava.

Edward caminhava até elas com sua graça despreocupada e natural, parecendo um modelo de passarela, não que Bella tivesse visto pessoalmente modelos, mas não duvidava de que sem dúvidas seriam iguais a Edward.

Ele cumprimentou sua irmã com um beijo na bochecha, que com carinho lhe devolveu o gesto com um beliscão no braço e logo foi até Bella para lhe cumprimentar. Se aproximou suavemente dela e antes de dizer qualquer palavra aproximou seu hálito e seus lábios de sua bochecha, pousando seus lábios sobre ela. O calor e o sabor intenso e prazeroso, ainda que breve, o fez se afastar imediatamente, percebendo que, ela havia tremido levemente e sua pele estava coberta por um precioso rubor. Uma pena que esses óculos impedissem ele de ver a reação dos seus olhos.

Bella estava desconcertada, o que havia acontecido nesse tempo para que Edward, de indiferença quase cruel com a que a tratou de manhã, para agora com toda a tranqüilidade do mundo tivesse o atrevimento de lhe cumprimentar com um beijo na bochecha? Era um mar de confusão.

Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, incapaz de deixar transparecer todas as emoções que tomavam conta dela, dor, dúvida, mas entre todas, prevalecia a sensação intensa e prazerosa que havia ficado em sua bochecha. Quis tocá-la para acalmar a sensação, mas isso ia entregá-la diante de seu pequeno público, ambos, Alice e Edward a olhavam com curiosidade, Alice quem sabe mais com compaixão, pensou Bella.

Era a primeira vez que Edward tocava com seus lábios a pele de Bella, e a sensação elétrica habitual que havia sentido dias anteriores com o toque de suas mãos, a sentia agora em seus lábios, associava a sensação do sabor de morangos silvestres, ele instintivamente saboreou seus próprios lábios com a língua para manter a impressão do gosto.

E tudo isso havia acontecido em breves segundos.

Alice tossiu levemente para romper a estranha tensão que havia ficado ali depois do tão curioso cumprimento. De agora em diante a cumprimentaria assim? – se perguntava Bella.

— Segundo ao que Alice me contou no almoço, pelo visto serei seu chofer – disse ele por fim.

—Sim, motorista até nosso serviço, fará o que Bella e eu queremos – lhe disse Alice acidamente.

— O que Bella quiser, claro – respondeu olhando profundamente para ela, como que querendo deslumbrá-la. – mas não o que você quiser Alice, é uma mulher perigosa como para que mande em mim.

—Bella, então você manda o que eu pedir, pelo visto só a você que ele vai obedecer.

Bella estava tão envergonhada que não sabia onde esconder o seu rosto, só pode ficar em silêncio e subir em seu próprio carro, fechar a porta com força e arrancar, logo o Volvo prateado a seguiu e a acompanhou com facilidade.

Logo chegou a frente de sua casa e se negou a olhar diretamente para Edward que arrogante havia decido do seu carro e parecia bastante aborrecido com a lentidão de sua velha caminhonete. Estacionou ignorando-o e entrou em sua casa, escreveu um rápido bilhete para seu pai, e foi até seu quarto, debaixo do colchão pegou a meia velha onde escondia suas reservas de dinheiro, pegou um pouco por precaução e saiu.

Rapidamente subiu no Volvo de Edward pela primeira vez, sentou no banco do passageiro, cuja a porta havia aberto para ela e Alice havia passado para a detrás.

Edward presumia que o primeiro passo para a sedução era começar a tocar e afagar, mas não estava seguro, quando entrou novamente no carro para dirigir se deu conta que era a primeira vez que tentava seduzir uma mulher, normalmente todas as suas amantes se haviam entregado de plena vontade e sem muito esforço de sua parte, esperava que sua falta de experiência nessa área não arruinasse seu pequeno projeto de seduzir uma virgem como novidade, não deveria ser tão difícil, pensava.

Mas não, o silêncio obstinado de Bella e seu olhar fixo na rua, enquanto Alice tagarelava no banco detrás, não dava esperanças a Edward de que as coisas fossem ser mais fáceis, não parecia minimamente interessada nele, uma estranha e insólita emoção começou a tomar conta de seu peito e uma espécie como de borboletas se revoltavam e fazia doer seu estômago diante da perspectiva de que ela não quisesse nada com ele.

E não havia volta, ele desejava ter sexo com ela, ele desejava essa garota calada que tinha ao seu lado e se surpreendeu diante de como foi fácil aceitar isso, já não podia ser seu amigo, o sexo fugaz com o curto período de atenção que caracterizava, arruinaria qualquer amizade. Ele lamentava, mas diante da perspectiva do prazer que se abriu, se resignava em aceitar. Definitivamente, para o diabo seu recorde com garotas bonitas, o que importava se Bella sabia melhor que elas, acabava de comprovar.

E tudo, completo, era uma experiência nova para ambos.

De toda a confusão que tinha, Bella se dava conta de que a ira era o sentimento que começava a prevalecer em seu interior.

— Edward, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ela falou sem o olhar.

— Claro, eu verei se posso te responder ou não.

— Você tem transtorno de personalidade múltipla?

Ele sorriu sem responder enquanto acelerava o carro em uma velocidade sobre-humana.


	6. Capítulo 6

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Saranya.x** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Bella é solitária e se esconde de todos, tem um amor platônico por Edward, lindo e sensual, mas ele precisa de aulas e recorre a ela, sem suspeitar que seu coração morto pode ser ressuscitado pelo toque de uma borboleta e não sabe como ela é frágil.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Bella avistou uma bela casa em meio às árvores; não era uma mansão tão grande como a dos Cullen, mas era igualmente luxuosa. O teto alto e as grandes janelas davam um estilo parecido.

— Minha mãe a remodelou como a nossa, por isso é parecida – lhe explicou Alice sabendo o que rondava sua cabeça.

Bella saiu do carro e se sentiu tonta, ainda tinha a fúria por Edward acentuada, ainda que estivesse morrendo pela excessiva velocidade que ele dirigia. Não lhe havia dito nada para não lhe dar o gosto de vê-la pedindo algo, mas sofreu as conseqüências. Respirou fundo e caminhou quando já tinha recuperado o equilíbrio.

Ele se foi rapidamente depois iria buscá-las as sete da noite para levá-las para comer.

Alice bateu suavemente na porta, enquanto Bella se encontrava nervosa, como se fosse fazer uma entrevista para a Universidade ou algo desse estilo, mas era só para conhecer a namorada de Emmet, quase irmã de Alice e Edward. Repetia em mente que, razoavelmente não havia nada para ter medo.

A porta abriu e olhou para a garota mais bonita que Bella podia já ter visto, era tão linda que ainda sendo ela claramente heterossexual ficou de queixo caído. Ela e Emmet tinham sorte, haviam sido feitos um para o outro.

Rosalie sorriu desconfiada quando viu Bella e ficou olhando-a quase quer com a mesma surpresa e admiração que Bella olhava ela, quem sabe Rose, com mais atenção.

— Rose, está é Bella minha amiga da escola e Bella esta é Rosalie, praticamente minha irmã. – Disse Alice fazendo as apresentações.

— Ola Bella, é um prazer te conhecer, me falaram muito de você.

— Um prazer também, Alice te adora e se nota cada vez que fala de você.

— Entrem.

Alice estudava o rosto de Rose para detectar suas impressões, ficaria tranqüila só de vez como Bella descuidava de sua aparência, quando ela estava acostumada com pessoas que vão aos salões de beleza e compram roupa de estilistas? Acabariam os ciúmes? Se perguntava.

Em casa, Rose as levou para a sala de estar ao ar livre rodeado por um jardim grande e bonito, trouxe muffins e chá, conversavam alegremente, enquanto Bella sentou-se tranquilamente, a conversa entre Alice e Rose foi o suficiente. Na verdade, Bella era muito pequena quando comparada a estas duas mulheres bonitas, Alice com seu cabelo preto e os olhos com um azul escuro profundo destacava entre todas as meninas na escola, e Rose… estava sem palavras, ambas com medidas perfeitas ainda que Rose muito mas, embora elas pareciam modelos de capa de revista.

Ciente de sua conversa, ela percebeu, além disso, ambas eram inteligentes, a arte barroca entrou na conversa como o impacto sobre as tendências da moda hoje. Oh Deus, ela perguntou por que elas estavam distribuindo os dotes, ela chegou tão tarde, e em vez disso, Alice e Rose receberam dose dupla e estavam cheia deles? Só faltava elas cantarem com vozes bonitas, pintada em telas e dançando com anjos. Durante muito tempo, sentiu pena de sua própria feiúra e aliviava ao pensar que, pelo menos, teve mais de duas medidas de neurônios no cérebro, que era bom quando comparado com Jessica, Tanya e Lauren, bonitas, mas com um pequeno cérebro, mas suas novas amigos, tinham tudo, não era possível que Bella tivesse alguma qualidade que redimir diante delas. Foi injusto, só que com inteligência e com dois mil livros lidos não estava conquistando Edward Cullen, no caso de que ainda queria fazer depois da maneira como ele se comportou naquele dia com ela.

Emmet, sem dúvida, era muito apaixonado por Rose, pensava.

— Bella, Emmett tem falado tão bem de você, são grandes amigos? – A questão deixou Bella fora da base porque estava no mundo de seus pensamentos.

— Uh, sim, claro, Emmet é o melhor homem que já conheci.

Alice detectou a tensão de Rose ao fazer a pergunta, obviamente, não ficou tranquila, apenas ao ver Bella, e isso não ajudava porque transpirava admiração quando ela falou de Emmet.

— É verdade, se você diz deve ser porque você o conhece bem.

— Rose, Emmet é tão transparente como uma criança se dá a conhecer imediatamente, nós compartilhamos pouco tempo e que eu tentei, eu considero-me bastante feliz por ter o seu afeto, bem como com a Alice, ambos são tão especiais como seus pais.

Rose observou a exclusão de Edward que Bella foi de propósito. Ela não resistiu e perguntou:

— E Edward, você também conhece tanto quanto Emmet?

— Edward, oh sim, ele é um idiota. - Ela disse com sinceridade, não querendo esconder nada.

Alice e Rose riram alto.

— Oh sim, você conhece. – Rose disse rindo.

— Infelizmente, o que continua a ser destaque é sua personalidade - Alice completou - Eu só espero que seja a última vez que pensa assim, eu sinto que o sentimento que você tem sobre ele vai embora em breve.

— Talvez, mas fará uma idiotice de novo e vai me dar razão de pensar isso, então não se preocupe.

Alice desejou que fosse certo. Sim, sentia que havia algo de especial que Bella poderia gerar em Edward, mas sabia do risco de ficar ferida, talvez, não valesse a pena arriscar tanto.

— Então o que acontece com Edward e Bella? – Rose perguntou intuitiva.

— Nada, só está se comportando como um tolo, e quando se trata de Bella, Edward é o favorito, e ela não é muito difícil aceitar suas desculpas.

— Bem, mas com Emmet se dá muito bem… - Reiterou Rose com segundas intenções.

Alice revirou os olhos novamente sobre a mesma coisa de novo.

— Sim, nos damos bem, é tão caloroso e seus abraços parecem de urso pelúcia. - Bella disse sorrindo inocentemente.

Rose tropeçou novamente servindo chá nas xícaras, Alice pegou o jarro e serviu-se.

— Ele… te abraça?

— Freqüentemente, é como se ele nasceu para abraçar e sempre acalma qualquer dor que sinto no meu coração. Você sabe melhor do que eu Rose, é o seu namorado de a três anos?

— Sim, três anos, mas acho que há aspectos que ele não me mostra muito facilmente, eu sei o seu lado apaixonado e amoroso, mas esse claramente terno parece que reflete apenas com você. - Ela disse com um tom marcado de ressentimento.

Bella tentou absorver aquelas palavras, ela franziu a testa, mordeu o lábio e olhou para Alice, que acenou com a cabeça para deixar passar, mas ficou intrigada 'Rose parecia ciumento? Dela? Bella tentou imaginar um universo paralelo em que alguém tão impressionante como Rosalie Hale tinha algum motivo para ter ciúmes de uma menina tão insignificante como ela sempre foi vista. Não conseguiu. Definitivamente, não podia ser verdade. Esta pequena amostra de agressão contra Bella a deixou calada, Alice e Rose continuaram a conversar.

— Bem, como vão os estudos?

— Bem, - disse Alice -, ainda temos três semanas de aulas, um com provas fortes e outra apenas de apenas para verificar e preparar o baile.

— Claro, não podem perder sua formatura é um marco na vida de cada menina. A minha foi memorável, com Emmet claro. - E olhou Bella.

— Eu estou na comissão organizadora, eu devo ir, mas o problema é que eu não aceitar qualquer criança nascida como um companheiro.

— E alguém te convidou?

— Sim, um menino chamado James, mas hesitei em aceitar, é bonito, mas parece pronto para saltar e morder. Também faz parte do time de basquete, não têm reputação muito boa.

— E Edward não faz parte desse time?

— Exatamente, por isso tem uma má reputação.

As duas riram muito.

Elas falaram sobre a visita de Jasper e Bella viu duas centelhas de luz brilharem nos olhos de Alice, faíscas foram apagadas quando Rosalie disse a ele sobre sua namorada, uma certa Maria, uma jovem latino-americana que estudava em Londres, que era maior do que ele. Rose estava preocupada, mas Bella parecia que Alice estava mais. Ela se sentiu muito estranha, com isso, ela nem se quer o conhecia.

Quando eles se despediram, Alice levou a Rose para um canto distante de Bella, para reprova-la por seu comportamento com ela.

— O que foi isso? É uma menina sensível à rejeição, e a deixou de canto a tarde toda. Como tem esses ciúmes absurdos?

— Alice, eu não sou estúpida o suficiente para acalmar o meu ciúme por causa da aparência dela, ela é bonita, só se cobre e isso intriga os homens. A Emmet neste caso. É muito sorrateiro o que faz.

— Você está louca Rose, ela não tem nenhuma intenção com seu namorado e meu irmão é muito fiel a você, nunca falhou. Eu não sei de onde você acha que sua aparência chama a atenção dos homens, eu juro, não há pretendentes agora, todo mundo é tão cego que não a vê realmente como é.

— Alice, ela é inteligente, faiscante e engraçada quando não está deprimida, duas palavras minhas e se entregou a pena, procura despertar compaixão e Emmet pode ficar impressionado com isso, não hesite. Ela pode chamar sua atenção.

— Você tem o sexo para manter ele, Rose o melhor que ele já teve já me disse.

— Às vezes eu sinto que isso não é suficiente…

Bella não esperava isso, mas eu estava ansiosa para que Edward a tira-se dali. Podia ver algo grande em Rose contra ela, se ela tinha ciúmes, então ela era uma louco ensandecida, ter ciúmes de uma menina que era um pouco menos do que nada comparado com ela, se fosse outra coisa, também, era louca, porque ela não tinha feito nada e tinha acabado de conhecer.

Pobre Emmet, ela pensou consigo mesma, talvez ele sofresse por ter uma namorada louca, e não tinha notado, ele irradiava alegria que ele escondia permanentemente seguro, teria que conversar com ele e o sondar, sendo uma boa amiga, porque ele tinha se preocupado com ela e não tinha recebido nada em troca.

Bella suspirou de alívio quando um homem louco estava dirigindo um Volvo prata e parou em frente à casa, disse adeus e foi logo puxou a Alice quase arrastando.

Para Edward não parecia estranho que Bella continuar com o seu silêncio obstinado quando ele entrou no carro não, a questão conturbada, mas olhou para Alice, ela levantou os ombros com resignação e disse muito baixo:

— Depois te conto.

Bella não tinha animo de comer fora e pediu para ser levada para casa em linha reta, a qual foi concedida de imediato, com essa atitude, ninguém tinha sido capaz de contradizê-la. Edward não achava que menina pequena e sensível, fosse capaz de ser tão irritada, ele poderia vê-la tão estranhamente atraente, porque era como uma fúria falsa, nada para combinar com seu humor sempre doce, que prevalecia, era como se simulando estar.

Quando chegaram diante de sua casa ela se virou e deu um breve beijo no rosto de Alice como maneira de despedida, virou para Edward, o mesmo já esperava satisfeito, como parte das abordagens lentas que tinha planejado com ela. Bella imediatamente congelou, quando ele estava descendo o rosto para ficar perto dela com sua suave e inebriante respiração em sua bochecha, antes de qualquer atrito deu um breve adeus e desceu do carro, praticamente correndo.

Definitivamente, foi o pior dia de Bella Swan.

* * *

Entre risos e piadas tinha esquecido Alice de contar a Edward o prometido, porque Bella estava mais irritado da que no período da tarde e Edward não ia deixar assim. Era sábado e Alice esvoaçava ao redor da casa organizada e olhando tudo, desde as roupas de seu pai e sua mãe, que naquele dia tinha um cocktail muito importante até o menu do dia, Edward estava assistindo animadamente reconhecendo que era a alma da casa.

Emmet havia levantado irritado, algo incomum com relação a ele, resmungou sobre a má noite que tinha acontecido por causa da coisa que tinham metido na mente de Rosalie.

Enquanto isso, Alice pensava em conversar seriamente com seus irmãos, com Edward sobre a inconveniência de seus comprimentos calorosos para Bella, que ia, obviamente, feri-la demais e Emmet parar de falar dela com Rose porque ela já estava obviamente nos nervos. Como é difícil ser a única pessoa razoável, da casa depois de mamãe e papai.

Alice encontrou Emmet na sala de ginástica, onde eles tinham equipamentos básicos de ginástica, mas da tecnologia mais recente, levantando pesos tentando tirar toda a sua fúria.

— Olá irmão.

— Ola – respondeu seco e depreciativo.

— O que foi?

— Rose está furiosa comigo e não sei por que, à noite praticamente me cortou e tirou os serviços.

— Tirou os serviços? Não entendo.

— Ai minha virgem e inocente irmã, sexo, não quis ter sexo comigo. Preciso fazer um desenho, uma maquete ou algo assim?

— Não precisa, já entendi, mas não tem que descontar em mim, não tenho culpa de nada.

— Desculpe.

— E por acaso, quando ela estava furiosa com você, estava falando de alguém em especial? – perguntou sabendo de antemão a resposta.

— Deixe-me ver… - ficou pensativo por um momento – sim, estava contando de quando Bella nos falou do livro que tinha lido, lembra? Sobre o tal Mr. Darcy do qual sabia os diálogos de memória, a obrigamos a repetir e estava muito corada.

— Emmet, você pode ser todo o grandalhão possível, terno e amoroso com toda a humanidade, mas ainda não aprendeu a tratar sua namorada, é que não notou que está farta das alusões que faz sobre Bella o tempo todo?

Emmet ficou em silencio, repassou mentalmente cada um dos momentos onde Rose havia ficado nervosa com ele, e em todos tinha algum comentário que havia feito sobre Bella. Como não havia se dado conta antes? Ela não havia dito que era isso que a irritava.

— Nossa, é verdade.

— Claro que é verdade. Não é bonito para uma namorada que fale de outra mulher todo o tempo.

— Outra mulher? Bella não é outra mulher é minha amiga.

— Como não é outra mulher Emmet? É uma mulher, m-u-l-h-e-r – soletrou. – Não havia percebido?

— Não havia me fixado nesse detalhe. – Respondeu surpreendido, como se tivesse descoberto a forma de realizar a fusão nuclear no frio. – E Rose está então… com ciúme? – sondou Emmet.

— Por fim entendeu isso. Deve deixar claro para ela Emmet, obviamente entendeu tudo mais e que não está interessado em Bella como mulher.

— Rose pensa que Bella me atrai? Por que falo dela o tempo todo? Mas sim são pólos opostos.

— Exatamente. Ontem a conhecer e não pareceu que isso aliviou a sua preocupação.

Emmet ficou mais um minuto em silêncio pensando intensamente.

— E bom? O que espera? Corra até Rose e esclareça tudo;

— Não, não posso, agora não posso.

— Por quê? Já está claro que o que a irrita, está claro que tem uma resposta que a deixara satisfeita...

— Não Alice – Emmet deixou os pesos de lado e secou-se com sua toalha. – Quem sabe Rose tem razão? Não havia pensado, mas agora olho com atenção, não é normal, falo de Bella todo o tempo, me altera os nervos que ela goste de Edward como é obvio que faz e me tira do sério que ele seja estúpido com ela, me sinto capaz de bater no meu irmão e deixa-lo castrado se voltar a ofendê-la, Bella me diverte, rio com ela, como não faço com Rose… oh Alice, tem algo estranho ai. Agora eu noto.

Alice perdeu a fala e deixou de respirar. As relações de casualidade eram muito estranhas, se ela estivesse ficado com a boca muito bem fechada, nada teria acontecido, mas ela tinha que se empenhar em resolver as coisas tudo por si mesma, que tonta.

— Não Emmet, não se perca, o amor ou a atração não é só se divertir com alguém, é também atração física, desejo, afinidade e isso é o que sente com Rose mais do que suficiente. Não o tem com Bella.

— Mas por que não me permite explorar Alice, nunca tive um encontro com ela.

— Mas agora vai explorar não tirara sua virgindade e a deixará sozinha, só para provar. – Alice o reprovou. – Você é um garoto muito sexual Emmet, ela é muito sensível…

— Por que diz isso? Por Edward? Eu não sou capaz de fazer isso, a quero sinceramente, não sei se a amo ou se me atrai sexualmente, há muitas possibilidades de que assim seja e estou disposto a comprovar, vou pedir um encontro. Também Rose me deixou, praticamente estou livre.

Alice ficou calada antes que piorasse tudo. Suspirou sabendo que as opções de Emmet estavam perturbadas, não podia ser real. Se Emmet saísse com Bella, Rose estaria a um passo de pegar as suas coisas e voltar a Londres, e ela jamais conheceria Jasper.

Mas não podia ser egoísta, que tal a opção de Emmet com Bella era real e ele a faria tão feliz como merecia? Era um bom garoto, não a machucaria. Sem duvidas pensou com tristeza em Rose, gostava dela como a sua própria família.

Deixou Emmet sozinho com a idéia que tinha na cabeça.

Alice se fechou em seu quarto, preocupada. Quem sabe se ticasse trancada, não mudaria mais e de uma forma distorcida, o destino, em que momento e quem a havia dado esse poder? Foi apenas abrir sua boca e a relação entre Emmet e Rose pendia sobre um fio, seu próprio futuro sentimental sem haver nem começado, perigava e até o futuro de Bella estava em jogo, estando ela por agora longe disso.

Mas os problemas chegavam ainda que um ficou quieto e hibernando, pois Edward bateu em sua porta e sem esperar resposta entrou, e sentou-se comodamente em frente ao seu computador olhando o e-mail.

— O que você está fazendo? – ela o repreendeu.

— Verificando se minha irmã tem admiradores secretos, sou seu irmão maior, tenho direito de fazer isso.

— Acredite ou não, irmãozinho, meus admiradores não são secretos, são declarados.

— Ah sim, e quem posso saber?

— Bem o ultimo você conhece, é James, seu colega da equipe de basquete. Insiste como um demente que eu vá ao baile com ele.

Edward ficou preocupado, pelo visto, nada serviu suas palavras quando defendeu Alice no vestiário.

— Não pode sair com ele Alice.

— Por que? – Na verdade o que importava James, mas que seu irmão saia com qualquer uma e proibiria isso mesmo, pareceu interessante.

— Ele pensava que era virgem e queria te deflorar, me disse na minha cara.

Alice riu.

— Pensava? Mas eu sou. Como pode pensar diferente?

— É eu menti, lhe disse que já não era para espantá-lo. James é um predador Alice, busca uma presa e vai até ela, não gosto nada que tenha te escolhido como seu seguinte objetivo. Te digo porque o conheço.

— Você me diz porque ele parece com você. Você já escolheu sua próxima presa irmão?

— Não seja tão dura comigo Alice, enfim, promete que não aceitara o convite de James.

— Me arrisco a ficar como uma tonta no baile de formatura por não ter par, te prometo, de verdade, não me interessa.

— Bem, eu quero algo.

— O que?

— Por que Bella estava furiosa ontem?

— Sim, fiquei de te contar, mas talvez não deva, ultimamente parece melhor eu morder a língua.

— Vamos Alice, é importante...

— Importante por quê?

— Porque… penso em convidá-la para um encontro. – disse vacilante. – E não sei se estava nervosa comigo ou com quem. – Diante do olhar atônico de Alice explicou. – Bella é muito interessante, quero explorar as possibilidades com ela.

Alice caiu sobre a cama que era larga. Por Deus, seus irmãos haviam decidido enlouquecer ao mesmo tempo, no mesmo dia e pela mesma mulher? Se Bella soubesse saltaria em um pé de alegria ou se daria um tiro? Logo Rose tinha razão e ela se cobrir toda e se tapar como óculos grossos e com a jaqueta imensa era só um truque para se tornar mais interessante diante do sexo oposto, mas parece que funcionava. Mas não, Bella era inocente sobre tudo isso, estava segura. O problema eram as intenções de Edward com ela, se surpreendeu dizendo o mesmo que havia dito a Emmet.

— Mas agora vai explorar não tirara sua virgindade e a deixará sozinha, só para provar. – Alice o reprovou. – Você é um garoto muito sexual Edward, ela é muito sensível, é frágil, não é como as putinhas que você anda.

Edward se calou. Era verdade, suas intenções não eram nada puras e santas, de verdade, desejava essa garota mais do que tinha imaginado, não sabia o que aconteceria depois.

— Não sei Alice. – foi sincero. Se as coisas acontecessem, aproveitarei a oportunidade com ela, não posso negar.

Que triste que a melhor alternativa para Bella fosse Emmet, quando ele já tinha um destino traçado com Rose e o garoto provável que fosse do seu destino, fosse um desalmado conquistador colecionador de cabeças.

— Que triste de que seja igual a James, como vê, não posso te ajudar para o que propõe. Mas não o entendo, ela não é como as garotas que você sai, não tem seios de plástico, não veste roupas da moda, nem se quer passa maquiagem, e não é tonta.

Edward apesar da ofensa sorriu.

— Ela é linda, debaixo desses trapos grosso e de seus óculos como fundo de garrafa, quando se deixa ver, é linda. Eu gosto disso, de verdade, gosto sinceramente. – Edward não sabia qual o nível da verdade ou da mentira havia no que disse a Alice, até que ele soava... sincero.

O que Alice temia, Rose tinha razão, tanto que Bella se cobria para passar despercebida e no fim das contas fazia gerar mais curiosidade dos homens, quem teria pensado. Ou será que havia algo nos genes Cullen que lhes fazia sentir-se irresistivelmente atraídos por Bella Swan? Alice sentiu fúria contra seu próprio irmão diante de seus propósitos.

— Se Bella me pedir conselho a direi para sair com Emmet, e não com você – deixou escapar e só se deu conta do erro quando já tinha dito.

— O que disse? Emmet vai chamá-la para sair? Mas ele está com Rose.

— Não liga para o que eu digo Edward, sério, hoje meu cérebro não está funcionando direito.

Uma onda de algo que nunca tinha sentindo correu pelo peito de Edward, a sensação de que queria ver Bella com ele, unicamente, e de forma alguma com Emmet ou com algum outro. Consciente de que Alice não seria de grande ajuda compreendeu que devia agir com rapidez, quem ia pensar que teria que concorrência por Bella? E que esse concorrente fosse precisamente seu próprio irmão.

Faria com rapidez, se anteciparia as decisões de Emmet, iria intervir a Rose se fosse necessário.

Edward saiu do quarto sem se despedir, enquanto Alice golpeava a cabeça contra a almofada, nesse dia havia interferido duas vezes e de forma grave no destino, alterando os resultados que teria no final. Afortunadamente ela não era uma deslizadora do passado em uma máquina do tempo porque sem duvidas levaria a humanidade a sua última guerra mundial, era óbvio que sua ação não ser se quer tão sutil como o bater de asas de uma borboleta, e isso bastava para modificar o futuro.

— Estúpida, estúpida – repetia em voz alta. Como fazer para mudar tudo? Era tarde demais.

Saiu com pressa do seu quarto para corrigir Esme para a festa. Se tudo o que tivesse que corrigir fosse tão fácil…

O que Alice não sabia era que estava processando o futuro, não dificultando.


	7. Capítulo 7

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Saranya.x** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Bella é solitária e se esconde de todos, tem um amor platônico por Edward, lindo e sensual, mas ele precisa de aulas e recorre a ela, sem suspeitar que seu coração morto pode ser ressuscitado pelo toque de uma borboleta e não sabe como ela é frágil.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Como se fosse pouco, quando Bella chegou em casa depois de descer do carro de Edward a esperava novas e nem tão boas notícias.

— Olá Bells – seu pai a cumprimentou que parou de repente com a cara irritada de sua filha. – Você está bem?

— Sim pai, obrigada – respondeu sem vontade.

— Sua mãe ligou de novo, já são cinco vezes no último mês que ligou e você não respondeu a chamada, sei que não é fácil para você, mas continua sendo sua mãe.

— Ligarei para ela, ainda que não me explicou por que faz isso. Se foi tem sua própria vida, deveria nos deixar em paz.

— Bella, ela te ama. Muitas coisas a levaram tomar essa decisão que não posso julgar se foram erradas ou certas, mas não é órfã de mãe e vive como se fosse. Ela quer que a visite, que conheça seus filhos, seu marido…

— Não deveria falar dele papai, sei que te machuca.

— Se passaram muitos anos Bells, dizer que ela tem uma nova vida que gosta mais do que a que eu lhe dei, não me fere como antes e acredito sinceramente que agora que vai terminar seus estudos devia visitá-la, ela assumira todos os custos.

— Papai, falou com ela e já te convenceu – lhe disse em reprovação.

— Não Bells, sou mais objetivo que antes, faz anos que ela fala para que a visite, porque ainda não se sente capaz de pisar em Forks, tem seus motivos e estou de acordo com isso, mas é sua mãe e uma relação por telefone, ou e-mail, não é saudável sobre tudo quando está em uma idade que precisa demais dela.

— Estou muito bem em não ter mãe e não me faz falta, te garanto.

— É sua decisão, mas em todo o caso, ligue para ela.

— Por que não quer voltar a pisar em Forks pai? Somos tão desagradáveis que não bastou nos abandonar como também não pode nos ver?

— Quem sabe um tempo foi assim, mas tem umas razão mais fortes que não necessariamente tem a ver com você e comigo. Cresceu aqui e aqui viveu muitas coisas que não quer enfrentar, que lhe causa muita dor, ela também sofreu talvez quase como nós sem ela.

— Pois se sofreu buscou mudar isso. Agora tem uma família que quer e não pode ter ao mesmo tempo já que a que abandonou e negou, não a merece.

— Fale com ela, não sabe se em algum momento vai precisar dela, sou policial Bella, ainda que Forks tenha as estatísticas de criminalidade mais baixar da região, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer, e não quero que fique desamparada.

— Se você faltar, coisa que não vai acontecer, eu prefiro ir para o inferno do que ficar com ela.

— Só ligue, pelo menos para que deixe de ligar e eu de dispensar sempre.

— Ok, o farei.

— Tem pizza fria na cozinha.

Bella levou suas coisas para o seu quarto e desceu novamente para comer, era estranho que seu pai tivesse tolerado uma conversa com Renée, e o pior, tratando de justificar com médias palavras e explicações superficiais, porque não havia chegado fundo no assunto, além disso se permitiu falar sobre sua nova família e deixou que a conversa fosse mais do que as sílabas. Pelo visto, havia coisas que estava caminhando.

Depois de jantar respirou fundo e uma vez certa de que seu pai havia ido dormir pegou o telefone, e digitou os números que estavam na caderneta sobre a mesa e esperou. Desejou com todas as forças que a chamada fosse para a secretária eletrônica, assim poderia deixar uma mensagem e evitar o mal momento. Mas sabia que não era exatamente seu dia de sorte.

Uma voz de menina ressoou do outro lado da linha.

— Olá.

— Boa noite, por favor a Renée. – A voz doce de Bella tremia, era a primeira vez que escutava a voz de quem sem duvidas era sua irmã.

— Sim claro, da parte de quem?

Era incomodo se identificar sobretudo quando não desejava cumprimentar, o que poderia dizer? "Oi sou sua irmã perdida, abandonada, e você é a irmã aceitada, amada e protegida, não te odeio, mas sim te detesto sem te conhecer." Mas não tinha outro remédio.

— Sou Bella.

— Entendo – o tom era como de decepção. – Vou chamá-la.

Parecia que do outro lado tão pouco havia animo para socializar, maravilhoso.

— Oi Bella, filha, que alegria falar com você – a voz cantada e alegre da sua mão a pegou por completo, por um momento sentiu como se a quisesse e fosse um momento muito feliz estar envolvida nos tons da sua voz e em seu aparente carinho. "Lembre-se Bella, é só aparente carinho", se repetia.

— Olá Renée, sei que está ligando repetidamente e meu pai não quer continuar atendendo suas chamadas, por isso liguei. – queria deixar claro que não era por iniciativa própria. – É estranho que ligue nessa época, não é meu aniversário.

— Bella não seja cruel comigo, se não ligo com mais freqüência é porque sei que minhas ligações não te agradam, se não me escutar te faz feliz, trato que seja o menos possível.

— Pensei que a irônica era eu Renée. Por favor, vá direto ao ponto, eu tive um dia péssimo.

— Bem filha, já é hora de que venha me visitar, também somos sua família e os meus filhos estão loucos para te conhecer, como Phill.

— Eu não creio que seus gêmeos queiram me conhecer…

— Quantas vezes eu te disse Bella, não são gêmeos, são bivitelinos, que em breve vão completar onze anos e você vai terminar seus estudos, celebraremos tudo de uma vez, eu comprei as passagens com data aberta e lhe enviei, você escolhe as datas que achar melhor, há uma soma de dinheiro em sua conta para despesas de viagem, obviamente, as roupas que veste em Forks, não servem em tempo quente então você pode comprar o que precisar.

— Não entendo Renée esse interesse todo em praticamente querer me conhecer agora. Para que se já tem a família que quer, por favor, pare de incomodar papai com suas chamadas, devolverei as passagens e o dinheiro também.

— Bella, por favor, pense, preciso de você filha, seus irmão devem deixar de te ver como um fantasma do que não tem certeza que existe e eu estou disponível para você, quem sabe pode escolher uma universidade próxima de Phoenix, sei que sou culpada da relação que temos, mas estamos em tempo de mudar.

— Não é culpada da relação porque se quer temos uma, assim que fique tranqüila, use melhor seu dinheiro, estou certa que seus filhos querem uma viagem de aniversário ou algo desse estilo.

— Você também é minha filha…

— Boa hora para lembrar. Adeus.

Bella como tudo o que havia passado não havia tido paciência para em particular, para tolerar o diálogo com sua mãe, que usava esse tom hipócrita e carinhoso. Que absurda era.

Uma sensação de opressão de apoderou do seu peito, tudo rodava em sua mente: Edward, sua mãe, até Rosalie, não é que tivesse tido muitas esperanças de que fossem se dar bem, mas ela era tão próxima de Alice e Emmet, que sem duvida achava que iria ser aceita. Agora ao menos consegui dormir. E, além disso, tinha esperança de um fim de semana de puro estudo.

* * *

Alice em seu quarto estava fazendo a lista de prioridades

1. Deter Rose, que deveria estar nesse momento fazendo as malas e tomando um avião para Londres.

2. Avisar Bella que era completamente inconveniente aceitar um encontro com seu irmão Edward, dadas as intenções desse.

3. Avisar Bella que era completamente inconveniente aceitar um encontro com seu irmão Emmet porque, lamentavelmente o amor da sua vida continuava sendo Rose.

4. Deter Rose, diabos, ela devia lutar por Emmet, não?

5. Avisar Bella que sua vida amorosa que nem tinha começado, já era toda uma novela, que azar tinha essa garota.

6. Pedir a Rose o e-mail de Jasper; porque como iam as coisas o melhor era mandar um e-mail dizendo que sem saber como, estava certa de que era o amor da sua vida. A chamaria de louca, mas era proferível expor-se a não conhecê-lo nunca ou jamais ele saberia que ela existia.

7. Espantar Maria, a namorada de Jasper. Já cuidaria dela disso se finalmente o pobre chegar a Forks. Espantar a namorada por e-mail não parecia possível.

8. Espantar James, lhe diria que era lésbica ou algo do tipo, mas conhecendo ele, logo ficaria mais entusiasmado.

9. Preparar-se mentalmente para ir ao baile de formatura sozinha, quem sabe convencesse Bella de que iriam as duas, por não terem pai, poderiam acompanhar-se e afrontar os outros com dignidade por não terem acompanhante.

10. Estudar para as provas.

Alice aceitou que afetar o destino era coisa sério e estava fazendo muito mal como para continuar intervindo, não estava entre suas habilidades, riscou cada uma das primeira nova prioridades, a única que restou foi a ultima, era estudar para as provas,. Bom quem sabe iria espantar James.

Edward tão pouco poderia afrontar sua sessão de estudo com tranqüilidade, obcecar-se nesta época do ano com uma menina que não voltaria a olhar, não foi a melhor idéia. Ele sabia que deveria passar em todas as provas, porque com estas notas finais receberia as confirmações ou recusas de suas universidades preferidas.

Ficava tranqüilo em saber que Emmet estava na garagem, arrumando o seu jipe, mexer nele ontem à noite para não sair foi uma ótima idéia, se em algum momento percebesse que ele se afastava, não teria remédio a não ser segui-lo porque não toleraria que ele se aproximasse de Bella, por nenhum motivo. Infelizmente, ele agora não tinha uma desculpa plausível para chegar perto de sua casa, um domingo, quando ele sabia que deveriam estudar e também quando a ultima vez que se viram não tinha lhe dito nenhuma palavra e Alice não queria contar os motivos, era estranho.

Quem dera poder ler a mente de Alice, ela sabia de tudo e agora se obstinava a não intervir, era desesperante.

Os idiomas se mesclavam com a lembrança do olhar cor de chocolate, a química parecia mesclada com um aroma insinuante de morangos em seu cabelo suave, grande e sedoso que caia graças que o penteava com seus próprios dedos, a física lhe revelava a textura de uns lábios rosados e que tremiam, ávidos, que nunca haviam sido provados, jogou os livros na cama, era inútil, não podia estudar.

Edward estava curioso sobre seus próprios pensamentos e sentimentos sobre Bella. Ele nunca pensou que a sua ânsia de ganhar a coisa toda seria tão obsessivo, obviamente, ele sentiu que nunca havia sentido por outra menina, mas é que nunca tinha tido um desafio como era Bella, todos os anteriores tinham sido tão fácil, tão previsível, ela era o primeiro grande desafio de sua vida; se pudesse estar com ela, ele seria capaz de conseguir qualquer coisa, sua dignidade e orgulho estavam jogo. Ele não podia conceber que sua obsessão tinha qualquer outra razão, um sentimento que estava sendo forjado em seu interior, que parecia impossível, especialmente quando o seu coração apenas servia para bombear o sangue através das veias.

Tudo que poderia fazer e dar alguma paz de espírito era uma coisa.

Ele pegou seu celular e olhou para o número de Rosalie Hale, não ligava muitas vezes, bem, quase nunca, mas eram queridos, tinham compartilhado muito desde que ela era a namorada de seu irmão e, finalmente, eles sempre haviam se dado bem até agora.

— Rose?

— Olá Edward? – respondeu um tanto surpreendida.

— Olá, é que, aconteceu algo com Emmet, vocês brigaram? – era o que pressentia.

— É… sim, ele sempre vem como cachorro no deserto pedir perdão para mim, estou esperando e nada, sabe algo a respeito?

— Sim, Rosalie, nesse caso convém, que você tenha que agir como um cachorro no deserto, está afetado e acredito que não vai tomar iniciativa nesse momento.

Rose se preocupou mais do que estava, sabia que algo peculiar e diferente teria acontecido, antes quando acontecia, sempre que brigavam ele voltava antes de passar doze horas, se não menos. Já haviam passado quase quarenta e oito.

— Vou para ai. Obrigada por avisar.

Edward sabia que Rose se converteria em uma entretenimento para Emmet o dia todo, se tinha planos de falar com Bella já não poderia fazer.

Aproximou-se da janela várias vezes, nervoso, finalmente viu um conversível vermelho brilhante com uma bela loira dentro, Edward assistiu como desde a garagem Emmet fez um gesto de desespero e fui ao seu encontro.

Edward sorriu e por fim pode pelo menos olhar os livros. Sabia que quem agiria primeiro, agiu duas vezes, por isso devia ser o primeiro em propor algo a Bella, mas algo mais afetivo que um encontro era beijá-la, em uma guerra tem que usar as melhores armas e seu estilo de beijos havia sido muito elogiado pelas garotas, beijar nunca, nunca havia falhado.

* * *

Já era costume para Bella que Edward Cullen aparecesse entre os números e as letras. Era algo que manejava perfeitamente, a relaxava, e dedicada uns segundos a seus pensamentos sobre ele e podia continuar estudando. A ira que tinha dentro de si havia fundido com o suave sentimento que tinha a respeito dele. O inconfundível mais que afeto que sentia a oprimia e cobria por momentos, nunca, nunca poderia o odiar, e menor ainda ficar com raiva dele por mais de doze horas.

A suaves lágrimas em seus olhos quando ela lembrou o contato suave, sutil, dos seus lábios contra sua bochecha, não queria imaginar o que seria estar em contato com mais partes do seu corpo, mas era inevitável, mesmo que apenas os lábios macios escovassem levemente sua pele, foi gerado uma sensação de êxtase, de eletricidade física e palpável, senti-lo seria praticamente sentir como morrer.

Ela nunca tinha parado para pensar em como eu ia morrer, mas senti-lo e morrer, seria um bom caminho. Depois disso, o que mais poderia esperar da vida? Nada, então, senti-lo para logo suportar a rejeição ou abandono, não valia a pena. Mas senti-lo e morrer, sim. Valeria a pena dar tudo apenas para poder se sentir seu corpo completamente nu contra o dela, apaixonado e ansioso para provar isso.

Eles eram os sonhos, recorrentes através de suas intensas fantsias, podia desalojar alguns momentos e continuar estudando. Ela estava sozinha, Charlie teve que ir trabalhar algumas horas e depois foi ver um jogo com Harry, seu melhor amigo, por isso sua companhia na solidão eram fantasias, se abstraia com elas, estavam tão acostumada que não se aterrorizava nas vividas e coloridas que se tornavam.

Imaginou Edward estudando nesse momento, como ela, ela sonhou que ele a teria em seus pensamentos, que se infiltrara em sua mente de forma obsessiva ao ponto que o impediu de se concentrar nos estudos, que eclodiram nas estratégias de seu cérebro para se aproximar dela para pedir-lhe uma fora para beijar e apertar seu corpo contra ela, porque a queria desesperadamente.

Uma onda de sentimentos a percorreu imaginando por um momento que parecia tão real, como se estivesse acontecendo, se ele realmente poderia gastar mais de um minuto do seu tempo para pensar nela, era esmagadoramente lindo pensar sobre essa possibilidade que reconhecia remota, praticamente impossível. Apenas um sonho, uma fantasia, o desejo mais profundo de seu coração que nunca será realizado.

* * *

Na segunda, Edward levantou-se cedo como nunca antes e se arrumou mais do que nunca, nunca teve de se esforçar para impressionar uma garota, mas, aparentemente, Bella não era como qualquer garota.

Ele pegou seu carro e perigosamente parou em frente à casa de Bella, pareceu ter visto Bella andar em frente a janela que será certamente o do seu quarto e aproveitou para tocar a buzina do carro. Bella olhou pela janela e identificou-o com espanto, ela ficou nervosa, o que fazia Edward Cullen, do lado de fora de sua casa no momento? Foi muito estranho.

Uma vez que estava pronta saiu com lentidão e preparou as chaves para entrar em seu próprio carro, certamente era um erro, Edward deveria estar esperando outra pessoa, foi subir no seu velho Chevy quando novamente tocou a buzina do Volvo e uma mão apareceu cumprimentando-a. Definitivamente ele veio dizer algo a ela.

Se aproximou com receio do seu carro. Edward saiu do mesmo e sorriu, a cumprimentou outra vez com um suave beijo na bochecha que durou poucos segundos, mas foi suficiente para os colocar nervosos. Para Bella parecia que Edward estava extraordinariamente bonito, mais do que nunca, o cabelo despenteado estava dominado por um estranho efeito que ela não tinha pensado ser possível, o cheiro era provavelmente impulsionado por alguma loção em particular, que acabara de utilizar e suas roupas eram incrivelmente sexy.

— Hey Bella, eu vou te levar para a escola, se você quiser.

— Oi, eu não preciso que você me leve para a escola, eu tenho meu próprio carro. — respondeu cautelosa, porém, esses olhos verdes intensos que a olhavam deixaram claro que não ficaram nem vestígios dessa irritação que tinha gerado na sexta-feira anterior. Até o beijo na bochecha parecia mais natural, podia se acostumar.

— Eu sei que você tem seu próprio carro, mas queria conversar algo com você, quando estamos com Alice é impossível. Eu prometo a você que te trago de volta para casa no período da tarde.

— Certo.

Edward bem cavalheiro abriu a porta do passageiro.

— O que você que falar?

— Eh…

Hesitou, porque não podia ser direto com ela? Ir direto ao ponto e perguntar-lhe o que queria simplesmente sexo, mas não, com ela não poderia usar os métodos que com as outras, ele devia conquistá-la, seduzi-la, não era o tipo de boneca inflável que vem fácil, com certeza era uma daquelas sonhadoras que desejam entregar-se a um homem em toda sua vida, com quem tem filhos, paga a hipoteca e leva o cachorro para passear.

— Bella, eu te conheci muito melhor durante esse tempo, você disse que seríamos amigos, se as coisas fluíssem e me pergunto se nós já somos, não é fácil ver como você aceita com todos os membros da minha família, você é amiga de Alice, de Emmet até da minha mãe e do meu pai, mas comigo você tem reservas, não é justo.

Bella o olhou estranhamente, isso era um pedido?

— Eu realmente não sei… você é apenas um conhecido, há avanços, e pelo menos você me cumprimenta na escola, eu achava que estava arrependido de te verem comigo.

Ele olhou para a estrada a frente, a essa menina não lhe escapava nenhum detalhe, tudo seria mais difícil do que ele pensava. Melhor mudar o assunto.

— A verdade Bella é que você fez muito por mim para não repetir em cálculo, eu não que tinha dito, mas acho que fui muito bem, mas que bem, não tanto como você, eu suponho, mas é melhor do que eu poderia ter esperado lhe devo. Que tal um jantar hoje à noite para celebrar?

Bella engasgou com sua própria saliva, tossiu tanto que Edward teve que parar o carro e dar alguns tapas leves em suas costas.

— Você está bem? — Edward sorriu, pela primeira vez sentiu que não era tão indiferente a ela.

— Sim, obrigado. — Ela acalmou sua respiração.

Edward ligou o carro novamente.

— O que você acha?

— Não sei, meu pai… Eu nunca sai com um garoto. - Ela disse com tristeza.

Edward sentiu uma coisa nova que mal reconheceu, uma onda de ternura? Por essa menina, tímida e inexperiente? Sim, por ela. Ele respirou fundo e sacudiu os ombros para se livrar do sentimento.

— Nós saímos juntos da escola, esta tarde, passamos por minha casa para deixar Alice e jantamos mais cedo, seu pai não saberá.

— Não sei, eu nunca menti para meu pai, mas dizer não é uma opção, quando você foi lá em casa ele agiu muito estranho quando disse seu sobrenome.

— Com certeza conhece meu pai, ajuda de vez em quando a polícia local.

— Claro, mas ele ficou receoso, você sabe se seu pai brigou com o meu pai alguma vez?

— O meu pai nunca briga com ninguém, não tem inimigos, sei que não são amigos, mas eu não acho que haja qualquer razão para discórdia.

—Bem, em todo o caso é estranho, Eu não ousaria dizer-lhe que vamos ter o jantar de hoje.

— Isso significa que você aceita? - Disse sorrindo e estacionando o carro, eles já estavam na escola.

— Sim — ela respondeu, sem olhar, saindo do carro com pressa e entrou cambaleando pela porta da frente, com muito medo de cair.

Edward marcou a sua meta para o dia, ele sabia que querer tê-la em sua cama era muito cedo, portanto, levantou uma meta realista, pelo menos, no mínimo, um beijo, um arrepio suave corria sua coluna vertebral.

* * *

Alice estava com raiva, Edward saído em seu carro muito cedo e foi forçada a acordar Emmet para levá-la para a escola. Difícil tarefa de acordar um homem de dois metros com o sono tão pesado como o seu corpo.

— Emmet, por favor, tenho prova, me levar para a escola.

— Ummmm.

Pensamento de dar um incentivo para acordar.

— Se quisermos podemos buscar a Bella, a levamos para a escola e assim pode cumprimentá-la. — Emmet imediatamente acordou, Alice levantou-se e sorriu com satisfação.

— Você sabe como convencer, não irmãzinha? — Disse esticando-se. — Isso de ter informações privilegiadas ajuda facilmente a me manipular.

— Não é fácil irmão, lhe garanto.

Ela saiu do quarto para que ele se vestir.

Finalmente, o jipe começou a deixar um rastro poderoso na estrada.

— Como é que correu ontem com Rosalie? - Alice não podia deixar de perguntar.

— Ontem foi um inferno, queria visitar Bella, mas passei o dia inteiro arrumando o jipe e eu terminei a noite, Rosalie também apareceu em casa, como você deve ter notado, com uma docilidade que quase me desarmou, mas eu estava firme Alice na minha decisão, ela queria dar-me algum tempo e eu peguei, não deixei voltar atrás, embora tenha sido difícil, uma tentação dura.

— Isso é porque você a ama Emmet, você não precisa dar mais voltar no assunto.

— Talvez seja verdade, mas me deu uma grande paz tomar o tempo e sei que vou dedicar a explorar meu sentimentos por Bella, mas o meu bonequinho pulou só de pensar em Rosalie.

— O seu bonequinho?

— Alice, agora eu não acho que eu vou fazer um desenho.

Alice entendeu.

— Eu acho que você está muito confuso. - Ela disse franzindo a testa

— Em breve não estarei.

Emmett percebeu que era o carro de Edward, que estava na frente da casa de Bella, freio ao vê-la subir no banco do passageiro e ver como saiam. A raiva frenética se apoderou dele.

— O que Edward quer com Bella?

Alice ficou em silêncio, ela sabia, mas dizer não era uma boa opção, bom, ao menos que a obrigasse dizer, Emmet advertiu o gesto.

— Boneca, você sabe de algo, me diga agora.

— Não sei muito… - fugiu do assunto.

— Alice Cullen, me dirá agora se não quiser que eu te deixe no meio da estrada – disse muito decidido.

Alice suspirou.

— Edward vai chamar Bella para sair, assim como você, e o pior sabe das suas intenções.

Emmet apertou os punhos no volante, ainda assim atreveu-se a sair com o carro.

— Você contou?

— Bom, foi por acidente.

— Ela não é o tipo de Edward, desde quando lhe interessa?

— Disse que gosta dela, que é linda por trás de seus óculos e sua jaqueta.

— Alice, devia me dizer, ele está jogando sujo. O maldito quer ficar com ela! Mas não o fará, lhe garanto como me chamo de Emmett Cullen.

Mas não contava que Edward estava jogando muito mais rápido que ele.


	8. Capítulo 8

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS;**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Saranya.x** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Bella é solitária e se esconde de todos, tem um amor platônico por Edward, lindo e sensual, mas ele precisa de aulas e recorre a ela, sem suspeitar que seu coração morto pode ser ressuscitado pelo toque de uma borboleta e não sabe como ela é frágil.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Durante a manhã, e como abutres à espreita, tanto Lauren e Tanya tentaram fazer algum avanço com Edward. Este, normalmente, não era relutante a beijar, quando sugeriam que fosse em lugar público ou em particular; o qual era a preparação para que ao finalizar as aulas terminasse na casa de uma delas, aproveitando a ausência dos pais. Era um ritual sem compromisso ao que ele fazia com muito gosto, não gerava obrigações de fidelidade e nem afeto, era unicamente sexo. Estavam acostumadas a ele sempre ceder, mas estranhamente, nesse dia não conseguiram captar sua atenção. Ultimamente o haviam visto muito com Isabella Swan, que logo se tornou vitima de olhares pungentes e sem piedade delas; mas, ao contrário do que podiam pensar, de nenhuma forma a considerava uma rival, acreditando estar ofendendo sua própria auto-estima.

Tinham grande expectativa de saber quem Edward convidaria para ser seu par no baile de formatura. Essa era a luta pela qual rivalizavam todas as esporádicas companheiras sexuais de Edward, as quais esperavam ser o objeto final de suas atenções nessa noite especial, e pelo qual haviam trabalhado todo o ano, dando a ele seus melhores atributos.

Ao final das aulas Edward esteve atento à saída de Bella e a esperou em frente ao seu carro, sorriu para ela de longe e quando se aproximou aproveitou para dar outro de seus curtos beijos na bochecha.

As garotas que normalmente faziam grupinho em volta de Edward estavam pasmadas. O castanho escuro da insulsa Bella Swan estava se tornando permanente ao lado dele, essa manhã a trouxe, agora a levava. Elas ficaram perto do carro do seu carro, mas ele não parecia prestar nenhuma atenção, só olhava a Bella subir no assento do passageiro. A olhou e um suave sorriso torto apareceu em seu rosto, tinha Bella Swan exatamente onde queria, ao seu alcance.

Alice veio quicando e olhou seu irmão com desconfiança enquanto parou na parte de trás do carro.

— Agora não me deixará plantada, como está manhã?

— Não, pode subir se quiser. Te deixaremos em casa.

— Me deixarão em casa? Vão a outro lugar?

— Sim – respondeu Edward cortante. – Vamos jantar em Port Angeles.

Bella escondeu de Alice seu rosto corado, sabia que ela entendia perfeitamente o emocionante que era o jantar mencionado.

— Jantar é uma grande idéia, vamos todos – Alice pegou-se habilmente ao plano.

— Não irmãzinha, seremos somente Bella e eu. Não está convidada.

— Mas…

— Edward ela pode ir com a gente – disse Bella um pouco aliviada. Lhe emocionava, mas estressava profundamente ficar sozinha com Edward, quando estudavam existia uma desculpa, mas agora…

— Não, nem fale, é somente entre você e eu Bella. Um momento para nos conhecermos melhor, não a vista de monstrinhos curiosos e nervosos.

— Não sou um monstrinho… – se queixou.

— Te explicarei, jantarei com Bella em agradecimento por suas aulas, hoje saíram às notas de cálculo e passei com uma nota muito maior que a esperada, é ela que merece homenagem e não você.

Alice guardou silêncio, havia tentado conter as intenções de Edward, mas ela só podia fazer o que era humanamente possível. Se iriam sozinhos e ele poderia fazer o que quisesse, e nem sequer havia podido advertir Bella. Se notava que não a deixaria sozinha ao acaso, seu irmão não era um bobo.

— E é um encontro? – perguntou Alice a Bella.

— Claro que não – respondeu assombrada, era claro que não podia ser um encontro.

— Se você quiser, pode ser um encontro… - exclamou Edward, sugestivo, para a surpresa de Bella.

Se olharam fixamente enquanto ele segurava habilmente o volante e dirigia o carro sem olhar a estrada. Bella não pode responder isso, só disse:

— Por favor, olhe por onde dirige – e fechou os olhos para não enfrentar a velocidade, a absurda confiança de que estava dirigindo e, acima de tudo, a possibilidade dele querer um encontro com ela.

Edward se perdeu em seus próprios pensamentos, queria fazer tudo de uma forma meticulosa para não assustá-la, primeiro o jantar, uma conversa breve, superficial, mas que inspirasse confiança, um toque leve no carro, quem sabe segurar sua mão, as garotas como Bella com certeza gostavam desses gestos românticos, e finalmente, ao se despedir na porta de sua casa, o beijo, curto e nada profundo, para que ela desejasse mais. Tudo muito programado e planificado era melhor ir passo a passo, finalmente, conseguindo seu objetivo de levá-la a cama.

— Edward, hoje eu dei uma bomba para James – disse Alice alegremente o tirando de suas reflexões. – Lhe disse que não me interessava os garotos.

— Está louca Alice – disse Bella sorrindo. – agora James pensara que somos um casal.

Alice riu para si mesma em sua piada privada, não seria incomum para dois homens Cullen atrás de Bella, ela terminaria igual, além do mais, considerando que Jasper talvez a nunca conhecesse…

— O que achou da minha estratégia irmãozinho?

Edward sorriu com um certo desespero.

— Alice, quer o afastar ou incentivá-lo a continuar atrás de você?

— Obviamente o afastar.

— Pode com certeza ter o efeito contrário, o que disse a ele não será nada mais que uma provocação. Agora deve estar atrás de você de protegendo, já que acreditara que poderá ter um trio com você e sua possível companheira.

Quando chegaram à mansão Cullen, Edward fez com que Bella entrasse em casa e Alice despediu-se apressada, olhou para Bella uns segundos antes de sumir nas escadas até seu quarto. Subitamente ficou inquieta, tinha um forte pressentimento, como se não devesse deixá-la sozinha, mas tratou de vencê-lo e se afastou.

— Se quiser podemos escolher uns CDs para o caminho, tenho a coleção completa de Debussy, ou se preferir outro tipo de musica tenho grande variedade. Vamos ao meu quarto e escolhemos – lhe disse Edward a Bella, estendendo a mão para pegar a jaqueta que se viu obrigada a tirar. Edward a colocou pendurada atrás da porta e fez o mesmo com a dele.

Edward sem querer a dirigiu o olhar. Sua blusa branca era algo antiquado, mas de um tecido fino que deixava levemente a mostra um simples sutiã; Bella ao se dar conta disso, cruzou os braços sobre seu peito para tampar-se. Como não sabia que nesse dia teria uma espécie de encontro ou que ia a mansão Cullen, não havia se preocupado em buscar algo mais grosso que a cobrisse completamente, pensava que para esse dia a jaqueta de esquimó era suficiente.

Eles foram ao quarto de Edward e enquanto ele arrumava alguns vestígios de desordem que o envergonhavam, Bella se sentiu oprimida pela grande coleção de música que se estendia diante de seus olhos. Foram devidamente classificadas e catalogadas no gabinete superior e Bella ficou na ponta dos pés para ver os CD's dos maiores mestres da música, Mendelssohn, Debussy, Mozart, Wagner… A lista era interminável, estava muito surpresa.

— Não tem nada gravado que você tenha tocado? – lhe perguntou.

— Sim, tem um na parte de trás, acima da borda, o gravei tem três meses com as minhas favoritas são umas interpretações muito básicas, mas se quiser o levamos…

— Sim, por favor, gostaria de escutar.

Bella levantou-se mais para tentar pegar o CD que estava no topo da prateleira, diante de seu esforço Edward sorriu e foi ajudá-la, então Bella perdeu o equilíbrio e ele foi obrigado a segurá-la, se não iria cair, ficando muito, muito próximos uns dos outros.

De repente, todos os planos de Edward estavam no chão quando sentiu o hálito curioso e sedutor de Bella em seu rosto, não queria mais ser meticuloso, não se importou com o jantar ou a conversa curta e superficial, ao diabo o leve toque no carro e o beijo pouco profundo na porta de sua casa, porque quando a sentiu ali tão próxima, tudo mudou.

De repente, ele novamente tirou os óculos de seus olhos para encontrá-los, soltou seu cabelo para sentir o aroma mais intenso e atirou o colar e prendedor na cama. Uma bela garota foi exposta, não poderia deixar de olhar para ela e acariciar seu rosto com as mãos para gerar o rubor muito cobiçado, em efeito, o produto de imediato estabeleceu em seu rosto ao máximo. Ela olhou, paralisada, diante de suas sensíveis carícias que ele havia levado até correr suavemente o cabelo até a metade das suas costas.

Alguns segundos depois, Edward agarrou sua cintura e puxou o corpo dela enquanto descia o rosto para encontrar os seus lábios.

— Linda… - disse com a voz rouca antes de chegar a sua boca.

Seus lábios se tocaram. Mais que um beijo, parecia que compartilhavam seus hálitos e se perdiam no aroma, enquanto os lábios unidos se moviam lentamente. Edward temeu avançar mais. Ela era nova nisso e devia ter sua oportunidade de adaptar, além disso, assim como estava desfrutando bastante, mas seria perder absolutamente o controle. Mas com o que nenhum dos dois contava foi a resposta de Bella, que instintivamente reteve contra si mesma passando seus braços por seu pescoço, e colocando suas mãos fortemente em seu cabelo; ela quis provar mais, assim abriu a boca, colocou a língua para fora e tocou timidamente os lábios de Edward, que fora de controle, e com um impulso frenético, travou a língua macia dela com a boca e massageou lentamente e suculento com a sua própria língua. Tudo era calor, saliva e mel. A fusão e colisão de dois mundos, mas por alguma estranha razão, pré-determinados a se encontrarem. Segundo? Minutos? Dado o gosto e a sensação inebriante ambos perderam suas noções de tempo e espaço.

Bella se sentiu como um planeta atraído irremediavelmente até seu sol central, ansiando um choque, em ebulição.

Edward sentiu que em seu peito de um pequeno vulcão começou a escorrer lava, lava que se espalhou através de seu corpo até seu sexo, forçando-o a apertar mais contra o corpo de uma garota estranha, uma fonte de sentimentos que ele nunca teve antes.

Bella tremeu nos braços de Edward ao sentir o toque do seu corpo através de suas roupas e parecia advertir contra sua pélvis uma coisa que ia aumentando e endurecendo, ela estava tão surpresa. Edward? Excitado com ela? Ela achava que uma vez provou isso nunca poderia sair, seria seu vício, para sempre. E quando ele a soltasse? E quando não voltasse a tocá-la nunca mais? A movimentação frenética que se apoderou de seu corpo estava acima de sua força, olfato, paladar, tato, tudo, tudo dele a levou até a inconsciência e perdeu o sentido.

Edward a sentiu derramar-se e soltar-se em seus braços, teve que segurá-la com força para que não caísse no chão. Para seu alívio, ela parecia respirar, fortemente, mas estava respirando. Facilmente ergueu os braços e levou-a com preocupação até sua cama, onde ele correu com impaciência pelas suas bochechas, chamando-a.

— Bella, Bella, você está bem? Por favor, acorde.

Nada. Ela não reagia e a angustia se apoderou dele quando se viu obrigado a chamar Alice.

— O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela preocupada quando viu Bella nesse estado.

— A beijei – respondeu com a cabeça baixa e o olhar perdido no vazio, lembrando com assombro suas próprias sensações.

Uma faísca de compreensão acendeu na mente de Alice que olhou para ele, examinando-o. Agora Bella parecia adormecida, sua respiração estava completamente relaxada, mas ainda não acordava.

— Eu vou chamar papai, não vejo outra solução pode ser algo sério, pode ter uma doença e lhe deu um ataque. – disse Alice, massageando os braços de Bella e tentando sentir o pulso no pescoço.

— Sim, será melhor. Apesar de ser vergonhoso que isso aconteceu por minha culpa.

— Um beijo não causa isso, deve ser algo mais, ainda que sendo Bella como é… enfim, é melhor que papai a olhe antes de avisar seu pai.

— Seu pai?

— Claro, é sua filha. Olhe como está deve saber.

— Não deve saber que eu a beijei, anda armado. É suficiente que Emmet me mate com golpes.

— Papai saberá como cuidar disso, acho que alguma vez foram amigos. Quando minutos está assim?

— Uns oito. – respondeu Edward olhando seu relógio e tocando as bochechas de Bella suavemente, com ansiedade.

Alice pegou seu celular e ligou para o hospital.

— Por favor o Dr. Carlisle Cullen? – passou alguns minutos. – Pai, é uma emergência, Bella desmaiou aqui em casa, venha logo… Não, tem dez minutos que está assim, respira mas não reage… Sim, te esperamos – desligou. – Chamarei mamãe e Emmet.

Alice, antes de sair, olhou impressionada como Edward beijava a testa de Bella com angústia. Ele culpou a si mesmo em sua mente, se ela não pudesse superar isto, não se perdoaria, ela era tão sensível, tão frágil, ele deveria ter pensado antes de atacá-la com sua luxúria.

Alice voltou logo, seguida por seu irmão maior. Emmet entrou no quarto de maneira avassaladora, viu Edward tocando o rosto de Bella e a fúria tomou conta dele por completo.

— Maldito libertino luxuoso, tire as mãos de cima dela! Tinha que ter ela como alvo de suas tantas conquistas e olhe tudo por exceder com ela.

— Foi só um beijo… ela estava tão perto, não pude resistir e ela me aceitou… – Edward respondeu sem forças para lutar contra a culpa que Emmet acentuava, se batesse nele, permitiria, ele merecia.

— Você é um cego de merda. Não entende que com ela não pode brincar por que te ama? Não vê que sempre te amou? Vá brincar com suas putas com quem você fica, mas Bella deixe ela em paz, não merece ser mais uma em sua lista.

— Me ama? Está louco? De onde tirou isso?

— É mais que evidente para todos, menos para você, playboy de meia tigela, bruto emocional. Solte-a, afaste-se dela.

Edward estremeceu. Uma avalanche esmagadora do sentimentos o atingiu, pensando que podia ser amado por alguém, por ela. Ele nunca tinha sido amado, desejado sim, usado sexualmente também, mas nunca, nunca amado. Então tudo o que havia sentido no beijo tinha a ver com o amor? Ali residia a força estranha, a grande e esmagadora diferença, com os outros beijos de qualquer outra garota que havia dado e recebido, agora comparado a estes que apreciam insulsos, sem sabor e inodoro?

Emmet o afastou para se ele quem com suas quentes mãos, tentasse fazer Bella reagir.

Edward estava chocado, olhou para Alice com uma infinita tristeza em seus olhos e a perguntou:

— É verdade?

— Sim, todos nós sabemos. Eu sei que há muitos anos, desde antes de vocês serem amigos não sei como você não pode perceber, ela adora cada passo seu, cada partícula de ar que você respira, cada célula do seu ser, se não a conhecesse e fosse testemunha do como inteligente que é, iria me parecer doentio. Eu acho que o beijo foi uma experiência extrema para ela.

Esme veio com água quente e panos que gentilmente colocou no rosto de Bella.

— Querida, você está ouvindo? Acorda Bella.

Alice contou como Bella perdeu a consciência, e Esme olhou para Edward com raiva, mas não disse nada, só suspeitou que o que Bella tinha era algo mais emocional do que físico.

— Alice amor, traga um pouco de whisky do bar, um copo será suficiente.

Naquele momento, Carlisle entrou ansiosamente e com sua maleta aberta começou a ouvir enquanto Edward e Emmett olhavam um ao outro com raiva óbvia. Passaram uns tensos minutos.

— Fisicamente eu não encontro nada, seus sinais vitais estão normais e estáveis, talvez um pouco lento, mas não consigo encontrar qualquer coisa que poderia ter gerado esse desmaio, talvez foi submetida a uma experiência muito traumática, algo que gerou uma emoção muito forte e sua mente recuou em si, protegendo-se. Em qualquer caso, farei uma tumografia do cérebro e outros testes, para ter certeza. Isso não é normal, mas vai se recuperar, não se preocupem, temos que dar-lhe tempo. O que ela estava fazendo, recebeu uma notícia ruim?

— Viveu uma experiência muito traumática, a pior que uma garota pudesse ter – lhe disse Emmet ao seu pai, expressando ao seu irmão toda sua raiva com olhar, mas sorrindo sarcasticamente. – Edward a estava beijando.

Carlisle dirigiu um olhar severo para o filho, dizendo.

— Edward, conversaremos seriamente quando eu solucionar isso.

Ele dirigiu um olhar assassino a Emmet enquanto Alice entrava em no quarto com um copo cheio de Whisky.

Esme pegou o copo e depois de Carlisle lhe dar um olhar de aprovação, sentou Bella com a ajuda de Emmet, aproximou o copo do seu nariz para que sentisse o cheiro, e untou os lábios dela com o liquido. Umas gotas da bebida entraram pelos lábios de Bella e esta, ao sentir o sabor queimante, começou a tossir e abrir os olhos.

Todos respiraram com alivio.

Bella acordou completamente e olhou para eles com espanto, demorou para perceber onde estava, em que se encontrava e por que. A última coisa que ela lembrava era ela e Edward, o beijo, a esmagadora sensação, o desejo de mais e mais do mesmo, a certeza esmagadora de que o prazer breve, a perspectiva de perda… Suspirou e olhou nos olhos de Edward, esse abaixou os olhos e ela acabou olhando para o chão, envergonhada. Ela achava que as forças a tinha abandonado e não tinha animo para responder a perguntas de Carlisle. Tudo estava borrado em sua ilusão.

Edward não poderia sustentar o olhar de uma garota que o amava, o que via nele, que não tinha nada para oferecer, como para ser amado, com amor, amor de verdade? Ela era fogo queimante, comprovava com suas sensações que ficou no beijo, se continuasse pendente a esse olhar, se consumiria sem volta; Ben estava certo afinal de contas, pensava. Só uma perspectiva existia para sair limpo disso, fugir, fugir dela.

— Bella, você desmaiou, seus sinais vitais são bons, mas temos de encontrar a razão para que isso não se repita. Vou levá-la ao hospital para fazer alguns testes imediatamente. – Carlisle disse ele, pensando já que ela estava beijando Edward era com quem tinha mais confiança, ele disse – Venha nos acompanhe ao hospital.

— Não, eu irei – respondeu Emmet, decidido.

— Ligarei para Charlie do hospital. – Carlisle disse com um olhar de preocupação, antes de tomar Bella gentilmente pelo braço para levá-la de carro.

Edward ficou calado e saiu do quarto, nunca, nem mesmo tendo relações sexuais, tinha se descontrolado tanto com uma garota, se ela não tivesse desmaiado tinha certeza de que a tomaria por completo, ali mesmo, definitivamente, tinha que tirar Isabella Swan da cabeça.

Alice o seguiu com o olhar, preocupada.

Carlisle tinha deixado Bella em observação acompanhada de Emmet e foi para seu escritório, um dos maiores e mais proeminentes do pequeno hospital, que, embora modesto era bastante acolhedor. Ele devia fazer o que mais temia, ligar para Charlie.

Sua secretária olhou-o com intensidade, o homem bonito a deixava encantada, ele era tão bonito, mas infelizmente era muito fiel, ela pensou.

Carlisle não prestou muita atenção e deu um prevê comprimento.

— Por favor Kate, que não me incomodem pelo menos durante vinte minutos.

— Claro Dr. Cullen.

Ele entrou em seu escritório e, lentamente, com fadiga, sentou na cadeira altA de sua mesa. Edward era um descarado, ele pensou, seu estado já instável emocional e de promiscuidade severamente o perturbava por um longo tempo, tinha falado com Esme e até mesmo com Edward, o que ele mais deseja para seu filho era encontrar uma menina que o amasse e para amar, e deixa-se essa busca perigosa por aventura sexual em que vivia imerso. Infelizmente, Edward tinha sido mais atingido pelo conflito entre ele e Esme, quando ele tinha apenas um ano de idade, ele percebeu que as crianças são definitivamente como esponjas que absorvem tudo à sua volta e aqueles momentos de angústia como um casal que aconteceu um dia, tinha deixado uma marca sutil em seu filho que era evidente agora, com está fuga impressionante de Edward a tudo o que implicasse compromisso com alguém. E por que tinha haver posto a brincar precisamente com Bella, a filha de Charlie… e dela?

Ele respirou profundamente e lentamente digitou os números da delegacia de polícia da cidade. Fazia muitos anos desde que eu conversou com Charlie diretamente, sempre se viam, era inevitável em uma cidade tão pequena, muitas vezes no hospital e mais de uma vez teve que dar os seus conselhos específicos com processos criminais, apesar de serem escassos às vezes ocorrem, devido aos conceitos e colaboravam devido ao seu estatuto como um psiquiatra, mas nunca, nunca Charlie Swan havia voltado a lhe dirigir a palavra.

O toque era lento e chato, como ele mesmo se sentia com a perspectiva de ter de falar com seu ex-amigo. Ele estava irritado com Edward, colocou nesta situação que a sua imaturidade para lidar com as relações com o sexo feminino, era imperdoável, especialmente quando sua mente estava apenas começando a controlar o remorso pelo que aconteceu há muito tempo.

Mas não podia deixar de pensar de todos os modos que esta era a primeira oportunidade que tinha para expiar sua culpa, depois de tudo, Bella havia sido a direta e mais afetada do que aconteceu.

— Estação de Policia de Forks, em que posso lhe ajudar? – respondeu uma voz muito jovem para ser a de Charlie.

— Quero falar com o chefe Swan, por favor, é um assunto pessoal.

— Charle! É para você – escutou de longe.

Passaram-se três lentos e agonizantes minutos para Carlisle.

— Chefe Swan.

— Oi Charlie, é Carlisle.

— Carlisle? O que quer? Sabe que não desejo falar com você.

— Eu sei, mas é importante, é que Bella está no hospital.

— Bella? O que aconteceu com a minha menina? – sua voz soava muito alarmada.

— Não é nada grave, mas é melhor que venha, tenho que fazer uns exames e preciso da sua autorização, por favor não se preocupe, aqui contarei tudo.

— Não quero que coloque sua mão nela...

— Por Deus Charlie, deixa de idiotice, o passado é isso, passado, não sou um depredador e ela é uma menina, sou um médico, não me acha capaz…

— Te acho capaz de muitas coisas porque tenho evidencia de onde pode chegar.

— Não me julgue por um só acontecimento que nunca mais voltou a repetir. Vem por favor, mas se acalme, ela precisa te ver calmo, teve um colapso caráter nervoso, e não a faria bem te ver furioso.

Uma respiração funda foi ouvida do outro lado da linha.

— Diga o que aconteceu.

— Estava em minha casa e desmaiou, não parece nada fisiológico, mas devo comprovar com alguns exames.

— Sabia que era uma má idéia que andasse em sua casa. Vou imediatamente – desligou.

Era a primeira vez que se dirigiam a palavra depois de 17 anos.

* * *

**_Capitulo tenso e intenso =O_**

**_Espero que tenham gostado... deixem reviews please_**

**_Beijos... LPattz  
_**


	9. Capítulo 9

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS;**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Saranya.x** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Bella é solitária e se esconde de todos, tem um amor platônico por Edward, lindo e sensual, mas ele precisa de aulas e recorre a ela, sem suspeitar que seu coração morto pode ser ressuscitado pelo toque de uma borboleta e não sabe como ela é frágil.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Charlie percorreu a pequena cidade de um extremo a outro em cinco minutos, havia ligado a sirene da patrulha para que ninguém obstruísse o caminho. Não sabia o que o perturbava mais, que Bella estivesse doente, que tivesse ficado assim na casa dos Cullen ou precisamente que Carlisle Cullen fosse o médico encarregado por ela, definitivamente não queria dever nada a ele.

Carlisle esperava na porta. A situação de Bella não era grave, mas era melhor controlar Charlie antes que armasse um escândalo nesse caso sem motivos, o conhecia bastante bem.

Se encontraram na porta e os olhos fogosos dos dois homens se cruzaram, se olharam por um breve e intenso momento, as lembranças golpearam suas mentes que haviam tentado ignorar mutuamente desde muito tempo.

Carlisle estendeu a mão para cumprimentar, mas Charlie só devolveu um olhar frio.

— Quero ver Bella.

— A verá, mas quero falar com você antes.

— O que ela tem?

— Vamos ao meu escritório.

Carlisle não queria uma discussão em publico que os pudesse expor, Forks era uma cidade pequena e nenhum dos dois convinha que ressurgissem fofocas da época que a amizade deles foi interrompida.

Charlie o seguiu com desconfiança, sentou na cadeira que ele assinalou e com a voz de desagrado disse:

— Por favor, seja rápido o que eu menos quero na vida é estará falando com você.

— Bella desmaiou em minha casa. Alice me ligou de imediato, fui vê-la e estava sem sentido, respirava e logo acordou, a trouxe para o hospital para que analisar o que levou seu corpo a agir dessa forma.

— Por Deus é algo grave? – exclamou com a angústia renovada, empurrando por um momento o seu desagrado por Carlisle.

— Não acho, mas é melhor ter certeza. Por favor, assine essas autorizações, prometo que faremos os testes mais completos para detectar e prevenir qualquer coisa que tenha.

— Carlilse, eu sei que você tem uma grande intuição para estas coisas, me diga, você acha que tem.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um breve momento, tinha certeza de que Bella não queria que seu pai soubesse do beijo e na verdade não queria incitar a ira de seu velho amigo, por isso não contou nada.

— Eu acho que é emocional, há coisas que não querer enfrentar. Se a minha teoria se comprovar e que os testes de verificação saiam bem, que é o que eu espero, então vou fazer um exame psiquiátrico.

Charlie estava preocupado, mas não surpreendido, assinou os papéis e saiu correndo para encontrar Bella.

* * *

— Não entendo por que se preocupam comigo, estou bem – dizia Bella a Emmet e Alice recostada sobre a cama de observação.

Alice suavemente acariciou-lhe as mãos enquanto Emmet olhava atentamente, como se estivesse tentando decifrar alguma coisa nesse rosto que lhe preocupava muito, o seu humor geralmente bom havia sumido. Era tão óbvio agora, Bella estava perdida e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por Edward, não tinha como voltar para trás.

Bella estava mordendo a língua desde que Alice tinha chegado, mas não podia esperar, tinha que perguntar por ele.

— Edward, como ele está? – Seus olhos enfocaram obstinadamente o chão indicando que custou para falar sobre isso no momento, mas não podia suportar a incerteza, ele havia fugido e isso era doloroso.

Emmet olhou em volta e respirou profundamente.

— Bella ele… não está em, parece confuso – respondeu Alice.

— Eu deveria pedir desculpas, tudo foi tão estranho, eu… me excedi. – disse com profunda tristeza.

— Você excedeu Bella? Eu acho que quem excedeu foi ele – exclamou Emmet irritado.

— Sim Bella, deve ser consciente disso, ele é que tem a experiência, é quem tem a responsabilidade, não está bem que brinque com você – lhe disse Alice.

— Não acho que esteja confuso, é claro que foi tudo um erro, ele deveria estar tranquilo e não acho que me queira ainda mais para brincar – Bella estava estranha e a dor fluía através dos poros, se notava que não era algo que Emmet e Alice poderiam facilmente suportar.

— Bella, raciocine, não o defenda mais, ele nem se quer veio te ver. Esqueça meu irmão ele não convém para nada – Emmet estava exasperando.

— Não, ele tem alguma coisa, não esta agindo como normalmente, será que ele está usando drogas? Talvez o treinador injete algo.

Só assim explicava porque ele queria beijá-la também ele disse com a voz rouca e sensual essa palavra que soava como uma rajada de metralhadora na sua cabeça: _"Linda",_ repetiu várias vezes em sua mente. Estaria ele louco, então?

— Não Bella, não se iluda. Se fosse as drogas teria esperança de uma mudança, não seja tão otimista. Seu problema é congênito desde o nascimento, olhe eu sei, pois o conheço desde suas primeiras horas de vida.

— Emmet não está bem que seja tão duro com ele, é seu irmão o que eu daria por ter um.

— Tem um, bem dois, só que não conhece.

— Eles não contam. E na verdade não quero… não posso… mais falar sobre isso – Bella começava a se agitar e fechou os olhos com negação.

A porta abriu de repente e o rosto preocupado Charlie apareceu na porta.

— Bella filha, como você está?

Ela tentou recompor o seu rosto que continuava extremamente pálido. Não lhe servia de nada os efeitos da conversa que teve com seus amigos, que, silenciosamente, deixou-a sozinha com ele.

— Pai estou bem, não se preocupe – Bella se sentia incomoda diante do abraço do seu pai, não eram comuns as manifestações de afeto entre eles.

Ele a olhou fixamente os olhos desprovidos dos seus óculos, mas ela esquivou o olhar, Charlie se deu conta e segurou seu queixo, fazendo-a enfrentá-lo.

— O que aconteceu, Bells? Eu falei com Carlisle, mas sei o conheço suficiente para saber que estava escondendo alguma coisa sobre você. Por que você desmaiou? Aconteceu com você antes, quando é afetada algo, te conheço, o que aconteceu?

Ela ficou em silêncio. Por que diabos tinha que ser um livro aberto para todos? A liam com tanta facilidade, não pensou que seu pai a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber de antemão que algo especial tinha acontecido. Mas se ela não podia discutir o assunto com seus amigos, muito menos com seu pai.

— A pressão na escola é grande, pai, esta semana são as provas, chegam os resultados de admissão das universidades, tudo isso...

Charlie olhou para ela com resignação amorosa, era tão óbvio que ela estava mentindo.

— Tudo bem se você não quer me dizer agora, mas depois, quando você se sentir melhor, me diga. Ok?

Ela devolveu o abraço com gratidão, com os olhos molhados de tanto chorar tentando controlar.

* * *

Edward Cullen batia repetidamente a cabeça contra o travesseiro.

Sua mente repetia com precisão exagerada cada momento que passou com Bella em seu quarto. Ele ainda tinha ao seu lado em sua mesa de cabeceira, seus óculos e grampo de cabelo e os olhava atentamente.

Que diabos estava acontecendo? Esperava que não fosse nada que Lauren ou Jessica não pudessem tirar do seu corpo, um pouco de sexo, com certeza, iria afastar as sensações tão impressionantes gravados em suas mentes e em suas células que tinha deixado aquele beijo.

Não, melhor ir atrás de Tanya, pensou, só por ela chegou a sentir algo mais, nada mais do que uma semana, mas afinal, foi alguma coisa, ainda que rápido de decepcionou, até que chegou Bella quem pela primeira vez o fez sentir com intensidade.

Bella, Bella, seu nome ecoava em sua mente cruel e sentiu-se mal. Ela o ama? Por Deus, mas o que ele pensou que essa menina, caindo de amor da forma que Alice tinha dito, estavam no século XXI, esses amores medievais não era dessa época, sexo e relacionamentos, sem obrigações tinham substituído os compromissos eternos perfurando existências em que fantasiavam Shakespeare, Bronte ou Austin. Ele nem sequer acredita a respeito de Carlisle e Esme, que às vezes tinham discussões aparentemente assuntos do passado.

Ela era muito estúpida por se apaixonar dessa forma. E ele era ainda mais estúpido por beijá-la dessa maneira, desejando-a dessa maneira tão intensa e profundamente enigmática, porque os sentimentos que ela havia deixado um rastro de pena em seu ser, ele queria mais, muito mais desesperadamente do que antes.

Rolou na cama e fico pensando sobre o desejo, no sabor inebriante dos seus lábios, sua saliva, o contato de sua língua contra a dela, lembrando como o tremor dela agitou por seu corpo contra o dele, devia encontrar um refúgio seguro, que não exigisse compromisso ou sentimentos, que não fosse perturbado por Bella, ele devia procurar por Tanya, imediatamente.

Compulsivamente tomou o celular e discou o número, ela atendeu ao primeiro toque.

— Olá querido, pensei que tinha te perdido – a voz sugestiva dela o encheu de repulsa momentaneamente.

— Oi Tanya, podemos nos ver? – fui direto ao ponto.

— Claro querido, mas não agora, tenho um jantar com meus pais… amanhã depois da escola? Minha casa estará vazia.

— Perfeito, me encanta que você faça tudo o que eu quero.

— Você é tão previsível, Cullen. - Tanya desligou a ligação e sorriu com satisfação, tudo apontava que ela devia ser a escolhida.

Edward ficou agitado, sentiu que para tentar dormir devia fazer outra chamada.

— Alice?

— Oi, Edward. - Ela respondeu calmamente e com relutância, ia ficar fazendo companhia para Bella durante a noite.

— Como ela está?

— Por que te importa? Sabe que temos que conversar muito seriamente.

— Diga Alice, por favor, como ela está? – sua voz tinha uma estranha intensidade que Alice facilmente detectou.

— Ela está bem, muito triste, mas bem.

— Obrigado, diga a ela que…

— Que…?

— Nada, conversamos amanhã.

Um sentimento de melancolia percorreu através dele, ao pensar na tristeza de Bella, ele queria que ela fosse feliz, não sabia explicar, mas ela estava triste, e isso era intolerável.

Ele escondeu a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro, tentando não pensar.

* * *

Bella passou a noite no hospital à espera dos resultados dos exames. Na manhã seguinte, Carlisle fez a enfermeira levá-la ao seu consultório uma vez que tinha os resultados em sua mesa.

Sentia-se oprimido pela atmosfera do local e na presença de Carlisle, seus olhos azuis e seu rosto sereno tentava dar-lhe confiança, mas não conseguia afastar a sensação de que tudo seria uma simples conversa com este homem, tão assustadoramente lindo como seus filhos.

— Os exames saíram perfeitamente em ordem, Bella, mas sabemos que tem algo sem sua cabecinha para que tenha reagido dessa forma como fez. Permita-me fazer umas perguntas, muito, muito pessoais?

— Não sei, Dr. Cullen, é desconfortável…

— Me chame de Carlisle, por favor, se você está preocupada com meus filhos, eles são seus amigos e conheço seu pai, não se preocupe, como psiquiatra, tenho a obrigação moral e legal de sigilo em torno do que você disser nas suas consultas, aqui é minha paciente, eu só posso revelar que me autorizar a fazer.

— Por que seu interesse em me ajudar, Carlisle? Tem sido tão gentil, tão atencioso comigo.

— Bella, eu tenho vários motivos: o primeiro é o envolvimento do meu filho Edward no que aconteceu, por favor desculpe-o, ele é um bom rapaz, mas um pouco perdido, emocionalmente imaturo, parece ansioso para o amor, mas ao mesmo tempo espanta as suas melhores possibilidades, como você é.

Bella estava corada, o episódio que teria gostado esconder, era do conhecimento de todo mundo por sua fraqueza estúpida que a impediu de ficar em pé. Ela lembrou do beijo e a intensidade do seu rubor adquiriu proporções épicas, a Carlisle ficou preocupado.

— Respire, Bella, devagar, deixe que o fluxo de ar preencha os seus pulmões, libere-o lentamente. Aparentemente, você não só se altera pelo o que aconteceu com Edward, também por se lembrar.

Na realidade, a alterava a memória de todos aqueles sentimentos intensos do beijo, a sua própria excitação a que acredita ter sentido em Edward e o fato de praticamente o ter assaltado, quando ele lhe deu um beijo casto, ela não resistiu e acabou pendurado em seu pescoço, as unhas praticamente enterradas em seu couro cabeludo e reclamou, praticamente exigiu a sua língua, com toda a razão ele estava chateado com ela porque depois que ele não queria olhar em seus olhos, nem sequer telefonou para perguntar como ela estava. Ela estava consciente de que havia chegado perto de violá-lo naquele momento, se ela não tivesse desmaiado, tinha começado a rasgar a camisa com os botões. Edward, a desequilibrava, não era ela mesma quando isso aconteceu, tudo o que fervilhava dentro dela, mas só pode reconhecer algumas coisas.

— Desculpe, eu me envergonho de todo mundo saber, não é algo que eu possa explicar, que uma garota como eu seja beijada por um cara como Edward e mais eu tenho vergonha de falar sobre isso com seu próprio pai.

— Não se esqueça, neste momento eu sou o seu psiquiatra, o seu médico, e não o pai de Edward, mas sê-lo me ajuda a ter um melhor entendimento de tudo. Tenho uma profunda preocupação com ele e sei que você vai me ajudar a concentrar tudo da melhor maneira, Bella, você também está ajudando a mim e a minha família. Em qualquer caso, também devo falar com Edward.

— Não, por favor, que não foi culpa dele, foi estranho, eu não sei como isso aconteceu, mas que não foi ele sozinho, ele participou ativamente, como presumido.

— Bella, não se preocupe. Falarei com ele, porque como eu te disse, estou preocupado, um beijo não há nada de errado, é claro, não é censurável entre os jovens de sua idade que são atraídos, o problema é que meu filho vai de um lado para outro como um cata-vento sem estabilidade emocional, não é o que Esme e eu o ensinamos, além disso, deve considerar as conseqüências de suas ações, tem uma alta probabilidade de dano, de causar dor e isso é algo que não podemos permitir. Alguma pergunta antes de continuar?

— Sim, disse que havia várias razões para ajudar, apenas me disse uma.

— Verdade - Carlisle sorriu com preocupação -. A muitos anos eu tenho uma dívida para com seu pai, espero que pagá-la se não completamente, pelo menos, ajudá-la a curar-se.

— Você, uma dívida? Você deve dinheiro ou algo assim? Acho que não, você tem tudo para pagar suas dívidas.

— Não, Bella, não é uma dívida de dinheiro, é muito mais difícil de pagar e não posso dizer, sem a permissão do seu pai, só te digo que éramos amigos e eu acabei com isso nem sequer me perdoou por isso. Eu não posso dizer mais, perderia seu tempo olhando para tal assunto.

Bella estava muito intrigada, suspeitava, não havia uma ligação entre Carlisle e seu pai, que era completamente desconhecida, mas de como poderia ser isso? Charlie nunca tinha mencionado nada.

— Vamos começar então. – completou Carlisle.

Foi uma conversa intensa e desconfortável para Bella, Carlisle foi direto e profundamente sondou seus sentimentos. Foi difícil e inútil tentar esconder algo, a parte mais difícil foi falar de Renee e Edward, em ambos os casos, Bella se mexia na cadeira extremamente desconfortável.

— Ela foi embora antes que eu completasse um ano. Não tenho lembranças de uma mãe, apenas uma voz a partir do final de uma linha de telefone que liga para mim no meu aniversário, Ação de Graças e Natal, mas nada mais.

— O que você acha sobre isso?

— A verdade… se eu não tivesse nascido… teria sido diferente para o meu pai. Ele sofreu muito, é insuportável vê-lo em sua solidão e dor, sem reconstruir sua vida, apenas dedicado ao trabalho e à pesca. Ele sabe que foi culpa minha, porque ele passa pouco tempo comigo e eu entendo, o faz lembrar porque perdeu Renée, é razoável que se distancie. - Ela disse com grande tristeza, encolhendo os ombros.

Carlisle se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira, ele devolveu a Bella um olhar amoroso cheio de compaixão e culpa. Também muita culpa, que a menina não poderia estar mais errada, pensou.

— Bella, por Deus, o seu nascimento não foi um gatilho para sua mãe ir embora. Se você não nascesse, ela tinha ido embora, não tem nada a ver com isso.

— Ela era muito jovem para ser mãe, era uma responsabilidade muito forte aos 18 anos, além disso, como você pode saber? - Ela disse com um fluxo de lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.

— Eu sei, acredite em mim. - Ele entregou uma caixa de lenços e ela pegou -. Você já teve um namorado?

Bella, entre lágrimas, sorriu.

— Não, claro que não, quem iria notar uma menina como eu?

— Bem, meu filho beijou você obviamente notou uma garota como você. - Essa menina definitivamente tinha a auto-estima no chão.

— Aquele beijo foi um erro, não significa nada para ele e nem tem o que significar, Edward tem muitas e melhores oportunidades.

— E quanto a você… ele significou alguma coisa? - Ele perguntou desconfiado.

Bella ficou em silêncio, as lágrimas ainda estavam em curso sozinhas, sem soluços e sentia um buraco em seu peito aberto clamando o amor de Edward para si mesma, como uma oportunidade única para fechar a ferida que estava aberta e sangrava.

— Eu entendo. - Carlisle disse compassivo, sem ela dizer nada. - Quanto tempo tem sentimentos por ele?

Ela demorou um pouco, mas, como se ela tivesse uma revelação, com firmeza e olhando em seus olhos, finalmente respondeu:

— Desde que, eu tenho memória, que eu tenho consciência que ele existe, nunca em meus pensamentos teve outro homem, é ele, desde sempre, algo que eu sabia com certeza praticamente desde que era uma criança. – Ela disse agitada para terminar deslocando seu olhar para o chão.

O peito de Carlilse apertou com dor, ele lembrou de uma jovem mulher loira de olhos grandes e expressivos muito parecidos com de Bella, mas azul, que estava dizendo algo muito semelhante, há muitos anos.

— _Eu te amo desde que eu tenho memória, em minha mente nunca esteve outro homem, eu te amo sempre e para sempre, nem a presença de Charlie nem de Esme pode mudar isso._

— _Mas você sabe que eu não posso amar você, eu amo minha esposa, ela é e será sempre mais importante._

— _Eu tenho bastante amor para os dois. - Disse tentadoramente sobre a sua boca, ansiosa._

— _E Charlie e sua filha?_

— _Eu me casei com ele por despeito de sua rejeição, você sabe, e Isabella, é minha filha amada, mas eu também te amo, não posso escolher entre os dois._

_Carlisle a beijou, tocado por suas palavras, embora soubesse que ele não amava era tão tentado a ceder. Esse amor de ela era devastador e com certeza era o suficiente para dois, mas ele gostava de Esme, mas Charlie era louco por essa mulher, sentiu que só existia esse momento entre eles, em seguida, tomou-a com paixão em seus braços, com força de um desejo indescritível que o levou ao erro e não pensar em suas conseqüências._

_E a amou com loucura, desfrutou de uma possessividade incomum, pois sentia esse amor deka tão palpável, tão evidente nesse contato físico entre dois corpos nus, nesse prazer que se derramavam._

_O pior foi o que aconteceu muitas vezes mais, ele não poderia enfrentar o olhar de Charlie, seu amigo, nem o de Esme grávida nessa altura, nem a de seus dois filhos pequenos._

_Mas que o corpo, essas caricias eram tão tentadoras, um amor tão intenso como ele nunca tinha pensado que existia, o desarmou. No entanto, por esses momentos de fraqueza eles pagaram muito caro, e não apenas ela e ele, todos os que amavam, e agora, seus próprios filhos._

Os olhos Carlisle umedeceram. Tinha ali na sua frente dele, a prova do dano que tinha causado. _Podia corrigi-lo de alguma forma?_ - Ele se perguntou. - _E como duas mulheres, mãe e filha poderiam ter se apaixonado da mesma forma tão intensa, de um pai e de seu filho?_ Se o destino não existia, então Deus disse-lhe que era verdade que os pecados dos pais pagavam em seus os filhos, porque só conseguia pensar que tudo o que causava era algum castigo divino estranho para os danos que nunca tinha notado, nenhum deles. Sua prova agora que esta linda menina naquele momento que não podia se esconder atrás de seus óculos como de costume, ela amava seu filho, como em seu momento sua mãe amou ele mesmo.

Porque este amor implicava sofrimento, ele sabia que, inevitavelmente.

— Edward tem sorte, é bonito que o ame dessa maneira. - ele disse finalmente, olhando para a caneta com a qual ele tomava notas.

— Mas é muito doloroso, porque eu não tenho esperança. Olhe para mim, como pode amar algo assim?

— Será que ele sabe?

— Não, eu não quero que você saiba, seria muito embaraçoso. - Ela disse com cara de terror.

— Bella, você se cobre toda, esconde seus olhos, sua pele, seu cabelo, seu corpo…

— Escondo porque odeio que vejam como feia e absurda sou. Enfim, se alguém chega perto de mim ou o Edward mesmo fez, acabam deixando-me como a minha mãe, nem ela gostou de mim e isso porque eu estava em seu ventre.

— Não tem que ser assim Bella, as pessoas agora só vê o seu pacote, porque você nunca deixe que eles te vejam mais. Você é uma menina muito bonita, basta você reconhecer e parar de usar essas camadas de tecido, casacos e óculos de lentes grossas. Edward viu como você realmente é, se não, ele não teria beijado. É um ser belo, não só fisicamente como oculta, mas porque você é uma garota inteligente, doce e sensível, o ideal de todo homem.

Carlisle sabia que tinha diante de si a evidência de seu merecido castigo, mas também a oportunidade de acabar com os seus pecados, finalmente decidiu transformar a sua sorte e de repente ele sentiu como se Bella era também sua filha, embora ela fosse filha de Charlie e da mulher que o amou com loucura.

Infelizmente, o histórico emocional de Edward, não poderia esperar grande coisa dele, levantou-se e violando todo o protocolo psiquiátrico impedido de gerar vínculos emocionais com seus pacientes, tirou o lenço próprio e passou a enxugar suas lágrimas e abraçá-la.

— Não se preocupe com nada, nós faremos algo, sim Edward é um idiota – como é mais provável que seja neste caso, ele pensou – Verá que vai superar isso e encontrar alguém que te ame e realmente mereça você.

Bella se sentiu consolada pelo abraço, ele foi sincero, ela percebeu que Emmet tinha herdado muito do seu calor, mas era estranho sentir o abraço do pai do homem que ela amava. Além disso, de imediato, recebeu a mensagem, se o próprio pai pensou que Edward Cullen era um idiota, que não havia esperança, sua única saída era esquecê-lo.

Carlisle começou a formar seus planos em mente, a coisa mais difícil será convencer Charlie, o que mais facilitaria tudo será contar com Alice.

* * *

**Esse capítulo é intenso e cheio de revelações, espero que tenham gostado.**

**A. Magnail você acertou em cheio hein, bom chute, direto no gol xD**

**Então continuem a dar opiniões, qual vocês acham que é o plano do Carlisle?**

**E vou infelizmente reclamar mais uma vez das reviews. O último capítulo teve _123 visitantes_ e somente _4 reviews_...**

**Uma review por menor que seja já me deixa bem, eu preciso ter noção de quem lê.**

**_E queria anônima Moi eu não uso tradutor online, eu falo espanhol fluentemente desde que tinha 12 anos, divirta-se lendo em espanhol queridinha, enquanto você reclama, eu tenho mais de 2200 leitores na minha comunidade que amam a minha tradução._  
**

**Enfim, é isso, até o próximo capítulo amores.**

**LPattz  
**


	10. Capítulo 10

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS;**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Saranya.x** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Bella é solitária e se esconde de todos, tem um amor platônico por Edward, lindo e sensual, mas ele precisa de aulas e recorre a ela, sem suspeitar que seu coração morto pode ser ressuscitado pelo toque de uma borboleta e não sabe como ela é frágil.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

A manhã se estendeu por Forks, e o sol se levantou com seu pálido calor. Edward acordou sentindo a lânguida luz do dia contra seu rosto, havia esquecido de fechar as cortinas e a ampla janela lhe mostrava a fraca luz, porém chata. Ficou surpreso por ter dormido algo, não se deu conta do momento que perdeu a consciência da vigília para entrar no mundo de sonhos confusos e tediosos.

Tomou uma ducha fria, a água golpeava os músculos com força, enquanto ele tratava de tirar as sensações ruins da noite passada, se secou e buscou sua roupa apressado, nesse dia tinha prova no primeiro horário.

Pensou em Bella e em como havia amanhecido, em Tanya que com certeza dormiria com certeza graças a promessa que tinha feito, e em seu pai, que poucas vezes tomava a atitude de querer falar sério com ele, mas quando fazia era algo verdadeiramente sério.

Definitivamente o dia não começou bem. A melhor idéia era voltar para os lençóis e ignorar que tinha uma vida real. Não, melhor não, a noite foi torturante, não podia passar o dia igual.

Se vestiu rapidamente e lembrou da sua prova de biologia precisamente no primeiro horário da manhã. Bella iria? Claro que não, estava no hospital, pois esperava o resultado dos exames.

Desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha, Esme como sempre antes de sair tinha deixado a cafeteira quente e ele ansiava por cafeína em seu organismo; lamentavelmente a perspectiva de um dia ruim se concretizou quando viu Emmett que o esperava encostado no balcão da cozinha, com o cenho franzido e os braços cruzados no peito.

— Bom dia – cumprimentou Edward, desconfiado.

— Bom dia – respondeu Emmett, com seu olhar agudo e carregado de reprovação.

Edward pegou a cafeteira e serviu café em uma xícara, ao sentir o aroma agradeceu mentalmente a Esme que sempre se certificava de não lhes faltar nada. Ele e Emmett se olhavam de soslaio sem falar, até que finalmente Edward rompeu o mutismo.

— Fale logo Emmett, se não fizer vai ter uma aneurisma – lhe disse cansado de esperar, tomando um gole que diluiu em seu corpo.

— Necessito saber quais as suas intenções com ela – respondeu Emmett, impaciente porém direto.

— Não te importa – contra-atacou com ousadia, bebendo da xícara novamente.

— Eu me importo muito. A beijou, você está interessado nela de alguma forma, deixe-me saber se você quer brincar com ela como faz com todas, ou se você realmente se importa.

Para Edward era estranho ouvir o tom de seriedade de seu irmão – geralmente brincalhão e alegre – era assustador no seu papel de sério e preocupado, mas não o suficiente para ir junto.

— Se quer respostas, me dê primeiro. Quais são as suas intenções com ela? Por que se importa?

— É minha amiga Edward. Não permitirei que faça mal a ela, que a use e a jogue de lado como algo inutilizável depois de ter se aproveitado.

— Claro, porque prefere que seja você a tirar proveito, porque anda atrás dela. – completou Edward tentando controlar sua raiva. – Se quer saber é se deixo o caminho livre, pois não, não está livre… É tão importante para você, como para deixar Rosalie?

— As razões pelas quais Rose e eu terminamos só incumbem a nós. Edward, Bella não merece ser magoada, eu não quero usá-la para alguma coisa, eu quero ganhar o seu afeto, porque ela merece ser amada, merece alguém que a respeite e admire, que a beije para satisfazê-la, não porque quer egoisticamente satisfazer a si mesmo.

— Emmett você está louco! Tem Rose, deixe o caminho livre para aqueles que não tem nada em suas vidas.

— Com Rose as coisas não estão funcionando…

— Claro que funcionam Emmett. Eu tenho isso claríssimo desde que está com ela, a olha como era antes de ser seu namorado e como é agora. Ela melhorou você, te deu perspectiva de vida nova e diferente, todos nós notamos. O garoto vazio e superficial que havia em você se foi deixando lugar para um homem cheio de alegria e um humor gigantesco, isso Rose te deu, não deve esquecer.

Emmett refletiu uns segundos, certo, Rose o havia presenteado muito, mas no final sua relação eram de brigas e cada vez que se irritava terminava, era insustentável.

— Sinto algo por Bella, por isso necessito que deixe claro suas intenções com ela, conhecendo você só penso que a quer na sua lista de conquistar que usa e joga fora, e esteja certo que não permitirei isso, ela vale muito mais do que você pensa.

— Por que você perde seu tempo com Bella, Emmett? Você mesmo disse que ela me ama. Se isso for certo as possibilidades com ela são minhas, não suas.

Emmett ficou furioso. Subtamente pegou Edward pela gola da camisa, o arrastou e colocou contra a parede.

— Maldito arrogante! – exclamou. – Ela te ama cegamente porque não te conhece nem conhece outras possibilidades, e eu lhe mostrarei que a perspectiva é mais ampla e que o único homem sobre a terra não é você. Deixará de te amar logo quando souber que tem, não mais, se não melhores opções.

— Emmett me solte, você pode ser mais forte, mas eu sou mais rápido e eu tenho mais capacidade, não me faça bater em você, nós podemos ter diferenças, mas você é meu irmão.

Emmett suavizou seu agarre, mas manteve seu olhar fixo ao dele, direto nos olhos.

— Se você machucá-la de alguma forma estarei aqui para cobrar isso.

— Se me ama como Alice e você disseram, mesmo tendo mais opções isso não fará a diferença. Por certo, mesmo que seja a melhor opção, eu não comparto.

Edward se sentia incapaz de deixar o caminho livre para Emmett, ou pelo menos deixá-lo tão fácil. Ele não entendia por que, estava certo de que a melhor coisa para ele, era ficar longe de Bella, mas assim mesmo sentiu que o mobilizava a ir contrário a Emmett e faria qualquer coisa para deixá-lo insatisfeito. Portanto, não poderia dizer que ele planejava fugir com ela. Se o seu plano com Tanya resultava, o faria, e não queria que seu irmão se aproximasse de Bella, se ele renunciava a ela Emmet também teria que fazer, ainda que não planejava que outro conseguisse algo com ela; a deixaria em paz, mas com a condição de que ninguém se aproximasse dela e pegasse o que era apenas seu, ainda que ele se abstivesse de pegá-la para sua própria segurança.

— Eu estarei atrás de você sempre, permanentemente e em cada passo que você dar eu vou estar vigiando, não vou deixar que a magoe, olha o que fez com ela um simples beijo, ela é frágil, é uma mulher sensível e você não se importou, e se a está incomodando, não permitirei irmãozinho.

— Está jogando um jogo que sabe de antemão que é perdido, Emmett, nunca jogue ao menos que tenha possibilidade de ganhar. Por que quer jogar nessas condições? Você mesmo me disse que ela me ama, e eu tenho as cartas ganhadoras.

— Aqui só quero que ganhe Bella. Nem você, nem eu, nesse caso e com só a possibilidade de ganhar.

— Só pense em Rose não vale a pena que acabe com uma relação tão importante.

— Isso é problema meu. E você só quer jogar para não perder pela primeira vez Edward, ela nem se quer é seu tipo, não te entendo, é estranho em você… me diga sinceramente, sente algo por ela?

Edward o olhou indeciso, sim, sentia algo por ela, mas não podia aceitar nem diante de si mesmo, muito menos diante de seu irmão.

— Não, não sinto nada – lhe disse finalmente e o coração se oprimiu diante da mentira.

— Então a deixe em paz – lhe disse Emmett transmitindo toda a sinceridade do mundo em suas palavras.

Edward o deixou sozinho sem responder. Agora estava mais confuso ainda, parecia por suas respostas que estava determinado a ter algo com Bella. Mas isso não era certo, essa menina lhe paralisava, o temor de ter algo por ela era abrasador e esmagador. Sem duvidas, tão pouco podia entregar a Bella na bandeja de prata a outra pessoa, ia mais alem de suas forças, se não podia ser para ele, tão pouco seria para qualquer outro.

Se sentia enlouquecendo, enquanto dirigia até a escola, tocava a ponte do seu nariz com os dedos para conjurar as confusões do eu cérebro, todo se havia tornado sumamente complexo. Pensou em que Emmett tinha razão, se ele não sentia nada por ela, por que simplesmente não a deixava em paz? Se sentia incapaz com essas sensações metidas em sua pele, e em seu cérebro, quem sabe depois de estar com Tanya e se recuperasse poderia dar carta branca a Emmett. Agora, não, não podia.

A jornada na escola não havia sido fácil.

Nem Bella, nem Alice apareceram, certamente porque continuavam no hospital, o bom era que ninguém na escola sabia sobre isso.

As garotas do clube de admiradoras do Edward se haviam exacerbado ao o ver só naquele dia e o seguiram e piscavam como cão fraldiqueiro.

Tanya estava exasperante, mas ele sorria e a beijava de vez em quando, dando um espetáculo em publico especialmente antes da prova de biologia e durante o almoço, porque devia mantê-la interessada na sessão de sexo a tarde. Mas isso custou ceder seus caprichos.

Mas o pior, o _pior _do dia foi Mike e James que o seguiam por uma chance para conversar e ele os evadiu, não queria absorver seu cinismo e para isso, pelo menos, Tanya tinha servido.

No entanto, no final da última aula de ginástica, inevitavelmente, foi encurralado contra os armários.

— Oi Cullen, um especialista em escapar de nós – James soava ressentido e brincalhão ao mesmo tempo.

— Não fujo, só que vocês são um pouco chatos.

— E agora que bicho te picou para que não pareçamos dignos de relacionarmos com você? – lhe disse Mike, com gesto ameaçante.

— Não é problema de dignidade ou indignidade, é que se tornaram extremamente pesados para toda a escola, e especialmente para mim. Por exemplo, James você esta se insinuando para minha irmã.

— Mas se ela que esta me provocando – respondeu James sarcasticamente – disse que não gosta dos garotos e pelo o que deduzo só gosta das garotas e desde esse momento é a protagonista das minhas melhores fantasias. Como acha que vou deixar de lado depois disso?

— Você é imundo James, como tem coragem de falar assim da minha própria irmã.

— Foi você que quis falar dela. Bem o certo que queremos saber como vai com suas "administrações" – disse fazendo aspas com as mãos. – Com Bella Swan. Te vimos trabalhando com muito entusiasmo, deve ter algum fruto.

— Não lhes importa.

— Claro que nos importa – se queixou Mike. – E mais, temos todo o direito de saber os resultados do que ardentemente foi promovido certo amigo? – deu um cutucão em James e sorriram sarcasticamente.

— Se eu contar me deixam em paz? E o melhor, deixam ela em paz?

Edward esperava fugir deles de maneira definitiva e para ele, mentir seria necessário.

— Eu sim, por minha parte, só quero saber se cumprimos com as garotas da escola como era devido, a todas, me sinto satisfeito. Não sei se Mike.

O referido ficou em silêncio.

— Bem continuou Edward tentando sorrir forçadamente – tudo pronto, missão cumprida.

— Você dormiu com Bella? – a incredulidade ganhava Mike, pois algo se quebrou dentro dele, a secreta frustração de que Bella havia aceitado Edward e não a ele, como primeira opção, ainda que tivesse sido sua idéia.

— Sim já – respondeu Edward com simples evasivas de olhares.

— Assim tão fácil? – Mike não saia do seu assombro.

— Por que ficou espantado com as já comprovadas habilidades do playboy numero um da escola? – perguntou James a Mike. – irmão te felicito.

Chocou as mãos com as de Edward com força expressando sincera admiração, mas se surpreendeu com a carranca de Mike, quem não pensou em sentir tanta opressão sobre o assunto que ele mesmo havia instigado. Esperava que valesse a pena o sacrifício de tê-la cedido a outro, para agora poder ter acesso a ela.

— Mike animação, agora que Edward pegou o que era seu tem toda a possibilidade de pegar os pedaços da garota, assim agora deve querer você mesmo que seja pouco, ou você não sabe Edward que Mike morre por pegar as sobras que você deixou? – gargalhou muito animado enquanto os observavam incrédulos.

Edward olhou para Mike com ressentimento. Estava entendendo bem? Mike queria os pedaços de Bella que ele havia deixado quebrados. Maldito cachorro vira-lata que se contentava com os restos de comida que caiam debaixo da mesa. Definitivamente sim Bella merecia muito mais do que isso. Tinha que espantá-lo.

— E quem disse que eu terminei com ela? Ela foi muito boa na cama e não vou soltá-la facilmente. – Nossa, como fluía isso dele mentir, ele mesmo se surpreendia.

— É sua… namorada? – perguntou Mike espantado.

— Não, mas eu a fiz minha, tirei sua virgindade e quero ficar com ela por um tempo… digamos… um tempo bastante longo – o gesto de Edward era arrogante, como se de verdade havia feito isso que ninguém antes havia alcançado.

— Esse não era o trato Cullen – exclamou Mike com fúria. – A idéia não era buscar uma namoradinha, e não acho que queira continuar com ela, ao menos porque te vimos beijando Tanya no almoço.

— Não teve nenhum trato Mike, o acordo foi fazê-la minha, o fiz e será até que eu queira, agora a deixe em paz maldito imbecil, ou terá que se ver comigo.

Edward queria que Mike lhe desse a desculpa perfeita para lhe dar um soco contra seu quase queixo torcido que só ele mesmo considerava perfeito.

— O que aconteceu Cullen? – disse James contundente – como é que ficou tão egoísta para não compartilhar seus bocados? Se Mike também a quer para o mesmo que você, qual o problema disso? Já compartilharam Jéssica muitas vezes como para que não estivessem acostumados. Alem disso não acho que quer conservá-la sabe por que? Porque ela não é o seu tipo, desses que pode exibir que contribua em aumentar ainda mais sua fama. Se é certo que estão juntos espero que seja seu par no baile de formatura, se é capaz de passear por ai com a garota tonta e sem graça, não sei o que vocês viram nela, eu vou acreditar o contrário, se chegar com Tanya ou outra, se chegar só ou não ir, simplesmente Mike e eu teremos uma conversa com o chefe da polícia e lhe contaremos como sua menininha foi deflorada e depois abandonada. Vamos ver se com isso conserva seu membro depois de um tiro.

— Maldito idiotas não tenho que provar nada.

— Pense o que quiser e fique atento às consequências, um dia depois do baile Charlie Swan vai receber uma visita nossa e estou certo de que irá nos ouvir.

Saíram deixando Edward com raiva, mas tentou acalmar-se. Que importava o que poderia dizer a Charlie Swan? Nada, se ele poderia pedir que o hospital fizesse na sua menina um teste de virgindade e que permanecessem como os maiores mentirosos da história. Ele esperava pelo menos ter assustado Mike para não se atrever a ter qualquer coisa com Bella.

Por que o queriam lembrar até a exaustão sobre Bella Swan, quando ele estava fazendo todo o possível para tirá-la de sua mente? Naquela tarde, ele podia, tinha a obrigação de fazê-lo, Tanya tinha que ser mulher o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer tanto as idéias malucas que o agonizavam com essa estranha satisfação que sentia por ter mentido dizendo que ele tinha relações sexuais com ela.

Tanya o beijou com fúria, expressando toda a ânsia que continha que tinha acumulada desde a ultima vez que haviam tido sexo; com certa ferocidade introduziu sua língua na boca de Edward, que fez um grande esforço para corresponder, porque a paixão que tradicionalmente fluía não estava por nenhuma parte.

Quando senti a paixão febril de Tanya queria o calor e a doçura da paixão de outra menina, quando o seu corpo estremeceu contra o seu, ele só queria sentir outro corpo, outro cheiro, outra substância e tudo o que pode fazer sobre a sua saudade, era acariciá-la furiosamente para tentar sentir alguma coisa, mesmo que similar ao que ele sentiu naquele beijo com Bella.

De repente, ele a soltou e se afastou dela, com força, mas educadamente.

— O que foi? – Ela perguntou intrigada.

— Nada, eu quero. - Na verdade, a respiração de Edward parecia escassa, sentia que ele precisava de oxigênio.

— Desagradei em algo? Você esta estranho, nunca havia me afastado.

O rosto de Tanya refletia a perplexidade de suas palavras, tentou olhar dentro dos olhos verdes e indescritíveis que tinha a frente, mas ele se esquivou com habilidade. Se bem que a relaão entre eles era esporádica, seus encontros eram tão recorrentes que Bella queria conhecê-lo, até agora, que não encontrava explicação para seu comportamento; normalmente, desejava e tomava, sem mais voltas.

— Desculpe – se sentia incapaz de continuar, mas logo teve uma grande idéia para pdoer fazer isso – Tenho uma fantasia com você, não sei se pode…

Tanya imaginou que Edward havia inventado alguma perversidade muito agradável, sorria enquanto escutava, mas ficou perplexa ainda quando soube o que ele queria.

—... queria que seu cabelo cheirasse morangos, me fascina.

— Bem, minha irmãzinha deve ter algum shampoo com cheiro de morangos… mas que capricho é esse? Pareceria mais normal que quisesse algo pervertido e estou disposta, mas meu cabelo cheirando morangos? – parou perplexa. - Isso me parece disfuncional Edward, tem certeza que está bem?

— Se pode fazer diga e se não puder, irei atrás de uma que possa.

— Bem, lavarei meu cabelo, mas pelo menos quer fazer comigo? Vamos a ducha.

— Não, eu vou esperar aqui, e amarre seu cabelo em um coquei que eu possa soltar com facilidade.

Tanya deu de ombros e franziu a testa. Em seu histórico sexual havia satisfeito muitos caprichos de seus parceiros, mas nunca haviam pedido algo tão estúpido. Edward estava mais estranho do que pensava, olhou para um curto período de tempo tentar decifrá-lo, enquanto ele com o olhar pensativo e indiferente apoiou os cotovelos no peitoril da janela, com o rosto em suas mãos olhando a paisagem.

Tanya voltou pronta em trinta minutos. Havia se secado e o longo cabelo loiro avermelhada, estava em um coque alto e que deixava cair umas mechas ao azar; de forma sedutora começou a atrair a atenção de Edward que ao vê-la se aproximou na intenção de beijá-la, estava sinceramente esperançado, quem sabe o que havia passado era que havia aficionado um fetiche sexual ao qual era esse cheiro embriagante, isso sem dúvidas era o que desejava tanto em Bella, com certeza se outra garota tivesse esse cheiro, também seu desejo iria aflorar.

Tanya se lançou sobre Edward para devorar seus lábios.

— Espera – voltou a cortar ela.

— E agora o que foi? – perguntou ela exasperada.

— Vamos devagar, não gosta devagar?

— Está bem, se assim quiser…

Ela se deteve e o deixou fazer. O sexo com Edward era o melhor que havia provado, valia a pena ser paciente, agora que havia se tornado caprichoso e… criativo?

Ele tirou o prendedor do seu cabelo lentamente, o soltou e o penteou com os dedos, se aproximou para cheirar, e mesmo sendo o cheiro de morangos, não se perdeu como havia acontecido antes.

Se aproximou dessa boca que o desejava e tratou de prová-la calmamente, com um beijo quase casto, ela o deixou fazer e começou a maravilhar-se com esse lado terno de Edward que nunca antes tinha visto.

— Coloque um pouco, só um pouco da sua língua pra fora – lhe ordenou.

Ela obedeceu. Ele pegou sua língua entre sua boca e explorou suas próprias sensações. "Merda nada" pensou com preocupação. Sim havia um leve vestígio de que havia começado a se excitar, mas era como se seus neurônios tivessem dado ordem direta ao seu membro viril, sem passar por seu coração, e isso tirava a essência do assunto de beijar e tocar. Desejava sentir esse fogo fervente em seu peito que se estendia por todos seus membros, mas nada disso aconteceu, seu coração estava quieto, incólume.

Tanya estava já bastante excitada e por um momento a Edward lhe pareceu perigosa para o jogo que ele estava jogando, mas perdeu seu remorso, afinal, afinal, ela sempre havia servido para usar e ser usada, não havia nada a criticar.

Ele pensou que beijar e tocar um pouco mais aconteceria algo, lentamente desabotoou a sua blusa desejando que sua própria respiração estivesse mais agitado, colocou a mão sob o sutiã e começou a acariciar seus seios. Ele nunca tinha se preocupado, mas não especialmente satisfeito que eles fossem operados, mas agora sentia um grande desconforto com eles e pior, não houve incêndio, não havia nenhum vulcão nítido e brilhante em seu peito.

O que acontecia? Estava doente? Sim, iria ficar doente se seguisse com isso. Soltou Tanya que devolveu um olhar carregado de reprovação.

Edward se acomodou na camisa que ela havia acabado de desabotoar e lhe disse:

— Não posso Tanya, não agora – fechou os olhos e tocou com desesperação a ponte do nariz.

— Agora tem problemas de ereção Cullen? – lhe disse com tom de brincadeira. – Você, um garoto carregado de energia sempre.

Sentiu uma raiva indescritível, ela pensou que vulnerando seu ego ele ia ceder, precisava desesperadamente dele condescender a todo o custo devido à umidade do seu sexo ser insuportável.

— Pense o que quiser – respondeu ele, pegou suas coisas com rapidez e foi embora.

Edward dirigiu a toda velocidade sem rumo fixo.

Ele olhou para a estrada, mas não via realmente. A esmagadora certeza de que desejava a ela, a Bella, o tinha deixado febrilmente afetado. O que ele tinha acabado de passar provou que ele não poderia suprir com ninguém, ninguém a substituía, esses sentimentos só apareciam nela e em ninguém mais… e se ficou assim com um beijo curto, como seria fazer amor?

Se sentia tão vulnerável, tantos anos de sua adolescência criando um escudo que ele protegia para precisamente isso que o perturbava, para não depender de outra pessoa para ser feliz, para não soltar seu coração e deixa-lo nas mãos de uma mulher, e havia falhado. A vontade de vê-la corria nele todo. Queria voltar a sentir esse sabor, esse aroma, que definitivamente não dependia de um produto doméstico, porque era o aroma dela, seu eflúvio o deixava louco.

Sem dúvida estava apaixonado, não era uma opção que pudesse mudar.

Quem sabe era o amor que Bella sentia por ele, que o incitava a projetar algo similar para ela; sim era isso, o amor era uma energia poderosa, mas nem por isso podia se deixar afetar por ele.

Quem sabe pela primeira vez ele havia quebrado suas cadeias sem ter se prevenido de alguma maneira. Por que lhe dava a impressão de que essa menina tímida, doce e com essa beleza escondida de todos, era dona do seu coração?

Não podia ser possível, não aceitaria com facilidade, entregar a alma, o coração, a vida inteira a outra pessoa, não entrava nos seus planos.

Essa vulnerabilidade que sentia era tão incomoda, era como se perdesse uma parte de si, e ao perde-la, desejava apropriar-se de uma parte dela para encher o vazio. Queria seu corpo, isso era evidente, mas queria mais… quem sabe sua vida e sua alma/

Mas não, ele não podia estar apaixonado, não podia. Isso mudava tudo, e agora, acima de tudo nem se quer podia dormir com outra, Por que? Agora que precisamente não desejava entender, a resposta se apresentava claramente em sua mente, porque a desejava, a queria, única e exclusivamente a ela.

Logo viu a placa na estrada: "Port Angeles a 500 metros". Como havia chegado até ali? Deu com rapidez uma volta de 180 graus com o carro e retomando a velocidade em um breve momento voltou a Forks, a escuridão já quase que pairava sobre a cidade e uma leve chuva encheu o ar como de costume. Ele não estava com a intenção de voltar para casa, quase inconscientemente, encontrou-se chegando ao hospital e estacionou em frente, esperou, sem saber exatamente o quê, hesitou em entrar ou permanecer lá deliberadamente não fez nada. A patrulha de Charlie estava estacionada na outra extremidade, ele podia ver claramente.

Cerca de oito horas da noite viu Alice aparecer na porta, então Charlie veio com Bella, parecia bem, com uma palidez que no escuro ressaltava com as luzes da entrada vendo algo escuro, mas em paz, calma e clara , como era na sua essência própria. Edward fixou seu olhar sobre ela procurando ler no seu rosto o que ela pensava de tudo o que tinha acontecido, o beijo, o seu olhar, quando acordou do desmaio, de que ele não a tinha visitado, mas só conseguiu absorver a paz que ela refletia, sentiu que em seu ser acompanhava a calidez.

Uma sensação estranha no estômago o surpreendeu, algo nele vibrou por dentro, mantendo seus olhos em Bella, um sentimento indefinível, que começou em seu peito e espalhou por todas as terminações nervosas, mas principalmente no seu estômago, em que algo se agitava e mexia, borboletas? Mas o que estava errado isso era com as meninas! Era impossível! Ele se focou em compreender e sim, algo parecido com borboletas voavam e faziam cócegas em seu estômago preenchendo-o com uma emoção imensa, só de vê-la, embora nesse momento tão distante e inacessível.

Alice abraçou Bella para dizer adeus, Charlie levou-a suavemente para dentro do carro da patrulha e saiu na chuva agora intensificada.


	11. Capítulo 11

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS;**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Saranya.x** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Bella é solitária e se esconde de todos, tem um amor platônico por Edward, lindo e sensual, mas ele precisa de aulas e recorre a ela, sem suspeitar que seu coração morto pode ser ressuscitado pelo toque de uma borboleta e não sabe como ela é frágil.

* * *

**Capitulo 11 **

Carlisle tinha que convencer Charlie.

Ele sabia que seria imperativo que aceitasse aquilo que ia propor, mas não seria nada fácil. Como fazer? Charlie o odiava e com dificuldade concordou em falar com ele, mas porque foi forçado, devido à sua preocupação com Bella. Ele parecia ser uma pedra e odiando era muito persistente, mas o era um ódio pouco ingênuo, não poderia ser diferente de uma pessoa verdadeiramente boa como Charlie, a dor tinha o marcado, mas não era um homem que podia se manter firme no ódio por outro ser humano. Não que ele não tivesse motivos. Sua esposa, sua amada esposa, a única mulher que amara na vida o enganou com seu melhor amigo, era motivo suficiente, Carlisle admitiu, mas devia considerar as rachaduras do ódio que convencer.

Antes que Bella deixasse o hospital falaria com ele, de todos os modos, ele queria um informe pormenorizado da saúde da sua filha e ali estava a oportunidade que necessitava.

Sentado em seu escritório, pensativo, assinou a alta de Bella. Chamou a sua secretaria pelo telefone e entregou o documento, dando-lhe instruções que levasse o pai de Bella para seu escritório antes que saíssem.

Um tempo depois Kate anunciou Charlie que entrou no escritório com precipitação e a testa franzida. Caslisle desta vez não se preocupou nem se quer perdendo tempo estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo, só mostrou a cadeira com a mão e se sentaram.

— Os exames de Bella saíram bem certo? Então do que quer falar?

— Certo, Bella não tem problemas físicos, esta perfeita.

— Então terminamos – começou a levantar da cadeira aliviado.

— Não, devo falar sobre ela de outro modo.

— Bem o que aconteceu?

Carlisle respirou fundo antes de começar, com a voz segura e amável, mas firme:

— Bella se parece muito com Renée, é impressionante, como o agravante de que ela sofreu o abandono muito jovem; precisamente disso que quero falar. Ela esta bem com a parte física, mas não psicologicamente. Seu desmaio foi a explosão de um mecanismo de defesa de sua mente para proteger-se, um episódio de crise derivado de uma auto-imagem perversa que a faz acreditar e temer que todos que ela ama não somente podem, se não que com toda a razão, deveriam abandona-la. O qual como é claro para ambos, é completamente falso.

Charlie ficou um instante pensativo. Não era exatamente o que esperava, e Bella não queria contar nada do que especificamente havia desatado esse 'episódio' ao qual se referia Carlisle.

— O que sugere? Não permitirei que a medique, essas drogas que receitam vocês os psiquiatras deixam as pessoas loucas sem serem antes.

Carlisle sorriu, estendeu a mão para frente tratando de acalmá-lo.

— Não se preocupe, nem me ocorreu a idéia de medicá-la, mas precisa de tratamento. A ela falta um acompanhamento feminino, a mãe que nunca teve não pode ser substituída, claro, mas de alguma maneira tem que suprir essa falta de uma mulher que lhe ensinaria auto-cuidado e a se valorizar em seus aspectos físicos e psicológicos, precisamente como mulher. Tenho uma proposta a fazer… - estava muito hesitante. – Não se preocupe não é nada grave. Minha proposta é que Bella viva em minha casa por um tempo, agora que começam as férias eu decidi cancelar a viagem a Nova York. Alice e Esme vão fazer um acompanhamento especial é algo que não pode fazer um psiquiatra e que Renée não pode cumprir, mas ela precisa de uma imagem feminina para imitar, que faça com que se valorize e ame-se, seria o melhor.

»Bella desconhece coisas tão básicas como se arrumar e mostrar a beleza que possui, lhe da medo mostrar-se de forma natural porque teme que será abandonada de novo e é necessário que ame a si mesma antes que possa realmente chegar a amar outra pessoa. Alice e Esme se ofereceram, falei com elas, e não só estão de acordo como estão felizes com isso.

Charlie estava atordoado. Não estava esperando isso.

— Esta louco Carlisle! Esta louco se acha que permitirei que Bella vá morar na sua casa, a casa do homem que destruiu nossas vidas, a casa do único homem que Renée amou quando por isso não me amou; nem sequer permitirei que seus filhos sigam perto dela, só posso esperar que se comportem como você também faz.

— E você o que faz por ela? Trabalhar, ir pescar nos dias festivos, deixa-la só para que se enterre em seus livros, e esconda-se em sua casa como dentro de uma crísalida como se fosse uma mortalha, sem nunca colocar suas asas para voar. Você criou uma menina cheia de medo e uma imagem distorcida de si mesma, que não desenvolveu habilidades para se relacionar com os outros. Você também a deixou Charlie, só trabalhou e pescou, se você pode fazer algo melhor para ela, vá em frente, mas se você continuar correndo, tanto quanto perversamente fez Renée, então a deixe em minhas mãos um tempo durante as férias antes de ir para a universidade, com as mulheres que sabem são amorosas e preocupam-se com ela, tentar ajudar e criar o que não tem, auto-estima.

Carlisle odiava ser tão duro, mas era necessário. Sabia que Charlie não era o único culpado, mas devia assumir as responsabilidades que tinha. Os olhos de Charlie encheram-se de lágrimas que não deixou sair, não queria se mostrar fraco precisamente diante desse homem que tratava de odiar com todas as forças, mas apesar de tudo, só podia perceber boa intenção.

— Deve ter outra saída.

— Não acho Charlie, aproxima-la de Renee não é a solução com seu distanciamento e você não tem mais família. É a única saída e não sou eu que ofereço, e sim minha família com todo o carinho que tem por Bella. O que você quer, vê-la internada em uma clinica psiquiátrica daqui uns anos? – exagerava, ele sabia, mas era melhor leva-lo ao extremo para que pensasse.

Charlie pensou, se tomou seu tempo porque era difícil ceder a algo tão drástico como permitir os Cullen tão perto de Bella.

— Não é necessário que viva com vocês, pode estar em casa e ir visitar – tratou de buscar uma saída intermédia.

— É necessário que siga te vendo Charlie, mas para passar tempo de qualidade com você, é inútil, que chegue a uma casa vazia e que se levante quando você já saiu, não tem sentido, irão se ver, mas passaram tempo como pai e filha. Entretanto, terá um quarto na minha casa, e te garanto toda a segurança para ela, não acontecerá absolutamente nada.

Charlie sabia que era o melhor para sua filha. Não podia ser egoísta, ter Alice e especialmente Esme, que sempre havia sido tão correta com ele, e alem disso foi a outra vitima do mesmo engano, seria beneficio para Bella, sem duvidas. Uma espécie de mãe e irmão que nunca teve, seria uma boa coisa, ainda que fosse por um breve tempo.

Pensou muito. Saiu até a cafeteria tomou um café forte e voltou com sua decisão.

— Não me oporei se Bella aceitar, mas com a condição que eu disse. – acrescentou com tristeza, se ele não fazia nada por sua filha não podia impedir que outros fizessem… por mais que esse outro fosse Carlisle Cullen – que ela não corra nenhuma perigo com vocês, espero que seus filhos não tenham herdado seu genes Carlisle, se eu souber que algum deles colocaram os olhos ou dedos sobre minha filha, o trato de acaba instantaneamente.

— Prometo que ninguém tocara se quer na sua filha – Carlisle se preocupou, estava comprometendo sua palavra, que para ele era sagrada – com algo que não sabia se podia cumprir no caso de que Edward não controlasse seus hormônios exacerbados, alem disso sabendo que Bella o amava, mas prometer era a única coisa a fazer. Já controlaria a Edward e pediria a Alice e Esme que fizessem o mesmo com Bella. Afortunadamente Charlie não sabia do beijo, mas era como se soubesse em sua sabedoria de pai que algo como isso aconteceu.

— Há outra condição, pagarei por seu alimento. Se você possivelmente deve ajudar a minha filha, pelo menos não quero possivelmente lhe dever algo material.

— Isso não é necessário Charlie, por favor, guarde para a Universidade dela. Além disso, devo-lhe mais do que você pode pagar.

— Isso não reembolsará os danos que você causou Carlisle, quer aliviar a sua consciência, mas isso é impossível, porque você não pode voltar no tempo. Não é porque você é rico e seu avô lhe deixou muito dinheiro para gastar, que você compra o meu perdão nem a de Bella.

— Eu sei que o perdão não pode ser comprado. Mas, por agora, por favor, deixe a despesa de Bella durante este tempo, é necessário que o que eu tenho planejado para ela.

Charlie hesitou, nesse ponto fez sentir-se extremamente desconfortável.

— Só se Bella aceitar, eu aceitarei. - Ele sabia que sua filha odiava que os outros assumissem as suas despesas e de ser cuidada como um impotente, se lhe custava que seu próprio pai fizesse, certamente não cederia a ele, e sobretudo quando Carlisle era pouco mais que um estranho.

— Esta bem há outro ponto… - expressou hesitante. – Qual seus planos para a universidade?

— Se apresentou nas melhores, mas não estará em nenhuma por agora – respondeu cauteloso - propus usar minhas economias, mas ela não quer nem ouvir sobre tocar meu fundo de aposentadoria, eu não me importaria, mas ela é muito teimosa, quer trabalhar mais seis meses e entrar em uma universidade acessível em um cronograma que lhe permite trabalhar.

— Se apresentou em Dartmouth? – ali era onde esperava que estudassem seus filhos no ano seguinte.

— Sim, mas só como uma tentativa, não espera ir realmente para lá. Quer pagar seus estudos com seu próprio esforço, não poderia fazer lá, o mais provável é que vá para a Universidade do Alaska.

— Entendo… - e deixou suas palavras inconclusas, como se quisesse ter expressado muito mais.

— Falarei com Bella – Charlie quis aproveitar, e esperava que fosse a ultima conversa que teria com Carlisle dessa forma, tinha uma inquietude que tinha uma preocupação que havia atormentado a sua consciência dezessete anos atrás, e que era tempo de expressá-la. – Carlisle… a Renée… a amou?

— Não – a resposta foi firme e certeira, como um dardo no coração.

— Então destruiu por nada? Só por prazer? - A raiva nos olhos dele brilharam.

Carlisle não poderia mentir.

— Sim, só por isso. Eu não estou orgulhoso. Eu nunca deixei de amar minha esposa, e eu lamento isso, por isso que provocou a fuga de Renée. Nunca poderia amá-la como ela merecia. Eu disse-lhe francamente quando eu terminei tudo, de fato, sabia desde o começo.

— Nunca a amou como eu a amei. - Sua voz era triste, decepção profunda e inegável.

— É verdade, só você a amou assim, ou a ama. Não sabe o quanto lamento, Renée teve a responsabilidade por tudo, mas certamente eu tenho mais do que ela.

— Não a amo mais. E agora ela tem a Phill – Charlie disse com um traço de profunda tristeza na voz dele.

— Como quiser – disse Carlisle para tranqüiliza-lo, ainda que soubesse que não era certo… um homem não podia amar tanto uma mulher como Charlie fez, e agora, não continuar fazendo-o.

— E ela não pode suportar que não a quisesse, e se foi, deixou tudo e a todos. Até a nossa pequena Bella.

— Não teve coração que aparatá-la de ti, a conheci Charlie, tanto como você. Amava Bella, mas já que havia te destroçado tanto e tão completamente, que foi incapaz de te afastar também de sua filha.

— Eu sei, acha que Bella algum dia entenderia, se contarmos? Odeia tanto a Renée. Ela falhou, claro, poderia ter vindo ou facilitar para que Bella passasse as férias com elas, mas estava tão destroçada. Nem se quer quis pisar em Forks de novo. Não posso acreditar que a amei tanto, e que a mim… só machucou.

Eles nunca tinham conversado sobre isso, era um pouco catártica, tiravam muitas coisas guardada para eles, mas era difícil, especialmente quando não podia mentir.

— Quem sabe Bella pudesse compreender, e estou certo de que Renée te amou, da sua maneira, claro.

— Não seja cínico.

— Só sou sincero.

Charlie sentiu incomodado com o ambiente que tinha sido criado entre eles, já não era o ódio que sempre sentia, era o encontro de dois homens no meio das curvas e estilos de vida errados, de dois homens com seus destinos interligados pelo amor e pelo sofrimento de uma mulher. Se sentiu tão culpado como ele havia sempre considerado Carlisle.

— Te avisarei a decisão de Bella – lhe disse precipitado e se foi.

Rosalie Hale havia posto empenho para reconquistar Emmett.

O ligava com freqüência e depois da ruptura havia anotado dois tantos poderosos que o fez que fosse a visita-la a noite e alem disso que ficasse com ela. Sexo sem serem namorados foi uma experiência avassaladora, se sentia como numa aventura selvagem, era como ser infiel com a sua própria namorada e namorado, porque eles não estavam, algo paradoxal e que se consumia em uma paixão nunca antes experimentado.

Mas Emmett estava confuso e não podia dar nenhuma resposta definitiva sobre o futuro de uma relação mais do que nunca, já não eram nada, e se odiava porque para Rosalie o seduzir fosse tão fácil.

Bastavam algumas poucas caricias nos lugares certos que ela conhecia para que ele estivesse ali, sobre ela, beijando-a com paixão, incapaz de parar, para logo terminar com um intenso prazer, mas com uma onda de culpa, que o prejudicava no momento, sobre tudo quando começava a desculpar-se.

Não queria machuca-la. Eles não eram nada, deviam aceitar. Ambos.

Mas tudo isso só lhe dizia a Rose que ainda tinha as ferramentas para fazer o regressar ao seu lado. Bella era certamente uma simples paixão, o que aconteceria quando essa menina deixasse de se comportar dessa forma tão dramaticamente infantil e vulnerável.

Era imprescindível falar com Bella, conhecer suas intenções com Emmett e saber até que ponto ela seria capaz de se vitimar para conquista-lo. Essa mosquinha morta parecia ser muito mais perigosa do que parecia, e ela estava disposta a dar tudo, tudo, para evitar o que queria. Dar um golpe na cabeça de Bella para ver se reagia podia ser uma opção, uma opção válida, mas que válida, muito tentadora.

Alem disso Jasper estava muito inquieto, desde que soube da ruptura se comunicavam todos os dias porque sabia que estava só em Forks, enquanto ele estava em Londres ocupado com os estudos em que não podia se concentrar pela intranqüilidade. Foi um erro ter contato. Se preocupavam tanto um com o outro, porque só tinham eles mesmos, eram os últimos membros de uma dinastia poderosa que havia sido subjugada por um azar e desgraça. Jasper estava a ponto de exigir que fosse imediatamente para Londres, e ela não estava disposta a deixar o caminho livre para Bella, se considerava uma lutadora, não a deixaria vencer, e estava certa de que recuperaria o que amava.

Os negócios caminhavam, ainda que ela não estivesse concentrada muito neles. Era uma grande vantagem ser capaz de delegar muitas coisas nos advogados e administradores e ter tempo para tudo, especialmente para grande tarefa simples: reconquistar Emmet Cullen.

Jasper Hale apertou seu grosso saco de pano com seus braços, para ter coragem. A temperatura tinha caído sob o céu de Canterbury e queria chegar a aula na hora, mas estava mais disposto a se envolver nos braços de Maria do que suportar o duro discurso do professor de ciências exatas. Mas ele teve que ver a aula, era o último ano e podia optar por alguns créditos adicionais que possuía ao entrar em um programa universitário que pudesse superar avançado que poderia superar, se dedicar e concentrar com rapidez. Sua mente trabalhava geralmente de forma milimétrica e tinha uma memória extraordinária, além de uma impressionante capacidade de persuadir os outros.

Todos previam um sucesso que não queria, e teve oportunidades de estudar não só na Inglaterra, onde ele estava agora, também convites de universidades tinham vindo da Austrália e dos Estados Unidos.

Mas nenhum deles lhe agradava. A dor profunda pela perda de seus pais e saber da sua irmã sozinha em sua pequena cidade de origem, de frente para o negócio da família, sem ajuda, não o deixava tranqüilo. Além disso, ela estava mais sozinha do que nunca, o idiota do Emmet Cullen a tinha deixado após três anos de namoro intenso e isso deixou seu coração ardendo de raiva.

Ele tinha que tomar uma decisão, esclarecer dúvidas e opções. Ele tolerou a tediosa aula e no fim foi para o dormitório estudantil de Kent College, atravessou a área de estudantes e com confiança entrou no dormitório dos professores, entrou sem tocar em um quarto. Uma mulher pequena e morena, com grandes olhos escuros, cabelos preto, brilhante e longo o recebeu sorridente, ela embrulhou os braços nele o beijando intensamente.

Um pouco de sexo para limpar a mente – pensou Jasper – lhe seria suficiente. Não era obcecado por Maria, mas era sensual e carinhosa, suficiente para apaziguar a solidão de estar em um país estranho e bastante para sossegar a mente e tomar a decisão certa.

Por alguma estranha razão, no meio dos beijos, lembrou de sua certeza de que ela não era a mulher da sua vida. Ainda a esperava. Chegaria algum dia? Se perguntava com surpreendente vontade.

Dois corpos entrelaçados caíram pesadamente sobre a cama.

No dia seguinte Alice saltava como louca por toda a casa.

O cartão de crédito preto, o melhor, o ilimitado, estava desde o dia anterior em suas mãos, para gastar praticamente como quisesse.

O estranho encanto que as compras tinham sobre Alice não era produto de um sentimento materialista de acumular bens inúteis ou sem necessidade, de fato, era profundamente generosa com tudo que comprava, e seus irmãos, pais e Rose se viam beneficiados por isso; era o encanto mesmo de ter o belo, o atraente, de encher o carrinho ou cesto de objetos sentindo o prazer formigar, na posse do cobiçado, ainda que apenas fosse a sua vontade de acontecer. Mas ela tinha um padrão, e admirava a beleza por isso era melhor para escolher a roupa de todos, um privilégio que ninguém disputava.

O problema era que ter um psiquiatra na família fazia que todo o comportamento obsessivo compulsivo fosse facilmente detectado e se estabeleciam medidas de contenção: Alice era a única que tinha os gastos controlados.

Por isso que Carlisle ter lhe entregado o tão cobiçado – não se cansava de repetir. – cartão de crédito preto era o mesmo que o céu. Ele a havia deixado claro o destino, Bella. E isso completava a sua alegria; ainda que doesse o dedo indicador da mão direita de tanto digitar o numero do cartão no teclado, para coloca-lo nas opções da Internet.

No começo se preocupou que Carlisle quisesse falar com Esme, e com ela com tal grande mistério, mas quando explicou tudo se mostrou mais do que disposta, sabia que era o melhor para sua amiga e dava graças por ter a ver com o ela recuperaria.

Nessa hora Carlisle teria falado com ela, contando o plano, sabia que não ia ser fácil convence-la, mas Alice estava disposta a obriga-la se necessário. Já tinha em seu bolso os asquerosos óculos de Bella que havia pegado na mesa de cabeceira de Edward e tinha uns planos muito interessantes para eles.

O som forte do carro velho, pesado e zigzagueante interrompeu seus pensamentos. Um chevy vermelho, Bella havia chegado. Alice não estranhou, certamente Bella vinha para pegar seu novo local dentro da casa, finalmente, moraria ali. Abriu a porta e ficaram na varanda da casa.

— Oi Bella – a abraço antes de detectar seu rosto carrancudo.

— Oi – ela respondeu secamente, preocupada.

— O que foi? Já sabe de tudo…

— Você também esta nisso Alice?

— Claro, te ajudaremos em tudo que pudermos, já esta previsto entre seu pai e o meu.

— E não pensaram que eu não quisesse a ajuda de vocês? O que acha, que eu venha viver na casa com Edward de vizinho de quarto, o vendo cada manha e cada noite, sabendo de suas saídas, de suas ligações de diversas mulheres, de suas conquistas? Querem me matar Alice?

Alice nunca havia a visto tão irritada, faísca saiam de seus olhos e as palavras eram fortes, mas vibravam com emoção.

— Bella será como férias para você, mudaremos esse seu horroroso guarda-roupa e iremos ao spa e ao salão de beleza. Rose ira com a gente, e será maravilhoso.

— Não entendo o sentido disso tudo, quero falar com Carlisle. Obviamente meu pai me disse que era minha decisão, lhes agradeço infinitamente, mas não posso aceitar nada de vocês, quero agradecer e ir embora.

— Bella ainda que Charlie tenha dito que era sua decisão, eu te digo que não tem opção. É o destino, te juro, eu sei.

— Não entendo.

— Irá tudo ser maravilhoso, Rose sempre foi como uma irmã, mas nunca tive uma verdadeira, que vivesse aqui comigo. Ser criada e crescer com dois irmãos homens é horrível, não sei como ainda consigo ser feminina e não como um moleque. Bella, seja a minha irmã, por favor, por um tempo, vai ser ótimo, eu juro, se te irritar, se você acabar nos odiando, você vai embora, mas eu prometo, eu juro pra você, é para seu bem e manterei Edward longe, se você quiser. Meu pai vai falar com ele à noite.

— Esta louca Alice, se acha que me esporei a ter Edward tão perto, olhe o que aconteceu quando me beijou – abaixou um pouco a voz e se aproximou dela, - não digo pelo desmaio, digo porque se não tivesse acontecido quem sabe de que forma ele tentaria a chegar a muito mais. Alice por Deus! Minha afirmação tem limite, e esse limite o põe a manter uma linha divisória muito firme entre seu irmão e eu.

— Não Bella, tudo esta previsto e organizado, tem um quarto na casa só para você, tenho um cronograma de compras de tudo o que precisa…

— Não preciso de nada.

Nesse momento um volvo prata apareceu e parou ao lado da velha camionete de Bella. Edward viu uma Bella tímida, que escondeu seu rosto, mas não teve êxito porque não tinha o grosso e pesados óculos na frente de seus olhos. Grato por tê-los ainda em seu quarto.

Um rubor suave se estendeu pelas bochechas de Bella ao ver que teria que enfrentar o olhar de Edward, e esse não se encontrava menos nervoso, ainda quando se encontrava relaxado por ter fugido de suas aulas para não ver Tanya e se havia refugiado no bosque, para pensar; depois de tudo, estar na escola não era algo muito importante em um dia sem provas, a ponto de se formar.

Ao se aproximar sentiu o forte impulso de acariciar esse suave rubor com suas mãos as colocou fortemente dentro de seus bolsos para evitar ceder à tentação e a cumprimentou brevemente.

— Oi Bella, como você esta?

Os olhares se cruzaram e a lembrança do que aconteceu da ultima vez que haviam se visto apareceu em suas mentes como um filme em câmera lenta. Bella só queria ter seus óculos sobre os olhos para ocultar o constrangimento que sentia na presença imponente que fazia seu coração bater com tanta força. Nem se quer pode ir a suas aulas nesse dia por falta delas.

Não respondeu. Não pode. Virou para Alice pedindo-lhe, quase suplicando:

— Meus óculos, por favor pode me trazer? Os deixei no ultimo dia que estive aqui.

— Estão sobre a minha mesa de noite, se quiser vou pega-las – Edward lhe disse, mas lamentou não ter escondido ou desaparecido para que de agora em diante não perdesse o panorama desses olhos imensos nos que se perdia.

— Não, já não estão lá – disse Alice. – Estão aqui comigo Bella, mas tenho um destino certo, pobres, não voltaram a estar jamais sobre seus olhos.

Alice sorriu com malicia e pediu a Edward que ligasse o carro para leva-lo a garagem, presumivelmente porque bloqueava o caminho. Edward ficou surpreso, mas deu de ombros e continuou a obedecer, ele sabia que Alice sempre tinha boas razões, embora não soubesse. Além disso, ele levaria um par de minutos e servirá para esclarecer da presença inquietante de Bella.

Bella tentou pegar os óculos das mãos de Alice, mas essa esquivou agilmente, ela achou estranho, o que pretendia? Quando Edward ligou o Volvo foi que se eu conta de suas intenções, Alice estava já sobre o carro e colocou os óculos no chão, em linha reta com um as rodas, essas começaram a rodar e antes de poder pensar os óculos estavam amassados, com os vidros feito cacos e os arames retorcidos. Edward sentiu prazer e voltou a passar por cima do objeto destruído de ré, desligou, saiu e caminhou até elas com um grande sorriso torto no rosto. Bella evitou olha-lo.

Tinha muito tempo que Edward não tinha se divertido tanto, ver o rosto corado e surpreendido de Bella diante de seus asquerosos óculos destruídos, pagavam todo o afeto que lhe guardava a Alice. Abraçou a sua irmã e a levantou no ar, agradecendo enquanto Bella bufava.

— Alice esta louca, sério, seu pai devia te internar. Quer me matar dirigindo quase cega? Não tem idéia de como quase bate contra todas as árvores do caminho tentando chegar aqui!

— Não tem opção Bella, deve ficar com a gente. E tira essa jaqueta vou queimá-la.

— Não é suficiente atentar contra minha vida deixando-me cega, mas também quer agora que morra de frio? Pensei que gostava de mim.

— Edward faz cosquinha nela enquanto eu tiro a jaqueta.

'Má ideia' – pensou Edward. Seria capaz de toca-la e controlar o avalanche de sensações que gerava? Mas seria tão grato queimar essa ridícula jaqueta. E seria tão grato toca-la. Edward se aproximou dela com receio, a olhou intensamente e Bella sentiu que não resistiria ao toque de suas mãos sem lançar-se a beija-lo de novo.

— Alice por que me odeia? Não podia me submeter a isso. – se afastou do toque de Edward que estava a ponto de tocar com suas mãos a parte exposta do seu pescoço – Vou lhe entregar a jaqueta está bem.

Faria qualquer coisa para evitar que ele a tocasse, e muito menos em seu sensível pescoço, ao qual dirigia inequivocamente suas mãos.

— Irmãozinho é bom torturador, pensava que as garotas clamavam por ser tocadas por você, mas Bella daria tudo para que não fizesse.

Era verdade, Edward sentiu uma leve dor no peito e afastou-se de Bella, enquanto Alice recebia com prazer o premio, a tão odiada jaqueta. Estava preparada, pegou uma caneca de aço inoxidável de um dos lados da varanda da casa e colocou ali a jaqueta, pegou um isqueiro de seu bolso, se moveu com seu ritual sagrado e lhes disse em voz teatral:

— Alguém quer dizer as ultimas palavras? Este é o momento final da jaqueta Bella, amado por ela, mas odiado por todos, merece uma despedida digna, qualquer coisa para seja uma despedida e não tenhamos de vê-la novamente.

Emmett se aproximou naquele tempo, curioso sobre o que estava acontecendo. Ele tinha visto sob o seu Jeep grande parte da cena. Ele percebeu o gesto de Alice e acenou.

— Eu posso dizer as palavras… - disse ele, sorrindo.

— Adiante - disse Alice.

— Quero prestar homenagem à destruição desse lixo, porque nos enche de alegria que uma menina bonita, de agora em diante, não pode esconder sua beleza. - Ele pegou a mão de Bella e beijou-a na parte de trás, olhando em seus olhos.

Muito corada Bella não podia deixar de sorrir, era a expressão tão estranha em seu amigo, quase, quase, o sentiu… sexy? Não retirou a mão dele, enquanto Alice pôs fogo em sua jaqueta e ele estava queimando lentamente, mas precisa.

Vendo as chamas, de alguma forma Bella sentiu uma grande tristeza, como se deixando para trás uma etapa da vida em que estava protegida de todos, uma etapa que poderia passar despercebida e solitária, mas livre para se esconder do mundo, algo que Alice não permitira pois pelo visto estava empenhada a obriga-la a aceitar a oferta de Carlisle.

Valia a pena opor-se? Quem sabe não, devia arriscar, provar algo novo e sobre tudo, esquecer Edward; talvez fosse bom estar perto dele e enfrentar a prova de sua indecisão, a variabilidade do caráter, sua libertinagem e, acima de tudo, o que ela não inspirava a todos. Nada melhor do que enfrentar a dura realidade para se esquecer. Em meio à intensidade de seus pensamentos apertou sem se dar conta a mão de Emmett e ele sorriu de volta.

Edward olhou para as chamas altas e quando observou através deles as mãos entrelaçadas de Emmett e Bella, ele sentiu seu coração arder.

Doeu, literalmente.

Quando uma pessoa pára de usar um músculo e de repente começa a exercita-lo, fica tenso e inflamado, e o coração de Edward havia tido mais atividade nos últimos dias do que no resto da sua vida terrena, foi a consequência de ter parado de bater durante tanto tempo apenas para bombear sangue, e agora, de repente, batia por algo mais; acelerava e desacelerava porque mais perto ou mais longe, na ausência de desejo e batia em sua presença, como agora, desejando-a para si mesmo de uma forma frenética e descontrolada, por outro lado, enquanto observava as mãos juntas, ardia nas perigosas chamas do ciúme.

E ali estava sua epifania. Nunca, nunca havia sentido como agora a evidencia de que sua adolescência terminava, de que um amor adulto havia aberto passo em meio aos seus poucos anos, no meio de sua resistência e seu temor a decepção, nunca desde que seu coração doía e batia por ela.

Ele tentou busca seus olhos, mas não conseguiu encontrar.

Literalmente, doía.


	12. Capítulo 12

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS;**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Saranya.x** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Bella é solitária e se esconde de todos, tem um amor platônico por Edward, lindo e sensual, mas ele precisa de aulas e recorre a ela, sem suspeitar que seu coração morto pode ser ressuscitado pelo toque de uma borboleta e não sabe como ela é frágil.

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

"Merda, - pensava Bella – Agora o que faço sem meus óculos e minha jaqueta preferida?"

A sensação de incomodo de seu corpo diante da impossibilidade de se esconder por trás dessas barreiras físicas era impressionante. Sentir seus olhos expostos que sempre delatavam tão facilmente do que acontecia dentro dela, como se fosse um livro aberto; e seu corpo que sentia-se débil e frágil, a deixavam como um guerreiro sem armadura, e sem espada, e sem escudo.

Havia tido que suportar os olhares penetrantes de Edward e Emmett sem a barreira dos óculos; os irmãos Cullen, com seus olhos claros e profundos – verde e azul esmagadores – eram muito intimidante, ambos, como viver com eles sem ter a sua mão seu escudo, que a preservava de ser observada de se quer ser detectada? Teria queria ter um campo de força protetor para ativar como o poder de sua mente para evadir a potencia desses olhares, tão estranhos e nas que alcançou a ler a duvida e anseio. Por quê? E o que tinha a ver com ela?

Por um momento detestou Alice com todas as suas forças, a olhou expressando-se essa ira contida, e Alice de imediato a pegou pelo braço e a levou para seu quarto, onde uma emburrada Bella sentou de braços cruzados, sem querer falar, no sofá de cor de rosa que ficava ao pé da cama.

— Esme quer falar com você, vou chamá-la – lhe disse Alice em tom alegre, antecipando-se ao que Bella de nenhum modo poderia negar-se ao projeto de Carlisle depois de falar com ela.

Bella sabia e por isso a olhou de novo, exasperada, já sabia de que iria falar. Esme a cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha enquanto Alice saiu discretamente.

— Oi Bella como você está?

— Tudo está bem senhora, muito obrigada. Não imagina o quão agradecida estou com vocês, com seu esposo, mas...

— Te disse antes, por favor, me chame de Es,e

O bate-papo com Esme, se juntou a Carlisle, um brilho em seus olhos apareceu quando viu Bella com sua amada esposa, se sentia esperançado. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, pensou na possibilidade de paz, essa paz que não tinha depois de seu imenso erro e sua culpa.

Carlisle explicou a Bella suas razões com sinceridade, mas ainda com Charlie porque ela era sua paciente e não tinha restrições de informação, sempre com o apoio e sorriso de sua esposa, o único que não mencionou foi sua motivação principal, Renée e tudo o que viveu com ela.

A convenceu de ficar essa noite, depois de tudo era fim de semana e não havia escola. Eles eram muito convincentes, lhes prometeu que ficaria para pensar.

"Merda – pensava Edward enquanto entrava em seu quarto preocupado – a amo."

Lançou-se sobre sua cama enrolando-se e cruzando os braços em frente ao peito, como se quisesse acalmar uma dor profunda. Sim havia dor, mas mais do que tudo, lhe incomodava a sensação física da intensa emoção que o embriagava. Fechou os olhos com força.

Sua surpresa não tinha limites, mas tão pouco sua certeza, já não podia seguir enganando-se, não tinha como. Queria beijar Bella com doçura e esmagar Emmett contra a parede, que outra confirmação queria? Nenhuma. Era um amor imperfeito, como só ele podia dar, mas no fim de tudo, era isso: amor.

Bella tinha a força, a paciência e o amor suficiente para ensiná-lo a amá-la? Reconhecia que não ia ser nada fácil, não bastava com que ele, agora, nesse momento, deixava de enganar-se. Sabia que lhe faltava muito para poder dar a Bella, o que ela merecia; alem disso, tinha que lutar por ela, ainda que ela o amasse, seus erros haviam sido grandes e era necessário corrigi-los, demonstrar a Bella que ele se sentia em capacidade de ser melhor para querê-la, de maneira sincera, fiel e constante…de deixar de ser o idiota superficial e mulherengo que havia sido até agora.

Requeria ajuda para fazer, e não sabia se a mesma Bella estaria disposta a isso, mas valia a pena tentar, se isso o possibilitava de faze-la sua, ter o direito e a liberdade de tocá-la, beijá-la e ser ele, unicamente, o que tivesse acesso a segurar sua mão. O mais importante: necessitava merecer o amor de Bella, fazer méritos para converter-se em o homem, seu homem, aquele que valia tanto como para poder receber esse seu amor, límpido, puro, ilimitado. Podia fazer? Isso era impossível, não sabia.

Seu pai acabava de lhe dizer que as oito da noite em ponto o queria em seu escritório, lhe esperava para um sermão pelo beijo, sem duvida, mas já não lhe importava. E a Emmett de alguma forma, devia tirá-lo do caminho, a conversa séria e larga que devia ter com Rosalie não podia demorar mais.

"Merda – pensava Emmett enquanto voltava para baixo do seu jeep com um gesto preocupado – sim a desejo"

A comprovação de que seu corpo havia reagido ao toque da mão de Bella de seus lábios contra sua pele, do seu olhar inquieto do qual havia tido acesso sem os irritantes óculos e o suave e inocente aperto de mão, o havia deixado surpreso.

Sentiu como se ela tivesse sido receptiva a suas investidas. De verdade havia quero explorar o que sentia por Bella, mas ele semeou dúvidas renderam à tentação de Rose o corroia. Ele não podia negar que a reação de Bella para seu toque deu alguma esperança, porque aventurar em algo tão arriscado e tão propensos a perder, como Edward havia dito, com razão, quando ela o amava, a seu próprio irmão? Porque era tentador, era excitante, e ela estava tão sobrecarregada com ternura, que valia a pena a luta.

Sorriu ao lembrar do seu olhar, sua mão na sua sem ter sido afastado, essa pela translúcida, pálida e quente ao mesmo tempo, ainda tinha a sensação sobre sua própria pele.

Edward cruzou o limiar de estudo de seu pai, exatamente oito horas da noite. Ele suspirou ao vê-lo debruçado sobre sua mesa escrevendo notas no seu bloco.

Ele se sentou em silêncio à espera da habitual diatribe contra o seu estado emocional e falta de coerência na vida emocional. Ele já tinha tido antes.

Carlisle olhou para o filho com preocupação. Ele lembrou, com tristeza, o pior erro que tinha feito em sua vida, além de seu caso com Renee: brigar com Esme na frente de seus filhos. Aparentemente, Emmett era mais forte, não tinha sido perturbado, mas o Edward era pequena, com quase um ano de idade, tinha sido o mais afetado. Carlisle estava consciente de que cada vez que a tensão reaparecia no relacionamento com sua esposa, era Edward que sentia mais fortemente em seu ser.

Como voltar a culpa-lo por algo que era ele mesmo, em parte, o culpado? O havia feito outras vezes, e a autoridade paternal não serviu para nada.

— Como está? – perguntou Carlisle vendo o tom sombrio dos olhos de seu filho, como se não tivesse dormido bem.

— Estou bem pai – Carlisle não acreditou. – Sobre o que quer conversar?

— Quero falar sobre Bella… já supunha não?

— Claro pai, por favor, vá ao grande assunto.

— Edward não estou furioso com você se é o que teme, só estou preocupado. Quero lembrar que ficou evidente para você que Bella é frágil e não pode brincar com ela, assim como faz com as meninas em geral.

— Pai ela… por que ela desmaiou? É irracional. Só a beijei nada mais. Que tivesse me batido ou chutado, eu entenderia, mas que tenha perdido o sentido dessa forma, não encontro justificativa. Por mais que possa ser verdade o que Alice e Emmet me disseram.

— O que eles disseram?

Edward ficou breves segundos em silêncio, sobre tudo, porque o que ia dizer despertava umas sensações que não havia imaginado.

— Que ela me ama, desde sempre, desde que era uma menina e nos víamos na escola – seu tom era suave, como se tivesse fazendo uma confissão.

Carlisle suspirou.

— Eles não deviam ter dito, era algo que só Bella tinha o direito de compartilhar com você.

— O fizeram preocupados com o que aconteceu, os entendi, e para mim… foi melhor saber.

— Ela não queria que soubesse, lhe dói muito amar você…Bella é sensível filho, muito. Uma menina sensitiva que apensar se viu confrontada com a realização de seu maior sonho, o que havia desejado por toda a vida: você, rasgou-se desolada pensando que te teria em um momento e depois a abandonaria. Foi insuportável para ela mentalmente, o seu cérebro preferiu fugir para o que estava vivendo no momento, era uma grande felicidade e dor intensa ao mesmo tempo. Sem mencionar que, na verdade parou de respirar no momento.

— Por que é tão difícil para ela? Tive garotas que ao meu lado e as deixei, não que parecia ser tão importante para ela nem para mim. Por que com Bella é diferente?

— Por das coisas muito importantes Edward, primeiro porque ela já viveu o abandono, da pessoa mais importante da sua vida: sua própria mãe, e segundo, porque o amor que sente por você não é um capricho, não é passageiro, é de verdade.

Edward ficou calado processando tudo.

— Não é justo com ela, como me ama se não me conhece? Ou melhor, o que conhece de mim é que sou um garoto indeciso variável, que não pode amar com persistência.

— Eu acho que ela vê mais de você do que você mesmo. Filho, você é um grande cara, você não pode negar o quanto você é valioso, deixando de lado a vida sexual imatura que tem. Olha, na verdade, se ela te ama é porque tem uma boa razão para fazer isso, não está se enganando com isso. Se você se valorizasse poderia deixar de ter uma garota diferente a cada semana, por isso certamente lhe servir um pouco para ver através dos olhos de Bella e o que ela ama de você – observou em um minuto de silêncio, lançando seu olhar intimidador nos olhos de seu filho, que segurava firmemente – Eu sei que você já viu a tensão que é, por vezes no meu relacionamento com sua mãe, Edward, mas eu a amo e ela a mim, e isso levou-nos a superar todos os problemas, até os mais graves; tenha confiança filho, o amor de verdade existe. Acredite. E se você se esforçar, será durável.

Edward suspirou em desespero. O mais detestável de que seu pai fosse um psiquiatra, era quando adquiriu o tom profissional nas discussões de sua família. E o mais traumático, normalmente é adotado quando ele estava certo.

— O único problema filho é que o amor não é algo que pode descobrir com Bella. Ela deve ser sua amiga, uma irmã para vocês, porque decido que vamos ajuda-la a superar isso, vai morar um tempo conosco e preciso, por favor, que mantenha-se longe dela.

Edward o olhou surpreso. Lhe dava todo esse discurso sobre o amor e lhe abria esperança de descobrir, mas o proibia de fazer com a única pessoa que havia despertado seu morto coração?

— Não entendo pai, Bella me importa, posso tentar entender seu amor e o que gera em mim mesmo. Ela… é minha esperança para isso.

— Não Edward, é impossível. Poderemos ajuda-la na medida de que não se aproxime muito dela, é a exigência de Charlie para permitir que ela permaneça conosco, e de nenhuma maneira permite que jogue com ela. Sobretudo quando é algo que vai 'tentar', desculpe, não vale a pena o risco. Não é algo que possa explicar agora, é meu dever ajudar Bella, e o farei.

— Seu dever? Por quê? – Agora era o olhar do filho que era inquisitiva, procurando um rastro de verdade nos olhos do pai.

Carlisle evadiu.

— Filho, lamento dizer isso, especialmente quando diz que Bella te importa de verdade, mas devo dizer, porque não posso arriscar que mude de opinião e que Bella fique ainda mais machucada do que está, ela não toleraria outro abandono de alguém que ame profundamente. – e acrescentou com a voz dura. – Você está proibido, terminantemente, de tocar Bella ou buscar relação sexual ou romântica com ela, em qualquer forma. Não me arriscarei que Charlie de por terminado nosso trato quando ela precisa de nossa ajuda nesse momento. Filho por favor, deixe-a passar, se é verdade que te importa, deixe-a passar. Qualquer rumor de que passar algo entre vocês, só poderá tirar de Bella a possibilidade de ajuda que oferecemos e é essencial agora para ela.

Edward se surpreendeu diante da veemência do seu pai. Por que tanto interesse em protege-la e fechava as portas precisamente para aquilo que lhe havia pegado, sobretudo, quanto tinha a certeza de que, pela primeira vez tinha se apaixonado. Como podia amá-la e permanecer longe dela, estando na mesma casa?

— Mas pai, ela me importa, de verdade – lhe era impossível aceitar diante de seu pai que era algo mais do que se importar – devo buscar ter algo com ela; ela me ama pai ninguém antes havia me amado, compreende o que isso significa para mim?

— Edward me surpreende, não esperava isso, pensei que seria fácil com você, perdoe-me, mas até que não saiba se o seu verdadeiro interesse é algo mais, te absterá de buscar algo com ela, quem sabe mais a frente se te definir… mas não agora, é imprescindível cumprir as exigências de Charlie.

Carlisle se aproximou do filho, apreciou seu estado de animo turbado e lhe disse:

— É uma maravilhosa surpresa que pela primeira vez sinta algo serio por uma menina, e que ela seja Bella, é ainda melhor – ainda que realmente isso o assustava, lhe parecia de alguma

maneira o que tinha acontecido com Renée, lhe importava, mas nunca a amou – Mas filho, não estou exigindo, agora te peço, mantenha-se longe. Já sabe minhas razões.

— O farei pai, mas, por favor, estenda a proibição para Emmett – se ia perder tudo, pelo menos que não fosse o único.

— Por que a Emmett? – perguntou intrigado.

— Eu sei por que eu digo.

— Está bem falarei com ele também – deu de ombros, finalmente Emmett estava com Rose, mas se era um pedido de Edward, não ia descartar.

— Lembre-se, você deve manter a sua distância da Bella, mas trate-a bem enquanto estiver em nossa casa, será como uma nova irmã e uma filha para mim.

"Irmã, que piada" pensou Edward.

— Bem, que assim seja.

Edward aposentado desanimado. De repente, bateu-lhe uma memória.

"Merda, Mike e James… Eu não posso deixá-los falar com Charlie. Ele não se preocuparia em saber se Bella realmente é virgem ou não, ele a levara de imediato, não poderemos ajudá-la, e meu pai vai me matar. Ela deve ser meu par no baile. Mas ao mesmo tempo, nossos pais não devem saber… em que bagunça eu estou preso ".

E ele tocou com desespero os já por si revoltados cabelos acobreados.

Bella estava deitada no travesseiro de sua nova e macia cama na casa dos Cullen.

O quarto tinha paredes brancas e janelas grandes, uma como nunca poderia ter sonhado de ocupar. A cama em ferro forjado tinha pequenas rosas de metal incorporadas como decoração, era o dobro e tinha uma colcha de rendas finas, delicadas e suaves.

Não sabia como Esme e Carlisle conseguiram convencê-la a tentar ficar pelo menos uma primeira noite. Eles não queriam que ela tomasse uma decisão precipitada e disseram que a solidão de seu quarto sem ter de enfrentar seu pai após essa quase discussão que detinham sobre o assunto, iria ajudar a pensar tudo com a cabeça fria.

Era estranho ter a certeza de que Edward estava tão perto. Apenas a alguns passos e estaria em frente ao seu quarto. Apenas a alguns passos e podem ser encontrar "por acaso" na sala ou na cozinha. Ela só tinha que andar pelo corredor da sala para ver a sua evolução de crescimento desde que eu era um bebê até a sua esplêndida juventude atual, tudo isso devido à quantidade de fotografias registrando a história da família.

Talvez pudesse roubar uma delas, ficar com uma memória duradoura de uma beleza devastadora, que construía e destruía seu próprio coração em questão de segundos, dependendo de como pensar em desejá-lo, lembrar do beijo breve compartilhado ou senti-lo completamente perdido para ela. Não, isso não seria saudável, especialmente se o seu objetivo era esquecê-lo.

Fechou os olhos e permitiu-se sonhar por uns instantes com esse sorriso que amava, que tinha visto à alguns minutos, quando foi cúmplice de Alice neste vergonhoso ato de despoja-la de suas apreciadas jaqueta e óculos. Sabia que sonhar com ele e imaginar ele amando-a não ajudava em nada.

Levantou-se e caminhou por cada centímetro do lugar, o quarto estava equipado com uma televisão de plasma, um console de CDs, uma penteadeira com um gigantesco espelho – como se ela gostasse de ver a si própria – um laptop moderno, em uma mesa elegante e um banheiro pequeno, mas ainda muito maior e mais confortável do que sua própria casa. As comodidades não eram algo que se importava: ela amava e sentia falta de seu quarto, com a pequena janela estridente por falta de azeite, o piso de madeira antigo e barulhento, p computador frágil com uma conexão lenta. Ah, e o banheiro que ela compartilhava com seu pai.

Não mudaria suas próprias coisas por isso, embora ela não podia negar que sentir o tapete branco macio sob seus pés descalços era tentador… dava vontade de dormir nele e não na cama.

Contemplou as grandes portas do armário que se estendia quase de uma parede para outra. Curiosa abriu uma porta e ficou pasmada, um filete de raiva foi se espalhando por todo o peito e um rubor pelo seu rosto furiosamente.

Roupas de diferentes formas e cores se estendia, por todo o armário, calças, saias e blusas de todas as gamas de cores do arco-íris, era irresistível não passar as mãos sobre as roupas penduradas e dar uma olhada nos desenhos e cores. Abriu outra porta e uma variedade de sapatos finos e alguns outros esportivos, incluindo botas, apareceram aos seus olhos. Ele olhou embaixo de um deles e confirmou o que se temia, eram do seu tamanho, perfeito para ela.

Decidiu olhar em uma das gavetas do armário ainda que sabia que a cada nova descoberta não faria nada mais que aumentar sua raiva. Encontrou roupa intima – de seda e outros matérias que não conhecia –, e camisolas para dormir dos mesmos materiais. Como se atreviam a compras essas coisas? Sem ela saber? E sem que aceitasse ficar, e sem a necessidade. Seu pai com o seu salário do Chefe de Polícia sempre lhe deu tudo, mais do que suficiente, nunca precisou de roupas de marca ou sapatos de grife. Ela nem sequer tinha aceitado ajuda da sua própria mãe.

E ainda que mudassem sua roupa, isso nunca a mudaria, nunca, nunca iria se parecer com os Cullen, se é o que esperavam.

Não houve erro nos tamanhos de roupas e calçados em geral, mas os padrões e as alturas, nunca colocaria roupas tão curtas, nem deixaria tanto a mostra, ainda menos porque sofria tão intensamente pelo extremo frio de Forks. Se ela usasse algum desses saltos cairia irremediavelmente, e isso que não eram muito elevadas. Mas a última porta esclareceu tudo, não tinha esquecido a sua alergia ao frio, eram jaquetas e casacos, modernos, aqueles que aderem ao corpo e abrigam, mas mantém designer de corte.

Tudo isso era coisa de Alice, é claro, quem mais poderia ser responsável? Embora evidentemente, foi necessária a cumplicidade de Esme e Carlisle. Ela sabia que ficaria irritada com Alice, mas que os seus pais? Como se eram tudo generosidade e amorosa amabilidade?

Jogou-se na cama desamparada. Ela pensou por um momento, apressou-se a colocar seus sapatos e sair à procura de Alice, ela diria o que pensava e pediria para devolver tudo à loja ou doá-lo a quem realmente poderia precisar dele.

Os quartos do segundo andar estavam vazios. Ela desceu a longa escada caracol tomando cuidado com cada passo, ela não queria, além de tudo, cair e dar um novo show como quando ela desmaiou. Seria mais que embaraçoso ir ao hospital, novamente.

Diminuiu os passos quando escutou vozes na cozinha, risos suaves e medidos: Emmett fazendo piadas enquanto Alice era vitima constante delas, Esme perguntava a Edward sobre como seria a formatura e este respondia em sua suave voz aveludada, ainda que não pode deixar de perceber seu tom trsite.

Desde o fundo do corredor os observou. Esme e Carlisle cozinhavam enquanto seus filhos os rodeava sentado nas cadeiras do balcão, era um quadro tão familiar e amoroso que espremeu o coração de Bella; Emmett jogou uma bola de papel alumínio em no rosto de Edward, que se esquivou habilidoso, o pegou no ar e devolveu.

Bella se sentiu uma intrusa. Como poderia ela chegar do nada e perturbar a vida família já constituída de quem desejava ser seus anfitriões? Por um momento, tudo ficou tão claro, não era raiva que estava dentro dela, era a certeza de que não se encaixava nessa família. Finalmente, ela nunca tinha tido uma… nunca uma conversa na cozinha entre mãe, pai e filhos, sua vida e sua família era muito disfuncional: sem mãe, sem irmãos, um pai ausente e triste… suas noites para preparar as refeições em silêncio e, em geral, Charlie era captado pelo jogo na TV. Ela era a peça de puzzle que não se encaixava a _esse_ lugar, na _esse _ambiente, a _essa _família.

Embora soubesse que não estava coberta para enfrentar o frio da noite e não via o suficiente para conduzir seu Chevy e menos a essa hora, decidiu escapar. Com passos suaves subindo as escadas, entrou no quarto e pegou sua bolsa, saiu novamente e foi tranqüilizada quando os barulhos da cozinha continuou. Ela foi até a porta e abriu-a silenciosamente.

— Alice chama Bella por favor, o jantar esta pronto – escutou a voz melodiosa de Esme.

A porta rangeu um pouco e Bella de verdade esperava conseguir escapar, olhou mais uma vez para trás e voltou a desaparecer atrás da porta. Obteve acesso à varanda da casa quando o barulho que estava na cozinha estava perto, tentou correr para o Chevy velho, mas uma mão forte a agarrou pelo braço.

Ainda que não visse muito bem se deu perfeita conta de quem era o aperto forte do garoto de olhos verdes abrasadores a segurava. Como havia aparecido ali, tão rápido, se o havia visto na cozinha?

— Aonde vai? – perguntou Edward preocupado.

— Para minha casa – lhe respondeu tentando se soltar em vão.

— Está louca? Esta tarde e mal pode ver um metro na frente de você, não pode dirigir assim.

— Eu tenho o direito ir Edward, eu não sou uma refém.

— Claro que não, mas você deve dizer adeus aos meus pais, estão esperando na mesa para o jantar. – Edward sabia que talvez ela preferisse ficar e enfrentar seus pais e dizer-lhes que queria sair imediatamente.

— Por favor, deixe-me ir – confessou Bella com uma expressão triste – Esse não é o meu lugar, vocês são tão diferentes… tão especiais que…

.

— Que…?

Edward a segurou fortemente passando suas mãos sobre sua cintura, se aproximou do seu corpo e se sentiu assediado por seu aroma, dominado pelos olhos chocolate brilhando à luz da lua.

Bella sentiu o toque do seu corpo contra o dela e seu medo aumentou. O que acontecia nas poucas vezes que ficaram sozinhos sobre o contato entre eles tinha que ser levada ao extremo de proximidade?

— Edward, solte-me, desculpe pelo que aconteceu da última vez, eu não deveria me comportar dessa maneira, beijar você – corou envergonhada e olhou para longe para evitar enfrentar os seus olhos – Mas eu digo, que não facilita me segurando dessa maneira .

Edward viu que a menina estava presa em seus braços, lhe custou, mas imediatamente abrandou a sua aderência e imediatamente sentiu o ar frio da noite chicoteado impiedosamente.

— Desculpe, minhas mãos movem sozinhas quando estou com você, sempre querendo te tocar – reconheceu, estendendo a mão para acariciar com as pontas dos dedos a suavidade de seu rosto corado.

Bella, inconscientemente, fechou os olhos e inclinou o rosto na direção do calor da mão de Edward, ele ficou satisfeito quando percebeu que ela gostava. De repente, queria substituir a mão sobre sua própria boca, para sentir novamente o sabor dessa pele que ele admirava.

Estava já disposto quando se surpreendeu com a memória das palavras duras de seu pai:

"…_Você está proibido, terminantemente, de tocar Bella ou buscar relação sexual ou romântica com ela, em qualquer forma. Não me arriscarei que Charlie de por terminado nosso trato quando ela precisa de nossa ajuda nesse momento. Filho por favor, deixe-a passar, se é verdade que te importa, deixe-a passar…"_

Sim, não importava muito.

Mas achava que não seria capaz de deixar passar No entanto, ele não ia prejudicá-la.

Conteve-se, a soltou e fechou os dedos em punho para não toca-la mais, enquanto Bella retrocedia um passo para lutar contra seu próprio impulso de abraçá-lo. Ela estremeceu com o frio da noite, incrementado porque ele tinha deixado de abraça-la.

Edward viu e tirou a sua própria jaqueta e colocou suavemente sobre os ombros de Bella, que aceitou porque respirou o perfume delicioso.

— Por favor Bella, aceita o que meu pai propõe, ele sabe o que faz – lhe disse Edward com voz firme, mas com uma deixo de doçura.

— Eu não posso. Eu me sinto oprimida... vocês são tão perfeitos em tudo: a casa _perfeita_, rostos _perfeitos_, me deram o quarto _perfeito_, o guarda-roupa _perfeito_, são a família _perfeita _que jantam juntos de maneira _perfeita,_ que se amam e tudo isso… eu não me encaixo Edward, olhe para mim, é evidente. Eu nem sequer experimentei o que é ter uma família real com vocês acham que eu posso fazer, por mais que precise da ajuda de Alice e Esme, como seu pai diz.

— Nós não somos como você pensa, está nos idealizando, estamos cheios de dúvidas, buscando superar o medo que temos de muitas coisas. Meus pais estão muito bem agora, mas há momentos freqüentes de tensão no seu relacionamento, têm tido dificuldades, os problemas do passado que são difíceis de esquecer e eu ignoro porque já foram. Emmett e eu estamos cada vez pior… não quero que nos admire e tenha a impressão errada de nós, Bella, nós somos aqueles que precisamos de você… o seu calor, sua força, sua inteligência, você não pode imaginar como precisamos de você.

Edward queria ter dito "…_ não imagina de que maneira preciso de você"_, era mais exato, mas não queria assusta-la, e era tentador tê-la em casa, tão perto, ainda que não pudesse, paradoxalmente, aproxima-se. Bella estava impactada, isso era o que Edward Cullen realmente pensava? E onde estava o garoto superficial, mulherengo e com o ego na estratosfera que havia conhecido então? Sem duvidas já sabia, as vezes ele tinha esses arranques de madures, como quando conversavam verdadeiramente, depois das aulas de cálculo. Parecia genuinamente preocupado com ela.

— Bella, considere isso, não sei se você percebeu, mas tive uma conversa com meu pai e me deixou muito intrigado – Edward virou olhando o vazio, não lhe era fácil enfrentar agora os olhos dessa garota, sabendo o que sentia por ela. – Carlisle precisa desesperadamente te ajudar, não sei porque, eu acho que é algo que tem pendente com o seu pai, me disse uma vez que suspeitava que algo estava errado e agora eu acredito nisso. Acredite em mim quando digo que Carlisle precisa desesperadamente te ajudar, mais do que você se precisa de ajuda. Queira aceitar, eu sei que não tem o direito de lhe pedir, mas por favor, aceite por ele.

Bella ficou chocado, ele estava certo, esse brilho nos olhos de Carlisle quando ele ofereceu a sua ajuda, como Esme certamente o apoiava para isso, como o recebeu, com um quarto lindo, um guarda-roupa completamente novo… era muito estranho e exagerado.

— Pelo menos se junte a nós para jantar, se você realmente quiser ir avisaremos aos meus pais e eu vou te levar pra casa, para garantir que você não vai morrer na tentativa. Venha, estão esperando.

Bella suspirou resignada e se deixou guiar até a casa por essa mão quente que a tocava nas costas.


	13. Capítulo 13

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS;**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Saranya.x** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Bella é solitária e se esconde de todos, tem um amor platônico por Edward, lindo e sensual, mas ele precisa de aulas e recorre a ela, sem suspeitar que seu coração morto pode ser ressuscitado pelo toque de uma borboleta e não sabe como ela é frágil.

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

Alice a olhou irritada.

— Estou te procurando pela casa toda para lhe chamar para o jantar – lhe disse a Bella quando chegou na mesa, emburrada.

— E eu te procurando para falar seriamente com você – Bella também a olhou irritada.

Todos estavam na mesa esperando que Edward e Bella se sentassem.

Carlisle se levantou e com um sorriso amplo impediu Edward de puxar a cadeira para Bella se sentar, ele mesmo o fez. Bella sorriu timidamente para ambos e sentou-se. Não estava acostumada com gestos de cavalheirismo.

Emmet olhou para ela com um ar de relutância, Carlisle tinha falado com ele e explicou os seus planos, incluindo a proibição de envolver-se com ela que Edward tinha o enfatizado a fazer, e não se sentiu muito animado com isso. Na verdade, ele sentiu fortemente algo muito sério que o ordenaram algo assim, a Edward tinha sentido que seria proibido, mas a ele, não. Encontraria uma maneira de contornar isso.

— Como você está se sentindo? – perguntou Esme a Bella, começando a distribuir os pratos sobre a mesa de todos.

— De verdade, muito estranha – respondeu Bella, logo acrescentou duvidosa. – Espero que o conteúdo do meu armário que há no quarto onde dormirei, essa noite seja um equivoco, e não o que estou pensando.

— Qual conteúdo do armário? – perguntou Carlisle.

Alice abaixou a cabeça, como se fosse culpada de algo e evitou o olhar do seu pai.

— Tem duzentas blusas, camisas, saias, calças e sapatos. O quarto é um depósito? – Bella olhou para Alice, sua atitude a delatava como responsável do assunto.

— Não sei o que é – disse Esme. – ontem deixei o quarto pronto, e o armário estava vazio.

Emmet olhou carinhosamente sua irmã menor.

— Você tem algo a ver com isso, Alice? Se assim for, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre, olhe o que você fez perturbou muito Bella.

Nesse momento, Bella começou a comer, mas por sua atitude parecia disposta a correr os cem metros da mesa até a porta da saída.

Alice como quase nunca acontecia, corou copiosamente.

— Filha o que você fez? Não tem nem 24 horas que lhe entreguei o cartão de crédito, e já tem o armário de Bella transbordando de roupa nova? Te disse que não se excedesse, os gastos você sabe que não me importam, mas a roupa é de Bella, ela deve escolher; com sua ajuda e a de Esme, mas ela.

— Então toda essa roupa é para mim? – disse Bella espantada.

— Sim Bella toda – disse Alice – tenho um olho preciso para reconhecer o tamanho e tudo te garanto que tudo, vai ficar perfeito.

— Isso não esta certo Alice – lhe disse Carlisle severamente – Bella nem sequer aceitou nossa proposta, e já a está irritando, a assustou até o ponto de que com certeza querer ir daqui. Bella não se preocupe, se não é do seu agrado, tirarei toda essa roupa dali.

Carlisle estava muito preocupado.

— Alice como você fez isso em menos de 24 horas? E sem que percebêssemos? Duzentas peças de roupas não se produzem, compram e distribuem da roupa para o dia – perguntou Edward surpreso.

Alice recuperou sua postura, defenderia sua posição até a morte.

— As comprar por catalogo na Internet são uma maravilha, quatro horas selecionando roupas e dez a espera do pedido chegar, um cartão de credito em nossos dias é melhor que uma varinha mágica… até Harry Potter me invejaria!

Emmett e Edward não puderam evitar, e romperam em gargalhadas. Sua irmã era mais que um diabinho, era uma menina prodígio.

— Papai, não responsabilize Alice, é culpado por lhe entregar um cartão de crédito, sabe que sempre se excede – disse Edward

Carlisle sabia que Edward tinha razão.

— Não me excedi, Bella precisa de roupas e sapatos, não foi excessivo, eu juro Bella. Só são roupas essenciais, o resto compraremos juntas.

— O resto? Não haverá nenhum resto. Não tem porque gastar dinheiro comigo, meu pai não disse nada disso. Se sobra dinheiro podem dar a caridade – Bella não pode continuar provando desse saboroso jantar.

— Não é caridade Bella, durante este tempo será como se fosse da família, - lhe disse Esme com a voz carinhosa – Queremos principalmente rodear você de carinho e de nosso apoio, mas também queremos que possa apreciar debaixo de novos olhos: nova vida, nova roupa, verá como te faz bem. O único que não esperávamos é que fosse exposta a isso dessa forma, é óbvio que você deve escolher a forma de vestir que você goste. Alice fez todo o problema.

— Bella aceite por favor – disse Edward – lembra do que falamos a pouco.

As palavras de Edward entraram em seu ser. Foi difícil, porque não era apenas suas palavras, era o seu olhar lindo e penetrante, um tanto ansioso, que, quando expostos a ela a enchia de sensações perturbadoras, era a maneira como ele gesticulava as palavras, quase implorando, desejando que ela ficasse. Claro, não por ela, era para não fazer seu pai sofrer – pensava.

Mas Bella tão pouco queria ver Carlisle sofrer, tudo isso o havia feito com um propósito desconhecido, até lhe havia dado um cartão de crédito a Alice para seus gastos, e tudo era tão excessivo, tão estranho. Sua curiosidade despertou-se totalmente, o que Carlisle escondia? Charlie sabia?

— Bella aceita a proposta do papai – lhe disse Emmet com a voz alegre – e fique, iremos nos divertir como loucos.

Por que agora o olhar de Emmett era tão intimidante?

— Sim, por favor – apoiou Edward e depois dessas palavras ficou implacavelmente pega por seu olhar.

Deus, como sobreviver nessa família? Em meio a isso, seu carinho, desse amor que latia em casa um de seus atos nesta estranha atitude do pai que desejava desesperadamente querer ajudá-la e tê-la em casa; da mãe amorosa que tão dolorosamente lembrava a que nunca teve; dessa menina doce, mas impetuosa que sabia o que queria, mas também a arrastava a coisas que não ansiava; do menino de olhos azuis tão amável como um ursinho de pelúcia, mas que ultimamente estava tão estranho, e do homem que ela amava muito claramente, o sol da sua vida, única coisa que poderia a iluminar sempre. Como viver com eles e sobreviver na tentativa?

Havia muitas emoções que correndo através de seu peito. Ela ficou olhando para os olhos brilhantes de Edward, que tinha virado a sua vacilação, porque seguramente já adivinhava que cederia. Como não ceder quando era ele quem pedia?

Ela percebeu que nunca iria deixar de amá-lo, nunca. Esse estranho propósito de esquece-lo era uma estranha ilusão para esquecer a dor de que ele não a amava, era uma fuga do fato de que ele a poderia chegar a ver no máximo como amiga, talvez como uma irmã, o que justifica seu abraço e seu carinho há um tempo atrás, mas nunca, nunca iria vê-la como mulher, como a mulher que agora, olhava em seus olhos, alem de ama-lo o desejava intensamente, quase com desespero.

Ele via a paixão em seus olhos, agora que a olhava também fixamente?

Havia sido delatada com esse olhar, não só diante de Edward, mas também de sua família?

Sim, havia sido deletada.

Enquanto ela olhava Edward todos a olhar, se deu conta no instante e com dificuldade rompeu o contato visual com esses olhos verdes e profundos.

Virou-se e se deu conta de tudo só quando olhadas compassivas a rodeava; Carlisle e Esme haviam começado a comer, Alice acariciou seu braço com sua mão e Emmet estava com olhos de fogo, alterado.

O único que não pode olhar de novo foi Edward quando um grande rubor se estendeu por seu rosto diante da vergonha, para esconder abaixou sua cabeça sobre o prato, olhando fixamente a mesa. Sua respiração se tornou agitada.

Alice muito baixo lhe disse:

— Se acalme Bella, não é pecado que o ame. Não é nada mal.

Como se deixou deslumbrar por esse olhar na frente de todos? Não se explicava… bem, sim o explicava, mas não esperou que fosse tão débil como para expor-se publicamente de novo, como quando tinha desmaiado pelo beijo, bom, o reconhecia também se esperava ser débil, era tão sumamente débil, tão malditamente débil.

Começou a comer em silencio enquanto todos os demais faziam o mesmo, expectantes diante da sua reação.

Soube que o único caminho que restava era resignar-se de o amar sempre, assim, sem ser correspondida. Quem sabe o único parecido ao paraíso que tinha seria tê-lo tão perto nas férias, e logo com a cabeça no alto e com resignação, ela mesma voluntariamente, desceria ao seu próprio inferno. Ao seu inferno pessoal. Ao inferno de não voltar a vê-lo nunca mais, quando, logo, as vidas de ambos tomariam rumos diferentes, ele iria a universidade e ela… ela para qualquer lugar. Aproveitaria essa oportunidade, um pedacinho muito pequeno do céu, uma degustação difícil, mas céu, de uma maneira ou de outra.

— Aceito ficar – disse decidida – mas não esperem que seja igual a vocês, sou diferente, sou eu e não deixarei de ser.

Todos se assombraram, mas sorriram e lhe deram a maneira oficial de boas-vindas.

— De nenhuma maneira queremos que deixe de ser você Bella – lhe disse Carlisle.

— Claro que não, é linda e divertida assim como é, para que mudar? – completou Emmett.

— Amanhã irei buscar minhas coisas em casa e só, por favor, retirem toda essa roupa do armário.

Alice não se sentiu ofendida, algo que tinha observado lhe importava mais, havia ficado impactada por esse olhar de Bella sobre Edward e pelo reconhecimento da intensidade de seus sentimentos, de certa forma a invejou, queria tanto sentir o mesmo por alguém. Mas não foi exatamente compaixão o que sentiu por ela, foi esperança, a esperança que lhe deu o olhar de Edward, quem era mais sutil, mas não pode evitar de ler nesses olhos algo muito parecido ao de Bella por Deus, era verdade, Edward tão deslumbrado por ela como ela por ele.

Jamais, jamais havia olhado para alguma garota como havia olhado para Bella.

Alice sabia, isso de beija-la não havia sido a toa, para nada. Soube que tinha que encurrala-lo e lhe tirar a verdade custe o que custar.

.-.

Esme desligou a grande televisão de plasma que estava na parede da frente da sua cama, enquanto Carlisle deixava seu livro de lado na mesa.

Entraram nas cobertas e desligaram as luzes, mas antes disso na pouca luz Esme não deixou de ver a preocupação nos olhos azuis do marido.

— O que teme? – ela perguntou, sabendo que mais que preocupação era medo do que latia esses olhos tão amados por ela.

Ficou em silencio por breves instantes. Desde essa única vez que lhe mentiu, havia prometido não esconder nada, era difícil, mas sua divida com ela: a verdade sempre, máxima quando ela lia tão bem o que passava dentro dele.

— Do passado que egue sendo um assunto sem se resolver, e ao que na medida em que não se resolve repete a historia – lhe confessou finalmente.

— O que quer dizer?

— Que Edward se sinta subjugado por esse amor tão intenso de Bella, ceda diante disso e logo se de conta de que não era algo real, e a machuque; exatamente da mesma forma que eu fiz com Renée. Seria fácil Esme… - vacilou – não sei como dizer sem lhe machucar, tenha em conta de que a única mulher que amei foi você, mas esse amor de Renée era algo tão intenso, só queria faze-la feliz em agradecimento ao que me amasse dessa forma.

Esme calou-se por uns instantes.

Ainda que a verdade tivesse sido revelada a muito tempo, ainda doía.

Mas preferia essa dor e ser amiga de seu marido, seu confidente, por isso o guardava no mais fundo do seu ser.

— Se assim você acredita tem que resolver o passado; mas Carlisle, não o fará dando bens materiais para Bella, ou cuidando dela agora como se fosse nossa filha – ela ficou em silencio um instante, sabia que suas palavras iam ser fortes, muito – O fará se enfrentar com a verdade. Só a verdade te dará a liberdade meu amor, só a verdade liberara essa culpa. Sabendo, Edward e Bella terão cuidado, ambos. Não imagina o que vi nos olhos do meu filho no jantar meu amor. Ele realmente sente algo por ela!

A voz de Esme destilava emoção, ao ver seu filho perdido, sem emoção e, finalmente, tinha alguma esperança que em seu coração, antes morto, estava começando a pulsar. Em algum momento ela pensou que tinha perdido algo da sua essência, a estrada em algum lugar entre a infância e a adolescência.

— Quem sabe está deslumbrado pela intensidade dos sentimentos de Bella. Estou apavorado, apavorado verdadeiramente pareça tanto comigo, quer ser um médico como eu.

— Pode ser deslumbramento, mas é algo que só eles podem descobrir. Que tal o que a vida quer nos dar agora não seja um castigo, mas sim uma redenção dessa culpa que te corrói, que também com certeza corrói Renée? Dessa dor que Charlie não se recupera e que o impediu de reconstruir sua vida, o fato de que ainda dói, porque há muito dano feito a ele. Nada a nada que o amor não cure, e se eles chegassem a se sinceramente, liberaria toda essa dor, para todos. Não encher Bella com objetos e comodidades que nem sequer quer.

— Você é tão boa minha vida, não entendo como me perdoou, eu não merecia.

— Carlisle se naquele tempo estivéssemos sós teria te deixado sem duvidas. Pensei em nossa família, e no que tínhamos construído juntos, nossos filhos. E pensei que te perdoava, de verdade, mas agora me dou conta de que agora estou de perdoando de verdade, só agora que sei que quer reparar o dano que fez; mas repito, esta indo pelo caminho errado. Para Bella lhe servira nosso carinho, e sei que gosto dela, só pelo fato de que ame tão profundamente um dos meus filhos, já gosto dela, mas ela precisa saber que não foi culpada da partida de sua mãe.

— Eu acho que é algo que também cabe a Charlie e Renee, eles também têm escondido sempre, e eu não posso prejudicar a única relação mais próxima do normal que tem como um familiar: com seu pai.

— Fale com ele, te garanto será melhor.

— Charlie não permitira de todos os modos algo entre Bella e Edward, ainda que a ame de verdade, estará sempre assustado de que a história se repita, tanto como estou agora.

— Sim isso deve acontecer, pouco a pouco tudo deve ocupar seu lugar, você verá. Mas entenda que seria pior se ela soubesse a verdade por outras pessoas diferentes de vocês, alem disso a dor pelo ocorrido e suas conseqüências, se sentiria traída por você e por seu próprio pai. Muitas pessoas saber da época que trabalhavam no hospital com você e com Renée. Por exemplo, Michael Newton, que tinha essa loja de matérias médicos, o pai desse menino colega de escola de Alice e Edward, sempre soube, alem de outras pessoas. Não é algo que tenham garantia de que será segredo para sempre.

— Você está certa, temos tido sorte, que não sabem ainda.

Carlisle tremeu um pouco ao pensar que algo como isso aconteceu, eu estava tentando a todo custo Bella confiava nele e o golpe de uma traição desse tipo poderia se tornar pior do que o dano inicial.

Abraçou sua esposa intensamente, agradecido e para controlar seu medo.

Tinha uma grande mulher ao seu lado, a melhor. A única que pode ter perdoado um erro tão grave. A única que podia ser ao mesmo tempo sua esposa, sua amante, sua amiga e confidente.

...

Bella foi para o quarto que tinham lhe designado, ainda não podia chamar nem sentir como "seu quarto".

Alice a havia deixado sozinha quem sabe antecipando uma nova raiva pela rouca e claro eu não queria expor-se.

Estava tão cansada com os acontecimentos do dia, o esgotamento emocional lhe tirava mais energia que o físico e amar como amava Edward Cullen era algo sumamente desgastante. Alem disso também havia sentido muita raiva, primeiro contra seu pai quando lhe contou toda a proposta e logo por Alice especialmente. Era esgotante.

Lembrou-se que não tinha roupa para colocar e desejava um banho quente e demorado, dessas que serviam para pensar. Seria incomodo depois disso voltar a colocar os jeans e blusas já usados.

'Pijamas', veio a sua cabeça, se Alice tinha sido tão antecipada para comprar o que não necessitaria, pelo menos devia ter comprado algo que sim necessitaria. Lembrou-se da quantidade de laços e camisolas que haviam nas gavetas do armário.

Buscou e de fato, as tinha, várias, em seda e algodão, mas todas, todas no estilo babydoll. Alice pensava que era recém casada ou algo assim? Assim dormia sua amiga? Para que dormir tão sensualmente se estava sozinha. Não tinha graça.

Escolheu a seda azul, suave ao tato, a acariciou com suas mãos antes de deixa-lo sobre a cama para colocar assim que saísse do banho.

O banho se resultou mais relaxante que sempre, a ducha era de alta tecnologia e a água quente em suaves jatos massageava seu corpo e Alice ou Esme se haviam ocupado, sem duvida, para que tivesse ao alcance da sua mão, shampoo e condicionador com cheiro de morango que sempre usava.

Quando secou-se colocou a suave peça de seda e por pura curiosidade ao contrário do seu costume, ficou em frente ao enorme espelho que tinha no quarto. Enfocou melhor seu olhar para obviar sua torpe miopia e olhou a si mesma, recém saída do banho, com o cabelo ainda um pouco molhado da água e despenteado; era incrível, se via como se fosse bonita, como se fosse sensual.

Suas pernas eram mais largas que o normal diante a curta camisola, o azul ressaltava a cor branca da sua pele e o suave bojo fazia notar mais seus pequenos seios, mas redondos, seu corpo delgado havia assimilado ao tecido justo e pela primeira vez em sua vida não detestou seu reflexo. Alem disso, por mais incrível que parecesse, se via como uma mulher, não como uma menina.

— Nossa! – exclamou com assombro quando detectou umas evidentes curtas que se viam em sua cintura e seu quadril, e outras destacavam o monte dos seus seios.

Quanto tempo que não se olhava no espelho? Séculos por acaso? Quem sabe a ultima vez ainda era menina e por isso não gostava do que via, mas agora, agora estava mais parecida com uma mulher, e o que via não lhe desagradava tanto como antes. Sim, tinha pelo menos quatorze anos quando começou a evitar olhar-se no espelho, e só o enfrentava quando fosse estritamente necessário dentro de suas calças largas e jaqueta de esquimó.

De tanto ver modelos estampadas em revistas de moda, na televisão e no cinema, quem sabe desejou muito ser como elas, quando não era possível e detestava suas formas de menina achando que era uma mulher deformada. Agora sabia que havia muito engano e publicidade nas mulheres fabricadas; e havia acreditado, evidentemente havia acreditado, por isso podia apreciar-se com umas novas e estranhas formas de mulher, sem mais comparações.

"Edward iria gostar se a visse dessa forma?" – pensava.

Sorriu diante a sua fantasia e meteu-se dentro dos lençóis, sentindo a suavidade da seda contra o cobertor de cor branca. A sensação era muito agradável. Encontrou-se surpresa pensando em que era sensual sentir-se assim, e em que se era útil sentir-se dessa forma, só, porque pela primeira vez em muito tempo, se sentia cômoda com ela mesma.

Facilmente esqueceu tudo o que a preocupada, lentamente foi-se perdendo na suave sensação e dormiu.

...

Quando Edward encontrou Alice em seu quarto, ao entrar para tentar dormi ainda que fosse um pouco não se surpreendeu.

Se sentia inquieto porque assim como Bella o olhou mostrando tudo o que sentia por ele, com esse seu lindo olhar tão particular, alumbrada pela luz e a cor de chocolate, ele se deixou ser preso por ela e a sustentou até o final, gritando-lhe que era correspondida.

Por que os olhares não eram tão parecidos com as palavras ou se podiam traduzir facilmente pelo menos? Ela o amava, ele a ela, que mais poderiam esperar? Que Charlie saísse de casa e quisesse realmente o matar? Por que? Eram jovens normais, com direito de explorar o amor. A tentação de correr para o quarto de Bella e converter esses olhares em palavras era enorme.

Mas ele sabia que por alguma razão nem Charlie nem seu pai o entendiam; se conteve, era a melhor escolha, teria semanas com Bella ao seu lado para esclarecer tudo com ela.

O que necessitava com urgência para não se dar mal ainda mais era que Bella de alguma maneira fosse seu par no baile de formatura. Controlar James e Mike com seu dom de fazer o mal, era prioritário e eles não imaginavam o dano que poderiam causar.

Alem disso, Bella ficaria furiosa que tivesse colocado sua reputação contra o chão da escola, não seria estranho que os mencionados teriam estendido o rumor.

Bella o mataria. Nada pior para ela que soubesse que havia sucumbido a sua sedução, assim, como qualquer outra garota, alem disso quando não era verdade. Todos teriam mais que lástimas, a depreciariam por completo. As outras deixavam passar sem problemas porque sabiam que era assim, mas com Bella, sabia que seria crueldade se lhe exacerbaria, só lhe dariam desprezo. Iriam amar comprovar que ela era como as outras, igualmente puta como as outras, quando havia transpirado superioridade moral durante todos os anos da escola.

Era muito preocupante.

Edward lançou-se sobre sua cama fazendo sua irmã pular.

— Você quer conversar obviamente.

— Sim – ela respondeu olhando-o inquisitiva.

— Alice não me olhe dessa forma, sinto como se penetrasse na minha mente. Claro, esse fato seu de que Bella mude a forma de se vestir quase a fez sofrer, tive que convencê-la de que não pegasse seu carro e fosse embora.

— Não lhe custaria muito convencê-la.

— Sim me custou. Pensei que nunca ia fazer Alice, por que não faz com que a paciência seja um dos dons da sua vida?

— Porque sei que ainda que diga o contrário, Bella irá gostar de tudo que comprei, deve ter por perto para ir se acostumando.

— Sua certeza das coisas me assusta Alice, diga-me, quais outras certezas você tem do futuro?

— Do futuro não sei… conhecerei alguém, o amor da minha vida – disse entusiasmada.

— Quando? Amanhã à noite, em quinze dias, em três ou dez anos?

— Em breve – lhe disse pensativa – e sei que você gosta de Bella, e mais, te gera algum tipo de sentimento. A olha de uma forma incrível Edward, como se fosse comida.

Edward ficou atordoado. Se Bella não havia lido em seu olhar Alice o havia feito. Não quis afirmar nem negar nada.

— Alice fico feliz que esteja aqui, preciso da sua ajuda.

Edward contou a besteira que havia cometido ao aceitar a aposta de Mike e James, e seus resultados, o estranho interesse de Mike em Bella, que o havia chegado a dizer que já tinha dormido com ela; Alice nesse momento deu um grande tapa em seu braço. Também lhe falou da conversa com Carlisle e suas proibições.

— Você é tão idiota irmão. Achei que com isso de que por fim iria sentir algo por alguém isso iria passar, mas vejo que é congênito e incurável. Agora esses tontos vão falar com Charlie e Bella ficará presa toda a suas férias com sua casa fazendo comida para seu pai, aprendendo de memória os diálogos do Sr. Collins. Se eu falo com James certamente me pediria para dormir com ele em troca do seu silêncio, é isso que você quer que eu faça? Para isso que me contou?

— Não, claro que não. A única solução é que Bella seja meu par no baile de formatura.

— Mas Charlie não pode saber.

— Nem papai.

— Isso é um fio Edward, não acho que Bella vai querer ir ao baile, odeia as reuniões sociais, a faz se sentir muito mal.

— Alice ai você tem um grande papel para fazer, só você pode convencê-la.

— Bem – suspirou resignada – tratarei, mas você deve propor-se que vá com ela.

— O farei.

— E logo, vá que alguém se adiante.

— Quem? – perguntou Edward alarmado.

— Não sei, não disse que Newton quer algo com ela?

— O farei rápido.

— E eu com quem irei? – perguntou Alice.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Só sei que não será com James – disseram os dois em uníssono e sorriram.

Alice lançou-se sobre a cama de Bella e a balançou suavemente para que acorda-se. Era já nove da manhã, e era estranho que não tivesse acordado.

— Bella já é tarde e temos muito o que fazer, acorde.

— Não tenho nada para fazer… hummm… - virou-se para continuar dormindo.

— Bella você é madrugadora, não entendendo que ainda esteja debaixo das cobertas.

— É que dormi muito bem, e quero continuar assim…

Alice com um rápido movimento tirou suas cobertas de cima e deu um pequeno grito quando a viu com um dos pijamas que havia comprado, para dizer a verdade, com seu favorito de todos.

Bella gritou e puxou a coberta sobre si mesma.

— Bella ficou maravilhoso.

— É uma louca Alice, o que foi? É voyeur? – Bella acordou completamente corada finalmente havia pedido que levassem toda a roupa dali e terminou por usá-la – não tinha outra coisa para dormir.

— Não deve ficar com vergonha, para isso é tudo isto, para que use. Garota, se deu conta o quão bom ficou em você? Está consciente disso?

— O que temos que fazer? – evadiu-se.

— Vamos a Port Angeles, para comprar seus óculos. Contrario ao que pensa não quero que morra por não enxergar por onde caminha ou dirige. Escolhe o que vestir, Esme e eu, viremos para pentear você.

— Tenho que ir pegar minhas coisas em casa primeiro.

— Não precisa, tem aqui tudo o que precisa.

— Alice tem certeza de que em uma vida anterior não era a chefe da gestapo?

— Só sou autoritária quando você fica teimosa, se fosse mais dócil não teria necessidade disso.

Alice foi firma e saiu satisfeita porque Bella quase sem saber, já havia caído em suas redes.

Bella escolhei as calças e a camiseta mas simples que encontrou, mas igual, a fazia ver muito diferente, bem, mas se sentia bastante exposta com a roupa que lhe forrava a pele, sempre havia preferido essa roupa grossa que a tapava toda.

— Maldição – exclamou Bella enquanto tratava de desembaraçar seu cabelo, não tanto por ele, mas se não porque havia terminado usando o que havia pedido que levassem.

Apesar de seu incomodo, agradeceu mentalmente que tinha sapatos planos esportivos disponíveis. Alice entrou e a olhos de cima abaixo.

— Bem, não é o ideal, mas é um avanço – indicou observando-a.

Abriu o armário na sessão de jaquetas, buscou a mais simples sabendo que Bella não aceitaria nada diferente e as entregou.

Bella aceitou e as colocou com resignação, enquanto Esme entrava e ambas terminaram de pentear seu cabelo.

— Não é necessário que o prenda de agora em diante Bella, o alisamos e pouco a pouco poderá fazer sozinha – lhe disse Esme enquanto acariciava o cabelo com carinho, ao qual lhe caia pelas costas em suave cascata.

— E a maquiagem pode esperar, com seu lindo rosto, a textura e cor da sua pele, só precisará em ocasião especial, porque assim como está, é perfeita. Bom um pouco de brilho você ficará bem – completou Alice, colocando-os com suavidade sobre os seus lábios – Bella lembra-se quando conversamos de que quem sabe, por agora, era um gusano?

— Sim, nada mais perto da verdade.

— Pois tenho notícias, não só já não é um gusano, até deixou de lado sua crisálida, é – e a colocou em frente ao espelho – toda uma borboleta alada.

Bella enfrentou o espelho pela segunda vez em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

— Oh, por Deus… Alice, Esme, vocês são bruxas, ou como mínimo, fadas madrinhas...

* * *

**Oh Deus como será que a Bella ficou? *tenso***

**Deixem uma review se puderem**

**Bjs  
**


	14. Capítulo 14

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS;**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Saranya.x** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Bella é solitária e se esconde de todos, tem um amor platônico por Edward, lindo e sensual, mas ele precisa de aulas e recorre a ela, sem suspeitar que seu coração morto pode ser ressuscitado pelo toque de uma borboleta e não sabe como ela é frágil.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Bella enfrentou o espelho com muito menos valentia que a noite anterior, porque agora estavam Esme e Alice presentes e ela se veria obrigada a sair assim, alem de se deixar ver **pelos outros habitantes da casa, com tudo o que significava.**

Mesmo assim sua impressão foi muito similar a da noite anterior: se surpreendeu a se ver com as formas de mulher marcadas. Seu cabelo estava brilhante, macio, muito comprido caindo por toda suas costas e a roupa era simples mas colada no corpo.

De longe parecia com uma modelo, como eram Alice e Rosalie, mas pela primeira vez em frente ao espelho se via como uma garota normal, tão normal como pra ter uma vida, relações, uns amigos e talvez... um namorado.

Bella sentiu como se Alice tivesse lido seu pensamento, ou talvez seu rosto como sempre fosse tão fácil de ler, quando disse:

- Bella, você não parece apenas como uma garota normal parece como uma garota excepcionalmente linda. E isso apenas com uma roupa simples e sem maquiagem.

- Uma garota muito linda – completou Esme a abraçando -, por dentro e por fora.

As lagrimas caíram dos olhos de Bella. Não podia negar que o que elas falaram fosse pelo menos, parcialmente certo, se fosse há alguns dias ela teria pensando que eram umas mentirosas apenas pelo medo de se olhar no espelho, mas agora, sabia que estavam pelo menos um pouco certas.

- Meu Deus! Não acho q posso sair assim, nem ir à escola deste modo, será muito vergonhoso.

- Vergonhoso que finalmente você se mostre como é? Não Bella! Você não deve ter medo, só se aceitara como é se você se aceitar ante os outros, comece por nós, que somos sua família, e na segunda você vera se terá forcas para ir à escola assim. O único certo, é que você não pode voltar atrás, não pode voltar a se esconder com antes, não quando sua beleza foi revelada e é evidente, ate ante os olhos – lhe disse Esme sorrindo e acariciando o cabelo.

- Pronta para que os cavalheiros te vejam Bella? – perguntou Alice com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Oh, não... – disse Bella se sentando na cama, tapando o rosto com a mão, pronta para não sair do quarto durante todo o dia, ou a semana inteira.

- Vamos! Imagina que meu pai e meus irmão são uns ratos de laboratório, vamos fazer uma experiência e comprovar suas reações, serão a primeira prova do que te espera na escola ou na rua – completou Alice muito divertida.

- Não posso negar que vê-los como ratos de laboratório será fácil, especialmente seus irmãos, mas eu serei a isca, a carnada ou como você queira chamar, isso não é cômodo – Bella estava a ponto de gemer de angustia.

- Minha menina, eles antes de tudo são uns cavalheiros, nos esperam para tomar café da manha – disse Esme tratando de lhe dar confiança – alem disso, não foi uma mudança extrema, apenas tiramos essas camadas que te cobriam, é você: natural e tal com é, a que será de agora em diante.

A agarrou pela mão. Essa mão quente da mãe dos seus amigos lhe deu uma sensação estranha, de verdade a confortou, de verdade sentiu que ela transmitia essa forca para enfrentar os garotos e a seu pai, mas acima de tudo, para enfrentar Edward, que era o mais difícil, não queria que pensasse que ela mudou para poder beijá-lo novamente, ou para conquistá-lo, ou poder seduzi-lo. Essa mão a deu tanta forca que a tristeza aterradora de não ter tido nunca uma mãe próxima também a angustiou. E essa forca e tristeza juntas a deixaram sem ar.

Respirou fundo, tirou o pensamento de sua mãe da cabeça, tanto faz, agora de alguma forma tinha Esme, ela era tão carinhosa com ela, como era com seus próprios filhos, realmente queria ser como uma mãe pra ela? Sacudiu a cabeça desfazendo das idéias que a perturbavam, não quis soltar a mão de Esme, saiu com ela e com Alice do quarto e desceram a escada para chegar à sala de jantar.

Os garotos serviam a comida enquanto seu pai lia o jornal do dia sentado à mesa.

Se isso era realmente uma experiência, não poderiam ter surpreendido suas cobaias mais desprevenidas, por isso, prontas para a surpresa.

Alice colocou Bella atrás de Esme e chamou a atenção de todos, raspando levemente a garganta.

Todos a olharam.

- Garotos, temos uma surpresa. Bella venha.

Bella não queria sair do esconderijo. Alice a arrastou com pouca delicadeza e a fez tropeçar um pouco: Esme olhou Alice a repreendendo e voltou a agarrar a mão de Bella, quem já estava terrivelmente ruborizada, ante os olhares.

Emmet abriu a boca e deixou cair a colher que colocava porções de ovos mexidos nos pratos.

Edward ficou paralisado com a caixa de leite que servia sobre o cereal, caindo na mesa.

Carlisle sorriu amplamente, realmente estava mais que surpreendido, encantado.

- Meninos, podem fechar suas bocas e parar de babar, já ficou mais do que claro que vocês gostam do que vêem – disse Alice rindo da reação dos seus irmãos, que se sentiam algo por Bella, com toda certeza estariam retificando em seu ser enquanto processavam tudo.

Deu-se conta que era um pouco cruel com eles, sabiam da proibição de Charlie e Carlisle, mas não parecia algo tão insuperável.

Emmet foi o primeiro a racionar.

- Bella, linda – deixou o que estava fazendo e limpou as mãos com a toalha – Sabia, desde o primeiro momento em que te vi que você era uma preciosidade, é muito bom ver que já não oculta dos nossos olhos.

Aproximou-se dela, tirou a mão de Esme substituindo pela sua e lhe deu um suave e carinhoso beijo na sua bochecha com a forte tentação de baixá-lo um pouco para tocar o canto de seus lábios, mas se conteve ao perceber que estava ante toda sua família, a guiou ate a mesa afastando a cadeira para que ela sentasse.

Bella estava radiante, com esse rubor provocativo e essas suaves e evidentes curvas de seu corpo. Mais que radiante, gostosa. Os dois irmãos coincidiam com seus pensamentos.

- você é minha convidada de honra para este café da manha ao estilo Emmet.

Bella já não podia se ruborizar mais estava ficando mais forte especialmente pelo apreciado silenco de Edward e seu olhar pasmado – que era dirigido praticamente todo para ela – e a irritação que olhava para Emmet.

Edward lembrou com desdém o momento que tinha aulas de matemática, quando o sol pegou diretamente no rosto de Bella e foi obrigada a tirar os óculos e soltar o cabelo, ele pressentiu, tinha visto essa beleza, essa beleza que emanava do seu interior tão quente, tão inocente, esta beleza que agora não estava dissimulada.

Não, já não estava dissimulada ou oculta, era uma beleza evidente, tão palpável, tão natural, tão sua, tão real e humana, como evitar se jogar sobre ela? Como se conter para não entrar em seu quarto, tão perto, e deixá-la nua para seu deleite se seu prazer, e esperava, que também para o prazer dela? Como espera Charlie e seu pai que ela atuasse como um anjo sem sexo, quando ele parecia mais com um deus pagão que apenas desejava provar essa pele, essa saliva, esses lábios de novo, e aprisioná-la em seus braços? Como quando seu membro viril, como se tivesse mente própria, reacionava e se removia ante essa visão desejando, desesperadamente, entrar profundamente nela? E como esperavam que ele pudesse espantar a multidão de admiradores que ela teria agora? Antes ele era um caso único, apenas Emmet o desafiava, mas sabia que tinha tudo pra ganhar, agora não, Bella teria grandes e infinitas possibilidades, no começo James e acima de tudo o estúpido do Mike Newton a atacariam como se fossem abutres e ela, carniça.

Sentiu-se profundamente irritado, furioso com suas sensações e alem disso, ciumento das possibilidades que apareciam para ela. Preferiria te-la presa nesse casulo, nessa crisálida* que a ocultava dos outros, ao vê-la sair como uma borboleta com as asas abertas, estendidas com todo o esplendor de sua beleza.

*_crisálida: fase intermediaria do desenvolvimento dos insetos que a principio são larvas._

Como será quando aprenda a voar?

Tudo isso tinha pensado em questão de segundos, enquanto Emmet servia o café da manha primeiramente pra Bella e depois para todos os outros, e Edward nem ao menos tinha sentado.

Aproximou-se de Bella e se ajoelhou na frente da sua a cadeira. Automaticamente, como um robô programado especificamente para amá-la, a olhou nos olhos e viu toda sua inquietação, toda sua incerteza do que ele fazia, onde pode ver, alem, a beleza da sua alma e imediatamente, desarmado, não pronunciou nenhuma palavra e foi com rapidez se trancar no seu quarto.

Queria matar Alice, a sua própria mãe, como podia ter feito isso com ele? Agora perderia Bella, pra ser mais exato, nunca a teria, porque, como poderia perdê-la sem nunca ter tido ela?

Ante a opção de amá-la ela o tinha escolhido como amor platônico, porque ele tinha sido isso para ela, sempre, algo meramente platônico; agora poderia ter amores e amantes reais, palpáveis, e com essa opção ele perderia pontos, porque tinha sido um libertino, um homem que não valorizava as mulheres e sim que as utilizava como objetos, um garoto estúpido com o ego inflado, quando na verdade estava vazio, como ela poderia acreditar que ele a amava? Que ela era o ser mais valioso e bonito que tinha cruzado seu caminho? Com lhe dizer que ela o tinha salvado desse mundo de amores insanos e superficiais?

Alguém bateu na porta e abriu sem permissão.

Era Alice.

- Edward, vamos comer, o que aconteceu?

Alice leu a angustia nesses olhos verdes intensos e flamejantes, mas tristes.

- Edward, não sei como nem porque, mas ela com toda certeza vai continuar te amando, não duvide – acariciou o cabelo revoltado.

Ele ainda estava irritado com ela.

- Como você pode? Agora terá uma multidão de garotos sedentos para chupar seu sangue, atrás dela.

Alice se emocionou quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo com seu irmão, tinha tido indícios, suspeitas, mas agora estava confirmada.

- A ama – disse Alice, mas como uma afirmação que uma pergunta, claramente emocionada.

Ele não conseguiu responder, apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- É algo novo pra você, sei que não é fácil. Você tem que se adaptar, aprender a fazer, enfrentar esse sentimento que tem dentro de você e começar a controlá-lo; não pode se comportar como um homem da caverna cadê vez que algo não saia como você quer. E não pode ser egoísta, ela precisa disso para se ver como é, precisa se valorar para que te ame da forma certa. Ela te amou sem amar a ela mesma, Edward, e isso não é amor de verdade, agora te amara da forma certa e definitiva como se ama os amores reais, e deixara de te amar com esse amor platônico que era produto da sua falta da auto-estima.

"Como Alice podia ser tão sabia? – pensava Edward – E sendo tão nova? Si acreditasse em vidas passadas pensaria ter a evidencia dela ante seus olhos, ela parecia uma alma antiga, muito, dessas criada no principio de tudo"

- desculpe Alice, não queria ser egoísta, se a desejo o melhor. O que acontece é que não me sinto digno dela. Nem antes nem agora, desde sempre fui indigno dela. Ela é tão pura, tão inocente, tão transparente em todo o seu ser, e eu... usei muito as mulheres, apenas pro meu prazer, fui insensível e nem ligava para elas, como se fossem lixo. E agora esse sentimento de indignidade me agonia e começa uma crise, porque ao mesmo tempo, desejo recuperar minha oportunidade para estar com ela, Bella só pode ser feliz com um par como ela, em tudo; e eu não sou assim.

- Se você quer o seu bem, então vamos ate a mesa é você diz isso a ela, ficou tão triste depois que você saiu, você viu, ela brilhava com uma luz própria e se apagou quando você se foi; por favor, a ilumine com sua presença mais uma vez e lhe diga como ela esta linda, isso te dará a dignidade que você precisa para esta com ela. Ah, e nos leve para Port Angele, vamos comprar suas lentes.

Ele assentiu e a obedeceu em tudo que ela disse.

Chegou à mesa e disse a Bella que estava linda, e se deleitou com o lindo vermelhinho das suas bochechas que ele provocou. Bella olha diretamente o seu rosto tentando ler seus pensamentos, parecia tão estranha essa reação, como se tivesse se irritado, era incompreensível seu súbito desaparecimento e sal mudança.

Edward comeu em silencio e preparou o carro para levá-las as suas compras. Esme também foi com elas. As garotas brincavam e riram o caminho todo enquanto ele ficou em silencio e olhava Bella pelo retrovisor, depois que estacionaram, enquanto caminhavam, viu como Esme a ajudava a lidar com os olhares dos homens que passavam pelo seu caminho e lhe davam cantadas desde os mais leves ate as mais pesadas. Para as três.

Quando passavam pelo porto os rudes marinheiros que preparavam seus barcos e veleiros para zarpar, que as cantavam de maneira indecentes. Ai foi quando Edward se irritou.

Alice percebeu a sua irritação e antecipando sua reação, sussurrou baixo:

- Se contenha, homem das cavernas.

- Como, como vocês estão tão bem com isso? Ate Bella, a estão fazendo perder sua timidez. Por favor, Alice diga para mamãe que não a incentive, vão criar um monstro. Que idéia ruim a de vocês, agora vou ter que cuidar de Bella o tempo todo.

- Se ela permite – respondeu Alice se afastando e voltando para junto da Bella e sua mãe.

Em um momento Alice e Esme de afastaram para observar umas curiosidades da loja de artesanato indígenas em um lado do porto.

Bella ficou olhando pensativa a magnitude do Oceano Pacifico, e quando a forca do vento frio que vinha do Pólo Norte aumentou, fechou os olhos para sentir com maior intensidade como sei cabelo se movia. Era estanho se sentir assim, ao ar livre com o cabelo solto, não se havia permitido isso nunca e a sensação de liberdade era incrível.

Edward se aproximou por trás esperando que Esme não visse sua audácia. Graças ao vento sentiu o longo cabelo de Bella em seu rosto e respirou o aroma de morangos, finalmente sentiu algo de satisfação pelo desejo que sentia por ela, e ela estremeceu quando sentiu sua respiração nas suas costas, roçando incrivelmente a pele da nuca.

Edward estava fascinado, só era esticar os braços para acolher em seu peito essa garota que lhe fazia vibrar a alma e o coração. Mas só se atreveu a tocar seus ombros com suas mãos, e percebeu que tremia.

- O mar esta muito bonito hoje, nem sempre as nuvens negras nos deixam contemplar sua beleza - comentou ele – é lindo, especialmente hoje.

De Bella não saiam palavras, o impulso de se encostar em seu peito para fechar de novo os olhos era impossível, mas ele se aproximou mais fazendo com que seus corpos de roçassem e continuou falando perto do ouvido.

- O mar está lindo porque você finalmente descobriu a tua beleza.

Ela se girou em uma tentativa de quebrar o contato corpo a corpo que se tornava quente. Viu em seus olhos algo muito estranho, um interesse real e verdadeiro de Edward. Tinha beijado ela antes pelo mesmo motivo, porque tinha interesse, certo e palpável nela? E ele tinha dito que quando estava perto dela não podia deixar de tocá-la, e agora estavam sós, voltou a acontecer. Será que queria sexo? Claro, com certeza, como com todas as outras.

- Bella, quero te beijar, você não sabe o quanto, neste momento, mas não quero que seja uma surpresa pra você e que você desmaie de novo – a sorriu expressando toda a ternura que tinha nesse momento, porque nunca tinha pedido permissão para beijar.

Ela desejou esse beijo tanto quanto ele, mas uma duvida racional foi sua primeira opção.

- Por que Edward? Por que me beijar? Sabe que não posso chegar a ser como as outras garotas da sua vida foram pra você, e sou tonta e absurda, muito fácil para que você me machuque depois de ter sexo sem sentido comigo, isso é algo que eu não poderia agüentar.

- Não procuro sexo sem sentido com você Bella, sinto que com você seria a primeira vez que teria sentido pra mim, alem disso, Bella... – e escapou a informação como se fosse um ser a ponto de se afogar em busca de oxigênio -... Bella sei que você me ama.

O vento frio que passava pelos seus cabelos e o levava para o rosto de Edward, a penetrou muito fundo, toda a vergonha que não tinha sentido tomou conta do seu ser e mesmo que Edward a segurava entre suas mãos sentiu que perderia o equilíbrio.

Droga, com certeza Carlisle o tinha dito, com podia confiar nele e conta algo tão intimo, tão pessoal que ainda não se sentia segura de contar ao seu próprio diário?

- Não é verdade – disse como um impulso e se soltou com a pouca forca que tinha – Quem te disse essa mentira?

- Não é mentira Bella, eu sei, você me diz com seu olhar o tempo todo, com esse beijo que foi tanto seu como meu, com sua pele que a sinto vibrar quando me aproximo; Bella você não pode esconder, e quero dizer que não precisa fazer isso, é lindo que me ame.

Edward não quis delatar Alice, sabia que não podia colocar em jogo a confiança de Bella nela, e se delatava Emmet, ele poderia delatar a Alice. Era melhor ficar calado. Alem disso, era verdade, o olhar dela o dizia tudo. Mas também estava certo que não poderia interpretar os sinais se Emmet e Alice não tivesse aberto seus olhos nessa ocasião, depois do desmaio.

Bella se assustou mais com sua vergonha, mas sentiu um alivio de não ter sido Carlisle.

- Droga, Edward, eu não te amo – sentiu que dizia a pior das blasfêmias, mas continuou – e não estou disposta a alimentar o seu ego libertino. Não sou matéria disponível para que você descarregue sua luxuria. Não sou Lauren ou Tanya, você _se _confunde e _me _confunde.

- Não acredito que não me ame – disse ele muito seguro, perfurando-a com o olhar, quase a ponto de pousar os lábios sobre os dela.

Nesse momento Esme e Alice se aproximaram, apressadas ao perceber a tensão entre eles e a aproximação que se afastaram rapidamente, ate esse momento não tinham percebido que seus rostos estavam muito, muito perto.

Esme puxou Edward pro seu lado e sigilosamente o advertiu:

- Lembre das proibições Edward, não vai querer ter problemas com seu pai.

Ele a olhou mas não prestava atenção as suas palavras, só pensava em Bella, na frustração dos seus lábios por não conseguir beijá-la

O dia passou com um Edward calado enquanto Bella fazia os exames e preparavam sua lente de contato. Como sempre, ela negou que Esme pagasse, mas Alice já tinha passado o cartão antes que Bella percebesse e mesmo que fosse inútil e ela sabia, esteve incomoda e calada por todo o caminho de volta; alem disso, com os olhos um pouco chorosos e irritados porque não estava acostumada com as lentes.

O momento com Edward tinha sido surreal. Tinha entendido certo? Para ele era pelo menos interessante ter sexo com ela? A achava atrativa dessa forma? Mas ela apenas tinha falado que era ela que o amava, e não que ele sentia o mesmo. Em todo caso, mesmo que não fosse suficiente o que lhe oferecia, nunca pensou em ter tanto, que Edward a desejasse nem que fosse apenas para uma aventura passageira, ia muito alem das suas expectativas.

Definitivamente sua vida estava em plena metamorfose.

Emmet esperou impaciente a chegada de Bella.

Esteve todo o dia cismado e definitivamente, para ele era indispensável dizer pelo menos um pouco o que sentia por ela.

Estava por um fio, à atração de Bella por Edward era tão evidente pela convivência que reconhecia que era hora de que Bella percebesse que haviam outros homens, e deixar de prestar tanta atenção ao seu irmão, que não merecia, e mesmo que não pudesse prometer amor total – porque a sombra de Rose ainda estava em seus pensamentos -, poderia ajudá-lo a esquecer.

Tudo estava ao seu favor: Alice foi para seu quarto, Esme foi jantar com Carlisle, Edward pegou seu volvo, saindo a toda velocidade para quem sabe onde; e encontro Bella na sala com suas lentes de contado, maravilhada de como via as coisas sem ter que usar o óculos fundo de garrafa.

Mas ela a notou triste.

Algo ruim tinha acontecido?

Emmet sentou ao lado de Bella e como quem não quer nada ligou a enorme televisão de plasma e começou a passar os canais.

- Como você esta? – perguntou.

- Bem, processando as coisas - respondeu Bella.

- Tenho me perguntado Bella, se você queria sair comigo pra algum lugar, não sei, pra dançar, ao cinema, você gostaria?

Bella o olhou estranhando.

- Emmet você é tão amável, mas não precisa se sacrificar comigo para me distrair, fico feliz com um bom livro e isso eu posso encontrar no escritório de Carlisle, ele me autorizou para pegar o que eu quiser.

- Não é um sacrifício pra mim, ou porque eu queira me distrair, é por que... quero sua companhia, me faz bem, me relaxa e me diverte.

- Obrigada Emmet – o abraçou sem poder se conter, esse homem era muito carinhoso, ela estava agoniada e esse carinho a acalmava – você é como o irmão que eu nunca tive.

Essas palavras doeram em Emmet. Foi um golpe, e muito forte.

- Tem algo que eu tenho que dizer – lhe disse se soltando um pouco do seu abraço para olhar o rosto que ultimamente, e hoje principalmente, o encantava tanto – eu gostaria de sair com você, mas não como irmão... bem como amigo... – vacilou um pouco antes de falar - ... quero um encontro com você Bella.

Ela se soltou do abraço quando compreendeu o que podia chegar a significar para ele. Emmet Cullen: alto, formoso, músculos, um urso que no lugar de espuma estava cheio de carinho, estava interessado nela? O que estava acontecendo com os irmão Cullen hoje? Olhou esses olhos oceânicos, como o mar que tinha visto desde o posto hoje, com Edward quase a abraçando por trás, sentindo sua respiração na nuca.

Ficou pasma, sem saber o que dizer. Emmet continuou falando ante seu silencio.

- Sei que você esta interessada em Edward, mas Bella, já esta na hora que esqueça esse amor platônico que tem te agoniado a vida toda, eu te ofereço um amor real, palpável. Bom, ainda não sei se é amor, mas se saímos, descobriremos juntos.

Mas que droga, todos enfatizavam sua besteira de continuar amando Edward. Isso era transparente? Sim, era.

- Não te entendo Emmet, y rose? Ela é linda, é a mulher da sua vida, já esta com ela há três anos, essas relações não se podem acabar assim, encontrar alguém especial é _tão _difícil.

- Eu e Rose já não estamos juntos, Bella, tenha isso bem claro.

- Tenho certeza que ela é à pessoa indicada pra você e te ama muito. Alem disso, não quero sair essa noite.

O rosto triste de Bella assustou Emmet. Se era seu carinho e não seu amor que ela precisava, ele podia dá-lo, por enquanto.

A puxou um pouco no sofá e se colocou completamente em seu lado, a abraçou com ternura e deitou em se peito. Bella se deixou levar porque sentiu que ele tinha entendido e já não a mal interpretava, e se sentiu cômodo nesse calor humano, com esse cheiro agradável e sem saber como ou porque, começou a chorar, a soltar toda a angustia que tinha acumulada; essa dor por experimentar o carinho de uma mãe emprestada, que não era sua, de um Edward que estava interessado nela de uma forma estranha, que não podia aceitar o porquê não aceitaria só uma parte dele, o queria completo, completo e absoluto, essa dor que chocava com o carinho que emanava de Emmet.

E sabia que ela deveria ser amada da melhor maneira, não utilizada, ou usada e deixada quando ficasse sem uso. Não, ela valia isso: ser amada de verdade. E os braços de Emmet a acalmaram ate que os soluços se foram e ficou tranqüila, enquanto ele secava suas lagrimas com suas mãos, sem separá-la do seu peito.

- Bella, sei que não é o momento mas... você vai ao baile de formatura?

- Não sei – respondeu intrigada -, eu não danço.

- Como sou ex-aluno posso ir se você me convida...

- Alice pode te levar.

- Não Bella, quero ir para estar com você, não apenas por ir, me promete algo?

- Sim... – ela esperava que não fosse algo impossível de cumprir.

- Se você decidir ir ao baile, me promete que eu serei seu par?

Era uma promessa fácil. Mas não pensava em ir.

- Sim Emmet, eu prometo – disse, um pouco sonolenta – Se eu for ao baile será com você, como meu par.

Nesses braços estava tão bem que dormiu.

Emmet não pode se concentrar em nenhum programa da TV, nem mesmo o canal de esportes conseguiu distraí-lo da sensação de ter essa garota em seus braços. E por um momento sentiu o pesa da dor de não ser amado por ela, Bella nunca o amaria, estava certo disso, essas lagrimas dela eram por Edward, como antes, _como sempre._

Pela primeira vez entendeu a dor de Rose, ela tão forte e tão segura de si mesma, com certeza segurava as lagrimas antes de deixar alguém ver, mas com toda certeza também sentia a mesma dor, idêntica.

Quis diminuir a dor de Bella com novas caricias em seu rosto e quis ter algum jeito de acalmar a dor de Rose; o seu próprio não lhe importava, porque seu caráter não era pra ficar sumido nele, simplesmente alegria o encheu de novo ao ver o rosto tranqüilo da sua amiga.

Alice estava em seu quarto traçando seus planos para Bella. Era importantíssimo mandar fazer os vestidos do baile, e estava fazendo os últimos ajustes nos desenhos.

O celular tocou irritantemente, às vezes a desesperava esse aparelho. O tirou da bolsa e atendeu.

- Alo

- Alice, sou eu Rose, você tem que vir imediatamente para minha casa

- O que esta acontecendo? Você esta bem? – perguntou alarmada.

- Preciso da sua ajuda, venha agora – sua voz estava ansiosa – Jasper chegou agora sem avisar quer ir agora para sua casa... para matar Emmet.

- Matar?

- Bom da uma surra.

- Vou agora mesmo.

Alice suspirou profundamente. Tinha chegado o momento, _seu _momento. Tinha tanta certeza com a que esse suspiro não encheu os pulmões com o que necessitava e já não podia respirar direito. Agora estava em suas mãos evitar que o amor da sua vida não se convertesse em um assassino, ou pelo menos, no homem que desse uma surra em seu irmão. Nem "Romeu e Julieta" era tão complicado como a vida real.

Isso de ter tantas tarefas por parte do destino era esgotador, era gratificante, sobre tudo se significava, por fim, conhecer Jasper Hale.

* * *

**Aiai Bella não devia ter prometido nada para o Emmett =(**

**O Edward fez tudo errado, não devia ter dito que sabia que ela o amava... e agora o Jasper aparece =O**

**OMG! Que confusão.**

**Até semana que vem no próximo capítulo**

**Deixem review por favor.**

**Beijos  
**


	15. Capítulo 15

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS;**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Saranya.x** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Bella é solitária e se esconde de todos, tem um amor platônico por Edward, lindo e sensual, mas ele precisa de aulas e recorre a ela, sem suspeitar que seu coração morto pode ser ressuscitado pelo toque de uma borboleta e não sabe como ela é frágil.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Edward chegou à clareira na floresta frondosa e verde de Forks, quando começava a escurecer.

Tinha deixado o Volvo a uma distância segura e tinha tomado o cobertor indiano em seu carro que sempre para esses casos, pois, apesar de seu casaco, o frio e o vento era penetrante, ainda preferia ficar lá do que ir para outro lugar, não conhecia outro lugar que aclarasse tanto as idéias como aquele.

Recostou-se contra sua arvore preferida e desligou seu celular. James o havia ligado desesperadamente e Edward não queria nem sequer saber o propósito; alem disso outra chamada de Vicrotia, a garota da cafeteria que ainda,muito otimista, esperava ter sua noite de sexo com ele; não havia atendido nenhum. De alguma maneira, era como se fossem chamadas provenientes de uma vida anterior, uma vez que já não queria, a que não queria ter acesso por vontade própria.

Quem sabe fosse hora de mudar o numero, suas garotas habituais de fim de semana não podiam saber que algo muito forte havia movido sua vida e coração, e seguiam insistindo ingenuamente em retomar as andadas de antes, mas tinha mais do que claro que era impossível.

Se cobriu com a manta e fechou os olhos com força, respirando profundamente para relembrar o aroma _dela_ de seu cabelo correndo por seu próprio rosto, ondulado pelo vento.

Não soube em que momento dormiu.

Bella sentiu que estava de repente em uma bela floresta, era tudo verde e plano, cercado por um círculo perfeito de árvores. A diferença com o resto da floresta de Forks é que havia outras cores adicionais: algumas plantas com flores deram um colorido amarelo e laranja e umas estranhas, grandes e bonitas borboletas azuis tremulavam em todos os lugares.

Ela olhou para o sol poente e lhe pareceu estranho que a hora do crepúsculo pululavam as borboletas, que eram amantes do sol, igual a ela, mas de alguma maneira estranha estavam ali e rodeavam precisamente a ela.

Elas eram tão bonitas, como se fossem suas amigas, as sentiu próximas e interessadas em que fosse feliz, sem palavras, como se uma comunicação secreta focasse sobre elas, uma comunicação que não exigia palavras.

Levaram-na ao pé da árvore mais bonita do lugar, onde por casualidade estava o garoto mais bonito que ela pudesse ter contemplado em sua curta existência.

Era uma beleza conhecia, que tinha provado uma vez. Aqueles lábios tinham sido seus por um tempo curto em que pode apreciá-los totalmente, junto com as carícias de sua língua, macia, granulosa, com o elixir da sua saliva.

Ela uma vez havia acariciado seu despenteado cabelo cor de bronze, e acariciado esse coro cabeludo com as unhas em um esforço desesperado de que ficasse para sempre com ela, eternamente.

As borboletas voavam alegremente ao redor dele, que se encontrava dormindo; Bella se sentiu como em um conto de fadas, ela sentia que nada a colocava como _"Princesa"_, mas o garoto sim era um _"Belo Adormecido"_ , até as borboletas se sentiam atraídas por ele; uma teve a ousadia de pousar em seu cabelo, e Bella sentiu que ela dizia, como aquele frasco que encontrou Alice no Pais das Maravilhas, não _"Beba-me" _ se não _"Toque-me"._

E ela o fez, Bella percebeu que tinha a leve consciência de que isso tudo era um sonho e lhe deu coragem que não tinha acordado. Ela se aproximou, acariciou o cabelo do menino e ele acordou de seu sono; ele apenas a olhou apresentando o mais lindo sorriso que tinha visto, especialmente porque ultimamente, estava tão triste, por algum motivo ela não sabia, embora soubesse que o sorriso do sonho não fazia justiça ao seu sorriso que era capaz de dar na vida real.

A mesma borboleta pousou então na cabeça de Bella, roçando seu ouvido, como incentivando-a a escutar, e ela o compreendeu.

— Não imagina o quanto te amo – lhe disse a voz vibrante e aveludada a Bella, e ela caiu de joelhos diante dele, não para render-lhe algum tipo de homenagem, se não para acariciar-lhe mais de perto.

A vibração da voz, confessando que a amava havia deixado seu coração batendo descontroladamente. Era o que sempre quis ouvir daqueles lábios desde que o conhecia quando criança, e acreditava completamente, como se podia duvidar da visão angelical que se apresentava em sonhos? Pelo menos, o Edward dos seus sonhos a amava loucamente, desesperadamente, com profundidade e força. E o melhor, para sempre.

Agora os lábios de Edward estavam rotulados com um _"Beba-me"_, e ainda que Bella não fosse Alice, nem estava no País das Maravilhas, sabia que todo seu ser chamava a obedecer. Ela aproximou de seus lábios e ele a recebeu com esse sorriso que chegava aos olhos e iluminava todo seu rosto; se beberam mutuamente, em um encontro que não tinha por que se contentar.

Ele a se sentou em seu colo, a cobrindo com sua manta e puxou-a completamente para si. Continuo o beijo profundo e começou a percorrer o corpo com carícias novas, desconhecidas para ela, com sua visão periférica Bella podia ver as borboletas se afastando alegres, deixando-os sozinhos para viver a sua intimidade, uma intimidade que lhes arrancava suspiros, especialmente quando as mãos ousadas de Edward foram para debaixo da sua blusa, percorrendo-lhe ardentemente as costas, e ela com um suspiro, não pode evitar começar a abrir os botões de sua camisa. Afortunadamente a manta que ele levava – e que agora estava tampando um pouco dela – era ampla e abrigada, porque o vento seguia gelado, o sol se havia ocultado completamente e ainda assim não se viram afetados quando se liberaram de parte de suas roupas.

No sonho podia se sentir frio e calor, tão palpavelmente? Se perguntava a mente de Bella que se levava dormida nos braços de Emmett, e se remexeu liberando um suave gemido de prazer.

— Edward… - disse ela ainda consumida em seu sonho.

Emmett se sentiu muito irritado diante esse nome que ela pronunciava dormindo, precisamente quando estava passando por um momento grandioso com o cheiro e calor dela entre seus braços.

— Beeeeeellaaaaa!

Se escutou retumbar por toda a casa.

— Beeeeeellaaaaa!

Alice desceu correndo e gritando pela sala, olhou preocupada para Bella acordando e livrando-se da prisão dos braços de Emmett. Estava diante da amostra palpável do triângulo entre Bella e seus dois irmãos mudava, e como o passar do tempo e os eventos fluiam quase tão perigosamente como as Bermudas.

Emmett a olhou irritado quando Bella acordou completamente, alem disso de que ela evidentemente sonhava com Edward, sua própria irmã era tão insuportável, como para interromper esse breve momento que compartilhavam.

E muito perto, em um claro oculto no profundo da clareira gelada de Forks, um garoto de cabelos cor de bronze acordou subitamente, rompendo o fantástico sonho que estava. Observou em meio a tênue escuridão como uma borboleta perdida pintada de azul que brilhava ainda na escuridão se ocultou entre as arvores e na suave, mas intensa excitação se estendia por seu corpo, evidente onde tinha que ser.

"Maldição, Bella me deixa louco" – pensava. Como era possível um sonho tão palpável, tão real, tão vivido e colorido, dela ao seu lado, beijando-o, tocando-o, desejando-o? A abstinência não era boa conselheira e o frio era insuportável, porque a manta estava no chão. A pegou, levantou-se e voltou ao Volvo que lhe esperava pacientemente.

Quando grito de Alice ecoou por toda a casa pela segunda vez, Bella sentou-se preguiçosa e parecia um pouco envergonhado com Emmett por ter dormido assim; um suave rubor cobriu o seu rosto quando se levantou para ir acudir sua amiga. De alguma forma ela se sentiu muito envergonhada, como se Emmet tivesse conseguido penetrar seus sonhos pelo fato de estar dormindo em seus braços, e esse sonho tinha sido tão intenso que ela estava apenas esperando não ter falado dormindo.

E o que estava acontecendo para Alice estar gritando dessa forma?

Emmett a deixou livre com relutância e Bella podia ver o brilho no olhar de Alice transluzia preocupação, era raro vê-la dessa maneira, ninguém tinha mais confiança na vida do que Alice, sempre foi tão otimista e feliz.

Alice a pegou suavemente pelo braço, a fez subir as escadas depressa e falou no meio do corredor.

— Quase não te encontro, preciso da sua ajuda.

— Aconteceu algo ruim?

Alice a levou ao seu quarto e contou-lhe baixinho sobre a ligação de Rose.

— Tem que me acompanhar… eu não posso ir sozinha, também tem carteira de motorista e carro, eu não, até que o Natal papai vai me dar um carro. Edward não esta, e logicamente, eu não posso levar Emmett.

— É claro que eu vou com você Alice, acalme-se, mas eu não acho que Rosalie se agrade em me ver...

Bella lembrou envergonhada das palavras de Emmett de um tempo, ele queria um encontro com ela, com ela! Era uma loucura, especialmente conhecendo a beleza deslumbrante de Rose, mas pelo menos ela sabia de onde provinha o ódio – que achou infundado – que recebeu dela.

Sem dúvida, Rosalie Hale, que não era um cabelo estúpido, sabia algo a respeito.

Desceram com pressa e Emmett ainda estava na sala remoendo sua raiva contra sua irmã e para o tolo de seu irmão, que sem estar presente interrompeu seu bons momentos com Bella, ele rastejou por seus sonhos.

Mas Emmett não era dos homens que deixavam o campo de batalha antes que a luta tivesse começado. Continuaria firme, preparando suas melhores armas.

— Vamos sair – lhe disse Alice timidamente.

— O que? A esta hora? As levo aonde precisam, não está certo de que as garotas lindas saiam tão tarde e sozinhas.

— Sairemos em meu carro, não há problema Emmett voltaremos logo – lhe indicou Bella com falsa tranqüilidade.

— Nada de irem sozinhas, meu pai me mata se souber que eu permiti, lembrem-se que os garotos Quileutes rondam os locais de festas para fazerem as suas em noites como essa.

— Meu pai os tem controlados, Emmett, eles não são delinqüentes, só garotos divertindo-se o sei porque Charlie os conhece e é amigo de Billy, que exerce como herdeiro a liderança da tribo.

— São uns revoltados em busca de aventuras Bella e ainda que não cometam delitos, não é bom para umas garotas como vocês toparem com eles. Se acham uns conquistadores, só porque são musculosos e grandes e as garotas como vocês são seu prato preferido.

— Você é tão superprotetor irmãozinho, se eu estivesse sozinha cuidaria de mim igual? – Alice perguntou com malícia.

Bella ficou tensa com as palavras de Alice, ela sabia do interesse de Emmett nela, como não havia lhe contado?

— Eu estou interessado no bem-estar de ambas – ele respondeu, mas só olhava para Bella quando disse.

Alice se aproximou e disse baixinho no ouvido dele: "Rose precisa de nós" e Emmett compreendeu. Ele lembrou a dor que sentiu um pouco atrás e não queria reviver na sua existência, que a dor também compartilhava com Rose, não poderia privá-la da amiga, a irmã que Alice quase era para ela. Mas Bella estava indo também? Conhecendo Rose e seus infundados ciúmes, não seria bom para ela.

Mas sem saber as circunstâncias não poderia julgar tudo.

— As deixo perto então...

— Não, Bella vai dirigindo e vai estrear suas lentes na estrada.

Ele só levou-as até o carro e as viu sair, com uma preocupação inevitável estendendo por seu ser. O que estava acontecendo com Rose? Já não sinto no direito de perguntar por ela, mas continuava preocupado, quase como _antes_, quase como _sempre._

Alice respirou fundo antes de que Bella tocasse na entrada e voltasse ao carro, esperando a resposta do porteiro. Como Rose sempre vivia sozinha, tinha vigilância. O homem simpático sorriu para Alice e abriu a portão largo que deixou o carro de Bella entrar no estacionamento, ao ar livre em frente a enorme mansão.

Quando Bella saiu do carro estava muito preocupada com a crescente ansiedade de Alice, era tão palpável que a pegava juntamente com a sua própria, pois tinha tolerado muitas naquele dia, menos Rosalie Hale.

— O que foi Alice? Sempre está tranqüila e agora... não acha que podemos conter o irmão de Rosalie?

— Bella vai acontecer algo muito importante na minha vida… não posso ficar calma, eu sinto.

Se Alice o dizia e pressentia, Bella não tinha dúvidas de que seria verdade.

Então, ela tocou a campainha da porta e um homem alto, vestindo um suéter cinza e calça da mesma cor abriu a porta para elas. Uns cachos louros e castanhos espalhavam-se levemente sobre os ombros, dando-lhe um ar casual e extremamente atraente. e os olhos azuis como o Rose as olharam com curiosidade, parando de repente no rosto de Alice.

Bella contemplou com surpresa como os olhos de ambos se encontraram reconhecendo-se. Nunca, nunca antes se haviam visto em suas vidas, mas ambos perceberam que foram inspecionados como se tivessem se visto sempre. O olhar intenso era tão convincente que os dois perderam contato com o mundo exterior, entretanto, Rosalie falava com uma menina e Bella estava espantado com este apelo urgente notado, enchendo o ar entre o menino e Alice, algo que somente alguém como Bella podia sentir o quanto é sensível.

Embora ela não queria quebrar a ligação visual impressionante entre eles, Bella os interrompeu porque não queria os ver delatados diante Rose e acima de tudo, a menina de olhos escuros se aproximava e começava a olhar para eles com desconfiança.

Se eles tivessem se abraçado com força e beijado apaixonadamente o momento não teria sido tão intenso e íntimo.

— Oi, sou Bella. Muito prazer em lhe conhecer.

— O... oi, sou Jasper Hale.

Diante das palavras de Bella, a mente de Jasper aterrisou no planeta Terra. Um sorriso o encheu quando ele olhou para a pequena menina que lhe estendia a mão, a qual tomou com uma saudação rápida.

— Oi, eu sou Alice Cullen, a irmã de Emmett.

— Oi, claro, escutei falar muito de você – lhe disse Jasper sorrindo. – por Rose, e também por seu irmão, o conheci quando viajou com Rose para Inglaterra ano passado.

Ele estendeu a mão para Alice no meio de olhares furtivos, e quando ele tomou tornou-se consciente do perigo de ser apanhado pelos olhos azuis, cabelos pretos penteado em pontas, e pela suavidade da pele dessa mal; finalmente, ele tinha namorada e como um cavalheiro que era, ele planejava respeita-la.

Uma idéia sem demora se forçava nas mentes de ambos, enquanto suas mãos ainda estavam juntas: "É ela" Jasper se dizia, com certeza. "É ele", Alice se dizia com convicção. Ambos, efetivamente, tinham se reconhecido.

Soltaram-se quando a garota de cabelos longos e pretos que conversava com Rose se aproximou curiosa e não somente estendeu a mão, se não lhes deu um grande abraço as visitantes.

— Oi, sou Maria, a namorada de Jasper – disse como exercendo domínio sobre sua propriedade porque alcançou a ver ambas juntas e sentiu que devia delimitar seu território.

Alice e Bella observaram atentamente Maria, era baixa, morena e bonita: se notava mais alta que Jasper, e seu lado possessivo evidenciava que não estava nada segura de seu afeto.

— Alice entre por favor – disse Rose de dentro. – Já conhece meu irmão e sua namorada? – disse Rose orgulhosa que o seu amado Jasper tinha encontrado a metade da sua laranja.

Maria exercendo atos diante as meninas demonstrando seu papel na vida de Jasper, agarrou seu pescoço com força, dando-lhe um grande beijo na boca e em seguida sentou-se na sala com a mão dele entre as suas.

Alice olhou com tristeza para o espetáculo. "É tarde", pensou, "Eu cheguei tarde demais." Mas ela não era uma mulher de extrema tristeza, senti a sorte de o ter conhecido, depois de tanto esperar, para apresentar todo o seu coração e alma. O destino tinha caminhos intricados, ela sabia, e certamente não era por acaso que eles tivessem se encontrado quando ele já tinha alguém em seus braços.

Então Alice levou Rose para o canto do lugar.

— Rose, Jasper não parece tão irritado quanto me disse no telefone. Parece doce e incapaz de bater em alguém, de onde tirou que quer matar Emmett?

— Não pode imaginar o guerreio que pode ser para defender sua família, Alice. Está calmo porque foi efeito de vocês chegarem, mas sua mente ainda está com a idéia de encontrar Emmett e baixar a sua fúria sobre ele, e eu não vejo que tenha êxito a não ser que use armas, Emmett o transforma em um mingau de aveia em um instante.

— Certo, devemos evitar uma confrontação física, mas ao meu irmão não seria mal uma sacudida. Quem sabe seja bom que conversem.

— Alice não quero que interfira, Emmett é meu problema, gostaria de estar apaixonada e que Emmett ou Edward saíssem para dar a cara por você, ou brigar com seu parceiro pelo o que fez? Não estamos na idade media, já não precisamos de cavalheiros andantes. As vezes Jasper parece que vive na época das cruzadas.

— Você tem razão, eu mataria Edward ou Emmet se metessem nos meus problemas, a menos que fosse eu que lhes pedisse para bater em alguém, isso pode acontecer. Ainda que Edward é perfeito para afastar James e eu lhe agradeço.

— Devemos aproveitar que se controla na frente de Maria e vocês, e afastar Maria para poder falar com ele, e por favor se livre de Bella, não a suporto, como é que está com ela nesse momento? E… - o disse olhando-a com preocupação – como é que já não usa jaqueta gigante e esses óculos de tartaruga? E o que aconteceu com seu cabelo? Alice, isso deve ser coisa sua, por que você está contra mim? Emmett deve estar completamente encantado com ela, caramba, parece ótima!

Rosalie olhou-a com curiosidade e tristeza ao mesmo tempo, a mosca morta tinha mostrado as garras e agora com todas essas armas, ela poderia facilmente seduzir Emmett, que renderia feliz com isso. Bastar imaginá-los juntos rasgou-a por dentro.

Bella olhou para ela em resposta a esse escrutador olhar e inevitavelmente, corou. A voz de Emmett chamando-a para um encontro retumbava em seu cérebro e ela se sentiu culpada, como se tivesse encorajado-o. Era um horror estar nessa casa com a Rose em fúria crescente, felizmente o rapaz simpático falava com ela e perguntou-lhe coisas sobre a cidade, com seu interessante sotaque britânico.

— Rose tem algo que quero te dizer… é melhor que saiba agora...

— Oh não Alice, não me diga que Emmett já seduziu essa garota...

— Não, claro que não, é que... Bella vive conosco em nossa casa.

Rosalie Hale tinha ouvido muitas coisas perturbadoras em sua vida: a notícia da morte de seus pais, quando a bolsa baixava perigosamente o preço das ações de suas empresas, quando Jasper queria ficar em Londres, quando Emmett a deixou… mas nada a havia preparado para isso.

— Que… que…? – não conseguia formar uma frase coerente completa.

— Não é algo que deva se preocupar Rose, eu juro...

— Você estão loucos, seus pais permitem isso? Emmett coloca sua amada em casa, comprar-lhe roupas e muda o visual, e você ajuda com isso Alice, você me decepcionou, não era você como uma irmã para mim? Vou deixar Jasper matar seu irmão é o que ele merece. Vá e leve-a daqui, antes que eu também bata nela.

— Não é nada do que imagina… papai quer ajudá-la a se recuperar de alguns problemas que tem, e ela não tem nada com Emmett, eu juro, ela… ela, ama outro garoto.

— Como pode amar outro garoto tendo Emmett disponível para ela? Alem de falsa mosca morta, essa garota é estúpida.

— Ainda que não acredite, todas as garotas não estão apaixonadas por seu Emmett.

Rose se afastou de Alice, e voltou para a sala, visivelmente irritada. Seu irmão olhou para ela com ternura, ele odiava vê-la naquele estado, a conhecia demais para que pudesse escondê-lo e agora estava mais furiosa do que nunca.

— Isabella quero falar com você – disse Rose impetuosa.

— Comigo? Para que? – os olhos de Bella só refletia algo parecido com pânico.

Jasper olhou com piedade no rosto preocupado da menina, o que aconteceu com sua irmã, que intimidava essa menina tão suave e delicada? Alice seguiu Rose com firmeza.

— Não é preciso que fale com ela, tudo eu posso esclarecer.

— Isabella vamos ao meu quarto.

— Rose o que está fazendo? – disse Jasper diante da angustia de Bella, que era palpável.

— Resolvendo meus assuntos, precisamente aquele em que você não deve se intrometer – ela o olhou duramente, mas antes de levar Bella pelo braço lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

— Alice o que está acontecendo? Essa garota tem pânico...

Alice ficou sem respiração quando o suave hálito de Jasper roçou seu rosto, havia chegado muito perto para falar e como não tinha nenhuma experiência para disfarçar o efeito que tinha sobre ela, sua voz saiu esganiçada, nervosa.

— Calma… eh… não deixarei que aconteça nada. Só vamos lhe dar um momento, quem sabe seja melhor que esclareçam tudo de uma vez. Se escutamos gritos, subimos de imediato, de acordo?

— De acordo – Jasper não podia menos que obedecer essa garota tão linda, da que temeu não querer separar-se.

Rose a fez entrar em se lindo e amplo quarto.

— Não tenho nada para falar com você – Bella insistia.

— Sabe que sim, sabe perfeitamente do que quero falar.

— Si, eu sei – Bella aceitou.

— Só diga-me uma coisa, e por favor seja o mais sincera possível, literalmente sincera me promete?

— Está bem – Bella sabia que não tinha nada para ocultar, certamente ser sincera não seria difícil.

— Você dormiu com Emmett?

Bella suspirou exasperada, por que tinha que ter perguntado isso?

— Bom, tecnicamente sim, mas não é o que imagina – disse Bella lembrando do breve momento em que dormiu em seus braços.

Rosalie a interrompeu furiosa.

— Já imaginava, por isso mudou tanto? Para o seduzir?

— Rose, você está errada, eu dormi com ele, mais exatamente eu acabei dormindo junto dele; mas...

— E também lhe pediu para sair com você, formalmente, em um encontro?

— Sim o fez, mas eu não aceitei. E...

— É uma descarada, Emmett é meu, você sabe isso desde sempre e sem duvidas se mete com ele… é uma puta, não uma…

— Cala a boca Rosalie! – Bella gritou irritada, como não tinha se sentido antes. – Por que me traz aqui se não ia escutar? Cale-se por um momento e escuta o que tenho para dizer.

Rose não esperava essa atitude filme dessa garota, antes tão insignificante, que definitivamente mudou mais do que sua aparência. Enquanto esperava para quebrar ela e assustá-la a ponto de ficar sair correndo da casa dos Cullen e deixasse Emmett em paz, ela não teve escolha senão seguir a ordem. Ela ficou em silêncio.

— Bem – Bella continuou – não fiz sexo com Emmett, se é o que importa para você. E me convidou para sair e não aceitei, se você está preocupado. E eu não estou interessada nele como um homem nem estou apaixonada por ele, se é o caso que come você por dentro e faz ter esse caráter tão amargo e mesquinho. E se espera para recuperá-lo essa não é a atitude, vocês armava essas cenas quando estavam namorando? Rose, não admira que ele tenha cansado. Emmett é um homem cheio de amor, ternura, o mínimo que pode pedir é que sua parceira lhe dá a mesma coisa que dá.

Rose ficou chocada e não conseguiu encontrar palavras para responder.

— Assim está melhor, Rose, pensar sobre as coisas que fez Emmett deixar a relação… Existe alguma coisa que mudou recentemente? Eu não sei, suas conversas, sua paixão...

— O que você sabe de paixão Bella? Nossa paixão estava perfeitamente bem, obrigada.

— Certo não sei muito a respeito, mas tirando isso, como ia tudo?

Rose sabia que tudo estava dando errado desde que ela começou com seu ciúme, o ciúme de todos os motivos porque Emmett tinha pedido para Bella que saísse com ele, e reconheceu no fundo de seu ser, que recentemente tinha se tornado demasiado dominante. Mas isso Bella não precisava saber.

— Não importa – disse simplesmente.

— Bem Rose, mas eu te digo uma coisa, ainda que você morra de raiva, Emmett é um garoto livre agora, se eu decidisse aceitar sair com ele ambos estamos em nossos direitos, igual se ele decidisse sair com outra pessoa. Os seres humanos não são propriedades de ninguém, Emmett não é seu, nem meu, nem de ninguém, e se você não pode aceitar isso, então eu entendo porque ele saiu do seu lado. Às vezes a beleza e sexo não são suficientes, Rose. E você também vale muito, para gostar de ter um relacionamento que só pode ser reduzida a isso.

Jasper, em seguida, abriu a porta, e Alice estava atrás dele, ouviram todo o discurso de Bella. Rose observava Bella com os olhos cheios de lágrimas que não deixava sair, seu orgulho não deixava. Jasper abraçou-a com força e, em seguida, ela se permitiu chorar, porque sentia, agora, que havia perdido o que mais amava, e foi totalmente sua culpa.

— Princesa desculpe, mas Bella tem razão. Desculpe se quis ir bater nele, não tenho direito de fazê-lo, eu sei, ele é livre para buscar sua felicidade sendo com você ou com outra. Nem sequer sou obrigado a ficar com Maria só porque seja minha namorada – ele olhou estranhamente para Alice nesse momento – o que aconteceria se encontrasse outra pessoa no caminho? O que devo a ela é ser sincero, sempre, aconteça o que acontecer.

Os olhos de Alice brilharam, aproximou-se e se juntou ao abraço, e assim, abraçando a amiga, e ao mesmo tempo Jasper, ambas as mãos unidas em um toque tão natural e simples, que parecia bastante normal de acontecer. Jasper era alto o suficiente para olhar sobre o ombro de Rose e ela manteve os olhos dele. As mãos se uniram, se apertaram e se sentiram, sem medo, sem remorso, como tocasse para eles, fosse o resultado natural e inevitável de ter apenas se encontrado.

Rose se sentiu gratamente reconfortada, seu irmão resolver voltar foi o melhor para ela.

Bella saiu em silêncio e foi fazer companhia a uma Maria nervosa, que na sala morria para subir e ver o que acontecia, mas Jasper parou dizendo que era uma questão estritamente da família. Se sim, pó rquê aquelas duas meninas estavam lá em cima? Jasper fez todos os limites do tempo, ele coloca aqueles que não podiam acessar e ela não ia permitir, não agora que ela descobriu que era muito mais do que um estudante brilhante. Não agora, quando a mansão foi apenas representando a sua importância e riqueza. Sendo um professor universitário era bom, muito bom, mas ela queria mais.

E Bella chegou à sala cheia de força renovada, sua coragem a tinha surpreendido, nunca teria se reconhecido forte diante de uma mulher como Rose, que a superava em tudo, na beleza, na força, na arrogância. Nada que Carlisle havia dito em mil sessões de terapia, ou mudanças bruscas de Alice e Esme, surtiu o efeito do que acabou de acontecer com Rose nesse momento.

Era forte, muito forte, poderia deixar de ser a menina assustada que não amava a si mesma e lutar por aquilo que queria, Rose lhe dava esse exemplo, talvez os seus métodos não fossem os melhores, mas Rose continuava a sua luta para Emmett. E Bella sabia pelo o que queria lutar, perfeitamente e claramente: Edward Cullen.

Se ele era atraído por ela, mesmo no plano sexual para uma aventura simples, por que não poderia conquistá-lo? Ela estava disposta a dar tudo, tudo o que precisava, o seu amor, seu ser, sua alegria e dor, até que seu corpo… tudo em troca de que ele a amasse.

E ela tinha muito para dar.

Esse sonho tinha deixado inteiramente claro, o seu objetivo na vida era que ele já dissesse na realidade tangível e palpável: "Você não pode imaginar como eu te amo", e o mais difícil de todos, ela poderia acreditar que era verdadeiro.

Estas borboletas azuis tinham mostrado o caminho. Logo sim eram suas amigas.

Mike Newton essa noite fechou muito tarde a loja do seus pais.

Era hora de pensar em contratar algum vendedor externo, porque a temporada acampamento começava e os exploradores procuravam ferramentas em abundância, além disso, ele tinha quase nenhuma vida social por causa disso, Jessica mal falava com ele, porque nem ao cinema estavam indo.

Seu pai esperava no carro para o levar para casa. Tinha pressa, porque em breve comemorariam o aniversário de seus pais e Mike queria encontrar algumas fotos do casamento e para isso tinha que desenterrar do sótão as fotos mais antigas da família.

Apesar de sua amizade com James o tinha transformado em um rapaz superficial e impetuoso, sua família era outra coisa, amava sua mãe e com certeza ela gostaria de receber uma colagem com as fotos mais importantes desde o início do seu casamento.

Já em casa, jantou rápido e desceu para o sotão, caixas de fotos estavam em uma prateleira alta e apressou-se pelas mais escondidas e antigas. Seus pais não eram amigos de manter as memórias com cuidado, especialmente depois de terem sido quase prontos para se separarem no verão, quando o Sr. Newton tinha aberto a sua nova loja.

Uma pequena caixa caiu a seus pés quando havia descido o que ele queria, era pequeno e tinha fotos do tempo que seu pai tinha loja de acessórios médicos no hospital, muitos anos atrás, Mike sendo um bebê. A caixa caiu voltada para o chão revelou ao Mike o rosto jovial de seu pai, cercado por uma equipe médica no momento.

De repente, ele viu uma foto estranha, alguém que conhecia, sim, Carlisle Cullen com uma menina com cabelos castanho claro e longos, o beijava na boca, era estranho, essa mulher não era Esme Cullen, a conhecia bem, já tinha visto muitas vezes ao longo dos anos. Será que uma ex-namorada? Não era possível, quando seu pai trabalhava no hospital já era casado com sua mãe e ele tinha a mesma idade que Edward Cullen, e seu irmão, era mais velho.

E esse beijo que via na foto não parecia de amigos… era como… como de amantes?

A curiosidade estava o corroendo, a secreta inveja que sempre teve de Edward Cullen aflorou por completo: ele tinha as meninas que queria, Jessica correu para sua cama quando ele piscava como uma cadela, e agora Bella estava com ele, bastardo a tinha comido sem muito esforço, uma pressão de dedos e pronto; e quanto a ele a quis o rejeitou como se ele tivesse sarna, a menina desajeitada ousou rejeitá-lo, e apesar de não explicar a atração que sentia por ela porque certamente não era uma menina linda, ainda sentia a força avassaladora da atração exercida sobre ela. Uma onda de ciúme o corroeu por completo.

E ela tinha Edward Cullen, disponível para fodê-la todas as tardes ou todas as noites, à vontade, e o fazia detestá-lo tanto. Talvez a vida perfeita dos Cullen não fosse tão cor de rosa, talvez tivessem segredos sombrios, aproveitaria para apagar de Edward o sorriso perfeito, a fama de amante espirituoso e também, de ricos. Era tão grandioso encontrar o ponto preto no meio do branco puro, sua família perfeita não era tão perfeita quanto eles queriam aparecer.

Só seu pai poderia lhe tirar a dúvida.

* * *

**Mil perdões pela enorme demora, mas ai está o capítulo... **

**Mike descobriu o que realmente não devia, mas como ele vai reagir ao descobrir quem era a mulher? **

**Até semana que vem, deixem reviews e espero que tenham gostado.**

**Bjs  
**


	16. Capítulo 16

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS;**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Saranya.x** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Bella é solitária e se esconde de todos, tem um amor platônico por Edward, lindo e sensual, mas ele precisa de aulas e recorre a ela, sem suspeitar que seu coração morto pode ser ressuscitado pelo toque de uma borboleta e não sabe como ela é frágil.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Era um pouco tonto.

Para uma menina que nunca teve um namorado, era uma loucura pensar que poderia conquistar um jovem como Edward Cullen, cheio de experiência. Mas não só isso, conquistá-lo significativa convencê-lo a mudar sua maneira de ser de toda a vida, porque era convidá-lo a considerar o amor como algo que vai além da coisa física, mais profunda e sutil, e… quem era ela para mudar isso?

Mais problemas haviam: como poderia fazer? Que tática de usar? Ser paquera, talvez? E como é que essa tática não sugere que ela só queria dormir com ele? Ou o que pensava que era simplesmente provável que se aproveitasse dela. Isso não poderia permitir, iria matar toda a perspectiva de que ele a amasse, se lhe prestasse as suas habilidades de jogos sexuais.

Devia por isso manter afastado seu próprio desejo, Edward já a desejava — isso o havia deixado claro em Port Angeles—, sim ela cedia diante o desejo de ambos o arruinaria tudo, tudo.

Apesar do absurdo, apesar de Edward em breve deixar alguma faculdade, e ela está indo para algum lugar, eu queria tentar.

Tinha uma vantagem, não havia realmente conhecido uma garota apaixonada por ele e pronto para conquistar sua afeição, as meninas da escola estavam satisfeitas com o sexo e não pediam mais. Ela era diferente neste respeito, que poderia tomá-lo de surpresa e o fazer sentir, finalmente, pela primeira vez.

Valia a pena tentar, sabia que naquele momento em que rolava ansiosa entre os lençóis sabendo que iria encontrá-lo em breve, logo ali no café da manhã.

Levantou-se e ligou o pequeno, mas moderno computador portátil que havia em sua mesa; colocou na busca: "técnicas de conquista", saíram muitas opções de "técnicas de sedução", mas para ganhar o amor de alguém tão pouco… ou nada. O que aconteceu, os humanos já não buscam mais ser amados, só sexo? Não serviu de anda, e comentar com Alice para pedir alguns conselhos, isso era embaraçoso.

Devia agir por instinto, ela não tinha saída. Desapontada, ela foi tomar um banho.

Suas novelas românticas favoritas tão pouco lhe davam nenhum elemento, não era que Lizzy tivesse tratado muito bem o Sr. Darcy —e vice-versa— para se apaixonar por ela, na verdade, já havia tentado e feito todo o possível para assustá-lo, até o recusou diretamente, mas o senhor certamente era um masoquista, não obstante, continuou a amá-la e tentou novamente. A indiferença era apenas uma opção se contasse com que Edward fosse masoquista, mas pelo contrário, ele parecia buscar sempre mais do que seu bem-estar, o seu próprio prazer.

E Romeo amava sua Julieta, como se estivesse predestinava a fazê-lo, era amor à primeira vista, algo que talvez só pudesse passar com a Alice na vida real, pois Alice tinha uma aura de magia, mas não era algo que pudesse passar a alguma outra garota, e certamente, se Edward chegou a sentir algo real —algo como o amor— por ela, não seria porque ele se apaixonou assim a primeira vista, e sem razão, porque se assim fosse, teria amado ela desde o jardim de infância.

Esses romances eram um lixo. Descreviam o amor como se fosse algo fácil, algo que chega do céu sem justificativas, sem merecê-lo, sem lutar, e ela tinha acreditado no conto de que era assim que o amor acontecia, mas não era verdade, agora tinha que lutar por ele, mudá-lo, construí-lo… viver. Maldito vício por romantismo infundado quando era não era nem Julieta nem Elizabeth, quando provavelmente ninguém a amaria dessa forma.

Droga, desde esse momento "Orgulho e Preconceito" e "Romeu e Julieta" deixariam de ser suas obras favoritas. Talvez "O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes" tinha salvação, era mais real que os protagonistas só tivessem ficado junto depois da morte, mas o amor tinha chegado como baldes de água fria vindos do teto.

O vapor do chuveiro a estava sufocando, saiu apressada para se arrumar, tentaria pela primeira vez arruma o cabelo ela mesma, e bem, provaria algumas roupas que Alice não havia tirado do quarto, finalmente, começava o plano de conquista. Passasse o que passasse, mesmo que saísse mais feria do que alguma vez já ficou, pelo menos teria tentado.

Sentia-se como um perseguidor do mais baixo, só faltava forçar a entrada e entra em seu quarto. Estar de guarda em sua porta, no corredor, esperando que ela saísse, o fazia sentir tão estranho. Mas tinha que falar com Bella agora, no outro dia tinha aula e com essa aparência, com toda certeza, seriam muitos que lhe pediriam para ir à formatura.

Devia ser o primeiro e o único.

A porta abriu, Bella saiu correndo quase ate as escadas. Edward a alcançou segurou a sua mão, era obvio que não tinha sido visto.

Seu cabelo estava um pouco diferente, solto, mas natural, com suaves ondas. Edward a viu e a sentiu mais selvagem, mas ela, sua roupa se aderia ao seu corpo, estava se acostumando a mudança.

— Como você faz pra amanhecer cada dia mais bonita do que o dia anterior? – foi seu cumprimento.

_'Malditas bochechas coradas'_ pensou Bella, seu rosto não ficou pouco vermelha, se acendeu, e Edward, como sempre, não pode conter as mãos de sentir o calor de suas bochechas. Então assustou as sensações do sonho que teve no dia anterior, e com a voz falhando disse:

— Podemos conversar? Se quiser depois do café da manhã…

— Hoje tenho que visitar Charlie, seu pai quer que tenhamos "tempo de qualidade" – disse fazendo aspas com os dedos no ar rolando os olhos.

— Lembra que me deve um jantar?

Claro que lembrava, não pode acontecer por causo do seu estúpido desmaio quando a beijou pela primeira vez – a única vez. Respondeu, dissimulando que lembrava tudo perfeitamente:

— Eu sei, é verdade… – "plano de conquista, plano de conquista", repetia Bella mentalmente, seu instinto natural era fugir desse jantar, mas ter forca para conquistá-lo implicava em se arriscar, a aproveitar as oportunidades.

— Então jantaremos hoje, cedo, porque amanhã temos aula. Levar-te-ei para ver Charlie, assim não precisara dirigir, e te buscarei, às quatro horas?

Bella respirou fundo pra poder conseguir falar normalmente, muito cautelosa:

— Certo.

— É um trato – mas Edward no lugar de apertar sua mão como antes, a aproximou aos seus lábios para beijá-la na bochecha.

Alguma vez o roçar dos seus lábios deixaria de queimar? – se perguntava Bella.

Alguma vez ela deixaria de ser tão doce? – se perguntava ele.

Charlie tinha cancelado a pesca para ficar com Bella, mas foi inevitável ligar a televisão para quebrar o tenso silencio entre eles.

Carlisle tinha ligado para ele e praticamente o tinha forcado a passar esse tempo juntos, ele tinha lhe pedido para fazer esse esforço, com palavras, com palavras e não com uma saída de pesca nem com a televisão, mas a tentação de ir embora era muito forte. Ademais o tinha advertido de ter um dialogo com ela, mas não era fácil que na rotina de toda uma vida não tinha esse habito.

E ela estava linda, sua filha tinha deixado pra trás as capas de roupas e agora, se mostrava como era e o tinha deixado pasmo, se parecia tanto a Renne naquela época, quando ele começou a amá-la com loucura e a pediu em casamento, Bella fazia com que ele lembrasse o passado doloroso, como iria ser a experiência de amor para sua filha? Tinha alguém a esperando, o suficiente digno para merecê-la? Ela era tão inteligente, muito mais do que ele mesmo ou Renne, como ele pode ter tido uma filha tão linda e inteligente? Tudo isso passava pela sua cabeça enquanto a olhava de canto de olho, ali sentada na mesa com ele, em torno do café que tinha preparado.

Ela tinha ido ao seu quarto para pegar algumas coisas para levar pra casa dos Cullen, e depois, o que fazer? Como conversar com ela?

Decidiu começar com o mais simples, mas o mais complexo para uma pessoa pouco habituada a expressar seus sentimentos.

— Filha, sabe que eu te amo? Sei que nunca te disse, pensei que era um fato tão claro entre pai e filha que não vi a necessidade, mas agora, preciso saber quer você sabe disso.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram, e algumas lagrimas caíram por suas bochechas enquanto abraçava seu pai.

— Também te amo papai, e sei que você também me ama, sempre, mas é tão bom escutar você dizer, pela primeira vez.

A partir desse momento puderam falar de muitas coisas, porque o vergonhoso silêncio inicial e que haviam tido durante toda suas vidas juntos, havia desaparecido como mágica.

Dizer um "Te amo" tinha sido quase tão mágico como dizer _"Abrete Sesamo", _só que dessa vez não era pra abrir uma guarita de ladrões, se não o coração.

Novamente, Charlie não podia negar a estranha sabedoria do seu amigo: Carlisle Cullen e deixou de lamentar ter cancelado a pescaria com Harry e Billy.

Jasper Hale não podia tirar da cabeça essa pequena e doidinha garota: olhos azuis e cabelos espetados, olhar profundo e sabia, roce suave e estremecedor.

O mais difícil foi dissimular na frente de Maria esse encantamento ao que estava submetido. Essa noite fez amor desajeitado e distraído, quase não consegue levá-la ao orgasmo, e o seu tinha sido como uma desesperada catástrofe física, praticamente sem prazer, não foi igual às outras vezes, onde a paixão simplesmente o consumia e trabalhava por si só. De repente, a sensação que Maria não era a mulher da sua vida se intensificou ate considerá-la simplesmente um erro.

Sentiu remorso por ela, claro, tinha deixado muitas coisas de lado para acompanhá-lo nessa viagem e ele agora, o que diria a ela? Que estava enfeitiçado por uma fada de verão que passou por seu lado e levou seu coração? Ate para ele mesmo essa explicação era um pouco estranha.

Incorporou-se na cama e observou Maria, que dormia nua ao seu lado. Preferiu se levantar antes que ela pedisse mais, como era habitual quando amanheciam juntos, seria impossível fazer isso agora. O sol já estava aparecendo e tinha que planejar com Rose em que podia apoiá-la nos negócios mais importantes durante a breve estadia que tinha planejado, mas o mais importante, queria saber a todo custo onde poderia encontrar Alice novamente.

Rosalie já tinha preparado o café da manha.

— Tão cedo e já acordada? – perguntou Jasper.

— Não dormi muito… e pela sua cara, você muito menos – respondeu ela com um suspiro e servindo uma xícara de café.

— Rose, você tem que conversar com Emmet, ou começar a esquecê-lo. Não se desgaste, você merece ser feliz, qualquer outro homem estaria feliz em ser seu namorado, deveríamos ir para Londres, a sociedade de la tem muito mais opções que a de Forks.

— Não posso ir sem lutar, Jasper; cometi muitos erros, se Emmet me da à oportunidade, assumirei com ele uma relação totalmente diferente, apenas devo conseguir isso: que me de uma segunda oportunidade.

— Te dou minha palavra que não vou bater nele, Rose, mas me deixe falar com ele, eu posso te ajudar, te prometo, nos homens nos entendemos nessas coisas e talvez você possa ter a oportunidade que quer.

— Bom, sim será melhor que vocês conversem, mas porque será inevitável nos ver, Esme e Carlisle querem que jantemos em sua cara próxima quarta-feira, você sabe como eles gostavam dos nossos pais.

— Eles são muito agradáveis! Lembro bem, como puderam ter um filho tão imbecil como Emmet?

— Te lembro que também são os pais de Edward e Alice…

— Alice – soltou um inevitável suspiro – certo.

Rosalie o olhou com um olhar malicioso, sua mente era ativa e dificilmente lhe escapava algo, ainda mais quando tinha a ver como seu irmão.

— Pensei que sua relação com Maria era algo serio, até a trouxe desde Londres…

Ele se surpreendeu com a observação da irmã. Claro, Maria parecia algo sério, por isso viajou com ela, por isso dormia e fazia sexo com ela, ele não gostava dos relacionamentos sem importância, realmente pensou que tinha sentido, mesmo que tivesse esperando algo mais, uma espécie de amor ideal, esse algo ele imaginava tão irreal, fantástico, e nada humano.

Tudo com Maria tinha sido sério até que se encontrou com certos olhos brilhantes e carregados de inteligência, e neste momento seu corpo inteiro sentiu essa inevitável identificação com ela, e sua relação com Maria deixou de ser seria, como se tivesse sido esse encontro e as sensações que lhe causaram, algo predeterminado pelo destino..

— Rose, sim é algo sério, bom… era, você acredita que uma relação pode mudar da noite pro dia? Que ontem era uma coisa e hoje é outra totalmente diferente?

Ela o olhou com compreensão, sem duvida acreditava, tinha vivido isso mesmo.

— Agora eu sei que não temos aos nossos parceiros comprados ou escriturados em nossos nomes, e é certo, as coisas mudam em um segundo, mas sempre por uma razão. É inevitável, mas Bella me fez perceber muitas coisas, como se eu não tivesse terminado com Emmet não teria percebido como nossa relação ia mal, talvez o custo seja que não volvamos mais, mas era preciso que mudasse. Mesmo que agora me doa muito.

— Você esta crescendo irmã, por isso te amo cada dia mais. Me de o endereço, por favor, verei Emmet – e também, pensava em certa mulher que era sua irmã.

Edward estava nervoso quando buscou Bella na hora exata. Felizmente, Charlie não se irritou porque pensou que Carlisle a cuidasse com tanto esmero que enviava seu filho para buscá-la.

Bella subiu impacientemente no carro quando Edward abriu a porta, se conteve pra não beijá-la a bochecha – mesmo que tivesse desejado – porque percebeu Charlie espiando atrás da cortina da janela do primeiro andar. Abriu a porta do carona e quando a abordou foi surpreendido que foi Bella quem lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Ela seguia com seu lema do dia: "Estou no plano de conquista", isso implicava aproveitar qualquer momento ou circunstancia, e assim se morresse susto por dentro, cedia ante a oportunidade.

Edward olhou esses olhos chocolates brilhantes e intensos, que diziam tanto dela, da beleza profunda do seu ser, e se permitiu desfrutar da sensação que essa boca havia lhe causado com um leve roçar em sua pele. Quis mais, queria muito mais, mas se conteve, um medo o paralisou por um momento, esse medo de se ver e se sentir tão vulnerável por essa menina, que com apenas roçar em sua pele conseguiu causar tremores. Era fraco, sentiu seus olhos expostos a esse olhar inquisitório e pensou que ela era capaz de ler sua mente, de entrar na profundidade nas areias movediças em seus pensamentos, onde ela era a ancora que o unia a terra e o impedia de afundar.

Horror.

Sem ela afundaria. Então foi consciente do tanto que a necessitava em sua vida, como um ser ativo e amante, como sua namorada, seu complemento, seu tudo. Sentiu medo, um medo muito forte, o mesmo que o fez fugir de se comprometer toda sua vida, o mesmo que o fez se misturar em relações banais e passageiras.

Ligou o carro e começou a dirigir, na outra curva voltou a olhá-la, ela tinha o olhar fixo no vazio com um leve sorriso significativo, e esse sorriso o trouxe de volta para seu porto, fazendo-o perceber que havia algo mais que medo, tinha uma certeza que por ela faria ate o impossível, mesmo que ela estivesse na Universidade da Califórnia e ele no Pólo Norte.

Sua duvidas eram muito confusas, seus medos e suas certezas, se cruzavam e se contradiziam; e ele era apenas um ser humano.

— Você sabe que esta muito mais que linda, Bella?

— Você disse esta manhã – respondeu ela curiosa.

— Sim, mas é algo mais que físico Bella, você esta brilhando, com uma luz própria. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela pensou um pouco.

— Talvez seja a conversa com meu pai…

— Algo que te deixou feliz?

— Sabe? Disse-me que me amava, nunca tinha feito isso, quero dizer, eu sempre soube, mas ele nunca tinha falado – ela sorria – É o primeiro homem que diz que me ama.

A risada musical de Bella encheu o os ouvidos de Edward.

— E não será o único que dirá… você vera.

— Duvido muito. Sou sortuda Edward: pelo menos meu próprio pai me ama, você sabe que eu não posso dizer o mesmo da minha mãe. E você é mais sortudo que eu, você tem ao seu pai e seus irmãos…

— E tenho você… – completou maliciosamente.

Ela desconfiou, será que ele queria que ela confirmasse que o amava? Em Port Angeles ela havia negado, dizendo a pior das mentiras, mas, como confirmar isso quando ela não sabia que o que ele sentia?

— De certa forma, sim, você pode contar comigo, sou sua amiga. E eu com você, mas não sei em que sentido…

Ele parou o carro no sinal vermelho e enfrentou seu olhar questionador.

— Serei o que você desejar, Bela. Se você me necessita como amigo, um acompanhante para o baile, ou algo mais, se você desejar.

Ela o olhou com um olhar indecifrável.

— O que eu quiser?

— Isso mesmo.

— Suponho que você fala isso pra todas as garotas pra ter o que quer.

Edward mudou de marcha e sorriu, não se sentiu ofendido.

— Não preciso inventar nada para conseguir uma garota Bella, falava direto o que queria e isso bastava, se era o que elas queriam também; mas já deixei isso pra trás, não notou? Era vazio e sem emoção. Não quero mais isso.

— Por isso anda caçando garotas sem sal e sem experiência? – mesmo que o irritasse a sua baixa auto-estima quando ele esperava que superasse isso, foi inevitável dizer o que pensava.

— Não estou de caça por que não sou um predador, e sim, é verdade, estou interessado em você, mas você não é sem sal Bella,, ao contrario; você é doce, brilhante, geniosa, me surpreende o tempo todo, e algo mais! Ama "Clair de lune". Que outra garota no planeta, da minha idade, do meu país, que fale o mesmo idioma que eu, amaria "Clair de lune" tanto como eu? Alem disso… você percebeu o que você causa em mim quando roça seu pele ou seus lábios? Não agora, um minuto atrás, quando me cumprimentou. Quero te tocar o tempo todo Bela, você é importante pra mim – Edward sacudiu sua cabeça como se tivesse espantando seus pensamentos, de tão assustadores que eram. Converter em palavras tudo o que sentia era mais difícil do que imaginava.

— Não, não sei o que te causa o roce da minha pele.

Ela tocou a mão que não estava no volante, ele deu um pulo com a surpresa e se estremeceu, como com o beijo na bochecha; ela riu.

— Não faca isso quando eu estiver dirigindo Bella, é perigoso.

— Você esta mentindo? De verdade causo isso?

Ele estacionou na entrada de um restaurante da zona, parecia mais com uma cafeteria, mas era o melhor que tinha em Forks.

— Bella, não é algo que se possa fingir, os melhores atores fazem porque tem em mãos o efeitos especiais. Como posso fingir que minha alma treme quando me toca?

Agora foi ela que estremeceu, apenas com essas palavras lindas, tão decentes… sim podia acreditar! Em todo caso, tinha que reconhecer que não era fácil arrancar de um garoto como Edward palavras como essa, e ele se sentia um pouco coibido por estar dizendo pela primeira vez.

Ele a segurou pela mão para levá-la ate uma mesa junto a uma janela.

Uma garota de cabelo vermelho como fogo, a garçonete, se aproximou interessada. Ao vê-la, Edward percebeu se erro, era Victoria. A ultima vez que a viu tinha se agarrado com ele atrás da cafeteria antes de marca um encontro que a deixou plantada e depois não atendeu ao telefone.

"Merda, estou muito distraído" – pensou; normalmente lidava com esse encontros de muitas garotas conquistadas facilmente. Normalmente, se não amasse Bella como amava, teria podido pensar e premeditar que levá-la a esse lugar não era uma boa idéia.

A garota laçou um olhar cheio de raiva quando percebeu que estavam de mãos dadas. Olhou Bella de cima a baixo. Para ela foi evidente que pareceu pouca coisa e depreciável para um garoto como Edward.

— Como esta Edward, amorzinho?

Ele pensou que estava perdido, onde estava com a cabeça pra levar Bella nesse lugar, precisamente, onde estava essa garota louca e que parecia disposta a dar tudo por sexo com ele? Na noite contra a parede da cafeteria poderia ter acontecido, mas não encontrou a camisinha no bolso, nunca tinha feito sem proteção, nem louco se atrevia a se expor com uma garota que com toda certeza dava pra todos! Mesmo que ela não se importasse que ele usasse ou não, mas ele a propôs um futuro encontro. Mas, a deixou plantada, e a ignorou no telefone, ela estava obviamente furiosa, e comia a ambos com o olhar.

Vingança, clamava em seus olhos, que Edward leu perfeitamente.

Sentaram-se à mesa e a garçonete a limpou, expondo seus seios com seu decote, quase na cara de Edward. Bella o olhou sem entender, estranhando.

— Oi Edward – o cumprimentou se insinuando, ignorando de propósito a presença de Bella.

— Victoria… como esta?

Bella percebeu que eles obviamente se conheciam. E que esses olhares só podiam significar algo, que ela e ele…

Nojo, se sentiu tão enojada que perdeu o apetite, soltou a mão dele que ainda segurava e tentou ocultar as náuseas olhando pela janela, escutando, mas não olhando a cena entre eles.

— O que querem comer? – Victoria sabia que se demonstrava que ele a estava ignorando nos últimos tempos não conseguiria seu propósito de ofusca a sua nova garota.

— Ehn… um copo de água por favor – disse Bella.

— Eu um hambúrguer com tudo.

— Não se preocupe Edward, eu sei como você gosta – disse insinuante e se foi.

— Só faltou que esfregasse os seios na sua cara – disse Bella, sincera, mesmo que com o estomago dando voltas.

— Ela. Ela. Bella não tive nada com ela, pelo menos não sexo.

— Não pense que é um alivio saber isso.

— De fato, a deixei plantada pra jantar com você essa noite, depois das aulas de cálculos na sua casa.

— Você a deixou plantada pra jantar comigo? Edward, essa mulher é linda, avaliou bem suas opções?

— Sim, sei muito bem quais as minhas opções Bella, e você é mil vezes melhor que ela, te garanto.

Bella olhou as comprimas e esbeltas pernas da garota, seu quadril e seios grandes e não achou que Edward estava enxergando bem.

— Por que você não pediu mais alguma coisa? – perguntou pra Bella.

— Você esta louco? Essa garota colocaria veneno na minha comida, ou no mínimo cuspiria, se ela fizer isso eu morro de salmonelas e é uma morte muito dolorosa.

— Você é exagerada ela não poderia… – e olhou para Victoria longe que lançava um olhar de ódio – não, você tem razão, agora tão pouco poderei comer nada.

— Mas se você já engoliu sua saliva, o que importa se você toma mais um pouco com seu hambúrguer? – sorriu com sarcasmo.

— Bella seu humor negro me da náuseas – mesmo que não pode negar que na engoliu sua saliva, quando de fato, o tinha feito.

— Bom. Ficaremos um pouco pra disfarçar e vamos embora, pague a conta rápido.

Ele assentiu e ficou pensativo por um tempo, enquanto Victoria deixava o hambúrguer e a água na mesa. De fato, Edward já não tinha apetite e afastou o prato.

— Bella se vamos assumir algo no futuro, tenho que admitir que tenho um passado…

— Um passado que conheço perfeitamente Edward, teria que ser cega pra não perceber, apenas posso te dizer que se me animo a algo mais… que ainda não sei, será porque posso aceitar esse passado, não para jogar na sua cara o tempo todo. Sempre e quando o passado seja isso: passado. Também pra você.

— Já é Bella, não posso apagá-lo, mas posso dizer que não voltarei a ser daquele jeito.

Foram ao caixa e Edward pagou saindo rapidamente do local. Olhou pra Victoria uma ultima vez quem lhe fez um gesto obsceno com os dedos. Fim da ultima historia de amor da vida passada, a qual teve um final tão digno como o começo, pensava Edward. E agora, como deixar Bella feliz?

Não queria levá-la pra casa tão rápido e sem ter dito o mais importante. Era muito tarde para levá-la ao prado no bosque, mas poderia ir aos trilhas que rodeavam a mansão Cullen e a beira do lago.

O silencio era tenso desde que saíram e Edward se sentia mal por ter-la exposto a tal situação; Victoria era capaz de bater em Bella se a encontrasse na rua, se notava o quão agressiva era, como não tinha notado antes de se envolver com ela?

Novamente estava no carro e Edward tinha uma grande preocupação.

— Bella, amanhã… ehh… para escola, você vai vestida dessa forma nova?

— Não é fácil para mim Edward, mas ir como antes seria como retroceder, não acha? Alice estará lá para me ajudar. Seria bom se eu pudesse evitá-lo, mas não devo fazê-lo. O que te preocupa?

— Na verdade me preocupa James e Mike, sobretudo Mike…

— O que tem Mike? – perguntou Bella receosa, pensava que seria estranho que Edward soubesse do episodio que Mike se insinuou descaradamente.

— Tem uma estranha fixação em você. Amanhã estarei muito próximo de você por se acaso. Bem, não posso criticá-lo, mas às vezes ele se nota perturbado por isso, e sei que esteve interessado em você por um tempo.

— Como você sabe?

— James é muito comunicativo.

— Sim, de fato, fomos amigos por um tempo e ele, mesmo estando com Jessica, quis ter algo mais comigo. E como não aceitei, me tratou como lixo.

— É um cretino, não sei como pude ser amigo dele por tanto tempo.

— E de Jessica… – escapou da boca de Bella, quem tapou a boca de imediato e mordeu a língua, de fato, lhe parecia nojento que os dois estivessem envolvidos com a mesma garota ao mesmo tempo, e sem que os importasse.

— Cometi mais erros em minha vida do que eu gostaria, e você conhece todos, como poderei apagar isso da sua cabeça, Bella? Preciso que você limpasse seu cérebro e me conheça de novo, sou um homem diferente, te juro.

Freou em frente à trilha adjacente a casa.

— Vamos caminhar um pouco, esta com frio?

— Um pouco, sou muito susceptível ao frio e vivi toda minha vida aqui.

Edward pegou sua manta indígena antes de fechar o carro, a dobrou cuidadosamente para colocá-la sobre seus ombros, ela suspirou agradecida, com o calor e o aroma que era dele mesmo.

A segurou pela mão e conduziu ate um carvalho um pouco longe e que não dava pra ver, demoraram em chegar e sentaram embaixo da arvore, e uma cama de grama no prado que estranhamente não estava molhado. Ambos estavam um pouco assustados pela leve lembrança de um sonho que tinha tido, e a sensação era como um deja vu.

— Sei que você não se decidiu Bella; mas posso te abraçar?

Ela assentiu, um pouco abestalhada pela possibilidade. Aproximou-se dele, quem pegou a manta e habilmente colocou de forma que cobrisse os dois, enquanto a sentava no meio de suas pernas e sem querer, a apertava contra ele.

Bella encostou-se ao seu peito, fechou os olhos para deixar passar o tempo, que queria que se eternizasse nesses momentos. Ele se perdeu no aroma dos seus cabelos em seu rosto, a proximidade da sua nuca, seus olhos fechados no rosto perfeito e esse sorriso suave que devido à comodidade da postura e o contato desse abraço que a rodeava pela cintura para aproximá-la ao seu corpo, talvez estivesse se expondo a mais do que podia resistir sem arrancar a roupa dessa linda garota.

Respirou fundo, tratou de esquecer o desejo para desfrutar da proximidade e do aroma.

Mas ela abriu seus olhos grandes e girou seu rosto, o olhou diretamente nos olhos e logo depois sua boca, ele compreendeu.

Abaixou seus lábios para seu rosto enquanto ela fechava seus olhos de novo, saboreou a suave curva da sua mandíbula, do seu pescoço, do canto dos lábios, subiu ate o nariz e depois beijou os olhos; baixou novamente deixando seu suave hálito sobre ela e logo seus lábios. A beijou com suavidade, com ternura, contrariando a explosão que acontecia dentro de seu ser, ela girou totalmente para poder rodear seu pescoço com os braços para poder aprofundar o beijo, não se sentiu tonta, não sentiu medo, apenas a língua dele abrindo um caminho de prazer entre seus lábios, encontrando sua própria língua e brincando com ela, mas ele gulosamente se apoderava de seus lábios sugando-os, para estremecê-la toda, completamente.

O sabor salgado e doce ao mesmo tempo era embriagador e viciante, para ambos. Os lábios e as línguas se moviam, se prenderam mutuamente por um tempo com códigos novos e indecifráveis. Respiravam quando se soltavam e logo depois voltavam, era um beijo mágico, mas carregado de ansiedades, queria tomar um do outro nesse momento, como se não fosse poder fazer mais, finalmente, tinham um ao outro nesse momento, mas não sabiam se era pra sempre. Tinha ânsia, incerteza, suavidades da pele e das línguas, choques elétricos e coração desenfreado.

E mais que tudo, excitação, suave, constante, que crescia como uma bola de neve em uma avalanche, que assustava e esmagava. Mas tinha um acordo entre os dois de não avançar mais, um acordo silencioso. Pararam e deixavam suaves beijos de borboletas, um no outro, tentando acalmar a tormenta interna acordada dentro de cada um deles.

E finalmente ela se encostou novamente em seu peito, sorrindo. Tinha certeza dele, de que era seu homem, o da sua existência, o único. E a vida lhe dava a oportunidade de prová-lo, saboreá-lo, era melhor do que tinha sonhado em suas fantasias mais ousadas.

Ele a abraçou com ternura, a apertou com a forca necessária, aquela que não fosse quebrá-la, porque a queria para ele e protegê-la a todo custo. Mas aterrissou no planeta terra, e se queria que esses momentos se repetissem, devia concretizar alguns aspectos práticos.

— Sabia que eu estou proibido de me aproximar de você, Bella?

— Como? Proibido? Por quem? – perguntou estranhando com o cenho franzido.

— Teu pai e meu pai…

— Eles o que?

— Você esta na minha casa com a condição que nem Emmet e nem eu ponhamos um dedo em cima, foi o requisito que teu pai impôs, o qual meu pai me transmitiu.

— São uns porcos super-protetores, o que eles pensam? Acham que eu não posso me proteger só?

— Não sei Bella, é mais que super-proteção, pelo que me disse meu pai, seu pai tem pânico de que aconteça algo entre você e algum de nós dois.

— Uau, e o pior é que o seu maior medo acontecera.

A esperança de ser aceito aumentou nos olhos iluminados de Edward e apareceu um sorriso. A apertou um pouco mais contra seu corpo, agradecido.

— Acho que tem a ver com esse assunto estranho que tem seu pai e o meu – indicou Edward.

— Seria incomodo ter que ocultar que estamos juntos, com essa atitude meu pai só vai me obrigar a mentir. Não queira fazer isso.

— Eu muito menos ao meu Bella, mas é melhor que cheguemos a casa por rumos diferentes, Carlisle é mais esperto do que parece.

— Mas se ele parece extremamente inteligente! Se for mais então é um gênio.

— Algo assim, te juro, e olhe que eu o conheço a minha vida inteira. Ou pelo menos, diremos que te busquei a pouco tempo, para que não saibam que passamos um tempo juntos.

— Certo – Bella suspirou resignada – se é necessário assim será. Por agora, porque eu vou falar com meu pai sobre essa proibição absurda. Vamos, já esta escuro.

— Tem uma coisa, Bella, você gostaria de ser meu par para o baile, certo?

— Edward, eu não danço – disse se levantando.

Ele se alarmou.

— Bella, devemos ir ao baile, acima de tudo se quisermos evitar um mal maior, como: que teu pai te tire da nossa casa furioso.

— Por que iria me tirar da tua casa? Te digo de novo, não danço, e se eu fosse… – Bella lembrou uma estranha promessa que tinha feito, quando estava meio dormida no di anterior – se fosse ir não seria contigo, seria com Emmet, eu o prometi.

O rosto de Edward era cômico.

* * *

**Aee se beijaram descentemente, acho tão lindo todo esse sentimento que vem deles...**

**Agora a Bella joga um balde de água fria no coitado. Emmett é um grande intrometido.**

**Obrigada por tudo, deixem reviews e até semana que vem.**

**Bjks  
**


	17. Capítulo 17

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS;**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Saranya.x** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Bella é solitária e se esconde de todos, tem um amor platônico por Edward, lindo e sensual, mas ele precisa de aulas e recorre a ela, sem suspeitar que seu coração morto pode ser ressuscitado pelo toque de uma borboleta e não sabe como ela é frágil.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

****O ambiente que antes estava cheio de nuvens cor de rosa era agora, de repente uma tempestade.

— Eu não entendo o que Emmett tem a ver com o nosso baile? – Edward estava muito transtornado. – Ele já se formou no ano passado.

— Qual é o problema? Como eu não vou de qualquer forma – disse Bella.

— Bella, você vai e deve ser meu par no baile, não há outra maneira.

— Eu devo? É um absurdo, uma vez que me formar, a escola não pode forçar-me a ir, é voluntário… O que tem o meu pai em tudo isso? Para protetor que esteja ultimamente certamente vai respeitar minha decisão.

Edward tocou seus cabelos em desespero. Era um esforço extremo, ele reconheceu, mas era a única maneira era fazer sem contar sua vergonhosa verdade à Bella.

— Você espera que eu vá com Tanya ou Jessica? Ou, com Victória, parece melhor?

Bella se irritou, o tom ameaçador enterrado nas palavras de Edward levou-a a fazer o oposto do que ele queria; de fato, o amava, certo, o beijo há poucos momentos atrás tinha sido praticamente o momento mais maravilhoso de sua curta existência, mas isso não lhe dava o direito de forçá-la a fazer algo que ela não queria, e menos extorquindo-a.

— Isso é um erro Edward, ainda não me conhece, você espera que eu ceda diante do que quer assim do nada? Se você deseja convidar algumas dessas garotas o faça, finalmente nós não somos nada, e eu não posso pedir que deixe de ir a sua festa de formatura, a única de toda sua vida.

Seu coração apertou só de pensar em vê-lo ao lado de outra. Uma imagem de Edward com o smoking, mortalmente bonito, no meio de um salão de festas estava carregando uma mulher indeterminada que tomava sucessivamente o rosto de cada uma das suas companhias que havia conhecido, lhe perturbou até as profundezas do seu ser. Mas não podia deixar de ser o que era para Edward. Já havia perdido muito de sua própria essência, com o abandono de sua mãe, agora tinha que ser forte e tê-lo em seu lado se a aceitasse como era, —isso fazia parte do verdadeiro amor— repetiu com convicção.

"Plano de Conquista" era mudar a sua visão tão completamente, de modo que mesmo ainda sentindo-se fisicamente atraído por ela, poderia converter tudo em emoção; isso implicava em não ceder contra si mesma, ser plenamente valorizada e o exigisse, até o fim. O custo era alto, podia perder, mas se o ganhasse, o ganharia pleno e completo.

E não podia sequer pensar em ir para o baile, ela era uma desajeitada dançando, nem mesmo sozinha em seu quarto, quando tentou aprender, tinha feito sem cair. Nunca faria isso publicamente.

— E como é isso de que prometeu a Emmett ir com ele? A que horas, em que momento, Bella? Eu tentei ficar atrás de ti o tempo todo evitando que ele se aproximasse…

Ele parou diante o rosto de espanto de Bella, ele estava confessando, que a persegui-a e sabia das intenções do Emmett? Ou isso pareceu. A Bella lhe irritou seu momento possessivo e egoísta.

— Quando voltamos de Port Angeles. Ele queria que eu fosse com ele para o baile, me disse que os ex-alunos podem ir se forem convidados por um estudante, eu expliquei que não iria, mas e prometi que, se em um mundo paralelo isso viesse a acontecer, iria com ele. Edward, o que foi?

Ele lamentou ter presumido internamente, depois de terem passado à tarde que haviam passado e, especialmente, aquele beijo, tudo seria mais fácil. Lhe parecia tão fácil que Bella aceitasse ir ao baile. "Maldito Emmett" —repetiu mentalmente— Com que estratégia tinha tomado de Bella uma promessa tão estúpida? Seu rosto mostrava toda a preocupação do mundo.

Uma imagem de Bella, em um vestido azul brilhante, que mostrava suas esbeltas pernas e cabelos ao vento, dançando em uma sala cheia de luzes multicoloridas, golpeou a cabeça de Edward, o problema era Emmett que a levava entre seus braços no ritmo de música, não ele.

Sacudiu sua cabeça quando o coração parou duas batidas antes de ciúme tomar conta dele; que emoção estranha era o ciúme, nunca até conhecer Bella o tinha vivido, e eram intensos, potentes, como ondas de raiva e possessividade, que cruzando o peito, teve que cruzar os braços sobre o peito para contê-los.

— Conversare-mos em casa Bella, vai dizer a Emmett que não pode cumprir essa absurda promessa. Se quer vamos, mas não vai dançar, nem uma única peça, ou te dou aulas _express_ no que resta até essa data, o que seja Bella, mas iremos e juntos.

— Eu não rompo minhas promessas – Bella foi enfática, subindo no acento do copiloto do Volvo, para o breve trajeto.

— Você é muito cabeça dura Bella – lhe disse desesperado.

E no meio da fúria que Edward sentia não pode deixar de admirar a beleza da moça, assim, com raiva, deixava mostrar toda a força da atração exercida sobre ele. Sentia raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo um desejo pendentes de voltar a beijá-la. Já não sabia se estava preocupado com Mike e James, nem mesmo Charlie e Carlisle, que poderiam decidir afastar Bella dele; de repente, Emmett era um problema muito maior do que todos eles.

"Estou perdido" —pensava Edward—. "Por que quando eu dou um passo em frente com a Bella, ao mesmo tempo retrocedo cindo?" Para ele, sua única esperança era Alice, ela poderia ajudar a convencê-la.

~/~

Alice havia levantado antes da madrugada.

Sem saber exatamente o por que, tinha tomado um banho longo e tinha colocado sua roupa favorita. Algo muito importante para ela iria acontecer, ela sabia, não era um domingo para ficar na cama até dez horas.

Cuidadosamente arrumou o seu cabelo enquanto pensava sobre muitas coisas, a vida era inquietante, cada dia tinha mais razão para viver e estava muito feliz com isso e, certamente, o melhor da vida era o amor.

Intensos olhos azuis encheram seu cérebro, tentou removê-los. A noite anterior tinha sido muito complicada com as imagens que vieram a ela como pequenos _flashes_, era inevitável e torturante imaginar Jasper fazendo amor com sua namorada. Duas faces que se roçavam ofegante, dois corpos atraídos… sacudiu a cabeça várias vezes para tirar essas idéias perturbadoras da cabeça.

O amor era algo tão estranho, não podia pensar que havia apenas uma definição que se aplicava a todas as pessoas; cada um o assumia e vivia de uma forma completamente diferente. O que Edward e Bella sentiam, eram como se fossem duas estrelas que dançavam no espaço em órbitas diferentes, mas com uma força gravitacional atraindo inexoravelmente em direção ao outro. Bella mais sensível, o tinha detectado não mais conhecendo, Edward tinha sido mais difícil descobrir esses sentimentos em seu ser e ainda resistiu, mas foi inevitável a colisão destes dois mundos, na paixão, emoção, dor; não sabia, antes bem, de alguma forma o temia.

Emmett tinha uma ilusão de encontrar o que nunca teve, seguramente por isso se focava em Bella, que era o pólo oposto de Rose, era como se ansiasse profundamente em sua infinita bondade, e apesar de seguramente sua proximidade lhe tranqüilizava e lhe desejava, sua verdadeira paixão era a Rose. Eu tinha certeza disso. Mas Rose nunca tinha lhe dado paz, segurança e ternura que irradiava de Bella.

Em seus pais era um amor profundo, criando raízes com o tempo, mas temperado por uma dor tão aguda como esse mesmo amor. Ninguém como ela tinha encontrado a ansiedade de sua mãe quando seu pai demorava ou viajava para dar uma palestra, alguma coisa, em algum momento de suas vidas juntos, haviam minado a sua confiança nele, e até agora ambos estavam lutando para reconstruir. Mas tinha certeza que iriam conseguir, que o amor —ainda mesmo com essa dor no fundo— era o motor da sua família, o que dava a Edward, a Emmett e a ela mesma, a base para a construir e lutar para encontrar suas próprias o verdadeiro amor.

E ela, com Jasper, embora só tinha visto no dia anterior pela primeira vez, tinha certeza que o que sentia era amor, porque de algum modo estranho, o amava desde antes de conhecê-lo… Gostava apenas de ouvir seu nome ou ver a sua imagem, apenas por ouvir Rose falar tão orgulhosamente dele. Ela sabia muito sobre sua vida: como ele vivia, o sucesso em seus estudos, o luto pela morte de seus pais, sobre estar longe de sua irmã. Seu amor era real e verdadeiro, não era repentino. Havia forjado ao longo dos anos a partir da semente de uma profunda admiração para a realização de um sentimento que explodiu apenas quando estava em frente a si mesma, em pessoa, bonito e devastador.

Se ele não sentiu o mesmo estava perdido, porque essas ligações predeterminadas pelo destino, encontraram apenas uma vez na vida.

Sem saber exatamente por que foi até à janela de seu quarto, apenas o viu soube que era o que esperava; Jasper nesse momento estacionava a BMW vermelha de Rosalie em frente à mansão Cullen. Respirou fundo, enquanto seu coração batia freneticamente.

Mas tinha que pensar com cabeça fria nos problemas imediatos e práticos, o encontro de Jasper e Emmett não seria nada agradável. Saiu do seu quarto prontoa para evitar um possível confronto.

O coração de Jasper agitava enlouquecido com a perspectiva de ver Alice. A certeza de que ela estava naquela casa a sua frente lhe alterava de um modo desconhecido, misterioso. A verdade, ver a Emmett não lhe chamava a atenção, mas foi a desculpa perfeita.

Emmett viu a partir do ponto que lavava seu jipe e estava secando as mãos com relutância. Apenas esperando pos um confronto; mas estava determinado a tê-lo, não iria fugir da sua responsabilidade com Rose depois de ter tido um relacionamento sério de três anos com ela.

Além disso, gostava de Jasper, o considerava mais inteligente e mais formal do que ele, e sabia que amava profundamente e incondicionalmente a sua irmã Rose. Não poderia prever o impacto que teve encontrado-a ferida.

Encontraram-se a meio caminho e olharam-se com frieza.

Algo de raiva que havia sentido no dia anterior, brilhava nos olhos de Jasper, que cerrou os punhos, enquanto recordava das palavras de Bella e de Rose para se acalmar.

"Maldito cretino, deixar a minha irmã, assim apaixonada, no momento em que esperava uma proposta de casamento de sua parte", —disse para si mesmo.

Emmett estendeu a mão e Jasper a apertou com força, o qual Emmett também apertou e esse era muito mais forte que o outro.

Jasper percebeu que pensar em bater nele foi má idéia, definitivamente, Emmett teria esmagado ele com dois golpes dado ao forte e musculoso. E Jasper tinha vantagens em jogos de palavras, sua mente funcionava maravilhosamente, ele podia negociar com os guerrilheiros paquistaneses, — sempre e quando mantinham suas armas,— e seguir em frente; mas para golpes, e com Emmett, sem dúvida perderia. Apenas o viu e a idéia desapareceu completamente de sua mente, não era nada estúpido.

— Pode ser que não acredite e tão pouco mereça, mas venho falar civilizadamente com você – lhe disse contido para Emmett, que o olhou surpreendido.

— Não esperava e nem mereço, certo – respondeu Emmett muito sério, não era que lhe alegrava a situação de Rose – como a encontrou?

— Triste, você sabe como ela é Emmett, é forte e sustentado, apesar de tudo, mas apenas me viu e vacilou, e foi pior a noite passada, quando ela falou com Bella. Na verdade, se não fosse por ela, agora não poderia ser tão "civilizado" com você – marcou as aspas com as mãos.

Emmett se preocupou Bella e Rose tinham conversado? E Bella havia saído viva da tentativa? Sabia que ela estava bem porque tinha saído naquela manhã para visitar Charlie.

— Bella? Elas conversaram?

— Sim, é uma garota muito especial, confrontou Rose de uma forma que nem sequer eu teria me atrevido e freou minhas intenções de que desmembrar e queimas seus restos.

— Nossa, lhe direi obrigado então. Ser desmembrado não é o meu estado ideal para morrer.

— Emmett, Rose quer uma chance. Está mudando, refletiu, e o relacionamento se retomar será diferente, fale com ela por favor, escute-a, amadureceu com a dor que sente por ter te perdido.

Emmett olhou para ele com tristeza. Pensou em Bella, a garota pequena, branca, muito simples, mas muito corajosa que o tinha defendido de Jasper, mesmo sem ter pedido e soube que ela ansiava mais por ela, do que por Rose. Mas não podia deixar o irmão preocupado, que perguntou-lhe educadamente.

— Vou falar com ela, eu prometo. Gostaria de entrar? Minha mãe deve estar servindo o café da manhã.

— Não, eu vem de passagem, eu tenho assuntos de negócio para apoiar Rose – disse, olhando esperançosamente para a casa.

Nesses momento, a menina com cabelos pretos e olhos intensos aproximou-se silenciosamente, como se tivesse medo de explodir uma granada em um tanque de gasolina. Ele viu a distância, era inevitável detectar a sua presença porque imediatamente chamou sua atenção e Emmett, os Cullen, café da manhã da mãe deles, o ambiente, Maria e até Rose, passaram a segundo, terceiro, quarto e quinto plano.

— Olá – sorriu para Jasper ignorando seu irmão, que logo encontrou os olhos brilhantes e animados de Alice.

De repente, a mangueira de água com que Emmett lavava o seu carro soltou-se e começou a girar como uma serpente enjaulada, absorvendo tudo a sua volta. Emmett correu para contê-la.

Jasper muito gentilmente pegou Alice pelo braço e falou com muito perto de seu ouvido.

— Eu preciso ver você – enfrentou seus olhos, azul contra azul intensos e emocionados.

— Eu sei – respondeu ela calmamente, como se esperava isso.

— Hoje, eu vou te buscar na curva da entrada de casa, depois do almoço.

— Ok, eu vou estar lá. Sem dúvida, eu estarei lá.

Ele percorreu sua bochecha com suavidade e ela fechou os olhos, sentindo a profundidade de seu contato. Maria apagou-se de sua mente, se esqueceu ou não se importou que ele tinha dona, estava certa que em seu coração muito maior do que isso, sobre ele, sua presença e significado em sua vida.

Quando Emmett voltou, Jasper disse adeus e voltou para o carro.

~/~

Edward estacionou o carro na frente da mansão Cullen, depois de uma viagem num silêncio constrangedor.

Bella desceu ansiosa para ver Alice, Edward a viu se afastar com alguma apreensão. E ela saiu sem dizer adeus, mesmo depois dessa aproximação impressionante que haviam tido e que ainda a sentia em sua própria pele e fazendo com que ele batesse em sua língua para a lembrança dos sentimentos, e agora, ele a deixou ir, com suas exigências , com seus ciúmes inevitáveis. Moderadamente levou o carro para a garagem.

Bella encontrou Emmett na sala.

— E Alice? – perguntou.

— Não sei, desapareceu depois do almoço, deve ter ido as compras ou algo assim – lhe disse Emmett aproximando e acariciando sua bochecha, fazendo ela se esquivar um pouco corada.

— Ahhh – disse desapontada, finalmente ela era sua única amiga. Se lançou no sofá apática.

— O que foi? Está agitada?

— Não, somente cansada – indicou disfarçando com um sorriso forçado – Passei o dia com Charlie e Edward me buscou a pouco – tratou de enfatizar essas últimas palavras, mas para Emmett foi fácil de ler em seu rosto que era mentira, o que significava que Edward e ela… Não queria saber, melhor mudar de assunto.

— Obrigado, Bella, Jasper disse-me que o controlou ontem, e que falou com Rose. Você está bem com isso?

— Sim estou bem, ela é uma garota maravilhosa – Emmett abaixou o olhar para o chão, um pouco envergonhado – então falou com Jasper, em guerra ou em paz?

— Em paz, Bella. Graças a vocês, como dizia.

— Emmett o que sabe de certa proibição de meu pai a respeito da minha estadia aqui, com vocês?

— Edward te disse certo?

— Sim.

— Bem, conheço a proibição.

Nesse momento, sem ouvi-lo, nem Bella e nem Emmett, porque ele entrou com passos de vampiro, Edward entrou na sala e os observou curioso.

— Ah, e sem demora, me chamou para um encontro.

— Bella, eu gosto de você mais do que qualquer outra mulher, além das proibições de seu pai ou o meu. Para essas pequenas coisas eu não vou te perder.

— E mais alem do seu próprio irmão – indicou Edward com tom ressentido, dando-lhes uma surpresa a ambos.

— Você não tem nada a ver com isso Edward, você está encantado; a deseja como seu joguinho e intriga você, porque não te ignorou, só isso. Eu claramente sinto algo mais.

A raiva nos olhos de Edward brilhavam com perigo óbvio. Sempre tinha que lembra-lo, Emmett era mais forte que ele, mas ele era mais rápido. Odiava com força por expor-lo dessa forma tão ruim diante de Bella; ainda que ele tivesse razões para acreditar nisso, não havia nenhuma justificativa para fazê-lo diante dela.

Bella se mexeu desconfortável no seu lugar, Emmett tinha todas as possibilidades de estar certo; mas falava com Edward como se ela não estivesse presente.

— Você não é ninguém para julgar os meus sentimentos, Emmett; não quando você deixou a sua namorada depois de namorar por três anos para sua sorte, amando-te como ela te ama.

— Isso não é assunto seu...

— Então eu continuo com o que é meu assunto: Bella. Libere-a agora dessa promessa absurda que te fez.

— O quê? – Emmett não podia acreditar que Bella o tinha dito.

— A que se fosse para o baile seria você, Bella vai ser meu par, é o melhor para todos. Ela também quer que seja assim.

— Ela não quer isso Edward, se busca respeitar a sua promessa é porque ela quer ir comigo –encarou-o e moveu-se perigosamente, Edward o empurrou, mas Emmett não perdeu o equilíbrio.

Bella estava impressionada, agora eram os dois que falavam como se ela não estivesse presente, queria estar até onde eram capazes de chegar, pareciam meninos de três anos disputando o Buzz Lightyear.

— Bella, diga a ele, eu não sei como você conseguiu essa promessa, mas não está obrigada a cumprir, não faria isso a Rose –, disse ele olhando para ela de lado, pois não perderia o contato visual com Emmett se ele atacasse.

"Golpe baixo", pensou Bella sem dar uma resposta. Eu não sabia se devia rir ou chorar diante a cena, sinceramente impressionada e decepcionada.

— A Rose já não me importo e Bella certamente, preferirá namorar um homem que se interessa por ela de forma transparente, limpa, sem interesse de levá-la a cama apenas por prazer e depois jogá-la fora; me disse quanto perguntei Edward, essa era a sua motivação. Não vá negar agora.

A cena estava se tornando insuportável e extremamente dolorosa para Bella, e esses garotos estúpidos estavam disposto a deixá-la ferida se podiam vencer a disputa, e onde diabos estavaa Alice, ou pelo menos Esme para acalmá-los?

Emmett se virou para ver o rosto de Bella e imediatamente se arrependeu por ferir os sentimentos dela com estas palavras, mas sem dúvida, era a verdade crua.

— Maldito mentiroso! – disse Edward sem resistir a dar um soco na mandíbula dele que o fez girou sobre si mesmo, mas nunca caindo.

— Idiota! Você tem a coragem de esconder dela – e Emmett devolveu o golpe nas suas costelas, fazendo-o se contorcer de dor.

Eles continuariam quando foram pegos por uma voz desesperada.

— Chega! – Bella gritou com toda sua força.

Ambos pararam, como se a voz de Bella tivesse um efeito mágico sobre eles, dando-se conta da estupidez e olhando para baixo, envergonhados.

— Vocês são uns porcos, uns idiotas que me ignoraram o tempo todo, desconhecendo de que quem toma as decisões sobre a minha vida, sou eu, e não um de vocês. E são mais idiotas para supor que eu vou ao baile com alguns de vocês. Estão errados. Não irei com nenhum dos dois. Parecem esquecer que meu pai lhes tem proibido de se aproximar de mim de uma maneira… uumm, digamos romântica, para não dizer coisas desagradáveis.

»E o seu próprio pai lhes transmitiu essa proibição. Não lhes desobedecerei, a nenhum dos dois, nem meu pai nem ao de vocês, ainda que seja uma proibição ridícula. Reconheço a autoridade do meu pai e de Carlisle que me acolheu com generosidade, não irei traí-los e menos por vocês.

»No caso de vocês não saberem, eu existo, penso e opino com toda a capacidade do meu cérebro que segundo as investigações científicas tenho mais conexões do que vocês dois juntos. E eu não sou um objeto que pode ser contestado como as crianças do jardim com seu novo brinquedo. Se querem continuar com golpes, como homens da caverna, continuem, mas não na minha presença.

Eles a olhavam atordoados, parecia tão bonita, no esplendor de fúria, com os olhos brilhantes, bochechas rosadas e a voz alta, mas tremula. Quando ela terminou de falar, correu para seu quarto. Edward e Emmett se olharam com algum desespero e raiva, e cada um seguiu seu rumo. Eles tinham consciência de que tinham sujado tudo da pior maneira.

~/~

Mike guardou zelosamente as fotos em sua pasta de exames finais da escola.

Não tinha encontrado a oportunidade de falar com seu pai até esse domingo à noite após um dia de trabalho duro que a loja teve mais excursionista do que nunca.

Ele preferiu aproveitar o momento em que sua mãe preparava o jantar e o abordou.

Seu pai era um homem bem-humorado, com a barriga grande, mas exigente. Não sabia o quão bem ele permitiria um interrogatório, mas pensou que não perderia nada se tentasse. Ainda assim, os problemas que tinham eram por sua amizade com James, de acordo com seus próprios pais era um menino "não recomendado" e levou dois meses para fazê-los acreditar que já não andava no seu grupo.

Michael Newton sentou-se na gigante poltrona que havia diante a TV e começou a ver o canal de esportes. Mike falou muito calmamente sobre coisas da escola em geral, o final do curso e as perspectivas para a universidade; de seguro iria para a Universidade da Califórnia.

Quando o viu relaxado o suficiente, mesmo sem dar pistas do por que ele perguntava aquilo, foi direto ao ponto.

— Papai, eu encontrei uma foto muito estranha no outro dia quando estava procurando fotos para a colagem de aniversário de casamento de vocês, ueria saber se você sabe o que isso significa.

— Claro, deixe-me ver.

Mike passou para as mãos de seu pai, que ao contemplá-la quase parecia que ele iria morrer de rir. Quando ele finalmente a sufocou, quase maliciosamente.

— Carlisle Cullen – afirmou gritante.

— Eu sei, é apenas o que me intrigou é que a mulher que está com ele, não é Esme Cullen, e parecem não sei... muito íntimos.

Seu pai riu de novo, não muito disposto a responder de qualquer maneira.

— Essa foto foi tirada quando ele estava na loja no hospital, mas Mike não é importante, é o passado envolve também duas pessoas muito importantes em nossa comunidade e em cujas as mãos pode estar nossa vida em qualquer momento.

—Garanto que não vou dizer a ninguém, realmente, é apenas curioso, por que Carlisle Cullen beija uma mulher que não é sua esposa?

— Mike, isso é importante. Carlisle Cullen é o mais prestigiado médico do Hospital de Forks em qualquer momento, sua vida, a sua mãe ou minha própria pode estar em suas mãos e ele seria capaz de fazer aquilo que são as decisões certas ou erradas. E Charlie Swan é o chefe de polícia, como vocês sabe, tenho boas relações com ele sobre a questão da segurança da loja e através de sua ação não há ladrões nesta cidade, se baixa a guarda por eu abrir minha boca grande, o pagariam nossas finanças e nossas vidas. Eu não posso dizer mais.

— Charlie Swan? O que tem a ver o pai de Bella com tudo isso?

Sr. Newton suspirou com impaciência.

— Só vou lhe dizer Mike, que a mulher, que você vê na imagem com Cullen é Renée Swan, a ex-mulher de Charlie, – e acrescentou maliciosamente piscando um olho – ah e estavam casados nessa época.

Mike não pode deixar de sorrir quando entendeu tudo, não tinha necessidade de que seu pai dissesse nada mais.

Ele correu para o seu quarto animado e pegou o telefone para ligar imediatamente para James, era uma bomba a notícia que tinha que dar. Suas suspeitas foram um pouco melhores do que o esperado, não era só a família aparentemente perfeita de Edward que está envolvida, assim era a pequena família de Bella.

Só James lhe ajudaria —com sua mente maquiavélica— ver em que ponto poderia usar essa informação para afastar Edward de Bella, e finalmente ter sua oportunidade desejada.

~/~

Edward não queria jantar e se trancou em seu quarto.

Estava enfrentando uma situação desesperadora. James e Mike estavam indo para o colocar em evidência diante Charlie Swan: Bella já estava furiosa com ele, mas poderia se tornar pior, tendo ele manchado seu nome na escola dizendo que tinha dormido com ela, como se fosse o simples brinquedo que disputava com Emmett infantilmente.

Era pior do que eu esperava. Muito pior. Era a perspectiva de que o louco do Charle a afastaria, de forma inexorável, definitiva.

Eu não podia permitir e só tinha apenas uma saída.

Tomou um banho rápido e colocou o pijama. Esperou até que fosse tarde e todos estivessem dormido. Os últimos sussurros ecoavam quando Carlisle deu uma bronca breve em Alice por ter chegado atrasada, então desceu para conectar o alarme, como fazia todas as noites, e subiu para seu quarto.

Rastejou pelo corredor e tomou a maçaneta do quarto de Bella, o girou na esperança de ter sorte. Sim tinha, estava destrancada.

Ele abriu e olhou o interior do quarto, só tinha a lâmpada sobre a mesa de noite acesa, mas não a viu em qualquer lugar. Entrou completamente e o mais silencioso que pode se sentou em uma cadeira de balanço que estava no canto escuro. A luz do banheiro estava ligada e ouvi a queda de água do chuveiro. Ele imaginou a água sobre seu corpo nu —liso e de porcelana— da menina virgem. Uma onda de desejo incontrolado o percorreu, seu membro viril estremeceu e aumento de tamanho de forma inevitável. Ele respirou fundo, essas sensações e suas conseqüências não lhe ajudavam em nada nas verdadeiras intenções que tinha.

Logo que a porta abriu. Uma Bella distraída, ainda com semblante sério que tinha levado quando lhes deixou sozinho na sala, estava vestindo apenas uma minúscula camisola bege, deixando a vista um panorama que Edward nunca havia contemplado antes.

Longas e finas pernas, cremosas e suaves; seios incipientes ainda, montes suaves e convidativos com uns mamilos que eram visíveis através da seda. Era uma menina real, de verdade, com uma beleza natural, brilhante e palpável, não como as garotas plásticas que havia conhecido antes, ou os filmes, ou as novelas.

Era bonita, tanto que a ânsia dela lhe pareceu incontrolável por alguns breves momentos, especialmente quando ela moveu-se perto da sua cama com uma toalha enxugando o seu longo cabelo, e o cheiro de shampoo de morango apoderou-se de suas narinas.

— Bella… - soltou suavemente, como um suspiro.

Ela gritou um pouco, levando as mãos à boca O distinguiu no escuro, mas que não se acalmou. Pegou o lençol dos pés de sua cama e cobriu-se de cima e a baixo, temia por suas intenções.

Ele notou e sorriu, será que sua excitação poderia ser sentida a quilômetros de distancia?

— Se acalme bonita, não venho para te seduzir ou algo assim, e não sou um estuprador, só quero falar. Acalme-se – ele mentiu, porque o desejo de seduzi-la era enorme.

Ele procurou se certificar de que ela estivesse calma antes de se aproximar. Ela achava que ele era uma espécie de aparição, seus olhos brilhavam na penumbra da lâmpada, como um gato ao ponto de ataque. Mas acalmou-se, assegurando que ele, Edward, o seu amor, o único, o verdadeiro… o idiota também, mas não podia fazer nada para mudar isso. Para tapar-se mais se meteu embaixo dos lençóis e ele se sentiu ao pé da cama.

— Devo conversar-lhe algo... – lhe disse ele com sua voz aveludada, olhando-a com olhos tristes e atormentados.

* * *

**Edward e Emmett são idiotas de discutirem assim na frente da Bella. E o Emmett mais idiota ainda por pensar que sabe dos sentimentos do Edward. Mike com essa foto só vai fazer merda -' **

**Obrigada pelas reviews e espero que estejam gostando. Deixem mais reviews por favor.  
**

**Beijos amores.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS;**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Saranya.x** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Bella é solitária e se esconde de todos, tem um amor platônico por Edward, lindo e sensual, mas ele precisa de aulas e recorre a ela, sem suspeitar que seu coração morto pode ser ressuscitado pelo toque de uma borboleta e não sabe como ela é frágil.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

O ambiente era sensual.

Quando a roupa dos dois caiu no piso ela pensou que a timidez a pegaria de cheio – por ser a primeira vez que ela veria um homem nu e que se mostrava assim ante um – mas isso não aconteceu. Com uma segurança assustadora ela se aproximou seu corpo para roçar o dele e se deixou levar pelas suaves sensações, acariciando, tocando, sentindo, deixando que as caricias dele a fizessem sentir com tanta intensidade como sempre tinha sonhado. Não era o momento para duvidas, para o que não tinha falado e não tinham feito, não era o momento para esclarecer se era algo, apenas importava o momento e eles, impressionantemente excitados, só podiam pensar um no outro.

Ele roçou seus seios com as mãos, sem ter perguntado soube em seguida que eram virgens e baixou o rosto para abocanhá-los. Ela arqueou levemente estremecendo, ate que suavemente levantou sua cabeça para beijá-lo, para enterrar sua língua na dele, para saboreá-lo a saliva e os dentes, se deixou levar pelas sensações quando sua língua cruzou com a dele e se uniram em uma caricia interminável, uma mensagem eterna, quase tão eterno quanto o tempo que ela o havia esperado, e ela a ela. Ela rodeou seu quadril com as pernas e ele a levou, assim, sem quebrar o beijo, ate a cama.

Ele a olhou com adoração, se perdeu em seus olhos e sem poder evitar disse o que sentia em seu ser:

— Te amo — disse ele.

— Eu sei – respondeu ela – também te amo.

Não sabiam como nem porque, mas ambos sabiam que não havia nem um rastro de mentira nessas palavras, mesmo que tudo fosse tão precipitado, liam o amor nos olhos um do outro, em seu brilho, na sua intensidade.

Ela se deitou na cama e puxou o corpo dele com determinação, abriu as pernas ara recebê-lo e ele entendeu a mensagem, estremeceu pelas sensações tão intensas que nunca antes tinha sentido, a penetrou lenta e suavemente, parou quando percebeu sua dor e depois continuou com determinação, atendo as ordens que os olhos dela lhe transmitiam, que era: que irreversivelmente continuar.

Os corpos se moviam agitados, o contato tinha chegado ao Maximo, os movimentos intensos e as respirações pesadas. O ar umido desse motel de Port Angeles estava cheio por suas respirações, não era o lugar mais lindo para uma primeira vez, não era o momento mais adequando já que ela tinha uma namorada o esperando em casa… ela simplesmente tinha cedido ao inevitável sem antes nem mesmo lhe arrancar uma promessa, mas no clímax os dois gritaram com a certeza que era o certo, o que sempre esperaram, haviam esperado e desejado por muito tempo, muito tempo.

Era como se tivessem predestinados pra isso.

E contra o destino não se luta, às vezes desvia, às vezes esconde, mas quando se esta cômodo com ele, aceita e vive, com vontade, com intensidade, com determinação. Sem medo. Mesmo que existam muitos motivos para ter medo.

Enfrenta-se, isso que eles tinham feito. Sem arrependimentos.

Jasper abraçou Alice forte enquanto tentavam recuperar o ritmo da respiração.

— Fui o primeiro, por que você não me disse? – lhe perguntou, mas sabia que com ela isso não o tinha detido, alem disso, tinha se dado conta apenas em acariciá-la.

— Não era importante – respondeu ela, fugindo – o que importa é que você será o único.

E lhe beijou de novo tentado satisfazer o inesgotável e incontrolável desejo.

.

— Confessar?

— Sim Bella.

Pra Edward pareceu um grande risco seguir em frente, sentado aos pés da cama. Aproximou a cadeira de balanço e se sentou nela, ficando em um ângulo em que podia olhar todo o rosto de Bella, quem estava com os olhos entrecerrados para enfocar bem a visão pois estava sem suas lentes.

Seu cabelo emoldurava ainda molhado o seu rosto pasmo pelo assombro.

— Você parece desesperado, por acaso vai se desculpar pelo episodio com Emmet? Foram tão infantis, Edward, vão crescer alguma vez?

Ele respirou fundo antes de começar.

— Sim, posso começar por ai, mas quando eu te contar o que eu vou contar você vai saber o por quê do meu desespero. Por hora, me desculpe Bella, sinto muito o que dissemos, ter te ignorado quando sem duvida você é o mais importante que tenho agora em minha deplorável vida.

— Deplorável? Esta exagerando, você tem tudo, uma família, notas excelentes, logo ira para Universidade…

Ele inevitavelmente tomou uma das suas mãos que repousava sobre o edredom, se ajoelhou ante ela e seus olhos lhe suplicaram o que lhe dizia com palavras.

— Meu exterior se vê bem, mas por dentro sou um completo monstro cheio de vaidade, que utilizou as pessoa ao seu favor, e cometi o pior dos atos, acabar com a reputação de alguém tão inocente que não merecia. Preciso de algo antes Bella, por favor… prometa-me que vai me perdoar pelo que vou te dizer.

— Te perdoar? Edward, você não me fará o mesmo que Emmet, não me prometera nada que não possa cumprir.

— Você se arrepende do que prometeu ao meu irmão?

Ela sorriu com certa tristeza.

— Edward, se eu chegasse a ir ao baile e se não tivesse feito essa promessa a Emmet, sem duvida queria ir contigo. É o sonho de toda garota na escola que você seja o par no baile de formatura, pena que eu não danço, mas sim dançaria, queira ir contigo, tenho certeza.

Ele se sentiu agradecido, pequenas lagrimas iluminaram os olhos de Bella pela emoção. Sim, esse tinha sido seu sonho dourado, aquele que imaginava em noites de insônia debaixo das cobertas no seu quarto simples, quando desejava ter esse homem perfeito ao seu lado, ajoelhado ante ela, suplicando amor.

E o tinha ali, com suas mãos entre as dela, amedrontado quem sabe por que coisa, não declarando seu amor, apenas antecipando que precisava do seu perdão, mas, por quê?

— Obrigado Bella, mas preciso saber que eu diga o que seja, você vai continuar confiando em mim. Veja, eu antes de te conhecer de verdade era outra pessoa, antes dessas aulas que você me dava, antes de me encontrar com a verdade dos teus olhos, do seu ser. Antes era uma pessoa que já não quero voltar a ser, mas tenho que viver as conseqüências do que eu fui, eu… eu…

Vacilou. E se a espantava? Se ela no lugar de amar o odiasse? Mas pior seria se soubesse da mentira pela boca de Charlie, quando viesse buscá-la irritando com Carlisle por ter violado sua confiança. Mike e James ficariam felizes de contar essa mentira ao chefe Swan sem que nenhum se confiasse em comprovar se era certa ou não.

— Continue Edward, diga de uma vez, ou te vai da um aneurisma… – o animou ao ver sua angustia.

— Não me prometeu que me perdoaria…

— Nem vou prometer Edward, não sem saber o quão grave é o que vai me contar, por Deus! Esta me deixando nervosa, fale de uma vez – ele estava tão próximo que ela soltou uma das suas mãos para acariciá-lo na bochecha para ele se acalmar.

— Isso é vergonhoso, mas é isso – respirou fundo, como se o oxigênio fosse insuficiente – cai em um jogo de Mike e James, um jogo estúpido. Eles queriam… que algum de nós… ehh — com sua mão direita tocou com desesperação seu nariz, fechando os olhos, não queria olhar pra ela quando dissesse isso – tiraria sua virgindade.

— O que?

— Isso Bella era uma meta estúpida que colocamos no primeiro ano, a de não deixar que nenhuma garota chegasse virgem a Universidade, segundo as contas de Mike e James, só faltavam Alice… e tu. Eles planejavam para a meta ser cumprida, cem por cento.

Nesse momento, ele a olhou, seu rosto cheio de medo pelo que vinha.

— Fizeram algo com Alice? Ela esta em perigo? Droga Edward, ela é sua irmã, pelo menos você a protegeu desses imbecis?

— Adverti principalmente a James que não se metesse com ela, e o espantei.

— E segundo seus planos ridículos, — Bella já não soava irritada – quem se ocuparia de mim? Nem James, nem Mike me rondaram… só você…

Dor. Tristeza enorme e assustadora. Edward a tinha procurado, ate já tinha beijado duas vezes, e estava ali agora nesse quarto, com ela indefesa… e agora os fines eram evidentes, e o pior as razoes.

— Era eu Bella…

Ele baixou o olhar, não conseguia ver sua decepção.

— Era, ou é? Por isso me procurou, por isso me beijou… por isso… por isso estamos aqui – instintivamente se afastou dele e foi para o canto mais longe da cama, ele a olhou devastado.

— Não vou fazer nada com você, eu juro.

— Se aproximou de mim apenas pra isso… você é um cretino Edward Cullen – disse tão doída, que ele não soube o que responder, apenas a olhava impotente – saia do meu quarto agora mesmo.

— Não, ainda não, isso não é tudo…

— Tem mais? Felizmente sempre soube que era impossível que você sentisse algo por mim, Pensei que era apenas desejo, mas nunca, nunca pensei que fosse o seu maldito ego de mulherengo, que fosse pra ganhar pontos com seus amigos, quer tirar minha virgindade? Que idiota você é, acha que será bonito com uma garota como eu, sem nenhuma experiência? Com uma menina que apenas desperta nos homens a vontade de ter sexo para cumprir um desafio estudo dos amigos, porque por si mesmo não inspira nada? Ande, toma-me se quiser ficar bem com seus amigos, o que importa se pra você será como nada, pelo menos posso fazer algo por você Edward Cullen, te fazer ficar bem ante teus amigos.

Sentia tanta raiva que não pensou no que fazia, quase que histericamente quis que ele tivesse o que tinha vindo tomar, tinha tanto tempo que o amava que finalmente comprovava que nunca teria seu afeto, seu carinho ou seu amor. Pelo menos o daria a satisfação de se vangloriar com seus amigos.

Incorporou-se e deixou de lado o edredom, a cor bege da camisola fazia com que ela tivesse quase como nua na penumbra. Aproximou-se, lhe rodeou o pescoço com seus braços ate onde sua estatura lhe permitia e ficou na ponta dos pés para com violência tentar beijá-lo na boca, roçou os lábios, mas Edward reacional e a afastou amavelmente de imediato.

— Bella, não vim por isso, por Deus, não quero isso… bom, sim quero, mas não assim. Se acalme, devo explicar tudo, por favor, me escute e se acalme – uma rajada de dor o atravessou ao ver a tristeza que lhe havia causado, precisamente a ela, a única que lhe fazia sentir e que lhe despertava o coração.

Ela estava muito agitada, as lágrimas saiam abundantes de seus olhos. Ele se aproximou sigiloso e pegou pela mão a guiando de volta pra cama, enquanto ela assimilava a recusa dele.

— Nem ao menos te dando sem exigir nada, apenas para que tenha a satisfação de dizer aos teus amigos, me aceita.

— Bella, Bella, preciosa, aceitaria se você confiasse em mim, se oferece para me amar e ser amada, mas agora você faz ressentida, com ira, com dor – a cobriu com os lençóis ates o pescoço, a visão dela com camisola de será era terrivelmente tentadora ainda no meio da escuridão.

— Já sabia… não sou nem ao menos sexy, nem desejável, nem nada. Prefere ficar mal com seus amigos a me ter.

— Você é linda, impossivelmente sexy, Bella, a mais sexy que conheci, você não imagina o quanto… mas algo deve ficar claro: não te beijei pra deixá-los felizes, não me aproximei de você por eles, de fato, prometi que faria isso porque me agradava à idéia de estar contigo… dessa forma. Pensei que seria fácil, que sairia como sempre forte e livre de sentimentos, que não me envolveria como tenho feito com as outras garotas que passaram pela minha vida… mas não foi assim Bella. Você me impactou, com sua forma de ser, com seus olhos, com sua inteligência, com sua sensualidade, sua ternura, sua paixão por seguir em frente apesar da sua mãe, apesar da solidão que tem passado. E te admiro, você é a mulher mais fantástica, mas fascinante que conheci. Ben me disse, Bella, que sairia queimado com isso e quanto te beijei pela primeira vez… todo meu mundo ardeu contigo. Não posso, não quero te machucar, nunca. Por isso te conto isso, preciso que continuemos, juntos, com toda a verdade, que não terminei de contar.

Bella respirou profundo. Arrependeu-se do arranque de alguns minutos atrás, e acalmou a mente. Lamentavelmente, tão pouco acreditou em uma palavra.

— Não é tudo? – perguntou pensado que não agüentaria mais.

— Não, mas você deve se acalmar, de outro jeito não posso dizer.

— Certo – respirou devagar — continue.

— Bella a única forma de me livrar de pressão dele foi disser que já tinha dormido com você – disse ele rapidamente, sem mais divagações, se não fosse assim nunca teria conseguido falar.

— O que? Você esta louco, vou ligar pra Alice, esta transtornado.

— Não, é a verdade, Mike queria recorrer os pedaços que eu teria deixado você, pensava que estaria destroçada por eu ter te deixado e queria se aproveitar disso. Deseja-te, sempre te desejou, não pude suportar que ele se aproximasse de você, inventei que tínhamos dormido juntos, que você era minha namorada por que… era boa de cama…

Bella não soube de onde tirou forças, nem premeditou. Sua mão bateu firmemente contra a bochecha de Edward, com um som seco, pulsante, deixando a pele avermelhada. Os olhos dele ficaram vermelhos, úmidos, atônitos e cheios de dor.

Ele não tocou a bochecha para amenizar a dor, merecia totalmente, inteiro, sem anestesia. Sem nada para diminuir a culpa, a responsabilidade por ter quebrado o único e verdadeiramente lindo que tinha acontecido em sua vida.

— Sai, por favor.

— Não posso ir… eles não vão acreditar em mim, dirão ao seu… ao seu pai, se não vamos juntos ao baile, Bella. Charlie não nos deixara ficar juntos, não nos deixara voltar a nos ver…

Ela não podia estar mais pasma.

— Eu tão pouco permitirei que estejamos juntos, não quero voltar a te ver, assim que tanto faz. Que meu pai e o seu façam o que quiserem. Agora toda a maldita escola deve saber, amanhã farei as provas que faltam e irei embora. Suas amiguinhas devem me odiar e ao mesmo tempo, sentir pena de mim, ao fim e a cabo, eu apenas seria uma mas na sua lista de conquista interminável. Não se preocupe, pode falar disso, não me importa. Por isso tanta insistência em ir ao baile comigo, não? O que aconteceria se eu não for, ou seu vou com Emmet? Se eles falam, Carlisle vai tirar os teus privilégios por desobedece-lo? Você perderia sua viagem de formatura? Ou teu maldito Volvo Prateado?

— Vão me afastar de você, Charlie vai te levar sabe Deus pra onde, por Deus, entende, nós devemos evitar isso – indicou com angustia.

— Por que isso vai te importar? Deixe que me levem, e mais, amanhã mesmo vou pedir que me tirem dessa casa, de imediato.

— Bella, você não entende? Não posso, não poderia agüentar… ficar longe de você.

Pegou novamente sua mão e olhou fixamente em seus olhos umedecidos e raivosos.

— O caminho, o tempo que temos compartilhado… Bella… irreversível e irrevogavelmente… me apaixonei por você.

Ela o olhou e tentou ler dentro desses olhos verdes escurecidos pelo medo. Tentou, mas depois de tudo que soube, não viu nada. Essas eram as palavras que sempre esperou, e agora que escutou, pareciam vazias, sem sentido.

— Por favor, me perdoe… me perdoe – suplicou já sem esperança.

— Saia, amanha devemos madrugar para ir à escola – disse com frieza, tanta que doeu mais nele.

— Não sem você me perdoar.

— Então fique esperando… no tapete, ou no sofá.

Bella deitou e se cobriu com os lençóis ignorando ele, simulando dormir.

Mas não conseguiu a noite toda. E muito menos por sentir a presença ali o tempo todo, ajoelhado no chão, com o rosto coberto por seus braços sobre o edredom, aos pés da cama.

Às vezes, no meio do sono, imaginou escutar alguns soluços contidos de Edward.

.

Sua mente estava muito agitada, Alice lhe fazia fazer ou sentir coisas que nunca tinha sentido ou feito.

À tarde que tinha passado com ela tinha sido a mais maravilhosa da sua vida, como um ser tão pequeno, tão frágil aparentemente, era capaz de um sentimento e uma paixão que o pegou de cheio?

Maria com toda certeza estava furiosa, seu primeiro domingo em Forks e ele a havia deixado em casa sem fazer nada.

Maria… lembrou. Estava muito comprometido com ela, nunca tinham falado de casamento, de fato, Jasper nunca tinha pensando sobre isso com ela, mas já estavam a vários meses morando juntos e essa viajem tinha sido como selar uma etapa da relação para entrar em uma muito mais seria.

Entrou com o carro na garagem e entrou em casa.

De fato, Maria o olhava desde a sala com os olhos soltando faíscas.

— Oi…

— Jasper Hale, estive te esperando a tarde toda para sair. Onde estava? É muito tarde.

— Desculpe, estava reconhecendo a terra dos meus pais e cheguei ate Port Angeles…

— Foi passear sem mim?

— Não foi exatamente um passeio, me distrai, cheguei ate este lugar e era tão lindo, que passei à tarde la.

— Esta mentindo – disse com total segurança.

— Pense o que quiser – disse Jasper exasperado.

Maria sabia que não lhe convenia brigar com ele, ela estava em desvantagem se ele decidisse terminar a relação, medo que tinha alimentado toda a tarde e que se acontecia, acabaria com todos os seus planos.

— Esta bem amor, não fique brabo, acredito em você – ela mentiu simulando arrependimento, ele percebeu mas pareceu cômodo esquecer o tema – amanha podemos sair, para isso são as férias.

— Maria, não sei… amanhã tenho reunião com nossa equipe de advogados e administradores, devo revisar o estado dos bens e os investimentos da herança dos nossos pais, Rose me pediu como um favor muito especial.

— Não tem problema amor, sabe que sou muito boa para os negócios, te acompanharei a todas as reuniões e te ajudarei a avaliar esses temas, como ensinar assuntos relacionados com os investimentos e operações bancárias, serei útil.

Jasper queria se livrar de Maria o dia seguinte inteiro. Alice saia as três da escola e tinha esperanças de sair cedo das reuniões para poder buscá-la. De repente esta perto dela era tão importante quando respirar, com Maria pegada a ele, isso era missão impossível. Mas não encontrou argumentos para se opor.

— Já jantou? – perguntou ela.

— Sim, e estou muito cansado – esclareceu para justificar a recusar de ter relações, já que ele tinha que enfrente nesse momento ela em sua cama, depois de ter tocado Alice, de ter-la amado dessa forma tão intensa e verdadeira, tocar Maria lhe parecia um sacrilégio, e Alice lhe havia mostrado essa preocupação antes de se despedir.

Tinha que encontra uma forma de termina essa errada relação com Maria, já sabia o que queria exatamente para a sua vida, para seu futuro, havia encontrado ali, na terra dos seus pais, quando menos esperava, quando menos imaginava.

.

O amanha tinha os suaves avermelhados do céu, e pela janela esses pequenos raios de sol entravam afastando as sombras.

Bella agradeceu que as horas tinham passado. Sabia que tinha que ir a escola, não tinha mais remédio, com o desmaio e sua estadia no hospital tinha perdido provas importantes – para as quais, não havia estudado – e era indispensável fazê-los. Tinha a esperança que com o que tinha estudado no ano poderia fazer sem problemas, finalmente, nesse ano o único que tinha feito foi estudar.

Moveu-se na cama para sentir algo em seus pés, e subitamente lembrou-se de tudo.

Ao se incorporar observou a face desolada de Edward, tinha passado a noite ali e com toda certeza dormiu muito pouco. Esse rosto de anjo, que amava desde sempre, lhe lembrou todo o ocorrido durante a noite, e uma nova onda de ira lhe recorreu por uns segundos, mas esse anjo que descansava tranqüilo aos seus pés lhe transmitia uma mensagem, sem dizer, de que apenas era um ser humano.

Talvez de vê-lo tão lindo, de vê-lo tão sublime e tão glorioso com essa beleza de um deus pagão, ela o tinha idealizado tanto, talvez ela o havia convertido em sua fantasia, e enfrentá-lo agora como um simples homem que era, lhe fazia pensar que ele não era o monstro que pensava, se não um simples jovem pego pelas armadilhas da aparência e imagem.

Mas mesmo assim, com essa mostra palpável de debilidade, ela sabia que o amava e que continuaria amando, mesmo que tivesse sido um obediente subalterno de Hitler e acabasse de descobrir, seguiria amando ainda mais. Tinha isso muito claro. Mas isso não queria dizer que sentia forcas para perdoá-lo, não nesses momentos.

Eles estava em uma posição incomoda, mas ela o deixou dormir, era muito cedo ainda – sem poder resistir lhe acariciou uma bochecha exposta com uma mão, depois pegou uma roupa limpa e entrou no banheiro para tomar banho, mesmo que o tivesse feito na noite anterior, precisava relaxar…

… E a água definitivamente era muito relaxante, de todos os modos, ali confrontava com seus pensamentos. As lagrimas surgiam de novo e alguns únicas palavras rondavam sua mente a todo momento _"Bella…irreversível e irrevogavelmente… me apaixonei por você"_

Soavam essas palavras tão significativas em todos os tons da sua voz falha. Seria verdade? Ela havia podido, pela primeira vez, gerar algo assim em Edward? Como? Sempre sonhou. Sempre desejou até o tutano dos ossos se era verdade, seria tão maravilhoso, mas se sentia impossibilitada de acreditar nele, ele tinha sido tão idiota, tão superficial e agora ela devia enfrentar as conseqüências na escola.

Tinha evitado molhar o cabelo e se vestiu no banheiro ante a possibilidade de Edward continuar no quarto, depois, saiu disposta a tirá-lo, mesmo que fosse a forca.

Edward continuava ali, certamente esgotado, com seus joelhos no chão e o rosto contra a cama. Se via tão calmo, tão pacifico.

— Edward, acorde, vai se arrumar, temos que ir a escola – disse dando umas suaves palmadas na bochecha.

Ele de mexeu inquieto e abriu os olhos, a viu assim, limpa, sem maquiagem, com seu cabelo ainda embaraçado pelo travesseiro, tão bela e… com os olhos tristes. Seu coração se encolheu de novo ao lembrar-se de tudo. Levantou-se e tentou recuperar o controle dos seus sentidos e sua mente sem esperança.

— Já te disse, não vou ir se não perdoa – lembrou fazendo birra.

— Já te disse, não posso fazer isso. Você quer que eu te perdoe da boca pra fora? Se servir assim, então eu te perdôo, ande, saia de imediato, não quero que arruíne minha reputação também nessa casa se te vêem saindo do meu quarto à esta hora.

Ele se deu conta que ela tinha razão.

— Certo, eu vou, mas esse perdão não foi aceito, quero certamente um real e sincero, por hora, me permita estar perto de você, os meninos vão se animar apenas em te ver, estou certo disso.

— Não será preciso, Alice estará comigo.

— Estarei lá Bella, queira ou não.

Se foi olhando para ambos os lados do corredor antes de entrar em seu próprio quarto.

Apenas Alice o viu em seus sigilosos passo e ficou surpreendida.

Era possível que ela e Bella tivessem perdido a virgindade, praticamente no mesmo dia? Não lhes diria nada, ela mesma não queria compartir seus próprios atos com ninguém, não forçaria ninguém a falar. E por sua vez, que autoridade ela teria para poder censurá-los? Nenhuma, acima de tudo depois da sua entrega louca e incondicional a Jasper na tarde anterior.

Mas algo no fundo do seu peito se alegrou. Edward e Bella. Juntos.

Soltou uma leve gargalhada e entrou no quarto de Bella para arrumar seu cabelo. Edward chegou desconfiado a escola, alem de tudo que aconteceu na noite anterior, sentia que algo de ruim ia acontecer e seu pressentimento se tornou realidade muito rápido.

Algo estranho estava acontecendo.

Seu fã clube brilhou pela sua ausência e os alunos falavam entre eles com sussurros e sorrisinhos quando ele passava ao lado. Antes lhe preocupava muito o que pensassem dele, sua boa fama lhe garantia não se esforçar pra conseguir garotas de monte e mesmo agora não lhe importava pensar que dissessem algo contra ela, lhe corroia mais a curiosidade que o mal estar. Precisava saber se era pelo que pensava.

E pior ainda, Bella começou a ser o objeto de observação muito antes do que tinha calculado.

Alguns pensaram que era uma garota nova e a olharam como tal – mesmo que fosse um completo absurdo uma garota nova na ultima semana de aula – mas os que a reconheciam ficaram chocados.

Ela caminhava um pouco encurvada tentando passar despercebida. Mas o trabalho que Alice fez essa manha com seu cabelo, impedia, por que caia suave, longo e brilhante, e as roupas mesmo grossas pelo frio se amoldavam em sua figura esbelta e com formas de mulher. Quando Edward essa manha a viu subindo no carro grunhiu de desagrado. Estava linda, lhe encantava, mas sabia o que lhes esperava. Especialmente quando Mike e James se dessem conta das suas mudanças.

Não demorou pra acontecer.

Bella fez cedo algumas das provas e como Edward estava livre ficou na porta da sala esperando ela, ai foi quando apareceram seus dois ex amiguinhos com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

— Cullen – disse James divertido.

Mike ria nervosamente, olhando ai redor da sala, onde Bella mordia o lápis pensando, concentrada na prova. A viu no estacionamento essa manha e teve que ter um tempo para assimilar. De alguma maneira, ele sempre soube o quanto era bonita, apesar do seu casaco grosso e horroroso, dos ósculos, ele sabia que desvesti-la seria despetalar uma flor. Em sua breve amizade tinha visto o crescimento dos seus seios escondidos e seu quadril, a cor mel brilhante dos seus olhos. Agora que tudo era tão evidente, se sentia impressionantemente atraído por ela, não era só desejo, era a certeza que teria que te-la em sua cama, presa entre suas pernas, mesmo que tivesse sido do Cullen ou de qualquer outro.

Afastar Edward Cullen dela se transformou em sua prioridade se sobrevivência.

— Cuidando da sua namoradinha? Nem se fosse uma ovelha perdida numa manada de lobos – completou James com cinismo.

— Algo errado se eu cuidar do que é meu? – lhe respondeu olhando fixamente a Mike e tapando a visão que ele tinha de Bella.

Ele o olhou desafiante.

— Não, nada de errado. A escola toda já sabe não nos disse que tínhamos que guarda segredo sobre o namoro de vocês, a verdade, esperávamos ver você chegar com a garota horrorosa que Bella era antes, mas você foi mais esperto Cullen; ponto ao seu favor, você a deixou gostosa de mais, que boa mão tem. Nunca pensei que o sexo com Edward Cullen fosse tão bom ao ponto de gerar transformações externas. Se isso chegar às garotas, elas até pagarão por isso.

Edward suspirou exasperado.

— Já disseram o que tinham pra dizer? Podem ir?

Mike o olhou com seu recém renovado ódio, pensou na foto que tinha no seu mural e no que seu pai tinha dito, e um sorriso de futura vitória o impulsionou em desafiá-lo.

— Não cante vitória, Cullen, Bella esta muito gostosa agora para ficar com um nada como você, diretamente te digo, te deixara e eu estarei atrás dela.

— Não vai me deixar, Mike – mesmo que soubesse que agravava tudo com mais mentiras, não ia dizer a Mike que tinha o caminho livre porque não eram nada – desça da nuvem, ela me ama.

Os dois garotos gargalharam mais divertidos ainda.

— É que com ela você funciona Cullen? – disse James agressivo – Tanya me procurou depois que saiu desesperada de um encontro com você, meu aparatinho sim funciona com ela e é tão boa que eu fiquei cansado, e isso me faz duvidar que você tenha chegado realmente a um encontro tão intimo de com Bella Swan… vamos precisar de uma prova, mais do que ir com ela ao baile e fique com ela.

Mike recuperou o brilho no olhar com a teoria de James. Se eles não eram nada, e se Edward tinha uma problema sexual, ele mesmo, sim daria prazer sem duvida.

— Com ela eu funciono muito bem James, obrigada pela sua preocupação – espetou Edward furioso – não darei prova de nada e muito menos a dementes como vocês.

— Nem uma foto no celular você tem Cullen? Um videozinho? É tão pouco precavido. Eu posso te provar rapidinho como foi bom com Tanya, você a deixou tão frustrada e quente pra mim… – e tirou o celular do bolso.

— Saiam já… – Edward sabia que Bella já já terminaria a prova.

— Não quer ver? Esta bem, você que perde de aprender algo de um experto. Sabe qual é teu novo apelido Cullen? Todos o repete hoje, "O Rei Midas"*. Uau, é impressionante! Só a tocou e a converteu em ouro puro – olhou lascivamente pra dentro da sala – de verdade que vale a pena que a cuide, a deixou no ponto pra qualquer um de nos.

_*Rei Midas: na mitologia grega, Midas era rei de Frigia…por sua hospitalidade com Sileno, Dionisio deu o poder de transformar tudo em ouro apenas em tocar. _

— Imbecil – disse Edward contido.

James o ignorou e seu uma tapa em Mike que olhava pra Bella embasbacado.

— Deixa de babar idiota! Vamos.

E o arrastou rindo com força, deixando Edward furioso pensando em uma forma de se vingar deles.

* * *

**Achei tão meigo o Edward dormindo encostado na cama, a primeira vez que eu li, chorei. Esse Mike quer mesmo a Bella, e olha ele não desistir. Alice e Jasper... será que vai para frente? **

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, deixem reviews e até semana que vem.  
**


	19. Capítulo 19

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS;**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Saranya.x** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Bella é solitária e se esconde de todos, tem um amor platônico por Edward, lindo e sensual, mas ele precisa de aulas e recorre a ela, sem suspeitar que seu coração morto pode ser ressuscitado pelo toque de uma borboleta e não sabe como ela é frágil.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Fazia muito tempo que Bella tinha terminado de responder às perguntas do exame de biologia.

Mas ela ficou ali, imóvel, pensando intensamente. Edward a estava cuidando como se ela fosse ainda uma menina pequena e até mesmo tinha ficado na porta da sala de espera. Isso era tão estranho, mas certamente havia servido, ele tinha espantado os meninos e curiosos que a olhavam e as garotas que a descobriam com fúria.

Ele os manteve a distância, ainda que pensasse que a coisa mais segura era que ele fosse embora e a deixasse sozinha, especialmente depois do que ele havia confessado, mas não tinha saído do seu lado e havia sido eficaz na sua defesa, especialmente quando viu que Mike a estava olhando como se quisesse tirar suas roupas na frente de todos, essa manhã no estacionamento.

Nesse momento Mike viu Edward tão protetor com ela, que se afastou. O que teria feito se Mike a tivesse abordado, quem sabe com que intenções? Agradecia de coração que Edward, só com a sua proximidade, o tivesse espantado. Além disso, ela sabia o que esse garoto pensava a respeito deles, corou profundamente e olhou para o rosto de Edward, pensando em que fosse verdade aquilo, que de verdade eles tivessem fundido em uma chuva de beijos e carícias, nesse contato íntimo e sensual que só imaginava podendo acontecer com eles.

Algo mexeu em seu ventre e decidiu que parar de pensar nisso.

Lembrou que Mike queria estar atento para encontrá-la quebrada depois de um breve romance com Edward e pegar os seus pedaços, mantinha o seu desejo de seduzi-la de alguma forma. Parecia tão repulsivo. As náuseas apareceram nela por um breve momento.

E agora ali naquela sala, sentindo Edward esperando-a só podia continuar a pensar que ele tinha confessado estar apaixonado por ela. E ao vê-lo ali de perfil, através da porta de vidro, Deus a fazia ter esperança de que isso fosse verdade. Mas era só uma pequena esperança.

Deixou de lado a folha da prova e tomou outra limpa.

Escreveu um titulo sorrindo ao presumir que enganava a si mesma:

"_**MOTIVOS PARA PERDOAR OU NÃO EDWARD CULLEN"**_

Com uma linha dividiu a folha para colocar cada lado uns e outros.

"_NÃO PERDOÁ-LO: É um cretino, egocêntrico, superficial e vazio._

_SIM, PERDOAR: Já não o é. Isso era um sua vida passada. Mudou, o demonstra a cada dia._

_NÃO PERDOÁ-LO: Desconfio dos motivos dos seus beijos, de seu interesse, de sua forma de se aproximar e do desejo que parece sentir por mim._

_SIM, PERDOAR: Mas ele mesmo confessou tudo, isso o faz de novo suas intenções transparentes, não deixo que eu soubesse por outra pessoa, o qual haveria sido imperdoável._

_NÃO PERDOÁ-LO: Alcançou ao pensar que eu podia ser um troféu sexual, como se fosse uma cousa, ou um objeto._

_SIM, PERDOAR: Mas só me beijou, não tentou fazer nada mais._

_NÃO PERDOÁ-LO: Manchou minha reputação na escola, inventou que havia tirado minha virgindade, e agora todos o sabem, e pensam que sou uma qualquer, ou no mínimo outra tonta que caiu em suas garras._

_SIM, PERDOAR: Para que serve a reputação! Eu sempre tive e nunca foi útil para nada. Na verdade as meninas que não a tem são as mais populares, felizes e menos amargas da escola. Pode ser que as meninas pensam que eu sou burra, mas nota a inveja de ver Edward ao meu lado._

_NÃO PERDOÁ-LO: me expôs que meu pai vai saber dessa mentira e vai me colocar em um convento, ou me castigue pelo resto da minha vida quando é o único familiar com que conto, o único que pode amar com desinteresse._

_SIM, PERDOAR: …"_

Bella ficou pensando intensamente, não encontrou uns motivos para neutralizar esse perigo que a expôs Edward. Decepcionaria seu pai intensamente, deixando-a parecer como um garota fácil que não valoriza a si mesma, e na verdade, ela tinha sérios problemas de auto-estima, mas sem saber seu pai tinha lhe ensinado que para as entregar absolutas se requer amor e sem esse amor é melhor ficar sozinha. Sua mãe não o amou como era devido e ele havia se condenado a solidão por isso, e sabia que essa solidão só terminaria se alguma vez voltasse a sentir algo igualmente intenso por alguém. Ela sempre lhe tinha reprovado essa solidão, lhe teria gostado que ele conseguisse ainda que fosse uma amante, alguém que lhe tirasse Renée da cabeça, mas ao mesmo tempo admirasse essa convicção sua frente ao amor, só pode entregar sua alma e seu corpo diante um sentimento verdadeiro e intenso, ela havia herdado essa concepção do amor dele, Charlie sabia. Não toleraria decepcioná-lo.

Continuo com sua lista.

"_NÃO PERDOÁ-LO: Carlisle, que me ajudou com tão desinteresse, também se decepcionaria comigo e seu próprio filho, e aquela estranha inimizade que havia detectado entre meu pai e o de Edward, sem duvida iria se aprofundar. E não vale a pena por esse joguinho de Edward, que a relação entre pai e filho de deteriorar mais._

_SIM, PERDOAR: …"_

Tão pouco conseguiu encontrar um motivo para contrabalançar esse perigo. Edward era um idiota se jogava de tal forma com a importante relação com seu próprio pai; mas é claro, ele não poderia saber que agora, com todo o cuidado que Carlisle tinha lhe dado, de alguma forma o amava como um segundo pai. Não podia suportar o decepcionar também quebrando a confiança que ele tinha colocado nela, convidando-a para viver em sua própria casa.

Definitivamente, tinha que fechar a boca do Mike e James como fosse, ainda que tivesse que ir com Edward ao baile, ainda que envolvessem dançar, ainda que envolvesse romper sua promessa com Emmett e ainda que, depois do balanço desigual de causas e motivos para um e outro soubesse que não podia, por agora, perdoar Edward.

Bella parecia chocada o lápis mastigado e já sem borracha, e enquanto o professor recolhia as folhas de respostas por já ter encerrado o tempo e quando todos os estudantes saiam, observou Edward que a olhava esperançoso, um pouco afastado da porta e ainda esperando-a para protege-la.

E ela sabia que não precisava de proteção, que sempre andou só enfrentando tudo; mas inexplicavelmente, deixaria que Edward vivesse a ilusão de protege-la.

Ou talvez tinha outra explicação para que o deixasse fazer isso. Mas preferiu não pensar nisso. Não agora, quando ela ainda sentia a raiva bater em seu interior, embora claramente sentia que essa raiva pouco a pouco ia desaparecendo.

Emmett ainda esfregada o queixo diante a dor persistente. Não esperava que Edward demonstrasse tal força, ele tinha se arrependido de o ter golpeado no abdômen, ele preferia ter lhe quebrado o nariz e deixado-lhe com um olho roxo. O muito estúpido do seu irmão havia saído naquela manhã para a escola com Alice e Bella, com seu rosto e sorriso perfeito, enquanto ele teve de roubar um pouco de pó facial de Esme para por sair e organizar seus negócios para a universidade no próximo ano.

Mas primeiro tinha ido ver Rose, como tinha prometido a Jasper.

Não sabia o que esperava uma grande surpresa.

A porta da casa Hale foi aberta por um homem completamente desconhecido para ele.

— Bom dia – disse o homem, alto, loiro, de grandes olhos azuis, mas que olhava inquisitivo e penetrante.

— Rose está? – Emmett perguntou, tendo a certeza de que não tinha errado a casa, mas que desejava que tivesse alguma possibilidade de ter batido na porta errada.

— Rose! Estão te chamando.

Emmett olhou para o homem que parecia maduro, mas apesar da sua idade, sem dúvida, era atraente. O que fazia na casa de Rose e tão cedo? Sua roupa não era como se tivesse passado à noite, um Armani impecável lhe fazia lucir com ar sofisticado, como algo saído de uma revista de moda.

Tinha tanta confiança com os Hale como para abrir a porta em seu nome?

— Quem? – gritou a voz feminina que ele conhece muito, muito bem.

— Quem é? – perguntou a um ofuscado Emmett que apesar de ter escutado e saber que devia se apresentar não o havia feito.

— Emmett Cullen.

— Rose! Disse que é Emmett Cullen!

Um prato desde a cozinha caiu sonoramente no chão.

— Diga para entrar, já estou indo – respondeu uma voz menos entusiasmada.

O homem fez um gesto para Emmett entrar, sentiu-se estranho, durante três anos, tinha tido acesso a essa casa como sua própria casa, e agora, era recebido quase como um estranho.

— E você quem é? – não pode evitar perguntar quando o homem parou na frente de uma montanha de papeis na mesa da sala da jantar.

— Ah prazer, sou Royce King, administrador dos negócios dos Hale, vamos preparar uma reunião hoje com os advogados.

A explicação não aliviou Emmett, o homem demonstrava grande confiança nessa casa e com seus ocupantes, especificamente com Rose.

— O que aconteceu com J. Kenks?

— Jenks... Rose te conta se quiser, você sabe, é informação confidencial.

Algo percorreu as entranhas de Emmett, Rose sempre lhe contava tudo, sem tabus, agora esse homem se atrevia duvidar da confiança que ela poderia ter nele?

— Você é novo, não havia te visto antes...

— Estou a um mês no cargo, e tive que viajar muito, alem do mais o centro de operações é em Seattle; estou em Forks aproveitando a presença de Jasper, com o qual revisaremos todos os negócios.

— Ah... – expressou Emmett vagamente, isso dos negócios não era o que mais lhe atraia na vida, pobre de Rose e Jasper que se viam obrigados a velar por seus próprios interesses, apesar de suas curtas idades, ao ter ficado sem pais. Por sorte Carlisle se encarregava plenamente da herança de seu avô, e tudo corria bem.

Rosalie Hale saiu da cozinha com cafés em uma bandeja, parecia um pouco nervosa.

Emmett contemplou sua beleza arrebatadora, tão diferente da serena beleza de Bella, e não podia negar que o desejo por ela ainda ardia dentro dele.

— Querida, vou lhe dar espaço para que atenda o seu amigo; irei ao escritório fazer umas chamadas – disse Royce pegando um café da bandeja, e deixando uma suave carícia na bochecha de Rose.

Ela corou profundamente. Emmett estava atordoado, Rosalie Hale, corando? Isso era algo paranormal, algo que se tivessem lhe dito que tinha acontecido, não teria acreditado por nada no mundo. Mas ele tinha visto de maneira direta e em primeira fila.

— Oi – Emmett se aproximou e deixou-lhe um sonoro beijo na bochecha, baixou os lábios sobre ela para apagar a marca das mãos desse homem em seu rosto.

— Oi Emmett, o que te trás aqui? – Rose tentou esconder o tremor de sua voz, havia se sentindo um tanto que encurralada por Royce que vinha flertando com ela por vários dias, quando havia chegado em Forks, e ela havia lhe dado asas. Era como uma fuga diante da realidade cruel de não ter Emmett ao seu lado, mas ela se mantinha firme em querer reconquistar-lhe, e ele que foi testemunha de um devaneio de Royce para conquistá-la, sentia que não a ajudava muito.

Emmett a atordoava, muito mais do que Royce pudesse chegar a fazer.

— Eu queria falar com você, mas eu vejo que você está em boa companhia e ocupada, quem sabe depois... – um profundo ressentimento de repente encheu Emmett, nunca tinha sido confrontado com a idéia de que era substituível na vida de Rose, e isso o confundiu muito. Sentia ciúmes quando via Bella com Edward; mas o que sentia naquele momento estava lhe comendo as vísceras.

Será que ele poderia estar apaixonado por duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo? Não queria perder Rose para esse homem, nem toleraria a idéia de que Bella fosse de outro... "Droga" se repetia por dentro, queria ambas em sua vida, e isso era raro, normalmente era um homem de paixões diretas, intensas e transparentes, nunca tinha se visto uma situação como essa antes.

Os sentimentos se agitaram em seu interior como nunca antes, saudade, desejo, ciúme, amor, respeito por ambas as mulheres. E o pior, era que não tinha nenhuma.

"Inferno como eu posso querer as duas na minha vida? É uma loucura." Se repetia com desespero.

— Melhor conversarmos depois, quando estiver mais desocupada – Emmett insistiu, incapaz já de ter algum dialogo racional com ela, pois não sabia que postura assumir diante o que ela tinha para dizer.

— Não Emmett, Royce vai se encontrar com Jasper e com Maria, eu já estou cansada dos negócios. Vamos sair um pouco e conversamos – Rose pegou sua bolsa e um casaco do cabide e tomou com confiança o braço de Emmett para sair.

Um Royce carregado de raiva os olhou pela janela enquanto se afastavam até o carro de Rose.

Bella estava um pouco desesperada com as atenções de Edward.

Como paradoxal – pensava – tanto tempo querendo chamar sua atenção e agora ele parecia completamente concentrado nela, era inquietante, claro; mas ao mesmo tempo desesperante.

Não entrava no banheiro com ela porque era proibido para os homens e as outras meninas teriam gritado, não medo, mas de euforia.

Na parte da manhã abriu a porta do carro, na hora do almoço puxou sua cadeira para se sentar e diante do olhar surpreso, não só de Bella, mas do grande número de estudantes que almoçavam no refeitório, pegou sua bandeja, levou sua comida na mesa e carregado sua mochila; e Bella pensava que o único que faltava era tirar a lama dos seus sapatos, inevitável diante da tarde chuvosa.

— Sim estivéssemos em aulas também faria as minhas tarefas e lavaria minha roupa quando chegássemos em casa? – perguntou Bella já estavam no carro de volta diante uma Alice sorridente que tinha gostado muito do seu dia ao observá-los, mas no fundo estava um pouco decepcionada porque tinha acreditado entender que Jasper ia esperar na saída da escola e não estava.

Edward sorriu um pouco perturbado, mas somente se manifestou quando chegaram em casa e Alice os deixou sozinhos.

— Me excedi? – perguntou um pouco triste passando com desespero as mãos pelos seus cabelos, já por si despenteados.

— Não posso negar que foi útil e afastou de mim os comentários e os olhares ofensivos e curiosos de nossos colegas; mas Edward, seu papel como o cãozinho não é meu favorito. Você torna-se sufocante.

— Desculpe Bella... eu... o faço porque quero proteger do que fiz, porque te amo, porque quero que me perdoe... não posso continuar se não me der seu perdão.

O coração de Bella se apertou com estas palavras de Edward, pela primeira vez lhe dizia algo tão grande e importante: que a amava. Mas não era o momento de purific-lo em seu ser, não enquanto houvesse algo poderoso que a atordoava.

— Você diz que me ama... mas não me ama desde hoje ou sim? A noite também de alguma maneira me disse.

— Certo, não é desde hoje Bella, sinto como se sempre tivesse te amado... mas só sou consciente disso a pouco tempo...

— Antes também me amava e não atuava como um cachorrinho mulherendo comigo, por tanto, não age assim porque me ama, senão por outra coisa.

— Desculpe se me excedi Bella, de verdade, sei que pode se cuidar sozinha, sempre o fez; mas hoje me sentia responsável de que estivesse em risco, com todos pensando que temos algo...

Bella subitamente caiu no que tanto a inquietava.

— Edward se da conta do que esta dizendo? Está agindo por culpa, simples e completa culpa... não são atos de amor, mas de super-proteção produto da culpa que sente.

Ele olhou para o horizonte da varanda da casa. Seu olhar perdido no sol que estava em declínio, quase pronto para desaparecer por trás da montanha enorme. Então, ele olhou para ela com os olhos cheios de admiração e percebeu que esta menina que tinha na sua frente estava dizendo uma grande verdade.

— Se me perdoar... quem sabe tire essa culpa que sinto Bella, não vou negar, me corrói ter lhe causado dano, quando é o ser que quero mais distante da dor para sempre, na verdade, se esta em minhas mãos lhe dar alguma felicidade, serei o homem mais feliz da Terra.

O olhar dele era intenso, tanto, que Bella decidiu olhar melhor suas mãos, tão finas e com dedos largos e refinados, de tudo um artista. Ela em um súbito impulso tomou suas mãos entre as suas, deixando uma suave carícia em seu dorso e apropriando-se da eletricidade que a percorria, a que se estava acostumando porque sabia perfeitamente a causa, e lhe disse:

— Edward essa culpa não é porque eu não te perdoei... sua origem é que você é tão exigente, que nem sequer você pode perdoar a si mesmo. Eu te prometo uma coisa, se você puder se perdoar, eu esqueço tudo o que aconteceu. Não sou eu, Edward, que deve perdoá-lo quando você se julga mais duramente do que eu. Diga-me, você pode se perdoar?

Ele pensou olhando para essas mãos que naquele momento estavam unidas, se sentia quente, confiante, cheio de uma plenitude que não tinha imaginado; mas a dor diante o remorso lhe constrangia. Ele refletiu sobre o peso das palavras dela e encontrou sua resposta.

— Não Bella, não posso me perdoar... não até que tenha solucionado tudo, não até que evite que Mike e James lhe façam dano com o que acham saber.

Ele levantou a mão e percorreu sua bochecha que agora corava.

— Quando puder se perdoar me avise, eu não posso te julgar Edward, só me avise e tudo ficara bem.

Ela saiu correndo diante a intensidade de seus sentimentos ao senti-lo tão receptivo. Antes de escapar, o último que viu refletido em seus olhos como duas esmeraldas brilhantes e profundas, foi amor, verdadeiro, único e real amor por ela.

Tão forte que ele poderia amá-la dessa forma. Nunca, jamais teria imaginado.

Umas lágrimas aqueceram seu rosto enquanto ela caia na cama oprimida pela força dessa emoção.

Charlie via um jogo como fazia religiosamente todas as segundas-feiras, bem, cada noitea da semana. Desta vez, seu time jogava e, infelizmente, estavam tomando uma surra. Mal humorado, jogou o controle remoto contra o sofá, depois de desligar a TV, era óbvio que iam perder.

Ele estava prestes a ir para seu quarto para dormir, já eram oito da noite e no dia seguinte ia acordar cedo para ir para a delegacia, mas um toque de dedos na porta o interrompeu.

Ficou surpreso, não era hora para uma visita. Na verdade, nunca recebia visitas, até seus melhores amigos Billy e Harry evitavam violar essa solidão que agora dsfrutava tão intensamente.

Já não era como quando Renée tinha acabado de ir, quando os olhos enchiam de lagrimas e um desespero enorme se apoderava de seu ser, não como quando fechava os olhos e em seus pesadelos a via derrubada de paixão por Carlisle, dando-lhe muito mais do que deu a ele mesmo, o verdadeiro marido. Naqueles tempos corroia a alma saber que ela nunca tinha sentido uma paixão real e verdadeira por ele, a lua de mel for ardente, mas apenas por sua parte, Renée se mostrava como conformada e o deixava fazer o que quisesse, mas quando ficou grávida se afastou dele por completo e não lhe permitiu compartilhar mais intimidade, nem ainda quando estava totalmente recuperada de parto.

A muito maldita desafogava toda essa sexualidade da que era capaz com Carlisle Cullen. Sem duvidas as natureza de Renée era apaixonada, o havia vislumbrado sempre, pois se conheciam desde pequenos; mas teria sabido que ela lhe aceitou despeitada diante a rejeição de Carlisle nunca teria casado com ela.

Mas tão pouco teria nascido o sol da sua vida: sua filha.

O suave toque da porta se escuto de novo. Encolheu os ombros e foi abrir a sua desconhecida visita, ainda que esse não fosse bem vindo.

Ia fechar a porta ao ver que era, mas a mão do visitante se interpôs, abrindo-a completamente.

— Charlie precisamos conversar.

Tinha razão, esta visita não era bem vinda. Finalmente o deixou entrar.

Carlisle Cullen sentou-se no sofá, porque sabia que o que teria que falar era longo e difícil.

— Fale logo, quero você o mais rápido fora da minha casa.

— Devemos falar a verdade para Bella – soltou Carlisle sem consideração.

Os olhos castanhos de Charlie brilhavam de ira.

— O que você tem? Esta louco? Depois que ela não queira se aproximar de sua mãe nem chegar perto, vai destruir a pouca boa imagem que tem dela. E a sua própria imagem? Não se preocupa, Carlisle? Agora que a atraiu até você, que cuida dela e trata de me substituir? Além disso, vai me odiar por ter ocultado. Eu não vou fazer isso, ela nunca vai saber. É uma vergonha para mim, para Renée, para você...

— Já chega de mentiras, estou disposto para assumir as conseqüências Charlie, o que não estou disposto a assumir é que Bella seguia sentindo que teve a culpa a ruptura de seus pais, você se deu conta disso? Ela acha que vocês se separaram porque ela nasceu, e era uma carga muito grande para sua própria mãe... ela se culpa por seus anos de solidão, porque você teve que cumprir o papel de mãe e pai ao mesmo tempo...

Charlie ficou em silencio pasmado diante o assombro. Carlisle continuou implacável.

— Bella não poderia se amar plenamente se não se perdoar, esse tem sido meu papel nas sessões de terapia; mas como começar um processo para se perdoar de algo que não fez? Nem o psiquiatra mais prestigiado do mundo não poderá fazer nada com isso. Eu me sinto como o mais falso dos falsos Charlie, hipócrita como nenhum, e eu não posso olhar em seus olhos .. Eu não posso quando o único culpado de tudo sou eu mesmo!

— Renée também teve culpa! – Charlie praticamente gritou estourado porque Carlisle queria exonerar-la e assumir a responsabilidade dele sozinho.

— Charlie... ela era... tão jovem. Cometeu tantos erros... mas eu era muito mais velho, eu já estava casado, já era medico eu... Inferno Charlie! Não me obrigue a dizer...

— O que você tem guardado todos estes anos, Cullen? O que não me disse sobre esse episódio que deixou destruídas tantas pessoas sem que se importasse? Fale de uma vez!

Carlisle se levantou e andou ao redor da sala com tristeza. Se Charlie tivesse um bar em casa tinha se dirigida a ele por um gole de uísque puro, mas diante a situação foi para à cozinha, pegou um copo e encheu-o com água da torneira. Tomou devagar, diante o olhar exasperado de Charlie.

— Charlie... a verdade, eu enganei Renée, nunca lhe disse que a amava, eu juro; mas lhe fiz promessas, promessas que sabia que não podia cumprir.

— Com que propósito? – Charlie se engasgou com as palavras, especialmente ao reconhecer que não tinha cicatrizado em absoluto com relação ao seu passado.

— Com o propósito de que não me deixasse, ela queria mais do que ser minha amante, mais do que ter sexo escondido no hospital ou qualquer motel em Port Angeles...

— Não quero detalhes Carlisle, por favor...

— O sexo às vezes pode atar mais do que amor. Eu prometi que deixaria Esme, meus filhos, prometi a uma vida nova, diferente, longe de Forks, e quando ela percebeu que eu nunca cumpriria, que tudo foi falso da minha parte... o golpe foi pior. Ela teve de fugir, por sua saúde mental, para não perder sua sanidade... ela parou de fazer sexo com você, mas eu não deixei de ter com Esme, e isso que ela estava grávida... ela estava disposta a te deixar e deixar a sua filha por mim; mas eu nunca estive disposto a fazer o mesmo. Eu nunca deixei de amar Esme, e a única maneira de fazer com que tudo terminasse, quando eu não podia mais, quando o nascimento de Alice me deixou marcado com seu olhar terno e amoroso, fui tão cruel com ela que ficou destruída. Eu a destruí, e destruí sua família, assim como destruí a auto-estima de Bella, que agora segue tão frágil.

— E agora quer destruir-me de novo, não só levou Bella convencendo-a de viver em sua casa, enchendo-a de luxos que eu não posso dar, senão que agora planeja confrontá-la com o episodio mais amargo de sua curta existência, quem você acha que é para estar destruindo as pessoas Carlisle? Por acaso Deus?

— Não, Deus não, só sou um monstro...

— Você me tirou tudo, minha esposa, agora minha filha. E nada te da o direito de fazer o que quer, nada vai machucar o único afeto real que tenho na vida, ou acha que Bella não vai me odiar também quando souber? Sempre soube, e escondi dela... e vai dizer aos seus filhos também? Se nesse momento não acabou com sua família, o fará agora.

— Esme está de acordo com que eu fale, meus filhos já são quase adultos, terão que entender – Carlisle puxou os cabelos com as mãos, em um gesto tão parecido com o seu filho que qualquer um conhecia os dois teriam rido ao ver a semelhança – Alem disso, temo que ela descubra por outra pessoa, você sabe, no hospital com Renée não fomos tão sutis como para esconder.

— Não, não permitirei que o faça. Se você queria a minha permissão para essa monstruosidade, você não tem. E saia de uma vez.

Carlisle suspirou, resignado, sabia que Charlie não ia crescer, quando já estava abrindo a porta, Charlie o deteve um instante.

— Por favor, leve uma bilhete para minha filha, lhe deixaram mensagem no telefone.

Com rapidez escreveu em uma filha e lhe entregou para fechar a porta e se despedir.

Carlisle caminhou lentamente em direção a sua Mercedes preta. Antes de ligar o carro pegou o papel tinha dado Charlie e pensou em colocar no porta luvas, nunca pensou que violam a confiança de Charlie ao entregar a mensagem para sua filha e ficou claro que ele o conhecia o suficiente para saber que não leria, mas a curiosidade venceu. Acendeu uma luz fraca e abriu-a lentamente, como se esperasse encontrar uma grande revelação.

E encontrou.

"_Princesa, sua mãe ligou insistentemente, comunique-se com ela, esta preocupada porque faz muito tempo que não conversam. Por favor, não lhe diga com quem está vivendo, já a conhece, se sabe que não vive comigo agora se preocupara ainda mais e vai te ligar mais. Lembre-se que seu numero de celular é... Sabe que te amo, Charlie."_

Carlisle, como se estivesse cometendo um crime, pegou seu celular e guardou o número na memória. Se Charlie não lhe autorizava para contar a verdade vergonhosa, Renée talvez estivesse disposta a fazê-lo.

Finalmente ele mesmo a havia deixado sem nada que perder.

Bella esteve trancada em seu quarto até a hora do jantar, desceu para ajudar Esme, mas um som lindo e rítmico a atraiu até a grande sala.

Umas notas musicas intensas e cheias de sentimento a oprimiu. Pensou que nem um CD de musica que mais gostava soaria dessa forma, tão real, tão direto, que falava tão perto do seu coração.

Virou no corredor até a sala e o contemplou, tocando rápido e agilmente as teclas do piano das que tirava notas tão encantadas e profundas. Ele a observou com a sua visão periférica, mas seguiu concentrado na partitura, só que o seu coração bateu mais forte e pode dar mais sentimento ao que tocava.

Ela se aproximou como se estivesse guiada por um impulso inevitável, Edward lhe atraia como um imã, como se fosse sua natureza estar perto dele, como se ela tivesse nascido especialmente e essencialmente para lhe completar.

Não havia cadeiras por perto do piano, e ela queria estar ali, do seu lado, praticamente tocar-lhe com os olhos, com o olhar, então sentou na mesma cadeira que ele, tão próximo que seus corpos roçavam.

Ele sorriu quando a olhou sem perder o ritmo da melodia, voltou os olhos para a partitura e lhe disse:

— Um dia prometi que tocaria para você. Hoje eu estou cumprindo Bella.

— Esta tocando pra mim?

— Para você. Somente.

— Mas não me chamou. Como sabia que eu viria? Do meu quarto não da pra escutar...

— Porque você é como uma borboleta Bella, uma linda, grandiosa e espetacular, com as asas como pétalas de rosa.

— Como uma borboleta? – ela lhe disse olhando-o ruborizada, profundamente emocionada.

— Sim, é como uma borboleta, quando me aproximo e te sobrecarrego com atenção, você se afasta; quando eu fico só devo esperar para que desça silenciosamente, e o faça tão perto que eu possa sentir o cheiro da sua pele.

Amos estremeceram, ele olhou a curva do seu pescoço com desejo, com vontade de provar e fazê-la sentir, e ela se sentiu como se ele a despisse com esse olhar. Lembrou que em efeito assim atuavam as borboletas, quando se aproxima e se move, fogem, quando fica quieto, se aproximam e tocam.

Ela sorriu com suavidade, controlando a eletricidade que percorria seu corpo.

- Eu pensei que me consideraria mais como um bicho-da-seda...

- Bom – concedeu-lhe rindo – quem sabe um bicho-da-seda, porque sua pele é tão suave...

- Por favor, continua tocando – lhe interrompeu, porque suas palavras a faziam vibrar mais do que devia.

Ele obedeceu. A melodia lhes preenchia, e era como se lhes purificasse, por um momento não houve ofensas, nem culpas, nem remorsos por nada. Até que um grito vindo da sala de jantar os sobressaltou.

- O jantar esta servido!

A bolha mágica estourou no momento em que Edward afastou suas mãos das teclas, mas Bella continuava embriagada com essa musica encantadora.

- Certo, se é o que precisa para perdoar a si mesmo, para que não se gere mais danos e tudo se resolva, irei ao baile – lhe disse Bella e respirou fundo diante tudo o que implicava – com você.

E rapidamente correu para a sala de jantar, deixando Edward sentado ali, perplexo, mas feliz, sorrindo amplamente.

Agora o que diria para Emmett? – Bella pensou – mas não via outra maneira de ajudar Edward, Carlisle, Charlie e ela mesma, do que indo ao baile com o Edward.

Ainda que lhe pesava deixar pelo caminho promessas quebradas.

* * *

**Aiiin... lindo o diálogo da Bella com o Edward... ele falando que a ama, morro muito, e também ele falando dela ser uma borboleta s2**

**Ai morro com esses dois, mas tem esses problemas ao redor deles, que vai dar muita dor de cabeça.**

**Obrigada pela paciência, e pelas reviews anteriores. Espero que gostem do capítulo e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos**


	20. Capítulo 20

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS;**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Saranya.x** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Bella é solitária e se esconde de todos, tem um amor platônico por Edward, lindo e sensual, mas ele precisa de aulas e recorre a ela, sem suspeitar que seu coração morto pode ser ressuscitado pelo toque de uma borboleta e não sabe como ela é frágil.

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Jasper estava exasperado.

Horas e horas verificando contas e relatórios e, finalmente a reunião com os advogados em Port Angeles; cansativo. E isso que deviam sentir-se sortudos por terem tido a cortesia de ter vindo de Seattle!

Além disso, Maria estava possessiva e ciumenta; sabia que sua situação com ela não podia durar muito mais tempo.

Alice, Alice... ressoava seu nome em sua mente como se ela nesse momento lhe tivesse chamando. Sua voz, seus beijos, a lembrança potente do prazer compartilhado, não lhe permitiam concentrar-se em tudo.

Ele desejava com todas as suas forças que Maria fosse embora do seu lado, e poder ter acesso a Alice de maneira formal. Reconhecia que ter começado com sexo um relacionamento tão importante não era a melhor forma, praticamente haviam conversado pouco e de repente uma paixão paranormal que dominou a ambos. Mas tinha essa certeza pura e inquestionável de que ela era a mulher que ele precisava de companheira de sua vida. Ela havia lhe dado uma paixão inexperiente, sem pedir nada em troca, sem promessa de amor ou casamento; havia se entregado com a maior generosidade que mulher alguma o tinha feito.

Estava maravilhado com a lembrança de seu corpo, pequeno, quente, hábil e pronto para o prazer, como carregava uma sabedoria inata na arte de amar. Nenhuma mulher havia amado seu corpo dessa forma que lhe tocava a alma, que perturbava a mente que a fazia desejar mais e mais.

Alem do mais sentia fúria pelo desfalque que Jenks havia deixado em seus cofres, tinha sido uma enorme quantidade perdida, no entanto, nada comparado com o capital dos seus recursos. Mas ele tinha se aproveitado da boa fé de Rose, ela tinha feito seu melhor para manter o controle de tudo, mas o patrimônio Hale era ilimitado para controlar todos os possíveis pontos de vazamento, e Jenks sabia exatamente como realizar o roubo, talvez continuando por vários meses.

Jasper questionava se voltaria para a Inglaterra, mas nunca imaginou seu futuro nos Estados Unidos e o esperava a melhor universidade da Europa. Agora tinha duas razões poderosas para ficar, Rose não poderia continuar dirigindo tudo sozinha, sacrificando sua vida pessoal e a possibilidade de fazer uma carreira universitária, por manejar os negócios, e Alice, Alice, seu lugar estava onde estivesse ela, em Forks, na Arábia ou na Patagônia, sempre e aonde fosse, onde estivesse ela.

Tudo o que restou foi o pequeno detalhe de embarcar Maria em um avião de volta para a Inglaterra sozinha, embora ela estava tão confortável revisando documentos com Royce —tinha sido dado muito bem— sabia que seria uma tarefa difícil.

Ele suspirou no meio da reunião sentindo o cheiro de Alice, como se ela estivesse ali, ao seu lado, na sua presença.

Naquela noite, daria lugar para que Maria saísse da sua vida não poderia chegar com ela no jantar que os Cullen tinham convidado, e ela merecia sua sinceridade.

* * *

Emmett sentia que não tinha inspiração para falar com Rose.

Eles tomaram um café no meio de um silêncio perturbador, até que ela tomou seu rosto pelo queixo e o fez encarar seus olhos.

— O que está acontecendo? – ela o conhecia bem o suficiente para notar.

Mas quem era ele agora em sua vida para lhe repreender por algo? E menos, que tentasse esquecê-lo, quando ele não era nada, absolutamente nada?

Estranhamente falou contra seus próprios desejos.

— Nada, eu estou contente que você tente e conseguia me superar, estou preocupado, mas eu realmente estou feliz – sem demora o azul dos seus olhos havia voltado a cor do mar de gelo, como naquelas tardes de tormenta nas quais o mar está turbulento e agitado e do pólo descem lufadas de ar gelado.

Rose estava acostumada com os olhares quentes do seu amado e ver-lhe fez se dar conta, confrontar finalmente, quanto havia perdido e quão real era sua perda. Conteve as lágrimas que já brotavam de seu ser e permitiu que a conversa fluísse até trivialidades.

Se dúvidas, o beijo que recebeu no canto dos lábios quando se despediram mostrou sinais de calor de tempos passados.

Confusa, ela percebeu como pouco saudável era o ver, o perturbador que seguia sendo, e sabendo que eu tinha tudo a perder, se propôs a por distancia. Lembrou que precisamente Esme e Carlisle lhes tinham convidado para jantar essa semana, como colocar distancia quando tudo a fazia voltar para ele? Royce a ajudaria nesse propósito.

* * *

Bella, depois do jantar, na qual não foi capaz de olhar Emmett nos olhos, chegou ao seu quarto com um ligeiro tremor percorrendo todo o corpo.

Lembrou que devia ligar para Charlie e reclamar sobre a absurda regra que tinham sido imposto, mas pensou cuidadosamente.

Reclamar era alertá-lo.

Finalmente, o maior medo de seu pai estava se tornando uma realidade, havia algo ali com Edward, algo real entre eles, uns sentimentos que como ela nunca tinha esperado, eram mútuos, e não ia agora colocar seu pai em alerta quando estava fazendo avanços significativos estando nessa casa. Se ela dissesse a Charlie que era uma regra estúpida que tinha estabelecido para sua permanência lá, ele como um bom policial que era, sentiria cheiro de perigo e ela terminaria imediatamente fora da Mansão Cullen.

Desenvolveu um papel que havia entregado a Carlisle com uma mensagem de Charlie e leu com curiosidade.

Renée.

Para que seu pai se incomodaria em transmitir mensagem dela? Não eram bem recebidos nunca. Achou estranho que seu pai lhe pedisse que praticamente mentisse para sua mãe. O que lhe importava se ela estava vivendo com os Cullen? A verdade, não importa se ela sabia ou não. Finalmente, ela, ainda que reclamasse direitos de mão, não tinha nenhum. Só Charlie poderia tiraá-la dessa casa agora.

Ele rasgou o papel, sem sequer se preocupar em anotar o número de telefone.

De repente, outro ponto a perturbou ainda mais.

Desde quando Carlisle e Charlie se encontravam como para que estivesse enviando papelzinhos com ele? Isso sim era algo mais estranho que ver uma nave alienígena pousando na costa de La Push.

Dormiu inquieta, lembrando das notas de piano e olhares intensos que alteraram o ritmo do seu coração, sentindo falta de uma presença que a noite anterior havia dormido aos pés da sua cama.

* * *

Carlisle, após o jantar foi para seu escritório.

Esme sabia que quando tinha esse rosto sombrio e os olhos cheios de preocupação era melhor lhe dar seu tempo sozinho.

Ele tinha uma premonição estranha. Ele riu por dentro, se Alice tinha esse tipo de premonição não parecia estranho; ele, no entanto, era um homem prático, nada dado a impulsos da alma ou coisas do estilo, mas esse caso particular —com todas as suas implicações : Bella e sua própria família— havia despertado habilidades antes escondidas, como as de preocupar por coisas que nem sequer haviam passado, mas tinha o temor que lhe ocorriam.

Tinha que contar para Bella a verdade.

Tudo se reduzia a algo tão fácil como isso, no dia seguinte havia concordado em outra sessão de terapia psiquiátrica e já não suportava a carga de seguir escondendo a verdade, quando essa verdade iria aliviar a pior carga que havia levado em toda a sua existência.

E sabia que não seria tão fácil, sua ética profissional, ainda que estivesse envolvido no assunto, ou talvez por isso mesmo, o impedia de agir sem o consentimento dos pais de Bella, ou pelo menos um deles.

Sentou-se na grande cadeira em frente à mesa e inclinou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos com força. Necessitava reunir coragem para falar com Renee, depois de quase 17 anos sem ouvir sua voz.

Lhe intrigava com sua própria reação. Ela foi sua amante, ela lhe deu tudo o que uma mulher poderia dar a um homem, até havia renunciado à sua própria família por ele. Deus, que carga tão pesada o amor de uma mulher como Renée, mas lembrando ainda mais, especialmente dos momentos mais íntimos e intensos, não podia negar que tinha sido uma doce e apaixonada carga durante um tempo.

Pegou o seu telefone celular, buscou na memória e apertou o botão de chamada, sem mais delongas.

O repetitivo toque só podia disparar mais sua ansiedade.

— Olá? – uma voz doce, mas firme, foi ouvida do outro lado da linha.

Carlisle respirou fundo pela enésima vez, lembrando que devia dar uma resposta e recuperou seu ar profissional, havia enfrentado muitas situações difíceis, ainda piores.

— Renee, é Carlisle Cullen.

Obteve só silencio como resposta, respiração errática e estática constante.

— Renée?

— Carlisle... – o nome soou como um suspiro através da linha.

Para Renée ouvir essa voz foi como acordar com explosivos um vulcão adormecido que levava décadas sem erupção e a lava de repente começasse a correr e derreter: ameaçadora e fatal.

Lembranças.

Malditas lembranças.

Sua voz convidativa, que sem dúvida surgia da boca que havia chegado a lhe dar o máximo prazer só com um roçar. Carlisle Cullen, seu amor, sua ruína. Essa era a única voz no planeta, que só de ouvir a enchia de confusos e estranhos sentimentos.

Como poderia ter o mesmo efeito, mesmo depois de tantos anos? Por isso, nunca foi capaz de voltar a Forks, se era assim só de ouvir, como seria vê-lo?

— Merda Carlisle o que você faz me ligando?

Era o pior que tinha feito, especialmente quando levava anos construindo uma vida, uma família e uma felicidade que agora parecia apenas enganoso e volúvel castelo de cartas. Ela pensou no marido para se acalmar. Phil a amava muito, era apaixonado; ao longo dos anos e seus filhos, tinha conseguido transformar Carlisle em um borrão do passado, quase como se fosse um fantasma fugaz que havia cruzado o seu caminho... mas agora, com sua voz, com ele do outro lado da linha, tão real e tão certo, a dor de perdê-lo se fez horrivelmente palpável, como quando ele teve de fugir, escapar de Forks para conservar a sanidade.

E não diziam que o tempo curava tudo? Charlatismo barato, nada, o tempo não havia curado nada. Teve o impulso irreprimível de desligar, mas era como se Carlisle tivesse adivinhado.

— Eu não quis perturbar a sua paz Renée, mas era indispensável falar com você, é sobre Bella – lhe indicou imediatamente porque conhecendo Renée como a conhecia, tão impulsiva, levaria décimos segundos para cortar a chamada.

— Bella? O que você tem a ver com Bella? Aconteceu algo, está no hospital?

Agora era o terror que enchia sua mente. Sem dúvida amava Bella, sempre o havia feito e o maior arrependimento da sua vida foi não ter a coragem de viver na mesma cidade que Carlisle e abandoná-la, mas como viver lá assistindo-o no meio da imitação ridícula da felicidade conjugal? Como ver todos os dias ou testemunhar o dano que tinha feito para Charlie e os insultos de toda a sociedade de Forks, tão absurdamente moralista?

Se obrigou a pensar em Phil, em Alec e em Jane, seus filhos amados, que haviam se transformados em seu pólo na terra.

— Ela está bem – a traquilizou imediatamente –... está morando na minha casa e eu estou ajudando-a.

— Em sua casa? Então aconteceu algo com Charlie? Não por Deus...

— Tudo está bem e a salvo Renée, Charlie também, Bella teve um desmaio há algum tempo, mas não era nada grava, era algo... mais emocional.

— Como é que Charlie não me disse nada disso? Liguei para Bella em sua casa e nunca está e já pensava que se negava como habitua a fazer, mas não esperava isso de Charlie, eu devia saber que Bella tinha problemas.

— Renee, não seja ingênua, é claro que Bella tem problemas, o que você esperava, se sua mãe a abandonou quando ainda era um bebê? O que você esperava, se ela acredita ser culpada da ruptura sua com seu Charlie? Merda Renée, não podia dizer que ignorava tudo e culpar os outros quando não estava aqui por sua filha e quando você mesma causou os danos – o tom da conversa já estava alto, muito cedo. Como na última conversa que haviam tido.

— E você também Carlisle, sem duvida, tem a ver com esse dano que causamos. Não pode aparentar inocência agora!

— Claro que não, assumo minha parte, por isso estou ligando, nada mais que por isso.

— Diga-me, o que acontece com Bella? Como é que se culpa por causa do que aconteceu entre seu pai e eu? É um absurdo, só nós somos responsáveis , nem ela nem Charlie...

— Alguma vez se preocupou em falar com Bella sequer sobre os motivos da separação? Renee bem, você já se preocupou em conversar com ela sobre algo? Alguma vez você já, pelo menos, combinou que Charlie falasse com ela sobre isso? Tem crescido ignorando-o tudo isso, só sabendo que você se foi, que ela era um bebê e a deixou sozinha para encontrar o seu caminho, o que mais poderia pensar, além de que não queria uma filha como um obstáculo? O que podia pensar quando você teve gêmeos e a eles o ama e cuida? Que o motivo era ela, especificamente!

Renee ficou em silêncio. Algumas lágrimas silenciosas começaram a correr pelo seu rosto, e sabia que Carlisle estava certo, era óbvio que Bella tinha deduzido tão erroneamente sobre o assunto. Ela era uma frágil menina e recebeu todo o peso dos seus próprios erros, e ela mesma nunca teve a coragem de resolver tudo, para voltar para Forks, ou para levá-la com ela.

Nunca se preocupou em conversar com Charlie para combinar de lhe contar pelo menos uma versão do que aconteceu entre eles. Não podia se defender contra as acusações de Carlisle, não tinha como, igual, ele já havia aceitado em compartilhar a culpa.

— Carlisle, o quão danificado ela está? Eu sei que é tarde, mas eu posso fazer algo? Por que viver com você, com sua família? – essa idéia a aterrorizava mais, essa família da cujo contemplação fugiu, era agora o lar de Bella.

— Ela não tinha uma figura materna ou feminina de referência para muitas coisas, até para as mais básicas, como o seu próprio auto-cuidado e por se arrumar. Detestava se mostrar como mulher; é uma bela jovem e tentava esconder porque sentia que desmerecia tudo, o carinho que lhe davam, da admiração que um garoto podia sentir por ela. Esme e Alice tem sido de grande ajuda, agora ela está em processo, se aceita como uma menina jovem e atraente, ou está nesse caminho, aumentando a sua auto-estima. Esme tem sido inestimável para isso.

Os velhos ciúmes reviveram no fundo do ser de Renée. E todo seu ressentimento.

— Claro, Esme sempre tem sido a mais perfeita, especialmente quando se trata de ocupar o lugar que eu deveria estar ocupando.

— Que egoísta é Renée – a dica de tristeza de Carlisle a fez reagir um pouco.

— Desculpe.

— Bella deve saber a verdade, essa é a conclusão, deve liberar-se dessa carga para poder seguir com sua vida em paz, para poder encontrar um companheiro, alguém com quem formar uma família, para seguir uma carreira profissional. Ela precisa, de verdade.

Ela ficou pensativa uns breves momentos.

— Só Charlie poderia autorizar a dizer a verdade a Bella, já sabe, se decepcionara com todos, de mim já não importa porque finalmente lhe decepcionei sempre e isso é o único que espera; mas de Charlie por não ter dito, de ti, que pelo visto agora é seu protetor.

— Charlie não quer falar disso, não me autorizou, nem o fará.

— Falarei com ele. Prometo. Mas quero minha filha fora da sua casa e isso também falarei com ele.

Depois de um breve instante ambos desligaram sem se desperdir.

O pior foi que a lava não se acalmou para seguir batendo embaixo da superfície terrestre, Renee sabia que o vulcão que se acabava de despertar não seria apaziguada facilmente. Além de ofuscá-la com a voz de Carlisle, percebeu que era intolerável para pensar em Esme tomado o seu papel de mãe com Bella.

Essa mulher queria levar tudo, seu amor, a que deveria ter sido de sua família, sua própria filha...

Carlisle só conseguia pensar que havia errado. Neste caso, o remédio seria pior do que a doença. E Renée... não havia mudado nem um pingo.

Por um momento ele desejou que Bella descobrisse a verdade de qualquer forma, por fim seus pais eram uns egoístas e, apesar de sua relação com ela seria sacrificada com tudo isso, e ele a valorizava em excesso, era preferível construir uma relação baseada verdade, custasse o que custasse.

Mas não podia fazer que se precipitassem os acontecimentos, pensou, como diria Alice, tudo estava nas mãos do destino.

* * *

James olhou pelo canto do olho para a garçonete suculenta que estava servindo os hambúrgueres.

— Faz parte do menu querida? É minha receita perfeita como é – disse sugestivamente diante a boa resposta gestual que ele estava obtendo.

— Deixe-a em paz – disse Mike irritado, mais do que tudo com nojo. James pode se tornar muito repugnante quando ficava sedutor, algo que não era.

— Por que a deixar em paz se está mais do que disposta? – disse sussurrando e levantou a voz de repente – Qual o seu nome fofura?

— Victoria, querido. E você, é desses garotos que saem com alguma coisa ou dos que incitam a garota e logo nem fu e nem fa?

— Eu diria que sou dos que saem não com uma coisa, mas com uma grande coisa, você verá, mais que para satisfazer-te. Sou experiente em tirar a frustração das garotas, posso garantir, tenho até as provas documentadas disso. Por acaso te deixaram incitada? – pensou no vídeo que tão ingenuamente Tanya havia deixado que tomasse em seu telefone celular. Se ele não tivesse dinheiro poderia vendê-lo para qualquer site por aí, especialmente agora que a tendência é vídeo real.

Tanya morreria se fizesse isso, a vingança suficiente por não o ter deixado retornar à sua cama. Talvez o fizesse se o pai de Tanya não fosse um advogado.

— Bem, sim, um garoto de sua escola, eu suponho, me provocou, mas logo Eu me jogou um balde de água fria.

— Eu não sou assim querida, e me dê os dados desse cara idiota, certamente posso lhe dar uma lição de seguro por ser tão estúpido de não ter feito caso finalmente. Agora há uma tendência perversa desses garotos na minha escola de ter namorada fixa, você não pode imaginar, nós perdemos a causa do amor livre até os melhores e mais brilhantes exemplares.

— Só lembro que se chama Edward, e que veio aqui não faz muito tempo com uma garota da mais insignificante.

James e Mike se olharam e romperam em gargalhadas.

— Que pequeno é o mundo – disse Mike que continuou devorando sua comida com rapidez.

— Muito pequeno.

— O conhece? – perguntou ela hesitante, mas com a esperança de tirar a espinha da humilhação que lhe havia deixado.

— Claro! É um dos exemplares perdidos pelo gênero feminino para se entregar a uma só mulher. Se quiser, podemos planejar uma vingancinha garota, claro, não somos uns delinuentes.

Mike olhou para ele com desdém, sorrindo entre dentes.

Victoria iluminou o olhar como fogo.

— Farei o que for preciso! O cara é um idiota.

— Sim, é. Bem, nós fazemos duas coisas, primeiro, vamos sair esta noite, você é muito apetitosa – ela sorriu – e segundo, será minha convidada no baile de formatura.

A Victoria esse garoto, James, a simpatizava e muito.

* * *

Emmett na manhã seguinte havia levantado resmungando.

Ele mesmo tinha preparado o café da manhã e o olhar de Bella lhe falava de culpa e remorso.

Merda, ela era tão transparente.

A olhava nos olhos e imediatamente se submergia no chocolate quente que agitava seu interior. Ela também lhe olhada e Edward estava exasperando, o qual motivava a Emmett olhá-la mais.

— Podemos conversar em particular, Emmett? – Bella perguntou enquanto colocava os pratos na máquina de lavar louça.

Edward limpava a mesa e estranhamente para Emmett, não se opôs nem resmungou, como era habitual em tudo sobre Bella. Embora se notava inquieto.

Tinha algo entre eles dois.

Maldição. Será que já eram algo? Era sumamente consciente do que Bella sentia por Edward, esperava ganhar a partida sendo o que ele não era para ela, mas agora sem saber como, Edward era um apoio para Bella. Havia mudado do céu para a terra, havia deixado de lado suas saídas noturnas e já não se via rodeado e chamado por suas múltiplas amantes ou admiradoras. Seus pais estavam encantados.

Tudo isso teria sido feito por ela?

A amava de verdade? Uma lufada de remorso o encheu quando pensou em que ele não estava muito seguro dos sentimentos por Bella. Se Edward a amava sem restrições e sem duvidas, ela merecia um amor desse tipo, não como o que ele poderia dar, cheio de insegurança da atração que ainda sentia por Rose.

E essa noite seria o jantar com os Hale, teria Bella e Rose na mesma mesa, e só isso teria que lhe dar uma definição do tamanho dos seus sentimentos. Mas seria muito dificil.

— Claro que podemos conversar. Já terminou as aulas? – ela assentiu – Então vamos dar um passeio.

Saíram em pouco tempo e Bella se deixou relaxar pela brisa fria, mas fresca que rodeava os arredores da casa. A paisagem em frente ao rio era precioso nessa época do ano e Esme se havia ocupado na que se mantiveram abundantes as espécies de árvores e flores nativas.

— Você está bem, Bella? – começou Emmett.

— Bem... sim, claro – ela sorriu para despreocupá-lo.

— Mas quer me dizer alguma coisa...

— Sim.

— E não é fácil.

— Certo,

— Então é algo que não vou gostar.

— Aham.

— Assim, tem a ver com Edward...

Não é que Emmett fosse especialistas em silogismos (1), mas ele se dava bem quando se referia a Edward e a Bella.

Ela só guardou silêncio e assentiu com seu rosto, vermelho de vergonha.

— Tem um relacionamento com Edward .. – aventurou Emmett, quase vermelho de raiva.

— Não – ela disse, hesitando de qualquer maneira, bom, tecnicamente não tinha nada com Edward.

— Bella, seria muito útil saber o que quer me falar, que deixasse os monossílabos de lado.

Sem entender como ou por quê, um impulso que foi mais além de seu próprio ser, Emmett a pegou da mão para seguir caminhando juntos e dar confiança para falar. Ela não o rejeitou, finalmente, eram amigos, quase como irmãos.

Ele estava mais confuso, porque se sentia confortável com esse toque, essa confiança; essa menina que lhe acalmava o espírito e em cuja a companhia sentia que o ar era puro, as flores estavam mais coloridas, e o sol cada vez mais brilhante.

— Eu vou para o baile – ela expressou timidamente.

— É ótimo Bella! Não era algo difícil dizer, temos pouco mais de uma semana, se o que te inquieta é dançar, eu posso te ensinar, não porque me incomoda isso de que se cair dançando eu posso te segurar, mas para que torne mais confortável.

Emmett estava brilhando de felicidade, não poderia imaginar se alegrar tanto com tal boa noticia. Bella suspirou.

— Emmett não irei com você ao baile.

Ele não levou muito tempo para deduzir o que faltava e apertou a mão dela com força, sem querer.

— Inferno, vai com o Edward...

— Sim.

— Você prometeu, que se fosse ao baile iria ser comigo...

— Eu prometi, eu sei – Bella sentia que não suportava a opacidade que gerava a decepção nos olhos de Emmett – mas houve circunstâncias que eu não posso contar, eu fui forçada a fazê-lo. Eu não posso negar que não é um sacrifício ir com ele, dançar sim é, mas estar com Edward, não. Mas tenha certeza de que só algo muito forte pode fazer-me quebrar as minhas promessas Emmett, eu juro.

— Vai dar a Edward a oportunidade que eu não tenho, isso não é justo Bella, eu pensei que poderia confiar em suas promessas, sei que estava meio dormindo e eu te incitei, mas ainda assim, sua palavra vale, ou valia. Você vai dizer quais são essas causas tão misteriosas?

— Não – ela foi firme, ainda que breve.

— Entenderá que só peço oportunidades iguais, até que tome uma decisão de se quer estar com Edward ou comigo... – Emmett soube que havia entrado no _"modo manipulados"_.

— Não é questão de oportunidades Emmett, é questão de como as coisas estão finalmente, quem sabe algum de vocês seja o meu destino, o melhor e mais provável é que nenhum seja.

— Há outro em suas perspectivas?

— Não, claro que não, só que é

— Não, claro que não, só que é impressionante que vocês dois... eu no meio... não sei, prefiro me afastar se é que isso vai estragar a relação de vocês, eu só sou uma menina, uma amiga, mas vocês são família, irmãos, sangue do mesmo sangue, nada nem ninguém merece uma relação com a que vocês se machuquem.

— Agora lutamos pelo mesmo, mas no final, o perdedor deverá aceitar. Não há saída, se ele ganha não poderei odiá-lo, sempre e quando, terá sido uma luta justa. E esses motivos misteriosos me dizem que ele não esta jogando limpo.

— Não soou um jogo Emmett, e eu não sou o premio ou a presa da caça.

— Sinto muito, é apenas uma figura de linguagem. Agora eu não tenho a minha oportunidade do baile, você daria a minha chance agora?

— Agora? Como?

— Assim.

Ele a girou e a puxou pela mão, com a que tinha segurado, a apertou contra seu peito e a cobriu com seus grandes e fortes braços. Sem pensar duas vezes desceu a cabeça a sua altura e colocou seus lábios sobre os dela, no começo como toques de borboleta e segundos depois, com força buscando que abrisse caminho em sua boca.

Bella chocada, não reagiu.

Emmett era tudo intensidade e potência, a presença de fogo no meio da floresta que implacável lhes oferecia abrigo.

Definitivamente, era todo um Cullen.

Ele era um homem.

Com uma única objeção, não era Edward.

* * *

(1) Silogismo: é uma forma de raciocínio dedutivo, que consiste em duas proposições como premissas e outra como conclusão, sendo esta última uma inferência necessariamente das outras duas. (Fonte: Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre)

* * *

**Carlisle e Renée conversando... ixiiiiiii... isso ainda vai dar bode =B James e Mike são dois invejosos demais, credo, acho horrível o que eles querem fazer, e a coisa também só vai ficar pior. Emmett parece que não se toca putamerda, deixa a menina em paz com o Edward.. agora vai e a beija, como se fosse festa, ai não dá. ._.**

**Enfim obrigada a quem esperou e espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	21. Capítulo 21

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS;**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Saranya.x** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Bella é solitária e se esconde de todos, tem um amor platônico por Edward, lindo e sensual, mas ele precisa de aulas e recorre a ela, sem suspeitar que seu coração morto pode ser ressuscitado pelo toque de uma borboleta e não sabe como ela é frágil.

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Edward tinha seguido secretamente Emmett e Bella.

Infelizmente, ele não confiava em seu irmão, menos quando Bella quebrou seu coração dizendo-lhe que não o acompanharia ao baile, e quando evadiu uns arbustos que o impediam de vê-los comprovou que tinha toda a razão de ter desconfiado.

_**Ele a beijava.**_

Com força, com ímpeto, como que ele quando a tinha embriagando-lhe entre seus braços. Como culpá-lo quando ela tinha o mesmo efeito nele mesmo? Mas uma raiva feroz e trovejante desenvolveu-se em seu peito quando se deu conta de que esses lábios que tinham sido só seus, agora eram de outro, do seu próprio irmão. Ele foi o primeiro que os tinha provado, mas agora, já não era o único, Emmett a saboreava como se fosse um doce desejado e querido, e ela... ela... não o impedia.

Emmett poderia dar muito a Bella, era um homem cheio de bom humor, de gosto pela vida, de alegria que às vezes faltava tanto a vida de Bella. Edward sabia que ainda tinha um monte de amargura em seu próprio coração, muito de uma dor incomensurável que ele não compreendia em seu interior, de algo relativo ao amor que deixava amargura e que lhe havia impedido de ter uma relação normal amargo e formal até agora que queria com Bella.

Mas ele queria ser a alegria de Bella, a razão da sua vida, ou pelo menos, seu incentivo para continuar, para seguir adiante, para estudar, para ter uma profissão, talvez até mesmo iniciar uma família ...

Não importava que Emmett poderia ser melhor para ela.

Estava muito longe ainda como para golpear a Emmett e separá-lo dela; correi com todas suas forçar ainda que com sigilo sem saber s devia cortar esse já tão longo beijou ou deixar que ela tomasse a decisão apropriada, finalmente, quem era ele para impedir que Bella desse seus lábios, até seu corpo, para quem quisesse? Por acaso eram algo? Nada, não eram nada ainda.

Será que só por ele tê-la provado, saboreado pela primeira vez lhe dava direitos de propriedade? Nem sequer um casamento o faria. Ela era uma humana quase adulta, com todas suas faculdades para dizer sobre si mesma. Se não gostava do que estava acontecendo, então podia se separar de Emmett, ele respeitaria essa decisão sem dúvida alguma.

Tratou de controlar sua raiva e se aproximou mais, com um esforço extraordinário para se conter, só interviria se a coisa aumentasse.

Uma estranha intuição o obrigou a não parar forçadamente esse beijo, ela estava tão quieta, não o segurava pelo cabelo, não enterrava as unhas no couro cabeludo e não o atraia para si, como quando ele a beijava, quando seus lábios se uniam ela tomava iniciativa e terminava superando sua própria paixão.

Agora, não era igual. De nenhuma forma.

_**Ele a beijava.**_

Com força, com ímpeto, com paixão, ela ficou como pedra recebendo esses lábios, essa língua que insistente pedia passagem, com sabedoria, com persistência, até que encontrou sua própria língua e acariciou ansioso, encantado com o sabor.

Ela pensou em se retirar, mas o beijo era doce, apaixonado e tranquilo, quente como era Emmett completamente, lhe transmitia alegria e vontade de viver.

Como negar um beijo dessa força e calidez de urso de pelúcia, gigante e carinhoso? Não podia, se sentir incapaz, permitiu o beijo sem entregar-se, cavando em seu interior suas sensações, seus sentimentos. Ele era um homem, transmitia masculinidade e desejo, era uma Cullen, mas lamentavelmente não era Edward. Definitivamente não era ele.

Um suave calor se apoderava dela, encontrou a suavidade que lhe percorria as veias, mas sentiu falta do vulcão de lava que desatavam outros beijos em seu interior. Onde estava a força avassaladora da paixão que lhe desencadeava Edward? Em nenhuma parte. Nem seu sangue, nem seu sexo se ascendiam e incendiavam; o seu sabor era doce, amável, mas não intoxicante, não lhe perturbava os sentidos ou o fazia perder, não lhe enchia dessa pulsação frenética e ansiosa que lhe gerava os beijos de Edward.

Uma palavra se colou em seu interior paralisando-a ainda mais.

Incesto.

Se sentia como que cometendo incesto. Era ridículo, Emmett não era seu irmão de sangue, mas seus sentimentos sim o eram. Eram de irmão, o amava, como podia ter chegado a amar seu irmão por ter crescido juntos.

_**Ele a beijava.**_

Com força, com ímpeto, como fazia muito tempo que não se entregava a um beijo. Era uma oportunidade única para sondar seu interior e ele o dela para reconhecer e saber sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos, para saber se realmente a amava ou a Rosalie, e para que ela também soubesse que Edward não era o único, havia mais homens no planeta terra, dispostos, disponíveis para ela.

O gosto desses lábios lhe era especial e único, mas ela não se entregava ao beijo, simplesmente o deixava fazer e lhe permitiu abrir-se caminho dentro da sua boca, acariciar sua língua, explorar seu paladar e seus dentes, as carícias lhe eram quentes e febris. Sem demora sentiu a pouca entrega dela, sua passividade e... doeu.

Lhe apertou firmemente entre seus braços e acariciou suas costas buscando a resposta que queria, mas nada, ela parecia uma pequena massa de ternura paralisada, permitindo, deixando, mas não tomando iniciativa alguma. Ele requeria que sua boca se abrisse e abriu, que seus lábios flexibilizaram para moldavam com suavidade e o conseguiu, que sua saliva a enchesse e ela o absorveu, mas seus movimentos eram leves e nada agressivos e nem sequer as carícias adicionais conseguiram despertá-la do doce letargio em que estava presa.

Merda, pensava Emmett em seu interior, onde estavam a tontura, o desmaio? Ela havia perdido o sentido na primeira vez que Edward a tinha beijado, e agora, só sentia essa entregue desapaixonada, resignada talvez.

Uma palavra penetrou em sua mente o estremecendo de decepção: incesto. Ela o sentia e amava como um irmão e ele havia se equivocado forçando uma situação que só podia fazê-la sentir-se incômoda.

Sabendo que sua única e frustrada oportunidade terminava a apertou suavemente com renuncia, depositou um suave e doce beijo final em seus lábios e se separou lentamente.

Não foi capaz de olhá-la em seus olhos, envergonhado.

— Foi tão ruim assim? — Perguntou olhando para pelo menos sair com algum homem o orgulho intacto.

— Não foi ruim — lhe disse ela sorrindo, colocando-se na ponta para conseguir acariciar a bochecha e fazendo com que a olhasse — Tenho certeza de que qualquer garota adoraria os seus beijos, é magnífico, o que acontece... é que... não estou apaixonada por você.

Um suspiro de alívio ressoou por trás do carvalho grande mais próximo, mas passou despercebido pelos ouvidos de Emmett e Bella, concentrados em sua conversa.

— Desculpe Bella, eu não queria fazer você se sentir mal.

— Não foi ruim, repito, você precisava para esclarecer seus sentimentos, e para que fosse consciente dos meus.

— Obrigado, sim, esse beijo me confronta com muitas coisas que disse, mas que não tinha podido sentir. O ama tanto? É impressionante, não consegui nenhuma resposta sua, senti seu carinho, mas nada mais.

— Não se manda no coração Emmett, amar você teria sido tão fácil, mas do que ao Edward, mas o amo, desde sempre. Não é algo que possa mudar ou contra o que posso lutar.

— Por que ele leva o prêmio maior? Nem sequer comprou o bilhete de loteria, não jogou por você, nada.

— Sim ele jogou por mim Emmett, mudou muito, é evidente até para você.

— Bem, sim, é verdade, mas é horrivelmente frustrante. — Ele golpeou com força o tronco da árvore detrás do qual estava Edward, que se agitou pensando que tinha sido descoberto. Guardou silêncio até que se deu conta que tinha sido uma reação instintiva de seu irmão. — Eu me sinto terrível, minha sensação é quase de como ter forçado a uma irmã mais nova a beijar-me, por Deus, me perdoe, eu não deveria...

— Emmett, tranquilo, não há nada que perdoar.

— O que posso fazer para que tudo fique no esquecimento?

— Só lutar pela sua felicidade Emmett, esquecer de mim. Sou sua amiga, sua irmã, não quero viver sem seus braços, sem sua ternura e alegria, mas não posso corresponder romanticamente, como mulher.

— Me dei conta disso — Emmett perdeu seu olhar ao longe, no céu iluminado pelo sol opaco de Forks — Quero ficar sozinho.

— Bem, já vou indo, lembre-se que conta comigo, com Alice e não se esqueça da Rosalie.

Edward nesse momento queria dizer que também contava com ele, de repente, ao deixar de ver Emmett como um rival, todo o carinho de irmão havia ressurgido e queria ajudar a confortá-lo. Ele era o vencedor, só esperava ter a dignidade e a força para agir em consequência, para fazer Bella feliz como ela merecia. Escapou silenciosamente antes que Bella começasse a caminhar em direção à casa, sentia a alma tranquila, plena, Bella amava a ele, unicamente.

Não importava que outros lábios a haviam tocado, se era evidente que ela só queria os dele; Bella soube apreciar a diferença e Edward tinha sido o escolhido. Ele havia comprovado essa diferença quando queria esquecer Bella beijando a Tanya, buscando até muito mais com ela, haviam sido beijos vazios, sem forma, sem sabor, sem sentido.

Ela havia escolhido o seu amor, e um dia ele iria ser digno dessa escolha.

~x~

Maria havia se posto mais difícil do que na noite anterior.

Após entrar em casa, se lançou em seus braços para beijá-lo com intensidade, mas ele já não podia corresponder-lhe fisicamente.

Jasper a afastou de si com força, sem disfarçar o incômodo que sentia.

— O que você tem amor? O que anda acontecendo? Está tão mudado.

Ela lhe acariciava com a testa franzida, sabia com certeza que não era amada, mas desejava saber com desespero que havia se precipitado que ele se desse conta; nunca havia tido uma oportunidade como essa, tanto dinheiro nos cofres dessa família, por Deus, era inimaginável, Royce lhe havia informado de tudo.

— Maria, quero que volte para a Inglaterra, tudo foi um erro. Desculpe.

Fúria se resplandeceu em seus olhos negros.

— Não pode me tirar assim da sua vida Jasper, me fez renunciar a minha bolsa de estudos para o curso de verão em Oxford, compartilhei minha cama com você durante os últimos tempos, entregando-me plenamente a você, sem restrições, poderia ter ido para o meu país ver minha família e nada, eu preferia estar aqui com você. Eu pensei que você fosse mais maduro do que sua idade aparenta Jasper, eu confiei em você. Não me decepcione.

Ele não queria desapontá-la, de verdade que não; mas que escolha tinha? Diante seu beijo só sentiu repulsa, só lembrava e ansiava os beijos dessa garota com olhos azuis e sorriso lindo.

— Não há nada o que fazer Maria, eu agradeço todo o seu amor, toda a sua entrega, mas você não é correspondida e merece ser. Pense nisso, por favor. Dormirei no quarto de hóspedes — lhe disse com expressão sombria, deixando-a sozinha, remoendo sua raiva.

Jasper dormiu inquieto sabendo que não podia passar outro dia sem ver Alice, despertou ao amanhecer pensando nos recursos de vê-la quando lembrou que o faria precisamente no jantar essa noite, na Mansão Cullen.

Sabia que de jeito nenhum podia ir acompanhado por Maria, esse seria um desrespeito com Alice e a valorizava muito para ter um desplante desse tipo.

~x~

Renee tremia de raiva quando discou o número de telefone de Charlie.

Sabia que nessa hora deveria estar na Delegacia e ele mesmo atendeu.

— Charlie?

— Renée? Bella não está aqui, sabia que nunca me acompanha ao trabalho.

— Quero falar com você.

— Comigo? Para que? — não pode evitar mostrar estranheza, Renée raras vezes ligava para ele diretamente.

— Como é que Isabella está vivendo com Carlisle e Esme Cullen?

O tom de Renée era de raiva total, para Charlie isso gelou o sangue do corpo, como ela tinha descoberto?

— Bella é minha filha, você perdeu todos os direitos quando a abandonou e não tem direito de reclamar de nada.

— Mas Charlie, você está louco? Bella naquela casa, o que acontece se descobrir tudo? Se sabe o de Carlisle e eu? Ele mesmo me ligou pedindo permissão para lhe contar, sei que tenho estado longe e só você pode autorizar ou impedir algo assim, eu disse a ele.

Madito Cullen — Charlie pensou indignado — embora reconheceu internamente que o idiota havia sido ele por ter dado um papel com a mensagem para Bella, o telefone de Renée. Em todo o caso, suspirou de alívio, pelo menos ela não lhe tinha dado absurda autorização.

— O que disse exatamente?

— Ele está disposto a contar a ele e o que sairá perdendo é você, que estúpido é. Além como mais, como não estou, então já quer que Esme me substitua? Se Bella precisa de uma mãe, que venha viver comigo agora! Já lhe enviei as passagens de avião e o dinheiro para isso, mas ela nem sequer me ligou para confirmar que os recebeu ou para me dar uma data de sua visita.

— Nada é tão fácil como parece. Bella não quer saber de você, com toda a razão. Você nos deixou sem se importar com nada e eu só estou levando nossa filha adiante; ela precisava de ajuda e o único que quis fazer isso, como psiquiatra, foi Carlisle Cullen, o maldito se derrete de culpa, mas sua família lhe tem ajudado. Quando a vir não vai reconhecê-la, é agora tão segura de si mesma, tão bonita, eu não entendo como você e eu a fizemos, temos que superar, Renee. Ela é melhor do que nós dois juntos, é valente e tem enfrentado seus problemas com dignidade; os Cullen a têm ajudado com isso, ainda que seja o primeiro a lamentar que esteja perto desse homem.

— Eu não a quero com eles, não a quero especialmente com Esme.

— Ainda não superou, verdade? Os ciúmes a consome.

Ela suspirou recosa, ainda que envergonhada.

— Não é algo que posso superar Charlie, sabe o efeito que Carlisle me produz, sempre o teve, é algo que nem você nem Phil nunca puderam mudar.

— Carlisle foi o único que se ofereceu para fazer algo por ela; eu vivo trancado nesta delegacia ou percorrendo a cidade fazendo o meu trabalho. Bella estava muito sozinha, embora eu detesto admitir que ele fez mais do que alguma você já fez por ela, para a nossa filha, e Esme tem sido inestimável, quase como uma mãe para ela, você não pode agora reivindicar um papel que não exerceu nunca.

— Charlie, eu a quero longe de Esme, entende? Se não tirá-la de lá, eu ligarei para Carlisle para autorizá-lo a contar tudo para Bella, ela não vai querer continuar naquela casa e tampouco na sua que a enganou todos esses anos.

— Nós a enganamos — lhe corrigiu — não fui eu sozinho.

— Bem, mas eu não tenho nada que perder, sabe, você sim o tem.

— Maldita, não se atreveria, não contei nada para Bella a porcaria que você e Carlisle fizeram por decência, para protegê-la do baixo que vocês caíram, para proteger sua imagem diante dela; mas finalmente vejo que nunca se importou.

— Charlie não seja bobo, você o fez para não perder seu orgulho diante dela, para que acredite que foi um homem comigo quando nunca o fez.

Suas palavras cravavam como punhais.

— Você é detestável, não entendo como pude te amar alguma vez.

— Como pode me amar ou como você pode me amar ainda? — Ela riu fortemente através da linha. -Tire-a de lá Charlie, ou sabe as consequências.

Ele sabia que não tinha alternativa.

~x~

A segurança plena de que Bella lhe amava e de que Emmett não representava nenhum tipo de obstáculo em sua relação com ela, deixou Edward eufórico.

Durante o almoço, lhe lançou olharem ardentes, mas foi ignorado. Bella não queria fazer alarde de sentimentos por Edward na frente de Emmett, já bastava com tê-lo torturado com a conversa da manhã.

Edward pegou seu Volvo e dirigiu em alta velocidade para Port Angeles, estacionado no shopping e se dirigiu a joalheria mais exclusiva do setor.

Queria escolher algo especial para dar a Bella no dia do baile, algo que simbolizasse a ela e a nova relação que iam empreender estava, agora, seguro disso.

Bella seria sua namorada fixa, sua primeira namorada, a única queria para sempre. Nada podia perturbar essa possibilidade agora, o amor entre eles que era o mais inegável, era uma certeza entre eles. Emmett os deixaria em paz, ele fazia o possível para seguir os planos que Bella tivesse, ir para uma universidade perto dela, ou o mesmo, se possível, de que serviam Harvard ou Dartmouth se Bella não estivesse ali? Poderia estudar medicina na universidade local se esse fosse o caso, apenas para estar com ela. Nem seus pais poderiam se opor.

Na noite do baile lhe faria a proposta formal.

Verificou as vitrines com objetos finos e preciosos em exibição: anéis, pulseiras, colares, pingentes e brincos. Nada lhe convencia. Uma garota veio para lhe ajudar, mas ele não sabia exatamente o que pedir.

Se aproximou da zona de broches e seu olhar foi atraído para o que buscava, algo pequeno, mas trabalhado sem dúvida artesanalmente, era uma borboleta de metal prateada com asas feitas por pequenas pedras azul índigo.

— Do que está feito? — perguntou curioso.

— Era o ouro branco, com pequenos topázios incrustados que fazem as asas.

— Por Deus, é perfeito para Bella — reviveu seu sonho claramente, quando a sentiu tão próxima em meio as voláteis borboletas azuis.

— É uma peça única, o artesão só faz uma de cada vez e todas saem diferentes, nunca repete o modelo.

— Vou levar.

— Não te interessa saber quanto vale? Um garoto como você poderá comprá-la?

— Certo , quando custa? — Edward sorriu, nunca tinha feito uso do dinheiro que tinha herdado do seu avô, não tinha achado necessário, mas dessa vez lhe seria; o talão de cheques estava fervendo dentro da carteira de ansiedade tão grande para agradar a Bella, e pela primeira vez sentia que o dinheiro era útil para isso.

A vendedora deu um valor exorbitante e ele imediatamente preencheu o cheque, apenas esperando que Carlisle não descobrisse esse gasto, porque então começaria a restringir-lhe o uso do dinheiro como fazia com Alice.

Mas sentia que era o dinheiro melhor gastado da história, se servia para selar o pacto de amor com Isabella Swan.

Suspirou quando guardou o broche em seu bolso dentro de uma caixa de veludo bonito.

Um medo súbito veio sobre ele, quase sem saber como. Prontamente entrou no carro e dirigiu de volta. Às vezes quando estava assim, cheio de felicidade, ele temia uma tragédia. Mas o que poderia acontecer? Nada, com certeza.

~x~

Victoria era uma garota intensa, coisa que James lamentava.

Depois da primeira noite de sexo, se tornou obcecada com ele e isso lhe resultava bastante incômodo, mas lhe manteria o interesse, só pelo prazer de perturbar a paz de Edward no baile de formatura.

Mike estava obcecado com a foto de Renee e Carlisle que tinha em sua posse e que acabava de scannear em seu computador.

James desligou o celular esperando que a garota controlasse sua inevitável compulsão de ligar a cada cinco minutos e olhou para Mike que estava muito concentrado em sua tarefa, configurando a fotografia.

— O que definitivamente vai fazer com isso? — James perguntou.

— Farei uma campanha de expectativa, você sabe, o que fazem os publicistas quando desejam lançar seu produto com pompa — respondeu.

— Campanha de expectativa?

— O que vai escrever?

— Você vai ver — sorria enquanto pegava a fotografia e preparava para redigir sua mensagem.

~x~

Alice começava a desesperar, Jasper não tinha se manifestado desde o apaixonado encontro do fim de semana. Não queria chegar a extremos, devia se acalmar, ele estaria ocupado sem dúvidas e haviam cometido o erro de nem sequer pedir os números de telefone celular, o único que lhe daria discrição aos seus contatos.

De todos os modos o veria no jantar, mas seria muito incômodo se ele optasse por ir com Maria.

Só a havia animado a notícia que Bella tinha lhe dado, de que iria ao baile de formatura com Edward, e a surpreendeu levando-a para seu quarto.

Abriu com lentidão o armário para aprofundar a ansiedade de Bella e tirou um lindo vestido de seda azul índigo, o qual estendeu sobre a cama.

— Prove, por favor, posso fazer ajustes de última hora. Eu mesma o desenhei.

Bella estava chocada, a peça era absolutamente linda aos seus olhos; um tecido fino e um belo design que não imaginava cobrindo a sua pele. Alice tinha sido cuidadosa e, embora o vestido era curto e caia deixando os ombros descoberto, não era exagerado nem vulgar, o qual sabia que Bella gostaria.

Ela em silêncio, e perturbada por esse vestido do que não se sentia merecedora, tirou a sua roupa e o ajustou suavemente sobre o seu corpo. Alice a ajudou, puxou as mangas para deixar os ombros descobertos e desceu um pouco o decote da frente para deixar visível o princípio dos seios.

O vestido abraçava com seu corpo perfeitamente.

Bella olhou-se no amplo espelho e não se reconheceu, fez um esforço para manter o vestido posto porque seu instinto de tapar tudo de si mesma seguia vivo, e esse vestido, ainda que discreto, mostrava mais do que nunca tinha mostrado: as pernas, o decote... devia ser capaz, sentir-se segura pela primeira vez em sua vida, de ter mais do que beleza, capacidade de sedução; depois de tudo, iria com Edward ao baile, e vestida assim, não o envergonharia.

Alice pegou uns sapatos de saltos baixos do mesmo tom do vestido e os entregou para Bella, tudo era tão perfeito. Ela abraçou a Alice em agradecimento, mas enquanto o fazia percebeu algo de apreensão em seu olhar. Lhe fazia feliz que sua amiga tinha aceitado tudo sem questionar, mas seguia preocupada por Jasper.

— Você está bem? — Bella lhe perguntou, inquieta — está diferente, algo mudou em seu ser.

— Da pra notar tanto? — Alice disse rindo um pouco trêmula, um pouco animada.

— Da pra notar bastante. É Jasper, certo?

— Como sabe? — os bichinhos da intuição próprias não a surpreendiam, mas as dos outros, sim.

— Bem, não necessito ser Nostradamus para saber, quase se comem com os olhos quando mal tinham se conhecido. Você já falou com ele?

— Sim.

Bella decidiu continuar as perguntas, como um jogo, como uma brincadeira para distrair sua amiga, nunca pensou que obter respostas sérias, verdadeiras e perturbadoras.

— O beijou?

— Sim.

Bella a olhou surpresa, mas decidiu continuar as perguntas de brincadeira.

— Uau, bastante ansiosos para conhecê-lo tão recentemente. Você dormiu com ele?

— Sim — Alice respondeu com um suspiro, jogando-se cair sobre a cama.

Bella ficou chocada, reconhecia no olhar de sua amiga que não estava mentindo.

— Você dormiu com ele... no primeiro encontro que tiveram?

— Praticamente o estava devorando aos beijos na primeira meia hora de encontro, em quatro horas, então... já tínhamos consumado tudo.

Bella caiu também na cama, virando-se para enfrentar os olhos de sua amiga.

— E Maria? São namorando, não?

— Sim, são. Bella não lhe pedi promessas, nem garantia de uma relação futura, nem sequer certificados médicos ou análises de sangue, se é a próxima coisa que vai me perguntar.

— Mas pelo menos você se protegeu? Quero dizer, usaram preservativo e isso você sabe, lembra das palestras na escola, porque praticamente dormiu com um desconhecido Alice.

— Eu sei — Alice nunca tinha suspirado e tão seguido em toda a sua vida — Eu acho que usamos sim preservativo, não estou certa, no motel que fomos tinha vários em cima da mesinha. Não tenho tanta experiência como para saber se a umidade em meu corpo era ele ou só minha.

— Não tenho está certa Alice? Isso é irresponsável, você pode ficar grávida, pode pegar uma doença... — Bella acariciou sua bochecha enquanto ela fechou os olhos, preocupada.

— Eu sei muito bem, mas o momento foi tão mágico, tão especial. Não pensei em nada razoável no momento, você sabe Bella, você entende; vi Edward sair do seu quarto na outra noite e não me contou nada a respeito — havia censura em sua voz.

— Não dormi com o Edward! — ela se levantou e tirou o vestido cuidadosamente voltando a ficar em sua roupa interior, enquanto Alice sondava o seu rosto para ver se encontrava um rastro de mentira.

— Então o que fazia passando a noite no seu quarto? Jogando xadrez?

— Sim, você é sarcástica Alice. Ele... ele... me pedi desculpas. Passou a noite inteira aos pé da minha cama, esperando que eu o perdoasse por uma idiotice que me confessou.

— Sério? O que te fez tão grave? Não é que eu estranhe que o meu irmãozinho faça coisas estúpidas, de verdade, mas sim o fato de reconhecer um erro e pedir desculpas por isso. Isso sim é todo um privilégio.

— Não vale a pena contar Alice, seria dar relevância, e já não tem nenhuma.

— Então você já o perdoou.

— Digamos que lembrou do assunto e já não me causa dor, tem que evitar as consequências, mas o faremos sem dúvida.

— Então está bem que não me diga. Você quer fazer Edward ficar mal comigo, certo?

Bella apenas suspirou como resposta, por isso Alice decidiu mudar de assunto.

— Oh Bella, eu estou tão apaixonada, não imagina como é.

— Sim, eu imagino.

— Oh certo. Então também está, e ele te ama, verdade?

— Isso parece — ela não quis revelar todo seu entusiasmo diante isso — Jasper... te ama?

— Estou certa que sim — respondeu com entusiasmo e certeza.

— E como é, Alice? — Bella perguntou timidamente.

— Como é estar apaixonado?

— Não, tonta — Bella escondeu seu rosto corado — isso eu já sei. Fazer amor, como é? Quero dizer, sei como é tecnicamente... digo, como é, como se sente? Bom é que já tem o benefício da experiência.

Alice a segurou pela mão e sentou com ela no sofá, sorrindo.

— É maravilhoso, Bella: intenso, quente, úmido, suave e forte ao mesmo tempo, inquietante, febril e enlouquecedor, o momento do prazer máximo... Deus, Bella é algo que não posso te explicar, foi um momento mágico, como estar em contato direto com a fonte do amor, não é algo que se pode traduzir em palavras. Já o verá quando fizer com Edward.

Bella a observava com surpresa, o olhar de Alice estava iluminado e translúcido, carregado de lembranças.

— Não sei se Edward...

— Ele te deseja Bella, eu sei. E estou certa de que você será quem o ensine a fazer o amor verdadeiramente.

Bella riu com vontade, ainda que com um toque de tristeza.

— Eu ensinar ao Edward? Mas se ele é o experiente, não quero imaginar quantas vezes já o fez.

— Ele praticou sexo Bella, com você será sua primeira vez estando apaixonado, será muito diferente; ter dados técnicos não implicam que saiba dirigir suas emoções nesses momentos. Você o deseja?

— Completa e absolutamente — disse Bella torcendo as mãos nervosamente diante a dificuldade de descobrir seus verdadeiros sentimentos, sabendo que lhe seria inútil mentir, como, quando Alice já lhe havia sido completamente sincera?

— Será maravilhoso também para vocês, como foi para Jasper e para mim. Quando acontecer, você vai me contar certo/

— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia que isso aconteça, logo vamos para a Universidade, cada um para seu canto — Bella expressava na voz toda a dor que isso implicava.

— Não é o momento de ter medo Bella, o destino se desenvolve de formas inimagináveis, nunca nada é escrito de maneira definitiva, e sempre se abrem novos caminhos. A ligação entre vocês é tão especial, que duvido que a distância o apague.

Alice levantou-se suspirando pela enésima vez no dia, pegou em suas mãos o vestido de Bella e o devolveu cuidadosamente ao armário.

— O vai deixar louco com esse vestido na noite do baile. Agora vou te mostrar o meu e depois, vamos ficar lindas para o jantar. Temos convidados especiais.

* * *

**Aiai Essa fic me deixa suspirando, porque tem a tensão do drama, mas tem a leveza do amor da Bella e do Edward.**

**276823 ANOS DEPOIS... Mas eu voltei! Demoro, mas apareço lol' Já tenho o próximo capítulo traduzido, então talvez volte na semana que vem. **

**Obrigada pela paciência e comentem please.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	22. Capítulo 22

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS;**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Saranya.x** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Bella é solitária e se esconde de todos, tem um amor platônico por Edward, lindo e sensual, mas ele precisa de aulas e recorre a ela, sem suspeitar que seu coração morto pode ser ressuscitado pelo toque de uma borboleta e não sabe como ela é frágil.

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Bella desceu a escada correndo, estava um pouco envergonhada pela forma que tinha deixado Alice lhe arrumar, seu vestido de tecido suave e discreto, cor creme, de todas as formas mostrava muito mais do que nunca teria mostrado.

— Você deve se acostumar, o vestido da formatura deixa ver muito mais do que esse e você não pode se esconder embaixo de uma pedra durante a festa, nem Edward nem eu permitiremos – lhe havia dito Alice divertida.

Bella tinha suspirado quando se viu no espelho e um intenso rubor se estendeu pela sua bochecha pensando que Edward a veria dessa forma. Reprimiu a vontade que teve de se tapar com um casaco e quando saiu do quarto pensou que a velocidade a ocultaria dos olhos dos demais.

Carlisle a deteve suavemente pelo corredor.

— Você esta linda! – expressou um pouco afetado, porque arrumada desta forma lembrava a Reneé dos tempos em que facilmente o seduzia, e ele, sem duvida, caia em seus braços.

Reprimiu as lembranças. Sempre convenceu a si mesmo que nunca a havia amado, era sua melhor forma de se proteger, Esme sem duvida era e sempre foi à mulher da sua vida, mas sem dúvidas Renne tinha algo que o debilitava e por isso, precisamente, tinha cedido a sua sedução.

Não valia a pena lembrar, sacudiu a cabeça e fechou os olhos para se concentrar. Ela o olhava esperando, reconhecendo um efeito estranho que não compreendeu.

— Tenho que falar com você, vamos ao meu escritório?

— Ia ajudar Esme com o jantar...

— Edward e Emmett estão com ela e além disso, contratou um serviço para essa noite.

— Certo – respondeu ela o seguindo, preocupada de antemão com o que pudesse falar.

Uma sensação desagradável se apoderou do seu estomago diante o fato de falar com Carlisle, havia tido algumas sessões de terapia muito relaxadas, mas nesse momento o semblante serio e preocupado a alertou.

Carlisle estava preparando tudo na sua mente para lhe dizer a verdade, finalmente, o que Charlie e Renne pensavam era egoísta, e tinha tomado uma decisão: falaria com seus filhos e com Bella depois da formatura; não estragaria esse momento feliz. Alem disso, era melhor tomar decisões em um momento tão dramático com a mudança de vida, como ir para a universidade.

Ansiava o perdão da sua família, de Bella, e que isso limpasse sua consciência de coisas tão pesadas que nunca devesse ter, valia o risco que corria.

Bella sentou inquieta no enorme sofá de veludo vermelho que Carlisle lhe apontou, quem não se sentou atrás da sua mesa como de costume, se não ao seu lado.

— Bella, decidi que outro profissional cuide das suas sessões, você avançou muito, mas acho que é preciso que você tenha um apoio diferente do meu.

Ela sorriu aliviada; era isso, apenas isso.

— Não preciso mais de um psiquiatra, Calisle. Me sinto muito bem, bom, com coisas para entender e processar, mas como toda garota da minha idade.

— Não Bella, nunca se sabe em que momento vai precisar de apoio adicional – ele sabia que logo ela precisaria e estando envolvido, não podia dar esse apoio – tenho falando com o Dr. Eleazar Ptah, tem seu consultório em Port Angeles e assumira seu tratamento...

— Se você acha que ainda preciso de terapia, então é melhor que continue sendo com você Carlisle, como ate agora, não vejo razões pra mudar.

— Sim, existem Bella – ele suspirou e evitou seu olhar fixo, questionado, que parecia entender mais lá que as palavras – você de ajustou a minha família de uma forma incrível. Todos te amamos, incluindo eu, te vejo mais como uma filha do que como uma paciente, não posso ser seu medico e muito menos seu psiquiatra, quando gosto tanto de você e minha família também, não seria natural se acontecesse algo, te ver como uma filha é um impedimento muito grande para poder continuar sendo seu terapeuta.

Bella o olhou com uma estranha intensidade e uma onda de carinho por esse homem que expressava seu afeto com palavras um tanto atrapalhadas a invadiu, mas, era afeto no final de tudo.

Ele se surpreendeu quando uns braços pequenos o rodearam e lhe abraçaram com carinho, correspondeu ao abraço e quando viu os olhos de Bella umedecidos de emoção se perguntou se valia à pena dizer a verdade, e no lugar disso um brilho de dor aparecesse nesses profundos e inexpressivos olhos. Ela o odiaria, sem duvida, depois de saber que ele tinha sido amante da sua mãe, a causa do fim do casamento dos seus pais, que Renne fugisse e que ela crescesse sem uma mãe ao lado, que ela se sentisse culpada por isso e acabasse de fechando e si mesma fugindo da realidade que a rodeava, a impedindo de se ver como realmente era e que os outros a admirasse...

Sim, disse a si mesmo, vale à pena a verdade, ela sentiria dor, mas alivio por saber que não foi à causa de Renne ter ido embora, valia a pena, mesmo que ele perdesse essa garota que nesse instante se dava conta, amava quase como amava aos seus filhos.

— É maravilhoso se sentir querida Carlisle, obrigada. Verei o Dr. Ptah, se é o que você quer.

E se foi alegre, deixando Carlisle só em seu escritório, com a duvida e a culpa o corroendo.

Se deu conta de algo que não havia pensado antes, ela também o amava, agora, o golpe seria pior, pra ambos.

E se a mudança que tinha observado em Edward fosse graças a ela, ia ser ainda mais grave. Não seria demasiado lembra a Edward a grande proibição que tinha com respeito à Bella, tudo já era muito complicado pra somar mais dois corações quebrados, porque sem duvida ela não toleraria amar ao filho do causador de tanta dor.

Talvez tenha sido um erro levar Bella para sua casa.

~x~

Bella correu novamente pelo corredor ate a cozinha, mas dessa vez com o coração alegre, e de novo uma mão quente a deteve.

Com suavidade a conduziu ao quarto onde guarda os instrumentos de limpeza, que parecia um grande armário que nunca havia visto antes.

Ela sorriu quando, a pesar da escuridão, detectou o aroma de Edward e enquanto ele a abraçava, ela passou com intensidade as mãos pelo seu cabelo, despenteando mais que o normal.

— O que esta fazendo? – ela perguntou sorrindo, tremendo um pouco por tê-lo tão perto, pois Edward a apertava contra a parede e seu próprio corpo.

— Você esta linda – lhe respondeu antes de apoderar-se dos seus lábios.

Ele havia passado todo o dia ansioso para apagar qualquer rastro que seu irmão teria deixando em seus lábios, que considerava só seus, e satisfeito com a resposta de Bella, em nada parecia como quando beijou Emmett, se deixaram levar.

O desejo se fez presente com grande intensidade, e neste momento os pensamentos racionais se perderam e apenas sentiam um ao outro, não apenas na união de suas bocas, se não de seus corpos que estavam em contato, dos toques e pouco a pouco, dos suaves gemidos e a respiração entrecortada que encheram o pequeno lugar.

O beijo de fez cada vez mas profundo e apenas paravam para respirar e continuar, Edward sentia que a desejava com toda a intensidade que estava a ponto de explodir, esse sabor embriagador, o cheiro do seu cabelo, só esperava que Bella o detivesse porque tirar a virgindade do seu amor em um quase armário era muito patético. Mas não consegui parar.

A abstinência estaca cobrando, acostumado a sempre ter seu desejo saciado com rapidez, não tinha passado por um momento de abstinência tão grande, suas caricias eram um pouco contidas, mas espertas. Começou a acariciar o corpo de Bella por cima do vestido, tomou seu quadril, suas costas, percorrendo-a com as mãos. Mas não podia continuar, não poderia destruir aquilo que estava construindo, não queria apenas sexo, o que queria com ela, claro, logo, não aguentaria muito se ela se negava, mas esse não era o melhor momento.

Mas como parar se ela, com caricias nada experientes, mas instintivas, ainda mais ousada que ele, tinha tirado sua camisa de dentro da calca para poder subir suas mãos por sua pele das costas?

Ele estava maravilhado, Emmett não poderia nem ter sonhado com uma resposta dessa, ela o desejava com tanta intensidade como ele mesmo, e não pretendia nem ao menos ocultar.

Bella pela primeira vez sentiu a suavidade das costas de Edward, suas mãos percorriam à nova paisagem que se abria ante seu tato e esquentava a medida que lhe tocava, os suaves músculos dos ombros relaxavam com o seu toque e ela não era consciente que estava brincando com fogo.

Seu próprio desejo se acendia e vivia o dele.

E o pior, Bella não desejava pará-lo.

O que importava se perdia sua virgindade em um simples quarto de limpeza? Sempre e quando fosse Edward que o fizesse, o lugar não importava.

Mas Edward, o mais experiente nesse campo mesmo não tendo amantes virgens, sabia que não era o melhor, ela podia sair insatisfeita e machucada, e eles mereciam o melhor começo.

— Bella, não me deixe continuar por favor, se você não me detr, eu não poderei parar – disse sobre seus lábios antes de apertar forte sua ereção contra a pélvis dela, para que fosse evidente o que estava acontecendo, resistindo com forca a vontade de lhe acariciar os seios, mesmo que fosse por cima do vestido.

O gemido baixo que saiu dos lábios dele, a fez reagir. Ela parou suas caricias, se olharam com intensidade nos olhos, uns olhos que perderam a cor original pela paixão que os atingia.

Não era fácil. Quebraram o beijo e pararam com as caricias, mas mesmo abraçados tentaram acalmar suas respirações. Ele com ternura acariciou o cabelo dela, longo, macio, que chegava quase na cintura, e a beijou na testa antes de se separar um pouco.

— Desculpe, eu...

— Não se desculpe Edward, você não foi o único que se deixou levar.

— Não quero acabar com a nossa relação mesmo antes de começar – era consciente que nem ao menos lhe tinha pedido para que fosse sua namorada, e já a estava devorando e um canto escuro da casa.

Ela sorriu e disse com certa timidez.

— Parece que isso é algo que ambos queremos Edward, desde que te conheci tenho sonhado que você seja o primeiro e o ultimo homem com quem... quem eu fizesse amor.

Fazer amor, essa frase o fez estremecer, sabia que com Bella pela primeira vez faria amor, mas que fazer, o construiria, faria e desfaria por ela, com ela.

Ele com os dedos seguiu o contorno dos seus lábios.

— Mas não será aqui nem agora, será em um lugar lindo, que ambos merecemos para começar a nossa relação.

Ela se assustou um pouco com sua ternura. Depois de sentir a força da paixão ele a desarmava com sua caricia e com sua voz acolhedora.

— Eu sei, desculpe... eu... perdi a noção de tudo, não são todos os dias que a um adolescente lhe cumprem os sonhos que pensava sem de um conto de fadas.

— E eu não quero que você pense que te quero apenas pra sexo Bella – ele girou os olhos na escuridão – não vou mentir, não poderia estar com você sem ter sexo... – sorriu envergonhado – digo, te desejo muito e nunca tive uma relação casta, não acho que poderia ter agora, ainda menos com sua ternura, sua beleza, seu aroma, suas caricias, seus beijos, seu sabor, seu...

Agora ela colocou os dedos sobre os lábios dele.

— Entendo, é verdade que não tenho experiência, mas – Edward colocou a mão nas suas bochechas para no meio da escuridão sentir o rubor que sabia que estava produzindo a Bella o que ia dizer – é evidente, também te desejo.

Um sorriso de satisfação apareceu no rosto de Edward, sentia como se tivesse subido o monte Everest, quando ninguém acreditava nele.

Ambos ouviram ruídos na sala.

— Os convidados devem estar chegando – disse Edward a soltando a arrumando a camisa dentro da calca.

— Certo – ela sentiu frio ao perder o contato e tocou os braços para encontrar novamente calor.

Edward com os dedos arrumou o cabelo que tinha deixado desordenado e a olhou com atenção.

— Te deixei sem batom.

— Alice vai me matar.

— Não importa, seus lábios vão ficar vermelhos pelos meus beijos – sorriu satisfeito.

— Da pra notar que eu fui beijada? – expressou em pânico.

— Seus lábios, suas bochechas vermelhas, seus olhos brilhantes, tudo diz que você foi beijada e que gostou do beijo. Esta manha você não ficou assim quando Emmett te beijou – escapou, foi inevitável.

Os olhos de Bella brilharam pela surpresa.

— Você viu? Estava nos espiando?

— Foi inevitável vê-los, estava no pátio, foi publico... tive que me conter para não pular nele.

— Ainda não somos namorados nem nada, não preciso ser fiel a você – disse com firmeza, irada por ter sido espiada.

— Eu sou fiel desde que te beijei pela primeira vez – disse um tanto ressentido, mas lembrou que na vontade de deixar de lado o que Bella lhe causava, tinha beijado Tanya, em uma tentativa em vão de esquecê-la.

— Emmett precisava disso Edward, se não nunca teria entendido seus sentimentos nem os meus. Não seja idiota agora...

— Não. Não serei – suspirou e colocou a mãos no bolso, para oprimir a vontade de abraçá-la – sei o que aconteceu e os resultados, não me irrita, senti uma pontada de ciúmes um instante, mas ele entendeu o que tinha que entender, é o mais importante, e tanto ele como eu comprovamos que você só reage aos meus beijos, e de que maneira – lhe mostrou seu melhor sorriso.

Ela também sorriu e escapou pela porta depois de dar um pequeno beijo nos lábios dele.

~xx~

Quando a campainha tocou Emmett foi abrir a porta.

Tinha pensado no que aconteceu essa manhã com Bella e sabia que devia compreender, e acima de tudo, comprovar se com Rose ainda tinha algum sentimento que pudesse permitir que continuassem com essa relação, contudo, ela sim o amava, Bella não.

Bella não o amava nem ia amá-lo, repetiu em sua mente para que o seu subconsciente o captasse.

Suspirou e abriu a porta.

Rosalie sorriu inevitavelmente ao ver Emmett ante o forte sentimento que a atava a ele, seus olhos sempre alegres, a deixava ver um estranho traço de tristeza. Nunca o tinha visto tão evidentemente triste e preocupado, e lamentou, ter convidado Royce para ir com ela.

Mas era tarde para lamentar, Royce King se adiantou para apertar a mão de Emmett e este se surpreendeu, e apertou com forca.

Maria observava assombrada o luxo e a grandeza da mansão e se perguntava se os Cullen seriam mais ricos que os Hale; sorriu carinhosamente a Emmett, era uma caminho que podia seguir se falhasse com Jasper, quem tentava fugir dessa relação a todo custo, mas ela não o deixaria tão fácil. Essa tarde tinha coordenado diretamente com Rosalie sua inclusão no jantar, e quando deu a hora de sair estava pronta e grudada no braço de Jasper, quem não teve argumentos para impedir que lhes acompanhasse, mas ela leu em seus olhos que tinha toda a intenção de fazer isso.

Jasper cumprimentou Emmett um pouco apressado, ficava emocionado ao ver Alice, mas sabia que era ofensivo para ela ter ido com Maria grudada em seu braço.

Devia falar com ela, explicar, depois dessa noite deveria ser honesto com Maria e tirá-la de sua vida, para sempre. Por que não teve a coragem para fazer antes? Maria era persuasiva e tinha evitado a todo custo lhe dar a oportunidade de acabar com o relacionamento.

Esme cumprimentou a todos com agrado e um pouco surpreendida pela companhia de Rosalie — pois ainda confiava que votasse com Emmett — , os convidou para tomar um drink antes do jantar. Carlisle se uniu a eles, se apresentaram e conversaram alegremente ate que uma Alice muito confiante se aproximou correndo.

Maria se apertou mais contra o corpo de Jasper que com tensão contemplou os olhos decepcionados da mulher que amava.

Alice conteve a respiração ao ver como Maria se segurava com confiança e possessão de Jasper, com esforço conseguiu dissimular enquanto ele, visivelmente irritado com a forca que Maria o segurava, se solto e se dirigiu para cumprimentá-la com um beijo na bochecha.

— Alice, estou encantado de te ver de novo – tentou que com suas palavras exalassem o interesse que seguia vivo por ela, mas Maria, ansiosa por quebras essa conexão visual entre ele que se tornou poderosa, também se aproximou e beijou a outra bochecha de Alice.

— Estou tão feliz de conhecer sua família, e a casa é grandiosa – disse com evidente inveja, admirando a grandiosidade da decoração.

Alice não se sentia tão hipócrita para poder responder com um sorriso, e muito menos quando ela se apoderou do braço de Jasper e possessiva lhe beijou a bochecha.

Bella chegou e pouco depois, Edward.

— Jantaremos agora, para que tudo esteja fresco e recém feito, vamos para mesa – indicou Esme, um pouco preocupar por Emmett, não sabia que sua relação com Rosalie teria acabado realmente, e ela já vinha a sua casa com outro homem. Alem disso, seu filho parecia afetado por isso, o azul brilhante dos seus olhos agora estavam sombrios.

A ampla mesa de jantar permitiu a acomodação de todos, e os garçons começaram a servir o maravilhoso jantar.

Quando todos tinham um copo com vinho Carlisle começou com um brinde.

— Jasper, Rosalie, é uma honra para nos termos a companhia de seus amigos, vocês sabem como gostávamos dos seus pais e lamentamos a morte prematura, eles foram grandes amigos, sou muito agradecido que estejam esta noite reunidos conosco, com nossa família, com Bella que se vinculou nessa família, bem-vindos! – disse, levantou sua taca, e todos com ele.

Bella tomou um gole do seu vinho e se engasgou, Edward ao seu lado lhe deu suaves golpes em suas costas e mudou sua taca por uma de água.

Jasper foi interrogado por Carlisle sobre sua estadia na Inglaterra, ele tinha estudado la também por vários anos e compararam lugares comuns, amenamente e logo depois Rose e Royce comentaram sobre o estado das empresas Hale.

— É maravilhoso que uma garota tão jovem como você tenha se posto a frente de todos os negócios, Rose, seus pais estariam to orgulhosos de você – disse Esme.

— Obrigada, mas tive ajuda – Rose olhou diretamente nos olhos de Royce, quem lhe respondeu com um sorriso.

— Ah, vocês trabalham juntos... – Esme não pode evitar a curiosidade, talvez não fosse um casal como pensou no principio.

— Mas exatamente, Rose é minha chefe, eu trabalho para ela e somos amigos... a menos que ela queira algo mais – e o olhar que lhe dirigiu disse tudo e mais ainda, e Rose não foi nada tímida para devolver o olhar, que a agradava.

Emmett os olhou como se quisesse cometer um assassinato nessa hora e lugar. Que péssima influencia astrológica tinha pra esse dia? As mulheres mais importantes da sua vida neste momento, lhe diziam que ele não era homem pra elas, ambas, em menos de 24 horas.

O som da campainha da porta quebrou momentaneamente a tensão.

Um dos garçons se aproximou da porta e abriu.

— Quero ver Carlisle Cullen – disse uma voz um pouco alta o que vez que Bella reacionar quando a escutou.

Um Charlie bastante confundido chegou à sala de jantar e encontrou todos reunidos, todos os olhares nele.

— Papai! – exclamou Bella com entusiasmo, se levantando para abraçá-lo – Que amável Esme e Carlisle terem ter convidado, é uma ótima surpresa.

— Na verdade, não estou convidado, vim falar com Carlisle.

Os garotos se levantaram para apertar sua mão e foram realizadas as apresentações necessárias.

Carlisle olhava com preocupação ao seu convidado inesperado, e Charlie não pode se negar a apertar sua mão quando o cumprimentou.

— Charlie, você sempre é e sempre será bem recebido nessa casa – disse Esme, se levantando e dando um abraço leve – depois do jantar você pode falar com meu marido.

Os garçons ante o olhar atendo de Esme colocaram um novo lugar na mesa gigante, mas Charlie não estava disposto a jantar na mesma mesa que seu velho inimigo, ainda menos com a fúria que tinha por ele ter ligado para Renne. Alem do mais ele não era nada sociável, maldito o momento em que pensou que seria bom ir a essa casa e ainda com seu uniforme da policia, ante a elegância de todos, inclusive Bella, se sentia mais que fora de lugar.

Ate o momento compreendeu a distancia que tinha entre ele, como exemplo tinha sua filha que desde que estava vivendo com os Cullen mudou, o rosto, a roupa, o cabelo, sua personalidade, tudo estava diferente desde que foi para lá, nada comparado com sua pequena casa sombria e cheia de moveis velos e com a garota que se escondia atrás de uns óculos e casaco enormes.

Como podiam mudar tanto as coisas com tão pouco tempo? Não podia explicar.

Se sentiu como se fosse o parente pobre que lhe dão um sorriso e um prato de comida por compaixão.

— Lamento interromper o jantar, mas o assunto que eu tenho que tratar com Carlisle é serio, e eu já jantei – disse com uma voz que quis soa firme, mas não conseguiu, alem disso, não era certo.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa ruim, papai? – se preocupou Bella, não eram apenas as palavras, o semblante de ambos os homens era sombrio e parecia que se odiavam, mas ao mesmo tempo, se comunicavam com alguma linguagem não verbal secreto.

— Nada que precise se preocupar, Bells, é um assunto de trabalho.

— Chefe Swan, seus assuntos de trabalho são assuntos com a Policia local, só por isso já é preocupante – disse Emmett suspicaz, sem saber que suas palavras apenas serviam para alterar o já desanimado senhor Swan.

Edward também percebeu a interação dos olhares dos homens mais velhos, suas suspeitas que tinha algo estranho na má relação dos dois só aumentaram, desse tema desconhecido saia a proibição de Charlie de ter algo com sua filha e por isso deveria descobrir, precisava que seu namoro com Bella fosse aberto e legal para poder tomar as decisões que implicariam em sua vida universitária, pudesse esta perto de Bella.

Não poderia pensar em tê-la longe.

A olhou por cima do arranjo de flores do centro da mesa, ela tinha deixado o posto ao seu lado para ficar perto do seu pai e ainda estava tentando convencê-lo para que sentasse ou pelo menos bebesse algo, e como casa vez que a olhava, se perdeu em sua beleza, sua voz, suas palavras. Não permitiria que o afastasse dela, não depois de tê-la conhecido, de tê-la provado. E ainda faltava muito para viverem, juntos.

Bella finalmente convenceu seu pai, ele se sentou timidamente, mas com firmeza, resignado.

Esme estava muito preocupada, a conversa não fluía, Emmett tinha um olhar assassino para Royce e Alice parecia que tinham comido sua língua, Bella não encontrava assunto para falar com seu pai na frente de tanta gente, Jasper olhava o rosto franzido de Alice e os únicos animados conversando, eram Royce e Maria, que tinham ficado casualmente sentados um ao lado do outro.

Carlisle também não dominava a conversa e olhava Charlie com receio e Edward apenas estava atento a Bella, porque tinha descoberto que tinha uma belíssima maneira de levantar uma sobrancelha quando estava preocupada, não pensava perder esse detalhe do seu rosto, dos novos gestos descobertos, as lembranças dos seus beijos e seu corpo colado ao seu, tinha acendido o desejo, não sabia quando mais poderia suportar sem ela.

O olhar atento de Edward não passou despercebido a Carlisle.

Finalmente e para o alivio de todos, terminaram de comer, Jasper aproveitou a distração de Maria, quem com Royce pedia a Esme que lhe mostrasse a casa, para se aproximar de Alice.

— Podemos falar a sós? – perguntou com intensidade.

— Se sua namoradinha te soltar, eu não tenho nenhum problema. Que ir a um lugar privado, onde ninguém perceba que esta comigo? – respondeu verdadeiramente ressentida.

— Alice... me deixe explicar...

— Vamos ao jardim.

Ela o puxou pelo braço e saíram ate as cadeiras que rodeavam o pátio da casa, a lua iluminava seus rostos ansiosos, desejosos, um envergonhado e a outra, indiferente, disposta a terminar de uma vez por todas essa palhaçada.

— Jasper, não precisa se preocupar, eu não te exigi nada, nem te perguntei se tinha a intenção de continuar ou terminar com sua namorada, não tenho direito de te pedir nada, pode continuar com sua vida, tranqüilo e como se não tivesse passado nada – ela tentava ficar calma, mas um vulcão de duvidas se agitava dentro de seu peito em apenas pensar que não voltaria a vê-lo.

— Não posso ficar tranqüilo Alice, sei que não pediu nada nem eu, mas tenho a você em minha mente o tempo inteiro, pode ser que você não queira mais nada de mim, mas eu sim, de você, quero tudo, mais...

Ele tentou abraçá-la com uma ansiedade estranha, essa mulher tinha um magnetismo especial dirigido exclusivamente a ele, podia sentir, tocar; ela desviou do abraço.

— Olhe, entendo, sua namorada esta la dentro, você tem um compromisso com ela, não comigo, entendo, não me deve nada, o momento que passamos foi maravilhoso, mas pense que você me fez um favor, ser virgem antes de entrar na universidade, é um karma, já não tenho esse problema e posso ter relações livremente e desfrutar da vida quando comece a estudar. Vê? Você fez sua boa ação do ano, se acalme, volte para sua namorada que tanto te cuida e esqueça do passado – Alice não soube de onde saiu tanta calma para dizer tudo isso, acima de tudo, sendo mentira.

Sentia que pela primeira vez na vida a intuição lhe tinha falhando, ela olhava esses olhos azuis surpreendidos e afetados por suas palavras, e apenas via esse amor que sempre tinha pressentido no principio entre eles, não via outra coisa, como podia ter estado tão errada? Não entendia, talvez fosse que seus pressentimentos só fossem certos quando se tratavam de outras pessoas, não com ela mesma.

Jasper ficou sem palavras por um instante, não era possível, essa garota que tinha se entregado a ele com tanta intensidade, com toda forca da sua paixão juvenil e que a tinha sentido como a nenhuma outra, não podia estar escapando de suas mãos por sua própria estupidez de não ter terminado com Maria.

— Tem um problema... – lhe disse parando com sua mão, evitando que ela saísse correndo como tinha intenção de fazer.

— Qual? Diga logo, quero voltar pra casa.

— Já te disse, eu sim, quero mais de você, você não me pediu compromisso, nem promessas de nada antes de se entregar pra mim, mas eu estou te pedindo agora, quero uma relação duradoura com você, não me pergunte como sei que você é a mulher que amo e sempre amarei, algo me diz, algo que não entendo, e eu sim estou te pedindo, apenas me de tempo para resolver as coisas com Maria, resolver minha possível volta pra Inglaterra, apenas sei que quero estar com você, sempre.

Alice o olhou atônita, se notava a intensidade nas palavras, não podia ler mentira nelas.

— Jasper, acredito, mas os fatos não dizem isso, se sente tudo isso por mim, como é que ainda esta com Maria? Você é capaz de uma coisa assim, não sentir nada por ela, e mesmo assim, tê-la ao seu lado, compartir sua cama?

— Não fiz sexo com ela desde aquele dia Alice, não poderia...

— Se alguma vez você consiga fazer com que os fatos concordem com o que diz, voltamos a nos falar, você sabe como me encontrar.

Se soltou da mão forte de Jasper e correu ate a casa.

— Droga! – exclamou Jasper ante a maravilhosa lua cheia.

~xx~

— Como você pode ter ligado para Renne? Como pode ser tão estúpido?

— Se acalme Charlie, foi uma ideia que reconheço, não foi à melhor, não imaginei que Renne continuaria sendo tão egoísta e tão caprichosa como sempre.

— Mais que isso, ela quer Bella longe dessa casa, de Esme especialmente.

— Deus, não pode ser, ainda se sente afetada por Esme? É uma loucura.

— Pensa que Esme roubou o lugar que ela abdicou como mãe... disse que te autoriza a dizer a verdade para Bella se não eu a tiro daqui.

Carlisle suspirou exasperado, quando acabariam os efeitos desse momento da sua vida que ele se deixou levar? Pelo visto, nunca.

— É inútil Charlie, já decidi dizer a verdade, depois da formatura me reunirei com Bella e com meus filhos, se quiser estar presente pode estar, será melhor que vá preparado para enfrentar a sua filha.

Charlie ficou pálido por um instante.

— Eu sou o pai de Bella, eu decido o que ela deve saber ou não, e você não deve contar, não quero magoá-la Carlisle, mesmo quando nos separaremos por um longo tempo se ela vai para uma universidade em outra cidade. Eu te proíbo, totalmente e rotundamente.

— Deixe de ser tão egoísta Charlie, ela merece a verdade.

— Você que é o egoísta, não importa a dor dela contanto de aliviar sua consciência. A quero fora da sua casa, agora.

— Claro, a leve, e pense em como explicar essa súbita decisão do seu pai, não posso me opor, você é o pai.

Charlie percebeu que não teria como explicar a ela, mas tinha mais coisas que o preocupavam.

— Outra coisa, por que seu filho olha pra minha filha como se ela fosse algo comestível?

— Não entendo, de onde você tirou isso? – mas internamente admitia que Edward não tinha sido sutil com os olhares que dirigiu a Bella durante todo o jantar.

— Edward, a observou durante o jantar, a olha... estranho.

— Não precisa se preocupar Charlie, eles são amigos, Edward é consciente da proibição.

— Mesmo assim, prefiro que Bella volte pra casa.

Carlisle suspirou resignado, acima de tudo, porque sabia que algo acontecia entre Bella e Edward.

— Voltara, depois da formatura. E você devera ser sincero com ela Charlie, assim como eu serei.

— Vigie seu filho Carlisle, não posso levá-la agora, lamentavelmente eu não saberia dizer o porquê, e sobre dizer a verdade, ainda não disse a ultima palavra.

Charlie se foi nada satisfeito.

~xx~

Bella voltou para o quarto e enquanto tirava a roupa ligou o notebook, talvez tivesse alguma notificação das sua opções universitárias em seu email, mas sabia que só poderia pagar algumas, como um desafio a sua inteligência também tinha mandando para as melhores universidades, contudo, sabia que deveria deixar passar.

O computador era rápido e quando saiu da ducha e vestiu o pijama, já estava pronto.

Abriu o e-mail pessoal e começou a chatice de apagar spam que o enchia, tinha tempo que não o checava. Mas com curiosidade observou um dos remetentes: _**Mike Newton**_.

Preocupou-se, desde quando Mike a estava enviando e-mails? Não era estranho na época da sua passageira e estranha amizade, mas agora...

Por um instante pensou em apagá-lo sem checar e marcá-lo como não lixo eletrônico, se era de Mike, depois da ameaça que James tinha dito contra Edward, não poderia esperar algo bom.

Mas se era algo que os ajudava a controlar e persuadir de não inventar coisas para Charlie?

Bella lembrou que essa tarde quase que se torna realidade que Edward tirava sua virgindade, era algo que cedo ou tarde aconteceria tal como iam as coisas, e mais, era algo que desejava que acontecesse, ante que seus destinos talvez se perdessem por destinos diferente, antes que ele se fosse para quem sabe qual Universidade, mas, que seria o único que amaria em toda sua vida, queria ter consigo as lembranças mais intensas para poder sobreviver ao que lhe restava de existência sem ele.

Suspirou com tristeza.

Essa tarde, nenhum dos dois pensava que fosse possível uma separação, mas ela queria ser realista. Estavam em uma época da vida que podia tomar rumos diferentes, e mesmo que Edward a amasse, sua família não o permitiria jogar pela janela seu desejado futuro como medico para que a acompanhasse a uma das medíocres universidades que ela sim poderia pagar.

Alem disso Edward tinha deixado bem claro que o celibato não era o seu estilo, e isso acabava com a esperança de manter uma relação a distância, o que adiantaria se ele não poderia ser fiel?

Espantou as preocupações da sua cabeça, era começar a pensar no fim de algo que nem começou, valia apena se desgastar tanto? Lembrou do email e de maneira inconsciente clicou.

A mensagem era curta e terrivelmente amável, quase enjoativo:

"_Minha querida Bella,_

_Procurando coisas antigas na minha casa encontrei algo que pode ser muito interessante pra você, se por acaso te causa a mesma intriga que a mim, é a foto que anexo. Da uma ideia de algo que não como interpretar, mas prometo que falarei com meu pai para obter mais informações, e o dia da festa de formatura, se me permite dançar com você, poderemos falar sobre isso e eu te conto tudo que tenha investigado. Como pode ver, obviamente, os da foto são sua mãe e o pai de Edward, não explico porque estão nessa pose e situação, mas te prometo que averiguarei para o baile._

_Me permitiria uma dança?_

_Será a única forma que poderemos falar em privado, principalmente se você ira com o Cullen._

_Espero que esse e-mail seja uma demonstração do meu interesse verdadeiro em você, quando éramos amigos eu era um pouco imaturo, aceito, sua recusa me fez reacional de uma forma ruim, mas agora amadureci e você poderia me da a oportunidade de me conhecer. Não lamentará._

_Confirme se dançará comigo, para averiguar a informação que precisa._

"_Um beijo muito especial para você"_

Bella quis vomitar, um beijo de Mike? Mesmo que fosse virtual lhe dava náuseas só de pensar. Tentou ler nas entrelinhas, mas não encontrou as boas intenções que Mike queria passar, pois parecia disposto a pressioná-la a dançar com ele, ela pensava sinceramente que nada poderia convencê-la, ate que abriu a foto anexa.

Não era nada que pudesse esperar.

* * *

PREVIEW DO CAPÍTULO 23

_— É meu pai... mas com quem está? Não é minha mãe._

___— _Edward, exatamente, não é sua mãe... é a minha mãe. Não acha estranho?

___— _Sua mãe? Nunca a conheci, faz muito tempo que não vem a Forks, certo?

___— _Desde que abandonou meu pai e eu, nunca voltou.

___— _Bella! Sua mãe e meu pai foram namorados, sem dúvidas, esse beijo é... digamos que muito íntimo. Será por isso que seu pai e o meu não se dão bem?

___— _Talvez, mas o que me preocupa é que as contas não batem, ao menos que o seu pai seja um corruptor e menores, já devia estar casado quando tomou essa foto, porque Emmett tem quase vinte anos, enquanto a concepção e o parto... ela parece ter mais do que quinze anos.

___— _Bella, o que está insinuando? Que meu pai foi infiel? Ele sempre foi tão correto, tão rigoroso com seus princípios, nem sequer toleraria a relação que temos sob seu próprio teto, não acredito nisso, não combina com seu caráter.

* * *

**Pobre Carlisle, quer fazer a coisa certa, mas tem muita coisa em jogo nessa verdade. E esse amasso Beward no armário hein? Nossa deu até um calor =P O Emmett ta vendo a merda que fez, mas tadinho, ele confundiu os sentimentos... Charlie é egoísta! Concordo com Carlisle, porque ela se culpa pela mãe ter ido embora, por isso teve tantos problemas para ter amor próprio... E esse final hein, nossa que Mike insuportável!**

**Comentem please!**

**Até o próximo capítulo**

**Bjs**

**xx  
**


	23. Capítulo 23

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS;**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Saranya.x** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Bella é solitária e se esconde de todos, tem um amor platônico por Edward, lindo e sensual, mas ele precisa de aulas e recorre a ela, sem suspeitar que seu coração morto pode ser ressuscitado pelo toque de uma borboleta e não sabe como ela é frágil.

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

Bella olhou para a fotografia que estava aberta diante de seus olhos, tentou enquadrar a luz de fundo da tela e a ampliou para distinguir melhor as pessoas que estavam nela, sem conseguir facilmente.

Seus olhos praticamente saíram das órbitas quando identificou os rostos das pessoas que se beijavam.

Por um momento não pensou, permaneceu no limbo protetor da sua mente, isolando-se da ideia que já havia forçado em seu cérebro e que se negava a aceitar; fechou os olhos com força na esperança de que talvez isso iria impedir de fazer chegar ao seu consciente a ideia arejada que batia no subconsciente; mas era inevitável.

"Carlisle... Renée...".

Eram eles sem dúvidas, fazia muito tempo que não via sua mãe, mas a reconheceu naquela época pelas fotos que Charlie havia negado a se desfazer, era ela, com seus cabelos loiros tão longos quanto ela mesma tinha naquele momento. Reconhecer Carlisle havia sido mais difícil, mas seus anos de maturidade conservam muito da atração de sua juventude, seus cabelos eram os mesmos de agora, seu rosto, um pouco mais liso e sereno, e beijava a mulher com profundidade.

"Merda, merda" — se dizia Bella.

Eles haviam tido algo, esse beijo não era mera formalidade social, era evidente. Começou a dar voltas pelo quarto cada vez mais agitada, não era tristeza que sentia, era desespero, era desejar bloquear sua mente de qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido no passado já que tinha certeza de que iria doer, se assim não fosse, então por que nunca soube de nada disso? Carlisle nunca havia lhe contado que tinha conhecido sua mãe tão de perto, e Charlie, talvez Charlie nem sequer soubesse sobre as relações que Renée pudesse ter tido antes de ser sua namorada.

Queria fechar-se novamente em seu casulo antigo, esse que a isolava e protegia de todo o exterior, dos demais, e especialmente da sua mãe.

Não queria pensar mais nem dar voltar no assunto, o mais provável é que eles tinham sido namorados ou algo do estilo antes do namoro e casamento com seu pai, e não poderia dar mais asas ao assunto, especialmente considerando que o mal intencionado que Mike Newton voltou, nem sequer queria considerar em conceder uma dança na festa de formatura.

— Festa maldita! — exclamou desesperada.

Não queria participar, qualquer desculpa teria sido boa se não tivesse que ir posar com Edward como um casal perfeito para satisfazer James e Mike, era possível que em algum futuro sim de fato um casal perfeito, mas ainda há muito a esclarecer entre eles para conseguir, e com a ameaça tiveram que separar rapidamente era mais eminente; mas isso não a fazia querer se afastar dele, mas o contrário, aproveitar até o último momento para estar ao seu lado.

Lembrou-se plenamente de Edward e seu amor por ele, não sabia exatamente quando havia começado, talvez desde a pré-escola, já muito criança o olhava furtivamente enquanto aprendia a ler ou desenhar, o viu crescer, sempre atenta a ele, ao lado dele, escura e anônima, e agora soube que sua mãe não a havia amado, pelo menos mantêm uma relação com o pai de Edward, o que isso queria dizer? Não poderia ser coincidência, era muito recorrente que se relacionou com o filho do homem que havia sua mãe havia se relacionado de alguma forma, sem dúvida teria algum sentido, não pode ser que o mundo fosse tão pequeno, o que certamente, Forks era.

Por um momento no meio de seu desespero a impedia de dormir, pensou em procurar Carlisle e lhe perguntar de uma vez o que havia acontecido; mas, o que acontece se Esme não sabia de nada, assim como tinha certeza de que Charlie também não sabia?

Ela começou a chafurdar no meio dos cobertores sufocantes, havia apagado as luzes e apenas brilhava o fundo azul do notebook e a luz que caiu levemente pela janela, sentou-se exasperada, era necessário dormir para poder desconectar sua mente desses pensamentos que se tornavam obsessivos.

Levantou-se sem saber o que fazer, acariciou seus cabelos longos naquele gesto que sempre se lembrava de Edward, sendo tão recorrendo em sua personalidade.

— Edward! — expressou em voz alta, esperançosamente.

Levantou-se e não se importou nem sequer em colocar o roupão sobre a camisola simples e curta, abriu de novo o arquivo da foto e a imprimiu, saiu em silêncio e sem nem sequer bater na porta, entrou no quarto de Edward, sem muita clareza do que procurava ali.

Consolo talvez? Alguém querido para acalmar seus temores? Certamente isso.

Porque uma repulsão obscura cercava-se sobre ela, de apenas pensar em Carlisle e Renée juntos, como namorados, amantes ou o que fossem, alguma vez haviam dormido juntos? E Charlie e Esme, Deus, as contas que fazia não se ajustavam, se não haviam sido namorados antes de se casarem, então Renée era praticamente uma menina, calculando a idade de Emmett como filho mais velho e o tempo que tiveram que esperar até que Esme e Carlisle haviam se casado; mas Renée não parecia uma menina na foto.

Entrou na escuridão levemente iluminada, vislumbrou o rosto de Edward adormecido pacificamente e lamentou acordá-lo, ajoelhou-se diante da sua cama, como ele havia feito uma noite, e colocou a cabeça perto da dela, podia sentir sua respiração, seu hálito quente em seu rosto.

Se apromixou um pouco mais para poder sentir o aroma da sua pele e beijou suavemente a bochecha dele, um sorriso se estendeu pelo rosto de Edward e ela também sorriu, antes do efeito da leve carícia de seus lábios sobre sua pele, foi maravilhoso saber o que gerou um sorriso, mesmo que estivesse dormindo.

Sentiu-se absurda e um tanto abusiva, ele dormia e ela se encantava com a beleza desse rosto suave que lhe transmitia tanto com olhos abertos como fechados. De repente sobrecarregada de medo, um medo por causa determinadas e indeterminadas, o medo de saber o que significava essa fotografia, o medo de dançar e ter que ver James e Mike, cujas intenções obscuras eram claras, o medo do futuro que teria quando já não pudesse ver o rosto do seu amado, que iria a quem sabe qual universidade há milhares de quilômetros dela.

Ela tentou controlar seus sentimentos.

Inicialmente queria mostrar a foto a Edward, mas precisava sentir-se tranquila e feliz para que lhe transmitisse o mesmo e ela poderia enfrentar o que devia com a força que lhe inspirava.

Queria compreensão dele e seu abraço para poder respirar; de repente levantou as cobertas da cama larga e se aconchegou ao lado dele, não se importava com o que pensaria, apenas queria estar no refúgio de seus braços e ali, recuperar o sono.

Edward acordou, se assustou um pouco ao vê-la e respirando tão perto, agarrada a seu corpo como se fosse uma tábua de salvação, ela fechou os olhos para ver sua reação, a afastaria? Talvez, temia isso.

— Bella, amor, você está bem? — ela tremia como se um frio intenso fosse enchendo casa uma das células do seu corpo, mas a temperatura da casa estava boa, o aquecimento central funcionava perfeitamente — . Está doente?

Ela se aproximou seu rosto ao dele para aquecer-se com seu hálito.

— Tenho medo — admitiu calmamente.

— Quer falar disso? — ele perguntou enquanto acariciava seu rosto com ternura.

— Não — ela respondeu sem rodeios.

Edward sentou-se um pouco para vê-la melhor.

— Bella, abra os olhos.

Ela o olhou com expectativa, esperando sem saber por que, que ele a tirasse de sua cama e voltasse para o quarto dela, por que pensava isso? Seu medo despertava as defasagens de insegurança de quando ela o amava e não era correspondida. Estremeceu novamente.

O que ele viu dentro dela não exigiu palavras, compreendeu imediatamente, ela precisava de seu carinho, sua ternura, seu amor. Ele deitou sua costa e puxou contra seu corpo, deixando a mão em seu estômago, segurando-a contra ele, enterrou seu rosto no cabelo espesso e solto de cor chocolate e o regou de beijos, inevitavelmente as pernas nuas de ambos se emaranharam e apesar de que Edward sabia que não era a hora adequada para ficar excitado, era inevitável. Além disso, ela tinha colocado apenas uma camisola fina e Edward uma camiseta velha com calções. Era tão fácil, tão simples, subir a mão para acariciar seus seios... tentou respirar devagar para se controlar e puxou o edredom e o sobre-lençol de pluma em seus corpos para aumentar o calor.

— Se acalme linda, descanse, descanse, não há porque ter medo, eu lhe garanto.

Ousou dizer a Edward que não acreditava nisso, ela fechou os olhos com força e se concentrou na suavidade da carícia do corpo do seu amado contra o seu, até que se deixou levar na nova sensação de bem estar que a embargava.

A ligação era enorme, cada vez mais forte, mais. Definitivamente essa menina havia derrubado todas as barreiras, porque era evidente que queria isso para toda sua vida, dormir com ela cada noite, despertar a vendo, poder amá-la e penetrar em seu corpo para preenchê-la de prazer e para poder descarregar o seu, ser um com ela; nunca pensou que uma única mulher o saciaria, nunca pensou que uma única mulher despertaria todos os sentidos e os sentimentos juntos, e estava feliz por ter esse momento com ela, assim, apertada contra seu corpo, perdido no odor de morangos do seu cabelo.

Surpreendeu-se com seus próprios pensamentos, sempre havia parecido ridículo que os jovens quisessem se casar na sua idade, tão cedo, e nunca pensou que iria se sentir preso ao mesmo desejo; ela seria sua esposa, sem dúvidas, certamente dele, muito em breve. Por agora, não sentia que pudesse esperar até a festa de formatura para torná-la sua noiva, por algum motivo estranho, sentiu como se tivessem pouco tempo para estarem juntos, era um medo infundado; mas queria aproveitar esse tempo ao máximo.

Lentamente ela caiu no sono, e Edward apenas poderia fechar os olhos na madrugada, surpreso de sua capacidade de autodomínio; mas acima de tudo, perdeu a felicidade incontável de ter Bella entre seus braços e que isso, também vai silenciar seus próprios medos.

**~xXx~**

Emmett golpeou com força o saco de pancadas pendurado no teto do seu quarto.

Por um momento pensou que esse saco era mesmo Edward, seu irmão, por quem havia perdido Bella, mas pouco a pouco seu rosto imaginário se tornou como o de Royce King.

O bastardo tinha ido jantar com Rose segurando-a pela mão. Estariam nesse momento na sua casa? Ele a teria deixado nua, feito amor, e ela lhe daria essa paixão que nos últimos anos havia sido somente sua? Talvez, Rose era uma mulher muito passional, havia tido vários amantes antes do seu noivado e agora não era o momento para adotar o celibato como um estilo de vida, se ele não estava disponível, ela aproveitaria de algum outro que estivesse e Royce parecia mais que disposto.

Golpeou com mais força o saco, maldição, sentia-se vazio, pronto para acabar com todas suas forças, finalmente como o rato, havia ficado sem o pão e sem o queijo; nem Bella nem Rose haviam ficado sozinho, como merecia.

Outro golpe surdo acertou o saco.

Sabia que ele não era um homem que simplesmente renunciou algo, Bella já era caso perdido porque seu coração havia se enchido com Edward, mas Rose... Rose havia sido praticamente sua mulher e ele seu homem por três anos, ele tinha pensado em que foi sua esposa, ela era tão forte, tão paciente... mas com certeza já havia cansado de esperar.

Se eles reiniciarem esperava que de todas as formas a relação fosse diferente, que Rose deixaria de lado essa raiva por tudo o que tinha exasperado, a questão era se ele ainda teria uma chance.

Deu um golpe tão seco e forte que teve que esfregar a mão, lembrou-se que nem sequer havia colocado luvas.

Não era lógico esperar para ver se sua chance continuava viva, iria descobrir naquele mesmo instante, ele não era o homem que adiava suas decisões para o outro dia, colocou novamente sua jaqueta e saiu correndo, pegou as chaves que estavam na garagem do Volvo de Edward, que era muito mais silencioso que seu jeep, aproximou-se dele e dirigiu em direção à casa de Rosalie Hale.

Não queria assustá-la ou preveni-la, reconhecia sua dupla intenção, não só para saber se tinha ainda uma oportunidade com ele, sem interrompê-la em seus flertes com seu novo amor; tanto para um como para o outro, devia entrar em silêncio na casa, sabia como fazê-lo, o havia feito inúmeras vezes quando essa casa era sua própria, quando praticamente cada noite faziam amor.

Estacionou o carro um pouco longe e caminhou até a casa, escorregou com suavidade o portão externo e já na porta, sabia exatamente onde guardava a chave reserva, já que Rose habitualmente a perdia.

O pote com o pequeno arbusto continuava no mesmo lugar de sempre, pegou a chave, sacudiu a terra e abriu a porta silenciosamente.

Desde o corredor percebeu alguns suspiros entrecortados, ou alguém estava sofrendo muito ou desfrutava da mesma forma, porque eram entrecortados e profundos; maldição — pensou — Rose havia perdido o estilo, se era ela que estava ali na sala com Royce nesse momento.

Uma linha fina e fria de fúria o atravessou por completo, eles nem sequer tinham a decência de fazer em seu quarto, embora Emmett lembrou como ambos detestavam a decoração nesses casos, e o tapete macio da sala perto da lareira haviam testemunhado alguns de seus encontros mais apaixonados.

Os suspiros eram de um homem e uma mulher, sem dúvidas, eles estavam tentando ser silenciosos, mas sem êxito, as luzes estavam apagadas, o fogo da lareira estava queimando e ele apenas pode perceber as duas siluetas se curvando nucas no tapete, o homem sobre a mulher, ele distinguiu o homem, na verdade, era Royce. Então sem dúvidas, a mulher devia ser Rose.

Sentiu que sua raiva era maior e queria encontrá-los no ato, para a vergonha de ambos; aproximou-se do interruptor e apertou imediatamente.

O que ele viu o deixou atônito.

O homem imediatamente saiu de dentro da mulher, ambos se levantaram e cobriram sua nudez como podiam com a roupa que estava jogada no chão, os olhos de Royce brilharam de fúria e vergonha na hora, e a mulher, alta, morena, de olhos e cabelo escuro, apenas poderia suplicar:

— Por favor, não diga a Jasper.

Emmett não sabia se se sentiu aliviado ou decepcionado.

**~xXx~**

Edward observava sorrindo o rosto corado de Bella quando acordou entre seus braços.

A pele de suas pernas roçavam e acariciavam ao estar sem roupa e em contato.

— Como você está? — ele perguntou sorrindo levemente, mas ainda preocupado.

— Edward, sinto muito, ontem à noite me sentia tão sozinha, tão mal... — ela girou tentando libertar-se do seu abraço, mas ele não permitiu.

— Foi a melhor noite da mina vida — e a apertou mais contra ele.

Ela se permitiu contemplar o rosto plácido de Edward, havia dormido pouca, mas parecia descansado, como se tivesse feito as pazes com o mundo, com a vida, com tudo.

— Você não se importa?

— Não, irei me incomodar de agora em diante dormir sozinho, quero dizer... sem você. Você imagina acordar cada manhã... e poder te beijar... — ele o fez — e poder te tocar — acariciou suavemente uma bochecha corada — e poder cheirar você? — se entreteve com o movimento, tocando e saboreando o suave cabelo liso e escuro — e será melhor quando puder fazer amor.

Ela corou mais profundamente se era possível, até a curva suave de seus seios pareciam coradas através da camisola.

— É magnífico — ela disse recuperando a compostura — mas não acho que seja uma ideia que fascine nossos respectivos pais, por isso é melhor eu ir para o meu quarto, está amanhecendo e daqui a pouco todos estarão acordados.

Sentou-se e viu como havia chegado essa noite, mais nua do que vestida, definitivamente o medo era uma emoção das mais perturbadoras, nem sequer havia dado conta da forma que havia chegado ali. Agora se sentia mais calma, acreditava firmemente com certeza que essa foto tinha uma explicação muito razoável.

— Ontem à noite vim lhe mostrar algo — Bella se levantou, olhou o chão, sobre o tapete vazio em um canto estava a copia da foto que havia imprimido.

Ela decidiu não dar importância a sua roupa, ou melhor dizendo,a falta dela, alcançou a folha e a entregou para Edward, que se sentou curioso para observar.

Bella o observou fixamente para estar ciente da sua reação, para detectar se sabia algo ou encontraria a explicação tão razoável que esperava, ele franziu o cenho, pensativo.

— É meu pai… mas, com quem ele está? Não é minha mãe...

— Edward, exatamente, não é sua mãe... é a minha mãe. Não parece estranho?

— Sua mãe? Nunca a conheci, faz muito tempo que ela não vem a Forks, certo?

— Desde que abandonou o meu pai e a mim, não voltou.

— Bella! Sua mãe e meu pai foram namorados, é indiscutível, esse beijo parece... digamos que muito intimo. Será por isso que seu pai e o meu não se dão bem?

— Talvez, mas o que me preocupa é que não batem as contas, a menos que seu pai fosse um molestador de menores, já devia estar casado quando essa foto foi tirada, porque Emmett já tem quase vinte anos, enquanto a concepção e o nascimento... ela parece ter mais de quinze anos.

— Bella, o que você sugere? Que meu pai foi infiel? Ele sempre foi tão certo, tão rigoroso com seus princípios, nem mesmo tolera a relação que temos debaixo do seu próprio teto, não acredito, não parece com seu caráter.

— Isso é verdade, como posso duvidar dele? Não nego que não tenho nenhuma confiança com a minha mãe, mas com Carlisle sim. A verdade é que Newton disse que tinha mais informações a respeito, devo dançar uma dança com ele no dia da festa de formatura para saber mais sobre o assunto.

O rosto de Edward mudou de cor, a raiva incontrolável que sentia conta Mike Newton o encheu por completo.

— Esta é outra jogada do Mike! Não me surpreende se for uma montagem Bella, já sabe o que ele sente por você, está como um louco desde que soube que estamos juntos e quando soube, não era verdade. O bastardo não vai garantir uma dança com você! De nenhuma forma você garantirá, Bella, certo?

Ela o olhou com certo desespero, essa menina linda que ele amava com toda sua alma podia ser muito teimosa.

— Isso me preocupa muito Edward, se é uma invenção, é o mais baixo que Mike pode cair e se dissermos a Carlisle, pode até processá-lo, acredito; mas se é verdade Edward, olhe, há coisas que não sabemos do passado, coisas que podem explicar muitas outras...

— Meus pais tendem ter problemas no casamento, até eu me dou conta disso; mas garanto, nunca estiveram envolvidos em infidelidade, meu pai adora minha mãe, a respeita, isso é o que ele nos ensinou, e se Mike está envolvido sem dúvidas James também está, você sabe que deles não pode se esperar nada bom.

Bella suspirou.

Isso, por mais que insistisse pelo contrário, era a explicação razoável que buscava, que ansiava.

— Teremos que ter muito cuidado na festa Bella, não deixarei que Mike ou James se aproximem de você, e será melhor ir com Emmett, apenas em casa de necessidades de reforços.

Bella estremeceu.

— Não contei a Emmett porque aceitei ir ao baile com você...

— Nós vamos contar e iremos juntos, com Mike sobre você e James sobre Alice, talvez até precisemos de guarda-costas pessoais. E não estou exagerando Bella, essa noite não nos separaremos nem um minuto, detesto pensar, mas eles têm intenções obscuras em relações a nós, isso está mais do que claro.

— Não será melhor contar ao seu pai, ou ao meu?

— Bella, amor — ele a envolveu e a cobriu com seus braços — ficaremos bem, garanto, apenas temos que ser cuidadosos, e se já depois do baile as coisas piorarem, recorreremos a eles, sem dúvidas.

— Tudo bem — Bella respondeu não muito convencida, lhe deu um beijo suave nos lábios e saiu correndo com certo silêncio, para seu quarto.

Edward estava preocupado, nessa noite do baile ele deveria estar mais atento do que pensou, talvez devesse encaminhar seu pedido formal de namoro a Bella essa noite, assim teria alguma legitimidade para proteger Bella como desejava, e pelo visto, esse baile não parecia prestar para encontros íntimos e românticos.

Essa noite pintava mais como uma batalha do que uma festa.

**~xXx~**

— Por favor, não parem por mim — Emmett respondeu Maria, irônico — eu apenas vim visitar a família.

No entanto, Emmett havia tirado o telefone celular do bolso e silenciosamente ligou para Rosalie, de que serviria a cena que acabou de presenciar se Jasper e Rosalie não se davam conta dela? Felizmente tinha o número de Rose pré-marcado como uma opção de discagem rápida afastou-se enquanto os outros se vestiam rapidamente e falou em sussurros para uma Rose preocupada quando ela respondeu.

— Emmett? É muito tarde… algo aconteceu?

— Desça imediatamente na sua sala, traga Jasper…

— O que acontece?

— Agora Rose! — e desligou.

Ele voltou para sala, onde um Royce furioso gritou.

— Maldito bastardo!

Emmett apenas desenhou um leve sorriso em seu rosto enquanto ouvia os passos na escada.

Rose e Jasper foram surpreendidos, primeiro por ver Emmett ali nessas horas, e segundo, ao ver Royce e Maria na sala tão alterados, embora já estivessem vestidos.

— Jasper, eu posso explicar… — Maria começou a dizer nervosamente.

— Rose, vim aqui porque queria falar com você, e encontrei estes dois se curvando na sala. Sinta o cheiro, cheira a sexo.

Ela não estava tão preocupada com Royce, que havia flertado descaradamente esta noite pressionando-a para levá-la para cama, mas ela havia felizmente seguido seus instintos e calmamente havia recusado; estava preocupada com seu irmão, que tinha um rosto preocupado, pensativo, e olhava Maria pensando o quão errado ele havia estado com ela.

— Royce, vá. Amanhã vamos conversar no escritório.

— Rose sinto muito — pelo visto já havia detectado a inutilidade de negar tudo — você me deixou ansioso e Maria estava disposta, mais que disposta, me seduziu e não me deixou outra alternativa...

— Imbecil, cala a boca — Maria estalou — se havia alguém se aproveitando foi você sem dúvidas. Jasper com os problemas que temos tido, agora que nem sequer dorme comigo, eu estava vulnerável e...

Royce já estava pronto e lançou um olhar assassino para Maria, lamentou que suas chances com Rose houvessem terminado dessa forma, agora devia sentir-se satisfeito se pelo menos não perder o emprego.

Ele saiu rapidamente da casa.

— Maria — Jasper a interrompeu calmamente, mesmo com a nova tranquilidade que lhe transmitia ao sabe que ele mesmo havia dado o melhor pretexto para terminar com a relação — entendo que isso pode passar...

— Sério? — Emmett e Rose disseram em espanto, em uníssono.

— Jasper, que bom que você entende, eu te amo — Maria se lançou sobre ele tentando colocar seus braços em torno do seu pescoço.

Ele recusou seus braços e seu toque, com irritação.

— Maria, eu entendo, isso passa, especialmente quando uma relação está morta e não há amor nela; foi um erro vir comigo para o meu país, amanhã mesmo sua volta para Inglaterra estará pronta, ou a qualquer outro lugar que queira ir.

— Não pode estar falando sério…

— Claro que sim Maria, obrigado por tudo o que compartilhamos, mas isso — ele apontou a bagunça na sala que ainda havia ficado visível — é uma prova tangível de que nossa relação terminou, não te culpo, estive distante nos últimos dias, porque também sinto como se tudo tivesse apagado entre nós, na verdade, sei que tem me traído, mas nunca amou...

— É por essa menina, certo? — Mario o interrompeu com fúria — você Emmett, deveria estar atrás da sua própria irmã, ocupando-se dos assuntos dela, suas aventuras e flertes com Jasper, do que com a gente, intrometido maldito.

Emmett dirigiu um olhar surpreso para Jasper, Alice? A doce e virginal Alice chafurdando com um menino que apenas conhecia e além disso, com namorada? Não, sem dúvidas colocaria as mãos no fogo pela sua irmã, era tudo uma calúnia vil. Puramente vermelho e disposto a responder.

— Você está louca? Como se atreve a insultar minha irmã dessa forma?

Rose interveio antes das coisas se tornarem maiores:

— Maria, você deveria sair dessa casa e dessa relação com meu irmão com dignidade, vá para o seu quarto, faremos a arrumação e assumiremos os gastos da viagem.

O rosto de Maria estava manchado de lágrimas de fúria, não acreditava nem Rose e nem em Emmett, e Jasper a olhava com os olhos de desprezo e decepção.

— Jasper, eu irei, mas quando você voltar para Inglaterra iremos conversar e arrumaremos tudo — disse tentando controlar a fúria, com ansiedade e olhando para aqueles olhos azuis, que eram turvos.

— Não voltarei para Inglaterra — ele respondeu com voz firme, o resultado de que essa decisão havia sido tomada por Alice, e sentia-se totalmente decidido a corrigir tudo com ela.

Rose o olhou assustada, com ilusão nos seus olhos.

— Jasper, sua bolsa… — Maria estava perplexa — é uma conquista tão importante, não pode deixar tudo por essa menina, não vale a pena...

— Como você coloca Alice em tudo isso? Está louca? — Emmett não se conteu.

— Explique-se, Jasper, ou você vai ser tão hipócrita para simular que a única infiel aqui tem sido eu, essa menininha tem perseguido Jasper desde que o conheceu, o tem investigado, até passaram uma tarde juntos fazendo quem sabe que coisas...

Emmett olhou Jasper em expectativa pela sua resposta, mas certo de que sua irmã não tinha nada a ver com esse assunto.

— Alice não tem me investigado, é uma menina admirável, e eu... — hesitou antes do olhar profundo e surpreso da sua irmã e seu antigo namorado — eu gosto dela, muito — ele não foi capaz de dizer até que ponto ele gostava, a ponto de acreditar, ou saber, que a amava.

Emmett já não podia de raiva, era verdade então; mas, até que ponto? Alice não era nenhuma tonta, sem dúvidas não havia se deixado seduzir por um cara que mal conhecia, como Maria estava vilmente insinuando. Sentiu seu ciúmes de irmão muito turbulento, nunca havia visto Alice interessada em algum menino. Se Jasper havia posto apenas um dedo em cima...

— Emmett — Rose lhe disse pegando-o pela mão ao vê-lo enrijecer — se acalme.

Na verdade, esse toque o acalmou, olhou os olhos de Rose e lembrou-se como durante anos ele dormia com a irmã de Jasper, a mesma menina que os olhava ansiosa nesse momento, e ele muito tonto nem mesmo havia o atingido com um simples golpe, embora tentasse, por tê-la deixado.

Se ele fazia o mesmo com Alice, seu instinto seria matá-lo, sem dúvidas.

Nesse breve momento compreendeu o que Jasper pode ter sentido ao ver sua irmã abandonada, depois de uma relação longa e promissora, e com culpa apertou a mão de Rose e não a soltou.

E Rose sentiu seu coração bater com alegria, Alice e Jasper! Era seu sonho dourado, seu irmão de sangue com sua irmã de alma.

— Maria, isso apenas prova que o nosso relacionamento estava mais do que acabado, tenho propostas de bolsas aqui nos Estados Unidos também, não posso deixar Rose tão sozinha de novo, devo estar por perto, é meu dever — Jasper completou, irredutível.

— Isso me alegra tanto, irmãozinho — Rose lhe disse — eu não sabia como pedir, mas precisava tanto de você — o abraçou com a mão que Emmett havia deixado livre — Maria, não tem porque insistir, arrume suas malas e vá dormir. E Emmett, como é que entrou na casa nesta hora?

— Eu sei onde a chave está Rose, precisava te ver.

Um sorriso de ilusão enfeitou o rosto de Rosalie Hale, que olhou sua mão unida a de Emmett com expectativa.

Maria correu e se perdeu no piso superior sem preocupar-se em esconder suas lágrimas de raiva, Jasper a olhou com tristeza, finalmente, depois de tanta intimidade e confiança, não foi nada.

— Nós também temos que conversar, pelo visto — Emmett disse a Jasper, uma coisa que ele compreendia, mas outra era que o deixou passar.

— Amanhã passarei na sua casa — Jasper respondeu dando um beijo na bochecha da sua irmã e retirando-se.

Com um pouco de sorte — pensou — também veria Alice lá.

**~xXx~**

Edward estava muito pensativo depois do que acontece una noite anterior e nessa madrugada.

Apenas o próprio pai poderia tirar suas dúvidas, mas seria dar importância a um tipo tão mentiroso como Mike e não estava disposto a isso.

Sem dúvidas Emmett seria um bom aliado contra esses meninos no baile, era estranho como todo o carinho que sempre havia sentido por Emmett havia se despertado desde que reconheceu que não tinha que fazer nada a respeito de Bella, e se ele tinha um amigo e aliado, era ele.

Emmett tinha os olhos sonolentos e deu um olhar preocupado para Alice, mas Edward não percebeu, porque dois planos foram forjados em sua mente enquanto comia o café da manhã e olhava para Bella de soslaio, enquanto ela o ajudou a servir o leite de seu cereal.

Gostaria de pedir que fossem namorados em breve, rápido. Poderia ser em um jantar? Não, seria muito evidente diante de seus pais, o melhor seria fazer uma viagem curta, talvez na casa de praia, mas para se camuflarem precisariam de mais convidados, talvez Emmett mesmo, incluindo Jasper com Maria, e Rosalie; isso também lhe daria a oportunidade talvez reviver a relação entre seu irmão e Rose, ah e claro, Alice.

A casa de Praia de La Push, nessa época do ano o ar estava frio, mas a vista era espetacular, e o calor da lareira era maravilhosamente romântico, seus pais aprovariam sem dúvidas, mereciam um prêmio depois de terem terminado tão bem os estudos e a viagem de férias havia sido cancelada antes da chegada de Bella, que não poderia ser deixada sozinha, tinham um final de semana perfeito antes da formatura, tudo se ajustava perfeitamente.

Se todos fossem, seus pais iriam confiar, Charlie não teria porque saber e ele, com alguma habilidade, poderia ficar sozinho com Bella, talvez tivesse a chance de colocá-la em seu quarto e sem tanto público como em casa, talvez...

Uma onde de calor percorreu o corpo de Edward diante da sua fantasia, Bella sentou-se para o café da manhã e ele a olhava loucamente e averiguava como seduzi-la, sentiu-se por um momento como o homem que era antes, que se concentrava apenas em seu próprio prazer, mas o pensamento se afastou de sua mente imediatamente.

Ele a amava, como consequência natural, a desejava e ela a ele, estava mais do que claro.

Bella sorriu enquanto Carlisle comentou uma anedota de seu trabalho, e Edward apenas podia pensar em seduzi-la, não escutava seu pai, ele olhava para ele e se perdia em seus olhos, na intensidade com que ela devolveu o olhar, no olhar preocupada que ela dirigia a Carlisle, sem dúvidas pensando naquela foto absurda; ela merecia esquecer suas preocupações, ele iria fazê-la esquecer, sem dúvidas.

Já sabia como.

* * *

**E o 'segredo' do relacionamento do Carlisle com Renee está cada vez mais perto de ser revelado... nem imagino como os filhos irão ficar...**

**Olha quem apareceu, eu! Então a Gui vai me ajudar no que resta dessa fic, tem mais 9 capítulos pela frente! O próximo já está pronto, então posto na semana que vem :D**

**Nem sei se alguém ainda ta lendo, se manifestem nas reviews para que eu saiba lol  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	24. Capítulo 24

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS;**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Saranya.x** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Bella é solitária e se esconde de todos, tem um amor platônico por Edward, lindo e sensual, mas ele precisa de aulas e recorre a ela, sem suspeitar que seu coração morto pode ser ressuscitado pelo toque de uma borboleta e não sabe como ela é frágil.

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Emmett respirava agitado enquanto saia da ducha se enrolando em uma toalha. As sensações de prazer estavam vividas em sua memoria, da noite passada, especialmente quando olhava a mulher que ainda sonolenta e nua o esperava envolta nos lençóis.

A última coisa que pensava na noite passada era que iria acabar na cama de Rose.

Maria tinha se perdido em seu quarto e Jasper em outro, Rose estava cansada e ele, se nenhuma segunda intenção, a guiou até seu quarto. Rose o puxou pelo suéter e inevitavelmente chocou seus lábios contra os dele; era estranho, agora podia beijá-la sem aquela sensação de incomodo como quando ainda tinha esperanças com Bella, se acendeu de imediato e caíram na cama.

Não sabia como Jasper iria reagir, mas era previsível que não gostaria. Mesmo que ele não estivesse jogando, não podia afirmar que estava totalmente certo, estava focando toda sua forca de vontade, inclusive a forca do seu animo alegre e seu bom humor constante, para deixar Bella de lado, mas para isso à forca de vontade não era tudo, o coração se inclinava para onde ele não tinha programado, podia dar prazer a Rose com um pouco mais de liberdade, mas não inteiramente, ainda.

Não podia voltar a sua relação como antigamente.

Emmett a olhava e de verdade desejava que sua alma voltasse a ser dela, seria possível voltar a amar só em afirmar obstinadamente com esse proposito? Esperava que assim fosse.

Vestiu-se e desceu para cozinha para um café, ligou a cafeteira com a confiança que lhe deram os anos em que cumpriu esse ritual depois de passar a noite com Rose, quando Jasper desceu o olhou com os olhos carregados de reprovação e preocupação.

Trocaram um "bom dia" frio. Emmett lhe serviu café, que Jasper aceitou sem objeção, mas o olhando com frieza.

— Espero que esteja jogando limpo com minha irmã — lhe disse antes de tomar primeiro gole.

— E eu espero que esteja jogando limpo com a minha — respondeu Emmett da mesma forma, querendo detalhes a respeito, Alice era muito inocente para sair ferida por um garoto instável, que tinha namorada e mesmo assim lhe rondava.

Jasper percebeu o golpe das palavras de Emmett.

— Gosto realmente de Alice, Emmett, se posso ser sincero, eu fico por ela, quero conhecê-la, desejo que ela chegue a me amar, de maneira alguma isso é um jogo pra mim.

— Mas até ontem à noite você estava em uma relação formal, se não fosse pela minha intromissão da meia noite, você nunca teria percebido a puta que era sua namorada.

— De qualquer maneira eu ia terminar...

— Sim, quando? Depois de seduzir Alice? Ou por acaso tinha Maria de reserva caso não conseguisse?

Jasper estremeceu, Emmett nem desconfiava que já tinha seduzido a sua irmã, o assunto era ultrassecreto, algo que apenas Alice tinha o direito de falar se desejasse e se sentisse confortável com isso, não ele.

Quem podia acreditar que no primeiro encontro tinha deflorado a sua irmã mais nova? Por mais mudada que a sociedade estivesse, as garotas virgens continuavam sendo mais reservadas, não era comum que se entregassem no primeiro encontro, de fato, se perguntava todos os dias como podia ter sido tão sortudo, e o desejo de vê-la, de acariciar e beijá-la de novo, aumentava em proporções épicas.

— Quando conheci Alice percebi que nunca tive Maria em meu coração, como viu ontem, já não dormia com ela, só faltava que voltasse para Inglaterra, e me assegurei que saísse esta manhã, muito cedo.

— Já a despachou?

— Já, não voltaremos a nos ver — e Jasper continuou, com maior intensidade — Emmett, de verdade Alice me interessa, mas do que qualquer mulher. Não vou machucá-la, te prometo. Você tem o mesmo cuidado que eu tenho com Alice, com Rose?

— Terei, prometo. Não nego que ainda tenho que resolver muitas coisas em meu interior, mas estou certo que Rose é a mulher da minha vida.

Por um instante se olharam mutuamente, ambos estavam confiando uma parte de sua vida, suas próprias e queridas irmãs, era um voto de confiança tão forte que inevitavelmente sentiram que entre eles, apenas podia existir amizade.

Apertaram as mãos com forca.

Emmett se despediu carinhosamente de Rose, quem não podia evitar um sorriso tonto em seu rosto, quis esconder, se mostrar tão forte como sempre foi, mas a esperança depois da noite especial que tinha passado com ele lhe tinha feito sentir como se tivesse a ponto de recuperá-lo, além disso, Emmett não tinha saído correndo de madrugada, começava a se comportar como o namorado dedicado que sempre tinha sido.

Jasper o acompanhou disposto a ajeitar tudo com Alice, Emmett viu divertido como seu novo amigo tinha o rosto idiotamente emocionado, mas com medo.

— Nossa de verdade minha irmã move seu chão — e gargalhou enquanto ligava o carro.

— Não imagina o quanto.

— Imagino que o mérito de ter espantado Maria foi todo meu — disse Emmett irônico.

— O mérito não é todo seu amigo, apenas adiantou o inevitável, além do mais, sua alegria por ter espantado Royce deveria te fazer mais caridoso, humm... convém a mim que Alice não fique sabendo da sua intervenção, na última vez que falei com ela, estava irritada e eu devia ter feito algo antes... fui um tonto, por minha indecisão coloquei em jogo a minha possível relação com sua irmã.

— Realmente tenho que reconhecer que você se comportou como um idiota.

— Nossa você não é nada sutil.

— Não posso ser diplomático Jasper, mesmo que por Alice, porque a amo e desejo sua felicidade, e além do mais, não se porque, tenho o pressentimento de que essa felicidade dela esta ligada a você, digamos que o mérito é de Maria e Royce. Eles foram muito mais idiotas que você.

— Esse é um grande consolo pra mim, obrigada.

As curvas da estrada exigiram toda a atenção de Emmett, quem em poucos minutos chegou ao seu destino.

**~xXx~**

Alice não tinha passado a noite muito bem.

Desde a conversa com Jasper depois daquele jantar, tinha ficado com a confusa sensação de que as peças do destino não se encaixavam, mesmo que reconhecesse que esse lhe pregava peças de vez em quando, essa convicção de que Jasper era o amor da sua vida estava um pouco louca, além da dor de não tê-lo para ela, que ele era de outra, tinha o fato de ter se equivocado radicalmente.

Como poderia confiar em seus instintos de agora em diante? Também poderia esta errada com respeito a Edward e Bella, e Emmett e Rosalie?

Custava acreditar que Jasper tinha sido covarde para acabar sua relação com Maria, só podia pensar que isso aconteceu porque ele sentia algo especial por Maria, porque se a mantinha a seu lado só poderia ser por isso, mas isso não era coerente com a leitura de alma que ela tinha feito dele, tinha parecido tão transparente em seus sentimentos, parecia que gostava de demonstra-lo e não guarda-lo para si, Deus, como podia ter errado tanto?

Arrumou-se com lentidão depois te uma chuveirada, nunca tinha se sentido com menos animo de enfrentar a vida.

Uma leve batida na porta a alertou.

Emmett abriu a porta e lhe deu um sorriso brincalhão.

— Bom dia princesa.

— Oi irmão! — exclamou Alice o abraçando forte, ele a soltou e olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

— E essa tristeza?

— Qual? — perguntou Alice escondendo seu rosto desse olhar tão questionador.

— Você não me engana irmãzinha, seus olhos me indicam mal de amor — sabia que estava aproveitando da informação privilegiada que tinha sobre ela e Jasper, mas como era doce a vingança, quando ele sempre suportou que sua irmã sempre soubesse tudo dele mesmo sem ele ter contado. Melhor, essa vingança era muito divertida.

— Não minta pra mim, Alice, te conheço, e esse olhar, esse olhos, só reflete um coração apaixonado, e lamentavelmente não correspondido.

— Desde quando você é tão intuitivo, Emmett? Lembre-se que aqui em casa quem dá previsões e sabe de assuntos do coração sou eu, não vou deixar que você me tirasse esse posto — brincou, mas mais parecia uma garota com pirraça.

— Bem irmãzinha, não me atreveria a te tirar esse posto, me imagina sabendo do futuro? Essa é uma carga que não estou disposto a suportar, apenas você com essa força interior que tem, é capaz de aguentar.

Ela sorriu.

— Me procurava para algo em especial?

— Sim, de fato, esperava confortar seu maltratado coração, proporcionando sua união com o objeto do seu martírio — Emmett sorriu com seu discurso brega, pensava que com toda certeza ter seu próprio coração tão confundido ultimamente tinha sido como tomar um cogumelo alucinógeno de alto poder destrutivo para seus neurônios.

— Que romântico você é... — o olhou estranhada — Está com indigestão? O papel de cupido não te cai bem, irmãozinho, com seu físico te vejo mais como Hercules ou Poseidon

— Desapareceram minhas asas? Se até tenho as covinhas como um bebê brincalhão.

— Reconheço que sua idade mental pode ser a de um bebê, mas, covinhas? Só convenceria a Rose com isso.

— Desculpe, mas é que um galã impaciente te espera na sala, é o primeiro admirador decente que vejo, deveria aproveitar.

— Galã impaciente? E você aprova? Deve ser horrível nesse caso, não estou esperando ninguém.

— Então te recomendo que desça logo, a não ser que você queira que Jasper de tão impaciente peça sua mão para nosso pai, os deixei conversando.

Os olhos de Alice se iluminaram por um instante, mas logo se apagaram com prevenção. O que Jasper queria? Saiu correndo com pressa.

**~xXx~**

Carlisle não gostou nem um pouco da ideia da pequena viagem para a cabana que ficava junto ao mar, acima de tudo, depois de ter percebido como Edward olhava para Bella.

Bastava observá-lo por uns dias para comprovar que tinha acontecido algo com Edward que nunca tinha visto antes, e que isso o tinha mudado, Bella tinha entrado em seu coração, coisa que não apenas tinha parecido improvável, mas também impossível, quando soube do que ela sentia por ele, mas agora... sem duvida as coisas mudaram muito de um instante ao outro.

Por muito tempo pensou que seu filho tinha o coração morto, mas a estrela dessa garota maravilhosa o estava fazendo bater, finalmente, e pelo que conhecia desses casos, com homens tão duros emocionalmente como tinha sido Edward em toda sua adolescência, isso podia passar uma vez talvez, com sorte, duas vezes na vida.

Mesmo que fosse um lindo milagre não diminuía o fato de que Edward estivesse indo contra suas instruções e advertências, por isso, aceitar a pequena viagem para dar-lhes a oportunidade de algo quando Charlie seria capaz de matar e comer ele morto se soubesse do que se passava entre eles, era testar muito a sorte.

Mas tinha uma grave dificuldade, Esme estava feliz com a ideia, e tinha começado a preparar as coisas e comida aos montes, quem poderia contrariá-la? Ninguém, sem duvida.

O único que podia fazer era ficar vigiando, ser tão eficiente como o Chefe Swan com seu próprio cargo e vigiar cada passo do seu filho, Bella era intocável, não podia permitir que a situação com ela ficasse mais seria quando nem ao menos lhe havia contado a verdade sobre a relação com sua mãe.

Apesar das mudanças evidentes em Edward, não podia expor Bella para que ele fizesse o mesmo que tinha feito com sua mãe. Era consciente de que Edward era para ela uma possibilidade enorme de aumentar a dor que estaria por expor a ela, quando ficasse sabendo de tudo.

Mesmo que fosse cedo observou Jasper na sala e se aproximou para cumprimentá-lo, o filho dos seus velhos amigos lhe trazia lembranças do passado, de quando ele com Esme e os Hale desfrutavam de uma juventude um pouco louca.

O cumprimentou curioso pela sua presença em sua casa tão cedo.

— Oi Jasper — apertou a mão com forca.

— Bom dia Carlisle, é... queria cumprimentar, e fazer uma pergunta a Alice — era difícil justificar sua presença.

— Alice? Bem. Amanhã iremos para a cabana em La Push para passar o fim de semana, faremos excursões e descansaremos, seria ótimo de você, Rose e Maria pudessem ir.

— Claro ótima ideia, direi para Rose quem sem duvida aceitara, Maria... ela foi para Inglaterra, na verdade, nossa relação não funcionou.

Alice escutou essa frase da escada e sorriu finalmente Jasper tinha feito o que lhe tinha prometido.

— Sinto muito, é uma garota muito simpática, nos vemos amanhã cedo, teremos tudo pronto não precisa levar nada de especial.

— Obrigado, estaremos aqui — lhe entusiasmou saber que estaria próximo de Alice por dois dias completos, e ele sorriu para Alice enquanto Carlisle se afastava e ela se aproximava sorridente.

**~xXx~**

Bella ficou surpreendida diante a beleza da cabana tipo chalé, era grande e cheia de vidros no lugar de paredes, com poucos muros, sacadas e terraços de madeira fina.

O mar exuberante e agitado se estendia a poucos metros, e ela fechou os olhos para aspirar o aroma salgado e tirou os sapatos para sentir a areia, enquanto os garotos guardavam as malas.

Bella sentia que esse fim de semana era muito importante, de longe escutava as vozes de Edward, Emmett e Jasper organizando coisas e rindo.

Edward ocupou sua mente, quis se concentrar no eco da sua voz e lembrar do roce das suas mãos, de seus lábios. Respirou profundo olhando para o já escuro horizonte e desejou com todo o coração ter um futuro com ele, e que aquele fosse muito mais luminoso que aquele que presenciava.

O frio do finalzinho de tarde tocava os ossos e com isso decidiu entrar. Edward aproveitou que Esme e Carlisle tinham ido para seu quarto, para abraçá-la e mostrar o interior acolhedor da cabana, que tinha grandes chaminés e certamente com um grande sistema de aquecimento central, porque o clima era completamente diferente.

Alice a puxou pela mão para leva-la para o quarto que dividiam.

— É tudo tão lindo — disse Bella quando entraram no lindo quarto, que tinha sua própria lareira, duas camas de casal e uma ampla porta de vidro que sem divisa saía para um pequeno terraço.

— Sim, é genial, e Bella, estou tão feliz, Jasper veio por mim, exclusivamente.

— Eu sei o olho nos olhos e apenas vejo quando te admira...

— Disse que me cortejasse, ate que eu possa aceita-lo de novo.

— Mas se você já o aceitou completamente Alice...

— Certo, mas deve fazer um pouco de esforço, tudo foi tão fácil comigo e depois nada de terminar sua relação com Maria...

— E como estão divididos os quartos? — Bella perguntou, curiosa.

— Vejo segundas intenções em sua pergunta, amiga — Alice lhe sorriu divertida diante o rubor de Bella — meus pais tem seu próprio quarto, é o principal da casa. Rose e Emmett podem compartilhar um quarto, apesar do tempo que passaram separados, tem mais de três anos juntos e isso é suficiente para que meus pais os aceitem como um casal oficial, Jasper e Edward dividem um quarto do outro lado do corredor, e nós esse. Quer que façamos mudanças, ou algo diferente?

— Te incomodaria dormir com Jasper?

Essa era a garota tímida, de óculos grossos que se estremecia apenas em ouvir o nome do seu irmão, que preferia se humilhar lhe dando aulas para vê-lo e agora, ousadamente, procurava uma maneira para passar a noite com ele? Alice sorriu satisfeita, os progressos de Bella eram notáveis.

— Humm, não sei, ainda não somos namorados — Bella sorriu divertida — bem, reconheço que já dormimos juntos uma vez, mas Bella, isso não significa que vou deixar tão fácil uma segunda vez. Mas, dormir em seus braços ainda sem sexo, seria tão delicioso... — um suspiro interrompeu a frase — mas meus pais não vão permitir, não sabem que tem algo entre nos dois, e menos, deixará que você e Edward compartam um quarto, o Chefe Swan aniquilaria meu pai com um tiro.

— Eu sei, bem, apenas sonhava...

E de fato sonhou, porque a noite foi tranquila, e Bella se sentiu envolvida na forte brisa que vinha da costa.

**~xXx~**

O amanhecer se surpreendeu ao ver Edward acordado. Pegou uma manta grossa e saiu sigiloso para o terraço do quarto, de onde estava não podia ver o sol surgir, mas foi testemunha da suave luminosidade que se estendia sobre o mar agitado.

Não tinha podido dormir bem, ter Bella tão perto e tão inalcançável, desejando tê-la em seus braços, era uma prova de fogo para seu coração saltitante e para seu agitado e ultimamente, sua libido pouco saciada.

O frio que sentia no rosto era refrescante, tinha que levar Bella a algum lugar escondido durante o dia, pelo menos para conversar, e deixar claros os pontos que tanto desejava com ela, sabia que esse era o dia chave, e se conseguia convencer Jasper e Alice, também seria a noite.

Tinha amanhecido o dia quando desceu, Esme e Carlisle já tinham o café da manhã quase pronto, beijou sua mãe na bochecha e seus olhos se iluminaram quando viu Bella descer a escada, seu jeans ajustado lhe marcava o quadril, a jaqueta era de corte moderno e seu cabelo caia pelas suas costas tal como gostava, se conteve para não correr ao seu encontro e abraçá-la.

Esme o olhou divertida enquanto beijava Bella na bochecha, por acaso sua mãe podia ler seu interior? Era a impressão que Edward tinha, quem recebeu o premio desejado de um suave e aceitável beijo social depois dela cumprimentar carinhosamente Carlisle.

Edward contemplou impressionado com a importante ligação que tinha se formado entre Bella e seu pai, tinha confiança, amor e muito respeito, o respeito que esse homem inspirava em todos, mas acentuado pelo agradecimento ao ter estendido a mão para que sua vida mudasse. Ela já tinha seu pai, mas Carlisle era sem duvida paternal com ela, e protetor, tanto como com Alice.

Comeram todos juntos e planejaram as excursões para o dia, encheram as cestas com o almoço para fazer um picnic em um pequeno vale que se estendia antes dos montes, o caminho foi bom e agradável para todos, a natureza era exuberante, a vida povoava em todos os lados e Edward estava encantado com seu papel de cavalheiro andante que impedia que sua dama caísse cada vez que tropeçava, coisa que acontecia muito.

Foi fácil isolar-se em caminhadas privadas um pouco depois do almoço e com a intimidade que lhes proporcionava as árvores milenares, se sentaram em uma pedra plana com a vista magnífica do ponto mais alto do monte, e Edward disse a Bella sua vontade principal:

— Bella, linda, quer ser minha namorada? — ele enfrentou valentemente seus surpreendidos olhos, que infelizmente para ele que de chocolate liquido se endureceram.

Ela pensou no pedido, mas não podia dar uma resposta positiva, era impossível pelas circunstâncias.

— Namorados? Edward a ideia é magnifica, não duvido, é o que sempre desejei, mas sejamos realistas, por quanto tempo? Apenas durante as férias antes de ir para a Universidade? Dois meses? E depois...?

— Amor, pela primeira vez na minha vida estou disposto a assumir uma relação longa, namorados sim, e pode soar clichê, mas é porque te vejo como a minha companheira para a vida inteira, minha esposa, a mãe dos meus filhos, nunca tinha sentido isso que sinto por você, duvido que possa sentir por outra mulher.

Bella segurou a respiração com essa declaração tão firme e profunda, os olhos de Edward estavam flamejantes e não tinha um sinal de mentira neles. Mas mesmo que fosse verdade e seu amor fosse verdadeiro, não era o suficiente se seus caminhos os separavam.

— Olhemos as coisas com perspectiva realista, insisto, você irá para a Universidade, já decidiu qual?

— Meus pais e irmãos tem tudo pronto para irmos para Dartmouth, Carlisle comprou um apartamento em Hanover, perto do campus e viveremos juntos, mas ainda posso tomar outra decisão Bella... para mim isso não é definitivo. Você pensa em ir para qual universidade?

— Por agora não irei para nenhuma, mandei cartas para várias, para reservar uma vaga e devo trabalhar um semestre inteiro para poder economizar o dinheiro que preciso para pagar e depois continuar a trabalhar para me manter nela, mas nem de perto conseguiria pagar algo como Dartmouth, estaremos separados, aceite, e você mesmo me disse, você não é um garoto que possa viver na castidade, sempre liberou seus instintos sexuais e não acredito que possa ser fiel em uma relação a distância, nos machucaremos menos se assumimos desde agora, quero ficar com você ao meu lado o máximo que possa Edward, mas sem rótulos ou compromissos que façam a separação mais difícil, não poderia suportar.

— Posso ser fiel Bella, te garanto, farei o que for para estar perto de você, posso adiar meu sonho de ser médico, até estou disposto a ir com você para a universidade comunitária, se é o que você quer.

— Está louco, pensa que eu poderia viver com isso? Você será médico, não duvide, é seu sonho desde muito tempo, não serei a impedir, como pensa que me sentirei que só faz isso para estar ao meu lado? Ficarei com você nesse tempo Edward, não posso te dizer que não, mas não haverá denominações nem rolos para o que teremos, e quando você for para a universidade, por mais doloroso que seja pra mim, estará livre para assumir as relações que quiser, é o mais justo com você.

— E você Bella? Assim como quer que eu tenha outras relações, também terá outros homens?

Ela pensou por um instante, com expressão triste.

— Tentarei ter alguma outra relação... — mas a mentira se notava em sua voz, tremula, nem ao menos pode olhá-lo nos olhos quando disse.

— Não acredito em você Bella, não sou tão arrogante para pensar que você não poderia amar outro, mas duvido que você deseje e que permita isso, pelo seu caráter.

Ela desviou completamente o olhar, não pode responder, também tinha muito claro, amar e ser amada por Edward Cullen lhe deixava uma marca eterna no coração, em sua alma, em sua vida, o tinha amado desde sempre, só podia pensar que seria, também, para sempre.

— Não tinha te dito, mas irei para Dartmouth com bolsa, meu projeto de ciências básicas foi um êxito e impressionou aos avaliadores.

— Isso é magnifico Edward! Uma razão maior para não desperdiçar essa oportunidade.

— Tenho um fundo universitário que não utilizarei, e talvez...

— Não posso usar seu dinheiro! Nem o do meu pai, que me ofereceu sua aposentadoria, como podsso fazer isso? Não aceitaria o do meu pai, e menos de você — estava sinceramente horrorizada diante a ideia.

— Mas Bella, o dinheiro está disponível, meus pais não se oporiam... Diga a verdade, te aceitaram em Dartmouth?

— Sim, mas me candidatei apenas como um desafio pessoal, não porque pensei em ir de verdade. Não, é minha resposta definitiva, se estudo será por meus próprios méritos.

— Por que você é tão cabeça dura? Por hora esqueçamos isso, mas tenha certeza que voltarei para issso. O certo é que queremos um futuro juntos, seja qual for à alternativa o teremos, e por isso, eu sim desejo um compromisso desde agora. Bella sei que não posso te dar um anel, é muito cedo e somos muito jovens, mas essa é a promessa que te darei um dia — tirou o estojo que tinha no bolso, o abriu e pegou uma linda borboleta azul rodeada de brilhantes — e esse será o símbolo dele, Bella você é a borboleta que valentemente saiu do seu casulo, a mais bonita que eu já vi, a única que posso e poderei amar.

E dizendo isso abriu a jaqueta para colocar o prendedor em sua delicada blusa, inevitavelmente os olhos dos dois estavam brilhando de emoção, as lágrimas contidas, mesmo que Bella tenha pensado ser capaz de recusar a promessa, olhou o lindo broche e uma súbita preocupação a assaltou.

— Como pode saber que eu sou a única que amará e dizer isso com tanta segurança?

— Digamos que é intuição masculina.

— Pensei que a intuição era tipicamente feminina!

— Veja que não é, mas não diga a Alice.

Ela olhou o broche.

— Você não gastou uma fortuna com isso, Edward Cullen?

Ele desviou brevemente o olhar e encolheu os ombros.

— Claro que não, é uma bijuteria, sou um garoto quem nem começou a Universidade, de onde tiraria dinheiro para comprar um broche como esse com pedras verdadeiras? Tem muito valor, mas pelo que represente para nós, não pelo seu valor comercial. São pedrinhas de mentira, sem duvida.

Bela respirou com tranquilidade e levantou novamente o broche para olha-lo, maravilhada.

— Isso é uma obra de arte, Obrigada— ela suspirou e finalmente as lágrimas saíram dos seus olhos, finalmente, a certeza tinha deixado de lado a duvida — aceito, com tudo o que significa.

Ele a abraçou sorridente e a beijou com firmeza, com profundidade, a apertou contra seu corpo e mostrou esse desejo de não querer se separar dela.

— Acho que tudo isso se resume em que eu te amo, Bella — lhe disse com sua boca ainda contra a dela.

— Essas palavras são grandes, Edward, tudo isso, o amor...

— Eu te amo, acredite se quiser pegue uma faca e prometo com sangue.

— Te disse uma vez, uma promessa assim compromete a alma, não pode fazer com qualquer coisa.

— Te prometo minha alma e meu corpo já estão comprometidos contigo até o tutano. É algo contra o que não posso e nem quero lutar. Deixei de lutar contra isso faz muito tempo, com você minhas defesas não existem.

Bella pegou a ponto do gancho do prendedor em forma de borboleta que levava na roupa, pegou a mão de Edward e em seu dedo fez um pequeno furo que saiu sangue, e depois em seu próprio dedo, o cheiro do seu sangue junto com o de Edward a pegou por um instante, mas precisava ignorá-lo e conseguiu, uniu seu dedo com o dele e os sangues se misturaram, oxido e sal juntos, fundiu em uma promessa inquebrável.

Bella não sentiu repulsa por esse novo odor, o do sangue dos dois combinados, Edward pegou o dedo de Bella e lambeu com sua língua, e Bella fez o mesmo com ele, e no impulso de saborear juntos, uniram suas bocas e suas línguas em um beijo frenético, enlouquecido, ansioso, carregado de tudo aquilo que disseram, mas acima de tudo, de aquilo que tinham calado por tanto tempo, daquele futuro que prometiam sem saber ainda como realizá-lo, apenas precisavam de seus lábios, dos seus corpos juntos, misturados com esse mesmo sangue, para sarar as feridas e ter a valentia de lutar pelo que queriam.

Esse beijo foi o selo do pacto.

Se separaram agitados com os gritos de Carlisle, quem procurava reuni-los para retornar a cabana. Voltaram antes que a noite caísse e jantaram em abundancia.

Emmett recolhia os pratos quando o celular de Carlisle tocou para surpresa de todos, uma ligação há essa hora num fim de semana, só podia representar trabalho, e isso que esse era um dos poucos fim de semana que teve libre.

— Carlisle — atendeu ansioso, escutou um tempo e desligou resignado.

— Teve um acidente na estrada de Port Angeles, relataram dois mortos e tem vários feridos, o hospital de Port Angeles não bastou, preciso voltar para apoiar, ainda não deram a noticia aos familiares dos falecidos.

— Querido, sinto muito — disse Esme — te acompanharei, talvez possa ser útil.

— Obrigado, sim, será o melhor; garotos, isso não significa que termine o fim de semana para todos, espero que vocês se comportem bem.

Sem poder evitar os olhares de Jasper e Alice e os de Edward e Bella, se cruzaram esperançosps.

Carlisle deu um olhar severo em advertência a Edward antes de ir, que ele fingiu não perceber.

**~xXx~**

Não era preciso chegar a um acordo, Edward tinha percebido o interesse de Jasper em sua irmã e ela não era indiferente, e bem, podia se arriscar em expor a virgindade da sua irmã se tratava-SE de Jasper.

Se fosse James seria diferente, mas com esse garoto, e estranhamente lhe inspirava confiança, tudo parecia certo, já não estava com a linda, mas possessiva namorada que tinha, e Alice lhe olhava com os olhos de cordeiro desolado, sem duvida.

Uma breve e sutil conversa com Alice deixou tudo claro, sem que Emmett e Rose percebessem mesmo que estivessem presentes na sala.

Bella percebeu tudo e começou a tremer levemente, era Edward, seu Edward, o amava e tinha decidido se dar toda a ele, mas a ansiedade do que aconteceria essa mesma noite não a deixava tranquila, ela era tão inexperiente, não saberia como satisfazer a ele, como poderia estar certa de algo assim com Edward Cullen, garoto experto e tão profundamente atrativo, que com apenas vê-lo arrumando as coisas com Alice já se sentia excitada?

Desde o pré-escolar ele a agitava, então como não se agitar neste momento, ante a eminencia dos acontecimentos, inevitáveis?

Edward não a forçaria se não estava preparada, sabia disso, mas ela sabia também que essa era uma oportunidade de ouro, e não queria que tudo terminasse entre eles quando viajassem para suas respectivas universidades, sem antes conhecer o que era sexo com ela, era logico, com que mais queria perde sua virgindade? Com ele, unicamente.

Emmett olhou preocupado o rosto de Bella, ainda sentia uma grande vontade de protegê-la.

— Você esta bem, linda? — perguntou, percebendo seu coração agitado.

Bella titubeou, o rubor apareceu em suas bochechas e isso preocupou ainda mais Emmett, até que ela pode responder algo.

— Claro que estou bem... Tudo tem sido lindo... a paisagem, a cabana... apenas estou esgotada.

— Você precisa descansar, não vamos mais te distrair, queria que jogássemos cartas, mas é melhor que você vá dormir princesa, amanhã caminharemos muito e voltaremos para casa.

Alice pegou a jaqueta de Bella e ambas deram boa noite.

Emmett lhe deu um beijo na bochecha de cada uma e pegou a uma sorridente Rose para levá-la ao quarto.

Subiram ansiosas enquanto Jasper e Edward as olhavam fixamente.

Alice entrou apressada, recorreu seu pijama e alguns elementos de limpeza.

— Bella, você entende que vai passar a noite com Edward, mas que precisamente não tem que acontecer algo entre vocês? O fiz prometer que aceitaria isso para poder ceder meu lugar no quarto para ele. Eu também Bella, não quero me equivocar com Jasper, espero dormir em seus braços, mas nada mais. Você pode tomar todo o tempo que precisar, até que se sinta preparada.

O rosto de Bella que antes reflexava angustia se acalmou rapidamente. Cederia até onde fosse permitido a sua mente e ao seu corpo, sem forçar nada. Isso a tranquilizou.

— Entendo Alice, não se preocupe. Obrigada, eu quero Edward ao meu lado, e tê-lo esta noite aqui... humm, definitivamente é o que desejo.

— Tenha cuidado Bella, você sabe que eu te quero como uma irmã, se algo der errado ou você precisar de mim, sabe onde me encontrar — e saiu com sigilo do quarto.

Bella tomou um banho e se arrumou para dormir normalmente, vestiu um pijama simples e estava penteando o seu comprido cabelo sentada na frente do espelho quando Edward entrou e se aproximou com prudência, tinha o cabelo molhado, tão brilhante como seu atraente sorriso. Ele apagou a luz deixando apenas que as chamas suave e aquecedoras da chaminé iluminassem.

Ele não falou, apenas pegou o pente com que Bella penteava o cabelo e começou a penteá-la, com delicadeza, permitindo que as mechas finas se secassem e adquirissem cada vez mais brilho. Seus dedos se enrolaram em seu cabelo e acariciavam a suave e sensível pele do couro cabeludo e ela fechava os olhos com a sensação.

Ele a olhava pelo espelho, tão ruborizada, e estremeceu diante a certeza dos seus profundos sentimentos, que desencadeava umas sensações em seu corpo de homem e lhe faziam endurecer para ela. Edward colocou o cabelo dela todo para um lado para beijar a base do pescoço, o estremecimento do corpo de Bella passou a ele fazendo-o descobrir os ombros e atormentá-los com seus lábios, abaixou as mãos para tocar as suaves protuberâncias de seus seios e ambos gemeram em resposta.

As caricias seguiram, Edward estava embriagado de ternura e pela paixão que essa garota nesse momento se convertia em mulher e que tremia em seus braços.

Seus suaves gemidos o embriagavam e lhe faziam perder cada vez mais o controle, que ele sabia que devia fazer as coisas bem e poder dar-lhe o máximo prazer a ela, em sua primeira vez.

A levantou da cadeira e enfrentou seus preciosos olhos, que nesse momento apenas expressava aceitação e inocente sensualidade. Suas respirações agitadas eram todas as suas palavras, bastavam para expressar o que ambos queriam não se equivocaram e apenas podiam trabalhar nas consequências.

Como se tivesse hipnotizado, ele tirou seu próprio pijama sem perder o contato com esses olhos profundos, que o olhavam com uma curiosidade encorajadora.

Assim mesmo, com suavidade ele tirou sua simples camisola deixando-a absolutamente nua, percorreu o corpo com mãos experientes, e se guiando por seus gemidos detectou rápido seus pontos mais sensíveis a suas caricias e parou neles, saboreando-os também com sua boca a língua.

Apertou seu corpo com o dela, seus peitos se uniram e sua ereção roçou seu ventre, enquanto ele baixava a boca para seus seios para saboreá-los com delicadeza, com veneração, com todo respeito que lhe inspirava essa mulher que amava e que generosamente lhe entregava sua inocência.

A pele dela era seda sob seu contato e como seda liquida, suas lagrimas que inevitavelmente começaram a sair desses grandiosos olhos chocolate, diante a emoção e intensidade do momento, mas quando Edward as viu se preocupou.

— Bella, você esta bem? Se quiser podemos parar, podemos esperar...

— Não, estou bem, mais que bem... é... sentir você, é impressionante, é apenas isso — estava com medo que de fato, Edward parasse, quando ela já sentia um desejo maravilhoso e voltar atrás seria muito frustrante.

Ele sorriu com compreensão, sentia como se tivesse orando para sua deusa pessoal, tocá-la era uma experiência mística, quem debilitava seu corpo, mas também seu espírito até sensações antes desconhecidas.

Ele a levou então em seus braços até umas das amplas camas e se colocou sobre ela.

Edward com seus polegares recorreu suas bochechas para limpar as lágrimas e bebeu de seus olhos beijando-os com delicadeza, se encheu de desejo de saciar ao máximo essa garota linda e estremecedora; desceu pelo seu corpo lentamente deixando caricias e beijos por todo o caminho e se deteve especial e gulosamente sobre seus seios, pequenos e redondos, sensíveis ao máximo, cujos mamilos rosados se erguiam debaixo da sua língua e dentes, com os que a mordia suavemente enquanto arqueava suas costas.

Desceu até seu ventre, o saboreou com devoção porque teve a certeza de que algum dia essas entranhas acolheriam seus filhos, e desceu até sua vagina, com dobras sedosas e úmidas por suas caricias, e em um impulso frenético a saboreou, tendo um autocontrole que desconhecia, porque desejava penetrá-la de imediato, introduziu suaves caricias com sua língua e sorriu com a intensidade dos gemidos dela, descobriu com alegria seu clitóris e aumentou suas caricias deixando-a tão sensível até o ponto dela quase explodir em sua boca, seu corpo estremeceu com a carícia experiente de Edward e entre gemidos pediu por mais, mas ele se conteve porque queria seu orgasmo junto ao dele.

Bella já estava perdida nas sensações, nunca imaginou que fazer amor fosse assim, que o prazer que sentia fosse tão exponencialmente maior que qualquer que tinha imaginado, a timidez que era sua característica tinha desaparecido e apenas estava à garota que não teve nenhum problema em subitamente se colocar em cima dele e imobiliza-lo para tocar, apalpar e saborear o corpo de Edward, completamente receptivo as suas caricias novas e estremeceras.

Até que ela deitou sobre a cama disposta, dizendo de forma de comando, mas tremula:

— Agora, é o momento.

Edward já não podia fazer nada para se deter nem a proibição dos seus pais, nem provavelmente o energúmeno Charlie, nem a provável ira de Emmett, nem os sábios conselhos de Alice, este era seu destino e o aceitava totalmente, mais, não explicava como esse destino, como tudo que fez no passado, agora o premiava.

Pôs-se sobre ela embelezado pela crua beleza desse corpo que o entregava, pela suave textura dessa pele que gerava sensações táteis e emoções tão impressionantes, que nenhuma outra mulher tinha despertado, fogo e eletricidade lhe turvavam até o ponto que de imediato e com o convite dos suas insinuantes carícias, se colocou na entrada do seu sexo com a maior suavidade que sua desesperada excitação o permitiu.

Começou a entrar devagar a olhando nos olhos, uma de suas mãos foi ao seu seio esquerdo enquanto a outra segurava o peso do seu corpo para não esmagá-la, queria que esse fosse o melhor momento de toda a noite, para Bella, quem impulsionou seu quadril para cima para que entrasse nela, tirando de Edward um grunhido forte e selvagem.

Mas ele parou diante a barreira da sua virgindade, um medo lhe percorreu diante a evidencia do que estava fazendo, se deteve e ela percebeu esse momento de indecisão, Bella tomou um momento entre respirações profundas, para que seu músculo fosse se acostumando a fina, suave e grandiosa textura de seda que a penetrava apenas m pouco, para novamente, levantar seu quadril até ele.

— Agora... — disse ela com a voz firme, mas entrecortada — não tenha medo... estou... preparada.

Ele olhou a profundidade desses olhos agora iluminados pela paixão e se viu refletido neles, o suave sorriso de Bella, desejando, acelerou todo, batimentos, corrente sanguínea, respiração... e a investiu com forca, penetrando até o fundo, a suave capa que lhe impedia se quebrou e ela soltou um gemido entre a dor, prazer e a loucura.

Edward parou por um momento esperando que o relâmpago de dor se apagasse, limpou as lágrimas dos olhos dela com sua língua enquanto seus músculos se acoplavam de novo, envolvendo-o em suaves espasmos que lhe impediam de mais, movendo seu quadril convidando-o a investir de novo; Edward se sentiu mais perdido dentro dela do que nunca, mesmo com todo o sexo que teve antes, se deu conta de que esse era seu lugar desde antes do inicio dos tempos, ali, amando-a.

— Está gostando? — perguntou Bella, duvidosa com a vacilação dele.

— Minha menina linda, tonta e apaixonada, claro que sim, estou adorando — ele respondeu com a voz rouca pelo desejo e sorrindo, cedendo à entrega, acariciando suas bochechas, descendo suas mãos até seus seios e apoderando-se da sua boca, enquanto acelerava as investidas que se convertiam em um preludio do prazer máximo.

Mesmo sabendo que era tarde, Edward lembrou que pela primeira vez na sua vida não estava protegido, a sensação era incrível, lembrou-se da camisinha que tinha ficado no bolso do pijama, mas se sentia incapaz de sair desse abraço, dessa cova suave que acolhia seu membro viril nu como se fosse sua casa, mas, com esforço enquanto se movia ritmado disse:

— Bella, devo parar... o preservativo, eu esqueci... — sua voz era entrecortada.

Ela não teve nem um momento de racionalidade, apertou suas pernas em torno do seu corpo para impedi-lo de sair, mesmo que Edward a quisesse proteger a qualquer custo de qualquer coisa que a fizesse dano, ambos estavam em um ponto sem retorno. Com lentidão, porque essa experiência ainda era nova para o corpo dela, Bella empurrou seu quadril com forca e o apertou mais forte com suas pernas, aprisionando-o, obviamente não o deixaria sair, queria mais e ele não pode fazer nada a não ser obedecer.

Começaram a dançar a dança milenar, os corpos se moldavam a perfeição e unidos com profundidade se moviam num ritmo intimo e magnético, embriagado e frenético, Edward aprofundou as investidas, se sentia no limite e tentou respirar devagar para não se derramando de imediato, queria esperar o prazer dela para se entregar ao seu, aumentou o movimento fazendo suaves círculos que aumentaram a fricção, já perdidos entre gemidos inevitáveis, beijos úmidos e pele contra pele, ela convencionou em uma explosão de fogos de artifícios de prazer entre seus braços e ele se deixou levar, se esvaziando dentro dela.

Perdidos. Assim estavam ambos com o clima que lhes deixou surpreendidos com tamanha intensidade, as respirações foram se normalizando e uma leve angustia percorreu Edward ao ter que sair dela, porque era de alguma maneira, começar a enfrentar a realidade e as consequências de seus atos.

Saiu lentamente e Bella reclamou um pouco com o frio da perda e um pouco de dor e prazer que ainda a embargavam, soltou outro gemido quando sentiu os vestígios da perda da virgindade, de sua própria excitação e de Edward, saindo dela; mas sorriu com a certeza que era o liquido que lhe tinha gerado seu amado, era a evidencia do que ela estava disposta a oferecer a Edward desde sempre, do seu prazer e sua dor, seu tudo.

Edward a olhou com ternura, seus olhos se umedeceram diante a evidência da perfeição real e humana dessa garota, a sentia tão linda e ela o dava tudo, tudo por ele, amando-o como não merecia, com uma entrega tão completa, tão sincera, sem ter quadrado nada para si.

Bella se sentiu incomoda com a umidade pegajosa do seu sexo, pegou o lençol e se envolveu nela escapando rapidamente ate o banheiro, sem olha-lo. Edward sabia que precisava de um momento de privacidade.

Ela sentia vergonha de sair do banheiro e voltar para esse olhar, o que queria dizer? Que tinha sido um erro? Com timidez voltou a se envolver no lençol e voltou para o quarto, tirou ficando completamente nua, exposta, com o qual Bella apesar do ocorrido ruboresceu furiosamente, ele deitou de costas na cama e a puxou para seu corpo, a deitou e repousou sua cabeça em seu peito, e enquanto acariciava suas costas e colocava o edredom sobre eles, disse:

— Durma meu amor, velarei seu sonho.

Bella se incorporou e percebeu a emoção que tinham em suas palavras e em seus olhos verdes, agora brilhantes pelas lagrimas que abriam passo, as pegou com a ponto do seu dedo indicador e as levou para boca. Ele sentia com intensidade esse momento e ela, deixou que fosse assim, depois de ter se negado tanto tempo a sentir, era preciso. Com um sorriso se deitou em seu peito, com os corpos nus completamente em contato, para dormir sobre ele, sentindo suas caricias.

Pela primeira vez para Edward o sexo não tinha sido apenas prazer físico, com Bella tinha sido também felicidade, ternura e um êxtase como nunca antes tinha vivido. Essa certeza não o deixou dormir facilmente, lembrou da conversa com sua irmã fazia pouco tempo, quando falavam de Bella, quando nem sabia o que ela representava em sua vida, e Alice tinha dito que ele ainda não tinha perdido sua virgindade emocional, era certo, porque achava de perder, neste preciso momento, nas mãos da garota que nesse instante, dormida sobre seu corpo, repetia entre sonhos:

— Edward... eu te amo.

Ele a apertou mais forte entre seus braços.

Definitivamente, ambos tinham se transformado, ela tinha se transformado em uma mulher em suas mãos, e ele em um homem com seus beijos e abraços.

* * *

**AAAAAH! Finalmente eles tiveram a primeira vez :') E foi quase como uma primeira vez para o Edward, já que ele o fez com sentimento, como nunca antes. O único problema são os país deles e o Mike, porque esse.. ai nem falo, mas uff será um problemão.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	25. Capítulo 25

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS;**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Saranya.x** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Bella é solitária e se esconde de todos, tem um amor platônico por Edward, lindo e sensual, mas ele precisa de aulas e recorre a ela, sem suspeitar que seu coração morto pode ser ressuscitado pelo toque de uma borboleta e não sabe como ela é frágil.

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

Uma fina e delicada chuva de beijos a acordou, mas não abriu os olhos, entregou-se a sensação.

Era como o farfalhar das asas de uma borboleta, que caminhava pelas suas pálpebras, suas bochechas, suas têmporas, seu pescoço até seus seios.

Ela sorriu, e quando ele viu seu sorriso não pode evitar dirigir seus beijos para sua boca, e foi recebido com ganância e molhada satisfação.

Ambos abriram os olhos para se olharem fixamente, agitados pela suave excitação que renovando seus corpos nus com novas carícias que lembravam todo o prazer compartilhado na noite anterior, com desejo novamente.

— Amanheceu — ele disse com voz rouca.

Ela sabia o que isso significava, e pressentiu o frio de sua saída com antecedência.

— Você acha que Carlisle e Esme irão voltar em breve? — ela perguntou sem entusiasmo, tentando guardar para si todo o calor do corpo dele contra o seu.

— Com a paranoia que saíram ontem à noite, não duvido, no entanto depende da gravidade do acidente que atenderam. Além disso, Emmett está aqui.

— E não devemos correr o risco que cheguem e te encontrem na minha cama...

— Exato — ele respondeu apoderando-se de novo, delicadamente, sua boca.

Ela separou seus lábios e virou seu rosto para o lado.

— Não me beije, torna isso mais difícil — e fez uma careta de desgosto, ao perceber que ele, apesar da sua evidente excitação saiu de cima dela.

— Eu sei, sinto muito. Você sabe que tenho que ir, mas Bella, isto é só o começo de tudo, temos toda vida pela frente, não seja impaciente — já de pé, abaixou o rosto para outro beijo.

Vestiu-se rapidamente, embora a preocupação tenha o enchido de repente.

— Bella, sinto muito por ontem à noite, eu devia lhe proteger de uma gravidez, de uma doença não há risco porque sempre me protegi compulsivamente e Carlisle não deixa passar nossos check-ups obrigatórios, mas sei que um filho devemos planejar e desejar expressamente, ambos.

Ela, sonolenta, ficou pensativa por um momento, finalmente sorriu.

— Não há porque se preocupar, não estou no período fértil, segundo meus cálculos a menstruação deve chegar a cerca de dois ou três dias.

Edward ficou um pouco confuso diante da onda de alívio mesclada com decepção que tomou conta dele, escondeu seus sentimentos, como expressar algo que não compreendia? Ele sorriu.

— Durma meu amor, nos vemos no café da manhã.

Ele deu uma última olhada para Bella, que tinha se encolhido debaixo das cobertas, sonolenta, e saiu silenciosamente no corredor.

Logo chegou a porta do que era seu quarto e parou com cautela, não sabia como Jasper e sua irmã iriam estar. Uma onda de remorso o varreu, na noite anterior apenas havia se preocupado com seu próprio desejo e não havia se importado com as consequências que Alice poderia ter ao compartilhar o quarto com Jasper. Esperava não interromper, mas bater na porta não era uma opção. Não com Emmett tão perto.

Abriu com cuidado e olhou, logo a culpa foi substituída por alívio.

Jasper e Alice estavam abraçados ainda com a roupa do dia anterior, nem sequer haviam se coberto com os cobertores, e sobre o edredom, em cada lado, estava dividido o jogo de baralho de Emmett.

Eles haviam dormido juntos jogando cartas! Edward pensou o quão diferente foi sua noite e quase soltou uma gargalhada, que impediu a tempo. Sacudiu Alice suavemente, que acordou confusa, mas logo entendeu tudo, ternamente soltou-se dos braços de Jasper e com um aceno abandonou o quarto.

Edward foi para debaixo das cobertas na sua própria cama intacta, satisfeito, recordando das memórias; seu coração bateu com força quando percebeu que havia sido a melhor noite da sua vida, intensa, carregada de emoções, de prazer, de significados, também de muitos medos que deixou de lado em sua mente, para afundar em um sono profundo.

**~x~**

Ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos as sirenes das ambulâncias e carros de polícia.

O pior foi quando acompanhou seu marido na identificação de corpos pelos familiares, antes das autópsias.

Uma mãe tinha perdido seu único filho, e ela havia acompanhado o marido para lhe dar a notícia, porque às vezes, a força que uma mulher podia transmitir a outra era muito poderosa, especialmente quando ambas eram mães.

Por isso Esme havia pensado com tanta intensidade em seus filhos, queria chegar à cabana e abraça-los um por um, beija-los e lhes dizer que os amava, embora para eles possa ser incompreensível essa demonstração de afeto.

Esme e Carlisle entraram na cabana e respiraram a paz do ambiente, ela pegou a mão de seu marido e entraram no primeiro quarto, ali Esme beijou sua filha adormecida e Bella, que se mexeu nervosa entre as cobertas, aparentando dormir.

Depois entrou no quarto de Edward e deixou um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

— Mamãe, papai? Quando voltaram?

— Acabamos de entrar.

Edward suspirou aliviado por ter mudado de quarto mais cedo, não queria imaginar se eles tivessem o encontrado na cama de Bella.

Esme sentiu muito alívio por ver seus filhos sãos e salvos, não se atreveu a incomodar Emmett e Rose, sabia que podia encontrá-los em uma situação comprometedora.

Acariciou o rosto de seu filho enquanto lhe pedia que voltasse a dormir pensando que logo, todo juntos, partiriam; o ciclo de permanência com eles acabaria e praticamente começariam as suas vidas adultas, autônomos e independentes, e uma onda de dor atravessou o corpo.

Mas sentiu-se sortuda, pelo menos, ela saberia que seus filhos estariam bem, não como aquela pobre mulher que tinha que enterrar seu filho naquele dia.

Quando entraram em seu quarto para dormir um pouco, Carlisle a abraçou com ternura, a conhecia tanto que sabia tudo o que passava pela sua mente, não entendia como em algum momento de sua vida podia tê-la enganado.

O engano havia sido pelo efeito que Renee lhe produzia quando a via, mas tinha tantos anos separados, que já não recordava a sensação de como foi difícil resistir naquele tempo.

— Eles vão ficar bem, você vai ver meu amor — ele sussurrou no ouvido.

— Quero que eles sejam felizes Carlisle, longe ou perto de nós, você está ciente do que acontece entre Edward e Bella?

Ele suspirou.

— Sim, percebo o que acontece entre eles.

— Essa proibição absurda... essa luta ridícula entre Charlie e você, a mentira que continuamos guardando e ela não sabe... não mais Carlisle, eu mesma irei dizer, talvez ela seja a única possibilidade para Edward ser feliz, de deixar de lado essa busca frenética por sexo que não o levou a lugar nenhum, e tanto Charlie como você terão que aceitar isso, eles devem ficar juntos, você sabe.

— Meu amor, eu aceito que acontece algo entre eles, aceito que devemos abrir a possibilidade de estarem juntos, mas não aceito que Edward, debaixo do meu teto, vá contra as ordens que lhe dei, nunca lhe darei carta branca para essa relação se Charlie não aceitar anteriormente, é o mínimo de respeito que devo a ele depois do estrago que lhe causei. Falarei com Bella e com Charlie depois da formatura e da festa, não vamos lhes prejudicar nesse dia especial.

— Esta noite meu amor, aquele mulher que perdeu seu filho, me fez pensar muito. E se o tempo acabar? E se devemos falar antes? Deus, Carlisle, essa tragédia tão horrível, aquela mulher está devastada pela morte, mas também porque deixou de fazer tantas coisas com seu filho, e que tal se falarmos agora? Eu irei contar a Bella, será melhor de mulher para mulher, e você se encarrega de Charlie.

— Você está paranoica meu amor, não pode acontecer nada antes da formatura, já é neste fim de semana. Te juro, tudo vai ficar bem.

Esme respirou tranquilizada, as palavras e os braços de seu marido eram suas âncoras na terra, não podia deixar de acreditar que tudo ficaria bem. Carlisle a abraçou mais forte, desejando com todas as forças poder acreditar em suas próprias palavras.

Mas ele falhou.

**~x~**

Quando voltava para casa no jipe de Emmett, Alice olhava para Bella com curiosidade. Ela nunca pensou que um rubor pudesse durar tanto tempo. Quase desde o café da manhã quando se encontrou com Edward e ainda assim, embora ele estivesse no carro de Carlisle, sabia que foi submetida ao exame minucioso de Alice.

E sabia que não tinha que perguntar nada, ela sabia tudo, com aquela sua tão particular intuição; Bella queria romper com seu sorriso zombeteiro enquanto falando com Jasper aos sussurros, evitando ser escutada pelo seu irmão mais velho que dirigia o veículo a toda velocidade. Rose estava dormindo no assento dianteiro.

— Então, como foi sua noite com Jasper? — Alice não respondeu — Você pode tirar esse sorriso idiota do seu rosto? — Bella disse já impaciente.

— É em você que se nota uma satisfação idiota e duradoura no rosto, não se projeta, eu só joguei cartas com Jasper, mas você... evidentemente não foi esse jogo que vocês jogaram ontem à noite.

— Bem, você nem sempre tem apenas jogado cartas com Jasper, então pare de me colocar em evidência, Emmett pode ouvir.

— Bella, eu não os trairia, eu amo vocês, não quero ver Edward morrer jovem e muito menos pelas mãos de Emmett, não tenho certeza que tenha passado toda aquela paixão dele por você — ambas o olharam de soslaio, cantarolando distraído a música do rádio enquanto dirigia, concentrado, ignorando suas palavras — O que acontece apenas um vez na vida, minha melhor amiga, é perder a virgindade, é ótimo Bella, aposto que foi da melhor...

Bella abriu a boca disposta a responder, perdida em lembranças.

— Não, não me diga, basta olhar para o seu rosto e o de Edward para saber, não quero detalhes sensuais, afinal, é meu irmão.

— Você realmente achou que eu ia te contar os detalhes a respeito? Você está louca, Alice.

— Bem, agora vamos nos concentrar no baile, a propósito, finalmente tenho um par. Jasper vai me acompanhar!

— É ótimo! — Bella disse com entusiasmo antes de entrarem no caminho até a Mansão Cullen.

Os dias se passaram rapidamente, Bella havia visitado Charlie e tinha concordado em se encontrar na escola para a cerimônia de formatura, era na tarde de sábado e naquela mesma noite se realizaria a festa dos formandos.

Fizeram amor de novo? Não, Bella e Edward sabiam que era difícil na Mansão Cullen, era arriscado demais, haviam roubado beijos e carícias profundas, enlouquecendo um ao outro, mas nada mais.

Em todo caso, estarem juntos era inestimável para ambos, o leve roçar de suas mãos quando se encontravam debaixo da mesa durantes as refeições, compartilhar um filme mesmo que fosse rodeado de toda a família, os olhares que se cruzavam, que se comunicavam, que diziam sem falar tudo o que sentiam.

Mas o melhor foram as longas conversas, pontuadas pela televisão ligada, mas ignorada, por caminhadas curtas, mas cheias de palavras carregadas de significados, supervisionadas pelo olhar fixo de Carlisle ou de Esme que os vigiavam atentamente.

Edward, Bella e Alice haviam ido a prova das becas e o ensaio, ver Mike e James não foi fácil, Bella escapou deles com as mãos de Edward, embora sentisse o olhar ardente de Mike em suas costas.

As meninas e muitas antigas amiguinhas de Edward já não se surpreendiam como no início, embora não faltassem os olhares invejosos, certamente no curto evento, foram o centro das atenções e das conversas de todos.

Mas Bella realmente não se importava, isso também lhe surpreendeu, o mais importante era que nem sequer já foi vista como as outras, já que usava roupas que lhe convinha muito melhor e deixava à vista as vantagens de sua figura, o importante era o seguro toque da mão de Edward que rodeava a sua, sua proteção silenciosa, mas evidente, o orgulho que sentia emanava de seu ser ao tê-la como companheira, como amiga, como naquela noite em que tinham sido amantes.

Em todo caso, quando subiram no carro de Edward todos respiraram aliviados, inclusive Alice, James não havia sido fácil em seu anseio de que fosse seu companheiro no baile.

E esse desconforto havia sido só uma breve amostra do que podia resultar ser o baile.

**~x~**

Mike sabia que a fotografia que Bella já conhecia não era insuficiente para atingir seu objetivo, e se ela não o procurasse de imediato ou pelo menos, respondesse o e-mail confirmando que dançaria com ele na festa de formatura, poderia tomar por certo que era uma rejeição.

Ele se concentrou em toda a sua capacidade de pesquisas ao revirar o sótão de sua casa para encontrar mais recordações daquela época, sem sucesso; então se atreveu a ir ao hospital para falar com a velha Senhora Perkins, eterna encarregada da taxa de manutenção. A pobrezinha já estava aposentada, mas seu pai havia contado uma vez como os diretores do hospital mantinham a ilusão de que ela continua no comando de tudo, gostavam dela e sabiam que iria morrer se perdesse seu hospital, quando seu marido havia morrido há anos e ficou sem filhos e tinha sua casa nos fundos há alguns metros.

Comprou algumas maçãs e facilmente encontrou a Senhora Perkins nos jardins que rodeavam o hospital, Mike a havia visto apenas ao estacionar o carro.

Ele a cumprimentou e brevemente lhe recordou de quem era filho.

— Oh sim, querido, você é igualzinho a Michael, faz muito tempo que não o vejo. O que te traz aqui?

— Nada especial, queria cumprimenta-la, durante o tempo em que trabalho com meu pai neste hospital você foi tão carinhosa comigo...

— Como é bom que você seja tão agradecido, quer tomar um chá?

— É claro, Senhora Perkins — precisamente o que queria.

Entraram em um pequeno quarto, modesto, arrumado e limpo, ela tinha uma cozinha em miniatura onde facilmente colocou a chaleira.

A conversa estava bastante chata para Mike, mas a velha senhora ficou encantada, ele finalmente conseguiu atrair o tema que desejava.

— Você não tem fotos de quando meu papai trabalhava aqui? Quero ver se encontro algumas e dou a ele em uma surpresa no aniversário do meu pai.

— Você é um filho tão bom! Filho digno de seu pai. Tenho alguns álbuns de fotos muito velhas, de quando haviam festas no hospital, você quer vê-los?

— É claro!

A senhora abriu um armário velho e dele saíram com esforço alguns álbuns empoeirados, eram vários e muito grossos, Mike suspirou pensando no tempo que levaria para olha-los. _"É por uma boa causa," _disse para se animar, pensando em Bella, especialmente no quão bonita estava no dia do ensaio da formatura.

Haviam se passado duas horas e a pobre senhora tinha adormecido, quando Mike encontrou o que procurava.

Extraiu várias fotos, verificou que algumas tinham datas e saiu, furtivo e satisfeito.

**~x~**

A cerimônia de formatura foi simples e descomplicada.

Charlie levou a equipe de policiais que não estavam de plantão e juntos tinham conseguido envergonhar Bella com aplausos e assobios na hora de receber seu diploma, o que a fez sentir-se muito envergonhada.

Dificilmente algum menino da escola havia se atrevido a incomodar Bella quando estava com a polícia local como escolta, e James e Mike se mantiveram muito longe dela, até mesmo Edward, que a olhava sagaz, mas a mão protetora de Charlie em seu ombro a tornou inalcançável.

Carlisle e Charlie se cruzaram no momento das felicitações, quando a cerimônia havia acabado, com cautela apertaram as mãos enquanto Esme parabenizava Bella. Edward aproveitou para esgueirar-se entre eles e sussurrar que celebrariam esta noite, ela corou levemente, aos olhos preocupados de seu pai.

Uma sensação de inquietação foi enchendo Bella enquanto viu que as quais considerava praticamente suas duas famílias estavam reunidas, Charlie falava amavelmente com Esme, eles compartilhavam impressões sobre seus filhos e o futuro que os esperava.

Despediram-se em breve e Charlie a levou para jantar na Cafeteria Central da cidade, mas ver Victoria e seus olhares irritantes não serviu para apaziguar sua inquietação.

Era por estar longe de Edward pela primeira vez em muito tempo? Talvez.

Bella escapuliu cedo para chegar à Mansão Cullen e Alice a ajudaria a se preparar para festa desta noite.

**~x~**

Bella se olhou diante do grande espelho do quarto de Alice e deu um pequeno grito, levando as mãos para boca.

Ela estava consciente que tinha havido mudanças muito importantes em seu ser, tanto internas como externa nos últimos tempos, mas isso já era ridículo.

Uma mulher maravilhosa apareceu diante de seus olhos.

O vestido azul celeste foi esculpido perfeitamente para seu corpo, o qual geralmente lhe parecia liso e sem curvas, mas naquela hora, coberta pelo lindo tecido brilhante, e lembrando-se de como aquele corpo havia sido amado por Edward, acariciado e saboreado com todo o amor e devoção que ele lhe deu naquela noite, sentiu-se mais mulher do que nunca.

Um rubor intenso a cobriu lembrando-se dos detalhes, e por um instante sentiu-se tão transparente diante do espelho, que pensou que certamente, se seu pai o Carlisle a vissem naquela hora, perceberiam sem problemas o que aconteceu entre ela e Edward.

Um rastro de pânico encheu seu peito.

Alice a contemplou com curiosidade depois de ter a penteado, percebeu sua agitação interna, a fez se sentar e a abraçou carinhosamente, recostando seu rosto sobre seu ombro.

— Bella, você está belíssima, meu irmão vai morrer de felicidade quando te ver. Se acalme, você está linda, mas o mais importante, o que mais te ilumina, é a felicidade que emana do seu ser. Não se esqueça, o vestido pode ser o mais bonito ou exclusivo, o tecido mais elaborado e cheio de seda brilhante, mas o que te faz radiante esta noite, é a sua própria felicidade. Não deixe que o medo ou a preocupação por qualquer coisa te apague.

— Alice, isso tudo é tão estranho, pode ser possível que o que ontem era um a fantasia inatingível, hoje seja realidade? Eu sempre fui tão sonhadora, fantasiei sempre com um momento assim com Edward, tão especial como este, sendo seu par no baile de formatura, e ter esta realidade tão bonita na minha frente, é esmagadora, praticamente surreal. Ou continuo sonhando Alice? Minha fantasia atingiu a altura de doença e já a considero verdadeira?

Alice deu um suave beliscão no braço descoberto.

— Auch! — Bella exclamou com dor.

— Não, definitivamente você não está sonhando, nesse caso, seria uma alucinação coletiva e todos nós estaríamos com você na clínica psiquiátrica. Vamos, respire fundo, é real, é verdade, ele te ama.

Bella em efeito respirou lenta e profundamente, lembrou-se do broche em forma de borboleta, o qual combinava perfeitamente com a cor de seu vestido, saiu rumo ao seu quarto seguida por Alice e o colocou entre o corpete.

Aceitou a mão de Alice, que também estava pronta, e a seguiu para descer as escadas.

A sala da casa estava cheia para o constrangimento de Bella, e ela viu consternada que os olhos de Edward não eram os únicos que brilhavam enquanto ela descia a escadaria.

Emmett soltou um pequeno suspiro de contenção. Também sentiu como Bella detectou o brilho iluminado dos seus olhos, o qual não pode esconder no meio da admiração que despertou ao vê-la, em todo seu esplendor, com toda sua beleza tão evidente aos olhos dos outros.

Lembrou-se da menina tímida e medrosa que tinha atravessado o limiar da porta da Mansão há várias semanas, aquela menina e a mulher que estava diante de seus olhos eram a mesma, parecia incrível, mas era assim, e reconheceu que tanto uma como a outra haviam despertado toda sua atenção, mas agora havia algo a mais, talvez uma grande admiração, foi a mudança que tinha sido feita dentro do seu ser e tinha permitido ser tão valente, o que fazia admira-la, perigosa, considerando a recente atração que sentia por ela e tentava nesse momento com todas as suas forças controla-la.

Emmett se aproximou e pegou a mão dela antes que terminasse de descer todos os degraus, Edward franziu a testa, pensava que a época de ciúmes do seu irmão havia passado, mas não, lá estava ele, lhe roubando o privilégio de pegar Bella, tão bonita entre seus braços. Não pode evitar grunhir.

Emmett sorriu diante de tal reação. Com o coração apertado de emoção sorriu para Edward divertido e pegou sua mão também, unindo as mãos de seu irmão e Bella sobre a sua.

Eles juntaram as mãos e entrelaçaram os dedos, carregados de afeto de união.

Os olhos de Bella e Edward se encontraram, embora as palavras de Emmett não tenham sido, entenderam o significado do seu gesto, e quanto o custou.

Era o fim, o último, afinal. Era a aceitação total e absoluta de que ela não era mais dele, e era, inexoravelmente e irrevogavelmente, de seu irmão. Com um aperto suave soltou as mãos para que Edward pudesse se aproximar e beijar Bella na bochecha e se afastou com passos velozes, escondendo o rosto do olhar preocupado da sua irmã.

Edward não se dirigiu a bochecha, mas se apoderou suavemente daqueles lábios que sempre que se tocam, o faziam estremecer de prazer. Alice os separou quando escutou alguns passos, que certamente seriam dos seus pais.

Edward continuou com a respiração contida, a visão de Bella tão bonita e levando seu presente no corpete, foi maravilhoso, e estava aturdido com o gesto amável do seu irmão, ele que pensou que seria mais um ato da possessividade que Bella lhe gerava, se tornou no gesto mais generoso, a aceitação de que Emmett não se encaixava naquela equação, de que já não era um triângulo e sim que Bella e ele eram apenas dois pontos, equitativos e equidistantes.

Relutante, soltou a mão de Bella enquanto Carlisle e Esme se juntaram a eles no pé da escada.

— Meninas, vocês estão lindas — Carlisle exclamou beijando a bochecha de sua filha e de Bella.

— Por Deus, serão as rainhas da festa, sem dúvidas — Esme disse fazendo o mesmo.

— Mamãe, só haverá uma rainha da festa — Alice lhe indicou, sorrindo.

— E nunca fomos tão populares para sequer sermos candidatas — Bella lhe disse, na verdade, ela parecia completamente paradoxa de que era a menina mais feia e esquiva da escola, para poder ser declarada a rainha desse ano. Alice sim tinha possibilidades.

A campainha tocou insistentemente, e Alice, sabendo quem era, abriu a porta com agilidade dando pulinhos de alegria.

Jasper a olhou brevemente e a tomou em seus braços para beija-la, nem o fato que Carlisle tossiu suavemente primeiro e depois duramente, os separou. A relação era um fato diante de toda a família e finalmente foram as fortes risadas que soavam que os separou, o único sério era Carlisle, um pouco preocupado.

Alice observou seu cenho franzido e depois de deixar Jasper entrar e saudar todos, Rose entrou também, se aproximou de seu pai e o abraçou.

— Você sabe que estou feliz, certo?

— Sim — seu pai lhe respondeu com um suspiro, mais tranquilo. Mas reservou internamente o direito de se preocupar, afinal de contas era um pai, e via a sua filha, pela primeira vez, apaixonada.

Emmett apareceu e deu um sorriso culpado para Rose, mas lhe deu as boas vindas, estava disposto a ir ao baile com seus irmãos dando a proteção adicional necessária a respeito de James e Mike, embora para ele e para Rose não fosse o melhor plano do mundo.

— Vamos?

Todos assentiram.

Carlisle olhou Esme nos olhos e entendendo a mensagem que lhe transmitiu disse a Bella, antes de sair:

— Amanhã preciso falar com você. Você já foi em uma consulta com o novo psiquiatra?

Ela o olhou envergonhada.

— Não, eu me esqueci.

Carlisle se preocupou mais. Agora quem iria dar o apoio necessário a Bella quando ele lhe contasse tudo?

— Não importa, vá, aproveite.

— Ah, espere um minuto — Esme lhe disse, fixando o olhar nos brilhantes que rodeavam o broche em forma de borboleta — É tão bonito — disse, o apontando — Posso tocá-lo?

Bella assentiu.

— É só uma bugiganga — ela lhe disse perturbada, desejando que não lhe perguntassem da onde o tirou, para não ser forçada a mentir.

— Uma bugiganga, Bella? Quem te deu isso? — Esme o tocou suavemente — sem dúvidas é de ouro branco, e as pedrinhas preciosas azuis são topázios autênticos.

— Ehh, mas eu pensei... — a certeza do que Edward havia feito a deixou por alguns instantes sem respiração. Ele tinha a enganado deliberadamente para que aceitasse o presente, ela não sentia raiva, mas lamentou ter que devolvê-lo, não podia aceitar algo tão caro, e quem sabe como Edward podia ter conseguido dinheiro para algo assim.

Preocupada Bella saiu atrás dos outros, lutando contra a altura desconfortável dos seus sapatos.

— Merda, ela não foi ver o novo psiquiatra que recomendei — Carlisle renegou, olhando para Esme preocupado.

* * *

**Esses dois precisam conseguir ficar juntos em paz, mas parece que ninguém deixa! Mike continua cavando e ao que parece encontrou o que procurava. O que será que ele vai fazer com isso? E será que a Esme vai contar a Bella sobre Renee e Carlisle?**

**Vou postar o 26 em 15 dias, ele está pronto, mas quero ter o 27 em andamento para não atrasar mais. Não falta muito para essa fic terminar, quero fazer isso em breve.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
